Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder - Part 1
by r2r4l
Summary: This is an AU cross-over from Harry Potter with Stargate SG1. Harry meets Seth/Setesh, Harry wins. This is Harry's story of what he would do after assimilating the knowledge of Setesh and Voldemort. I take plenty of AU liberties with canon so don't complain about what the tech or science does or does not do. Pairings: Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 1

Set at the beginning of summer after Harry's 4th year (Goblet of Fire).

.

.

.

"'Bye, Harry!' said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek." (GoF)

As Hermione turned and ran off toward her mum and dad, Harry stood there for a moment with a blush, rubbing his cheek where Hermione kissed him. He thought that felt very nice and thought back to when Mione hugged him in the tent prior to the dragons in the first task. I wonder if this means she likes me the way I like her he asked himself. I hope so...

Later at #4 Privet Drive.

"Petunia, I am telling you I have had enough. I am putting an end to this rubbish. We have vacation coming up in 3 weeks. I am changing our plans and I am pulling in a favor and getting that Potter a passport to come with us. I am going to dump him as far away from Surrey and our normal life as we can. Here is my plan...

...

3 weeks later, the Dursley's plus Harry arrived in Seattle, Washington. Harry did not manage to take all of his prized possessions but he somehow got away with taking his cloak and his wand because his Uncle didn't want the freaky stuff left in the house. The rest of his trunk would be disposed of when the plan had fully come together.

Vernon pressed a premise that they were going to do some boating and fishing at Lake McMurray, a place an old friend from Smelting Academy had been highly recommending for years. The family made a show of driving around the scenic lake and he dropped everyone off near a public pier so that he could go park his car.

Meanwhile, knowing that Dudley and Petunia would annoy Harry into wandering off by himself for some peace and quiet as planned, Harry did as expected and took a walk down the fishing pier to have a look, meanwhile Petunia and Dudley walked counter to Harry's direction out of his line of sight, met up with Vernon and took off.

Yup, Vernon's plan was to just strand Harry in Lake McMurray without a pence or penny to his name, whilst carefully holding on to Harry's passport for him. The Dursley's then returned to Seattle and then after one week just to make it look normal in case anyone did bother to check, returned home, missing one nephew. They didn't even bother to report him missing because they figured the only people that would ever come looking for him would be those freaks and by the time they came, who knows where Potter would have really gotten to. He will simply claim that Potter ran away after telling them a tale of woe about a resurrected Lord What's-his-name. What would the freaks know about airplanes and passports anyway.

...

Lake McMurray turned out to be not far from the cult compound of where one Seth Fargough (Setesh) happened to enjoy trolling the lake every so often looking for new unsuspecting cult members to ensnare with his Nish'ta. This particular trip as Setesh was stretching out his senses, he felt a very powerful presence. He would ordinarily not feel anything so strongly unless it was another Goa'uld close by or a strong source of Naquadah. As he turned and looked, this did not feel like a Goa'uld. He couldn't describe it but something about this human boy was very powerful, but different in a way he could not describe. It turned out that in Setesh's 5,000 years of exile after the Egyptian uprising, this is the first he had been in this close proximity to a human wizard. Not that he knew that is what he is called. All he saw was a new fabulous opportunity for a new host from whom he would claim this power.

So, Setesh with a couple of his ladies by his side, brought his boat up alongside the pier and called out to the boy who at this time looked rather lost.

"Hello young man. You don't look like you're from around here. Are you lost? Can we help you?" asked Seth.

"Hi, Mr. uhm... I came here with my relatives for vacation, but I think they left me here because I haven't seen any of them for about 45 minutes. My uncle was supposedly just parking and my aunt and cousin were just walking around looking at the sights too. But, when I turned around I didn't see them anywhere. After a little while I started looking around for them, none of them are around, or their car. I'm thinking they just dumped me here." answered Harry.

"Really?" Inwardly Seth thought, this is marvelous, could it get any easier than this? "Why would they do that? What kind of relatives are these people?" asked Seth.

"Oh, you don't know these people sir. I really should have seen it coming. I've been distracted by other...things going on in my life that I've just been numbly following along. Now that I realize it, this was a perfect setup and just like them too. Yeah, they have hated me my whole life." replied Harry.

"Oh, then why don't you let me help you. Hop on the boat, I'll take you over to our pier on the other side of the lake, and I help you get in touch with the authorities then." replied Seth.

"Okay sir, thank you." replied Harry.

"Oh, you don't have to keep calling me sir. Call me Seth. This lovely lady is my girlfriend Samantha and her sister Carol." replied Seth.

"Thank you Seth. It's nice to meet you Samantha and Carol. Thanks for helping me out." replied Harry.

"No problem. What's your name? And where are you from, you definitely have an accent. England I'm guessing?" replied Seth.

"Yes, my name is Harry and I am from Surrey, England." answered Harry.

As Harry got up on the bow of the boat enjoying the fine mist of the spray on his face, he did not notice Seth commanding one of his thralls behind him to take the wheel of the boat and to steer them to a quiet part of the center of the lake and once there to slowly cut the engine and drift. With the plan in place, and Harry blissfully unsuspecting, Setesh left the body of Seth Fargough and attacked Harry from behind, entering at the base of his neck and blending with him.

Immediately, Setesh knew he just entered the fight of his life. This young wizard, as he now knew he was called had extraordinary brain function for a human and his own 'magic' power is very strong, Setesh could not just bend Harry to his will. Then along came a third mind to attack him. "How could this be?" Setesh wondered.

Harry, initially only really understanding that something painful hit him in the back of the neck and that something was trying to take over his mind and his will, instinctively fought back.

Harry didn't understand the third presence in his mind at first, but as Setesh fought for control from both of them, Setesh began to focus on this third mind because it seemed far weaker in strength. Thus, Setesh managed to blend and take control over this third mind, another wizard called Voldemort. While Setesh did this, he learned quite a lot about the wizarding world very quickly, but not quickly enough as Harry's mind, the host mind, instinctively gained the upper hand while Setesh was busy assimilating Voldemort's memories. In so doing, Harry completed the blending by asserting his own personality and his own will over Setesh.

With Setesh now bent to Harry's will and Setesh having just assimilated Voldemort, he assimilated all the genetic knowledge of the Goa'uld Setesh and the memories of Voldemort. By that time, Harry knew what Voldemort was, a Horcrux that had been made in him by accident. As this mental three way tug of war was going on inside Harry's mind, with the body of Seth Fargough lying dead in the middle of the boat, Setesh's thrall Samantha had eased the boat back to idle in the middle of the lake as instructed. No one was around that could see and hear. Harry thought that for the time being he'd better play the part and get to where he was in full control of his situation.

"He turned to the ladies and Carol said, did it work? Are you okay my Lord?"

Harry (Setesh/Voldemort) made his eyes glow and said. "Perfectly, my dears. Let us dispose of this old body." in the customary deep throaty voice of a Goa'uld.

Harry carefully removed all the items in Seth's possession that he would need and feeling somewhat guilty but also knowing that there was nothing he could have done to prevent the former hosts death and no way -he- could explain any of this to any authorities without being turned into a lab rat or worse, he wandlessly (thank you Voldemort) levitated the body into the water and cast a couple spells he learned from Tom's memories to place a glamour on himself to look like Seth Fargough's doppelganger, then another to permanently transfigure the body to a stone, make it weigh a hundred kilograms, and it sunk fast. If the girls thought any of this was strange they didn't act like it. They revered him as a god and were enthralled to him in any case.

"Samantha, take us back to shore and let's get back to my throne room. I have some plans that need revising." Harry, pieced together quickly from Setesh's memories, hoping that made some sense. He knew he was going to need to sleep this off to truly assimilate all the knowledge from the two brand new sets of memories that were added to his own without him getting confused every time he tries to think. As they proceeded to shore and as Harry gathered more and more of his thoughts, he was having a difficult time deciding which one of these monsters was more sickening, Voldemort or Setesh.

"Why couldn't I get memories from a unicorn and butterflies or something?" Harry wondered. The next thing Harry wondered as he shifted some focus to this Satesh was "aliens, space ships, planets, gods...holy shit." and "aliens are real? and what the hell did I get into now? I wonder what Hermione will think... I hope she still likes me." thought Harry. As they disembarked from Setesh's boat Harry thought, "I'd better do this to be rather safe than sorry later," and he Obliviated both women of their memories of that boat trip.

...

When Harry returned to Setesh's compound he took stock of the situation. He found what his new memories indicated he would find.

An impressive cache of Goa'uld technology. He had enough Zat'nik'tels and Goa'uld grenades to supply a small army, a personal Kara kesh, as well as a set of transportation rings. He also had a significant supply of Nish'ta, which he used to brainwash people into serving him.

With his compound full of enthralled servants who just obeyed his every whim, he simply decided to allow everyone a quiet evening of the simple routine, where he commanded that he would sleep alone in his chambers that night.

...

With some quiet time alone Harry calmly just worked through all that had just happened to him and that which was still happening to him. From what he could tell, this Goa'uld made a fatal mistake not knowing that he could not win in a contest with a wizard host to blend. Apparently from all of Setesh's memories at least, the Goa'uld never encountered a magical host before. He simply wasn't prepared to be opposed the way he was. Voldemort, or Tom, as Harry chose to call him going forward because it's his real name after all, really messed up by making him a Horcrux. Harry is certain from his memories that Tom never even realized he had done this, except for the now non-existent shard that was stuck in Harry, but the taint of it is now all gone except for the memories absorbed by Setesh.

Harry thought, "This will change everything. I will not become evil or dark like Tom or Setesh, but I will use these new powers and knowledge for good and to defend myself. I won't be anyone's doormat anymore. I should be able to use this knowledge to take Tom down for good now that I know the key are these Horcrux's. Plus, now that I know about these Goa'uld, there is no way that I'm not going to learn what I've used to make my own space ship."

"I don't know what Setesh was thinking. It seems he just enjoyed playing the petty little prince with a small group of followers who served his every whim. The creep got soft and comfortable. Sure, he was afraid that Osiris or even Ra could come back to get him or even the Tok'ra, but after all this time?" Harry continued to think.

"I think that with modern technology, there has to be a way to use what I now know to make something that would work. Setesh was being lazy and stupid. I think he liked it here. Plus, I only have to get as far as Mars with whatever I can scrap together down here. Setesh has been carefully following the news of the muggle findings of the so-called "Face on Mars," that was photographed by the Americans Viking 1 spacecraft in 1976. That is proof that the old Ha'tak that Setesh squirreled away and hid on Mars is still there. If I can get there, I can bring real space travel to Earth." Harry continued thinking.

"These Goa'uld obviously haven't bothered with Earth in these 5,000 years. If they had, I think the world would know it. In fact I know there is no way Ra or the others would have let Earth grow to this size population with the types of weapons muggles now have at their disposal without stopping them. No, it is fairly certain they know nothing of what has been happening on Earth in all this time. I could become rich bringing all this technology to the world." thought Harry.

"I need a knew plan though." thought Harry. "Professor Dumbledore is sure to come looking for me if I turn up missing Sept. 1. I'm going to have to gather what I can of these Goa'uld resources, set these thralls free to have their lives back and go home. Hmm. I'll use Tom's knowledge to create my own bottomless backpack and I'll put all the Goa'uld tech. in there. I'll take enough money to set myself up so I can do this project, then I will divide the rest up among these thralls, free them, then leave. I'll make my own international portkey, then drop the glamour and go." Harry continued to plot.

"These people will never know what I really look like and won't be looking for me. Hopefully I will be giving them their lives back, then starting my own new life. I'm glad I've received Tom's vast knowledge of wandless magic so that I can get around the trace with all this, and this naquadah that is now in my blood from Setesh has made my magic so powerful it seems as though I can do even the most powerful magic wandlessly now. Even Tom couldn't do that for everything. At least that's what it feels like." Harry concluded.

...

Several days later. Harry had cleared out the compound of all Goa'uld tech, including the portable rings. This group had a sizeable horde of cash and even jewels. Harry knew from his memories that most of it came from these very people. So, he gave back to them as much as he could in the proportion that Setesh took it from them. He kept most of Setesh's ancient stash of coins some of which were very valuable and practically unexplainable by these people if they were to suddenly turn up with them, besides he needed seed money for his newly forming space-ship side-project. He knew from Tom's knowledge that he would be able to pawn much of this with the Goblin's, no question's asked, for a premium fee and get his own private vault set up to begin his new projects without other people watching over his shoulder.

He had one Greek drachma from 2,418 years ago that Satesh knew would go to collector's for 2 million GBP today. Plus, he had two bags of 100 gold coins each ranging from dates all over the ancient era that will fetch anywhere between 4,800 to 46,000 GBP each to collectors. So, about 5,080,000 GBP for his 'loose' ancient gold coins. Plus, the exquisitely rare 2,000,000 GBP piece, for a total 7,080,000 until the Goblins take their customary 15% fee for keeping it quiet. So, this should net him he figured 6,018,000 GBP or 1,203,600 galleons. Not that he would be leaving much of it in galleons. Most of what he'll need to buy for what he has in mind will be in the muggle markets.

Harry gathered them all into one room. Confessed to them that he was really not a god but had used a bad drug to trick them into following him. He told them that he felt remorse for what he had done, signed papers to turn the properties over to them to do with as they pleased. That he would just put them gently to sleep now and when they woke up they will no longer be under the influence of the drug and he will be gone, never to return.

...

So it was that approximately the same time that the Dursley's were returning home from their 'vacation', Harry turned up in Diagon Alley under yet another new glamour that he copied off some average but not bad looking random 21 year old muggle in Ipswich so that no one would initially recognize him as anyone in particular as he strolled diagonally through the alley.

"Yes, wizard, how can I help you today?" snarled the unknown Goblin teller.

"I would like to speak to a manager about opening a new account, and I require premium privacy." said Harry.

"Just one moment." replied the Goblin as he motioned to one of the runners to go fetch a new accounts manager for him.

Hello wizard, I am new accounts manager Slipfang, please follow me.

Harry followed him to hidden set of doors in the back that led down a corridor to a series of private rooms. Slipfang led Harry into one and then asked.

"Please, if you will drop your glamour Mr. Potter, we can get into the business at hand." asked Slipfang with a smirk. Harry hoped he never had to see another Goblin smirk.

"Sorry about that Slipfang, I do not wish anyone to know I am here today conducting business." said Harry.

"Not at all Mr. Potter. You asked the teller in the accepted protocol for requesting privacy. You are not the first and will not be the last. Of course, you now know that while you may successfully hide your identity from your fellow wizards while in Gringotts, there are no mere glamour's that will work on Goblin's inside Gringotts." replied Slipfang.

"Very well. I've recently come into some valuable artifacts that I wish for you to sell to collectors for me on consignment, no questions asked. I also wish to set up a separate vault under a false identity, with fake ID and passports set up for both the magical and muggle worlds. I understand that the standard fee for this arrangement is 15% of the value of the goods?" said Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Often that is true, but let us see the goods first and further when you ask for these false identities to be set up, that will be an additional cost and I wish to correct you on one matter. When we Goblins set up a new false identity for you, there will be nothing 'fake' about it." Slipfang said with a grin. "Oh, good lord" Harry thought, "a Goblin grinning is even worse than a smirk."

"Okay, here is what I have. These bags of gold coins from a variety of ancient eras all in very good and some in mint condition priced in the muggle collectors markets ranging from 4,800 to 46,000 GBP each. The next is this rare drachma in exquisite condition which should fetch 2 million GBP on its own." said Harry.

Slipfang spread all the coins out over the table, magically handling the rare drachma piece. Then, clearly weaving some kind of Goblin magic carefully ran his hand over each of the coins in turn whilst a scroll began magically tallying up the value of each as known to the open market as priced daily by the Goblins. This seemed to go on forever. Then Slipfang stopped and snapped his fingers and the coins all returned to their proper bags.

"Alright Mr. Potter. Here's what I can do for you. First of all, we cannot move this many rare coins at one time without flooding the market and harming prices overall. None of us want that. So, what I can offer you is to take all this off your hands, not on consignment mind you, but we will pay you cash for the lot and sell these over time into the market ourselves, throw in your new private vault and muggle bank account and false identities that you asked for, with our guarantees, for 25% of the value of the lot. What do you think?" asked Slipfang.

"What would that amount to Slipfang? There is a certain minimum I want to get for the lot." asked Harry.

"That is understandable. This would amount to 1,062,000 galleons, which at the current exchange rate to muggle currency would be 5,310,000 GBP." replied Slipfang.

"Alright Slipfang, I would like to have 62,000 in galleons placed in my new private Gringotts vault, and the remaining 5,000,000 GBP placed into my new muggle bank account." replied Harry.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. Then all else I will need from you is what name do you want on your new identities?" asked Slipfang.

"My new false identity will be Hugh Walters, 21 years old, from an old English speaking family of French/Norman descent, who was home schooled and passed my Newts in France in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. In the muggle world I will have just finished university with a Bachelor of Ancient History degree. As you can see I did very well in attendance of my first archeological dig." Harry replied with a smirk of his own.

"Very well, Mr. Walters. If you would take this ritual knife and make a small cut in one of your thumbs and drip three drops of blood into this bowl, I can seal your new keys and other papers to your new false ID's." said Slipfang.

Harry did as asked then Slipfang waved his hand over the bowl and the blood was magically replaced by a new gold key. Slipfang then took the key put it into a special box and turned it, then opened it and pulled forth all the proper paperwork proving his ID's in both the magical and muggle worlds, passports, bank cards for his new accounts at Barclay's with 5mil GBP and gave him the key to his new private vault containing 62,000 galleons.

"Well Mr. Potter or Mr. Hugh Walters, it has been a pleasure doing business with you." said Slipfang.

"Thank you Slipfang, may your vaults overflow with gold and your goblet overflow with the blood of your enemies." said Harry.

"Very well said Mr. Potter-Walters, thank you." replied Slipfang as he showed him to the door.

...

Harry, then retaining his Hugh Walter persona ventured back into muggle Scotland looking for a nice remote place to set up his private little safe-house from which to work. He figured that since Hogwarts is north-west of Alnwick near the Brizlee Wood otherwise known to those who can see the real thing as 'the Forbidden forest', he would look for something nearby since he spends most of his year nearby there anyway. Harry found a quaint old farmhouse and a decent plot of land not far away at all in a very lightly populated but magical village of Shawdon Wood, northwest of Hogwarts and just east of Glanton in Hedgeley. Taking advantage of it's Ministry warding from muggles, yet it's remoteness and lack of interest to 99% of the magical community, he figured this would be a good place to hide in plain sight of no one.

Harry used Tom's extensive knowledge of warding to make it even more protected from magical snooping eyes, making it un-plottable and undetectable. Created a labyrinth of underground workspaces to hide his real work and to carve out a nice place to live for himself while he is here, nothing more elaborate than a comfortable apartment though. Then he created an invisible two-way portkey ring that he will wear at all times that can take him to/from this location any time he wants. Unfortunately, while he could leave Hogwarts this way, he would not be able to portkey back in, only the Headmaster can create one of those port-keys. But, at least he would not be detected while he is leaving.

This having been sorted out he needed to return his attention to getting back into the magical world as himself. At the end of the day, he decided he would just go back to the Dursley's and tell them, better luck next time. From now on with his wandless abilities, there will be no next time. This will be the best way to maintain his cover. He needs to finish the job with Tom and keep his friends safe from him, and in his spare time he can work on his space-ship project. The only thing he is not sure of yet is if he should bring any of his friends in on his new secrets. Truth be told the only person he -wants- to bring in is Mione. With all his new confidence he has decided he will ask her out this year. If she says yes, he will confide in her, if not then he will go it alone, at least for as far as his Hogwarts friends goes. After last year, he wouldn't trust Ron with anything.

...

Back at #4 Privet Drive.

"Surprised to see me dear family?" asked Harry.

"Boy! What are you?... How did you?..." Vernon spluttered.

"Well dear uncle you know what I am, you honestly didn't think it would be that easy to be rid of me did you?" replied Harry.

"I actually don't want to be here any more than you want me to be here. But unfortunately a certain Headmaster has it up his bum that I need to be and I'm certain that you know as well as I do that if I simply took up your 'invitation' to go off on my own as it were, that he would do everything in -his- considerable power to chase me and you down until we are all unhappily living under the same roof again." continued Harry.

"I figured it's just much easier to play this game from here than anywhere else so I can keep my time free to focus on the things I really want to do. Which brings me to my next point dear Aunt and Uncle." continued Harry.

"Aunt Petunia, I don't know how much you know about my world, the 'magic world'" but you might want to know that this thing you've liked to hang over my head about not being able to use 'magic' out of school is no longer a problem for me." continued Harry.

"You see the Ministry for 'Magic'" at this Harry gleefully noted that he had Vernon's veins popping in his temples at this point. "only tracks an under-aged wizards use of 'magic' from their wands. This 'trace' only works until we are 17 anyway." continue Harry.

"But the good news Auntie is that the little scheme you pulled over in America upset me so badly that it forced some kind of rare magical maturity in me due to the stress such that now I have become a prodigy of performing magic without a wand." continued Harry.

To illustrate a good example of that as Vernon was slowly lumbering his way over to Harry during this little speech appearing to all the world he would like to strike Harry if he could get his lard ass over to him without falling on his face, Harry just motioned with his hand and said "look ma, no wand" and gestured to his Uncle who lifted straight off his feet and slammed into the far wall behind him.

"Look! No owls. Would anyone else like to try me?" asked Harry.

"Vernon, the boy is right. If he can do magic without a wand they will not know." said Petunia with considerable fear dripping into her voice.

"Right. So, here is how it will be from now on. I will live here. I will come and go as I please. I will feed myself as I please. I will not cook or do any of your household chores for you anymore. Except, I will continue to garden. It just so happens Aunt Petunia that I enjoy doing the gardening." and Harry privately thought, "any minders that Professor Dumbledore might have spying on me will see me right where they expect to see me during parts of the day. All will be good in Dumbledore-land."

...

A couple weeks later into the summer...

Harry wasn't at home but when he returned he found that two Dementors had been seen chasing his cousin Dudley and gave him the Dementors kiss, according to the report of Mrs. Figg who apparently, according to her, is a squib and witnessed the whole thing. She called Dumbledore and Dumbledore sent some members of his Order of the Phoenix to investigate, confirming it was a Dementors kiss. Realizing there was no way to cover this up and hide it from Harry as well, he called in the regular Ministry aurors who by the time they arrived found no evidence of Dementors save from Mrs. Figg's report and the obvious condition of Dudley. Dumbledore could do many things, but restoring the soul from a Dementors kiss was not one of them. No amount of bloviating or obliviating would make this go away.

As Petunia saw Harry arrive on the scene and with her son dead as far as she understood it, he really was just as good as even to the wizards; and with Dumbledore standing there she lost any previous fear of Harry when she said. "It's him that's done it. He's been threatening us all summer and waving around his hands and doing that freakishness without a wand. I know he had to have done this." said Petunia.

At that remark Harry knew that Dumbledore would look right into Petunia's mind to see the truth of it so he played it up close to the story he told them, hoping he would buy it. Professor it's not true. "Yes, actually I have learned how to do wandless magic and I have warned them away from continuing to beat me and trying to continue to use me as their personal house elf. But, I didn't do this. I wasn't even here. Plus, I heard Mrs. Figg herself just say it was Dementors." replied Dumbledore.

"Harry, we will talk about your wandless magic later. Right now, we need to get to the bottom of this. Did you have anything at all to do with this attack on your cousin?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, like I said I wasn't even here." replied Harry.

"And exactly where were you Harry? You know it's not safe for you to go wandering off on your own." replied Dumbledore.

"What are you talking about Professor? Since when is it not safe for me to just go out for a walk or hang out in town?" replied Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "We'll talk about this more later Harry." Harry felt a light brush against his mind, but his new Occlumency shields were not letting anyone in. Given Dumbledore's theory about Tom and Harry, he didn't want to press the intrusion and be detected by Tom.

"Kingsley, Dawlish, what are you going to do here? This is rather unprecedented. Everything I see points to Dementors. You can't just Obliviate Harry's relatives, they have a wizard living in their home. You certainly can't remove their memories of their only son." said Dumbledore.

"No we don't you arrogant stuck-up popinjay. Potter one way or another has gotten our Dudley killed. This is the final straw for us, you've left us no choice. If you can't put Dudley right then we are going straight to the Chief Constable and maybe the Press. They may not believe us but they will have to do something. How will any of you explain my Dudders condition?" said Petunia while Vernon was being physically restrained by a petrificus totalus and was being leaned up against his own car.

"Yes, the obvious explanation in your muggle circles is called a coma I believe. You can explain to your own satisfaction how your son ended up in a coma. They will never believe it was magic. No one believes in it right? isn't that how it generally goes from here?" said Dawlish.

"Obliviate." "Obliviate." cast Dawlish twice.

"Sorry, professor but these muggles leave us no choice and it's clear Potter won't be living here with them any longer anyway." continued Dawlish. Meanwhile all Dumbledore could think about is he has to find a way to salvage this situation and get Harry back into Petunia's home.

"Auror Tonks, please get with the rest of the squad and see to the Obliviating of the rest of the muggle witnesses." concluded Dawlish.

Dumbledore sighed for the second time. "Alistair, Arthur, Remus, thank you for coming, why don't you go with Harry, gather his things and take him you know where. When we're done here I'll come talk to him some more." said Dumbledore.

.

.

.

Later at Grimmauld Place.

Harry opened the door to the room where Hermione and Ron were talking and Hermione flew to the door and threw her arms around Harry and said "Oh, Harry!" looking for all the world like she was afraid she was never going to see him again, so happy that he made it there okay. Harry returned the hug very strongly and did not let go for a long time.

When Harry finally let go, he was sad for the loss of warmth and Hermione could not get a full read on his expression. "Could that mean what I think that means?" thought Hermione.

Then Hermione started talking fast about how they heard them talking about the Dementor attack and that she'd over-heard them talking about how Petunia accused Harry and about Harry having supposedly developed powers with wandless magic.

At that, Harry said. Well, there are some things I would like to tell you Hermione. He turned to Ron and said. "Ron, could you leave us for a minute, I'd like to talk to Hermione alone?"

"Okay Harry, but I'm your best mate. Why can't you tell both of us?" asked Ron.

"I will explain it to you later Ron." replied Harry.

"Okay, you'd better." answered Ron, as he left the room to Harry and Hermione.

Then Harry threw his arms around Hermione again and said, "Oh Hermione so much has happened and I've missed you so much." said Harry, more emotional than Hermione can remember seeing him before.

"It's okay Harry, it'll be okay Harry. I've missed you too. What's the matter?" replied Hermione deciding she likes the feeling of Harry hugging her and really liking that he initiated a hug for the first time.

"Hermione, I have been a git not understanding how I was feeling before..." said Harry, as he held her closer and began to think, 'what am I doing, what if she doesn't like me like that and laughs at me', I can't back out now. "Mione, I love you...will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked up and only saw only the love and truth in his eyes and closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. They both knew this was right and what they've both wanted, deepened the kiss and stayed like that for maybe five minutes before they broke for air, both with big smiles on their faces.

Hermione answered, "I hope that answers your question Harry. I've loved you since first year but, I never thought you'd see me as anything but a best friend."

"I'm sorry Mione, I've always felt this way about you ever since we became good friends in first year, but I didn't know what it felt like really until you hugged me a couple times last year and you gave me that kiss on the cheek at the end of the year. It made me think maybe you would feel the same way too." replied Harry.

"So much more has happened this summer than anyone knows or could even guess. What you've heard them talk about at least in regard to me is only the tiniest tip of the iceberg. I needed to know if you loved me too. I want to share everything with you but, only you. No one else, not even Ron." said Harry.

"Are you sure Harry, not even Ron?" asked Mione.

"Yeah. You remember what it was like the first half of last year with the Goblet of Fire. He didn't hesitate to turn against me. I think when he finds out how we feel about each other he's going to go into jealous fits again. And I just can't handle what I'm dealing with, with his ups and downs too, and I definitely can't risk him turning on me and betraying my secrets. So, no. I only want to include you for now okay? He only thinks he's my best friend. After last year I don't see how he can even believe that. It's always been you Mione. You've always been my best friend. The only one who has ever been there for me." asked Harry.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad you finally found out how you feel. I will stay by you always, no matter what Ron says." said Mione.

"Do you want to talk about your news now or break the news to Ron about us first and then when things quiet down we can talk?" asked Mione.

"I like your idea Mione. Let's talk to Ron now and deal with his problems and hopefully get that out of our way so we can focus on us and I can talk to you without expecting Ron to come running through the door at any minute." replied Harry.

Harry called Ron back into the room. Ron figured Harry was ready to tell him his big news too, but what he got he wasn't expecting. He came into the room and shut the door to find Harry and Hermione holding hands and smiling like something big has changed.

"Hi Ron," Harry started. "The big news is that Hermione and I are together now."

"What?! How could you Harry?! Don't you know that I like Hermione?" exclaimed Ron.

"Honestly Ron, I didn't. But even if I did, that wouldn't have stopped me from having my own feelings for Hermione or her feelings for me." said Harry.

"Is this true Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron, I've loved Harry since first year, couldn't you tell?" answered Hermione.

"Besides, I don't have those kind of feelings for you and if I did you would've totally ruined it the way you acted toward me during the Yule Ball." continued Hermione.

"It's not fair. Harry gets everything. You should've known I liked you Hermione. I acted that way because I was jealous of bloody Victor Krum."

.pop. .pop.

"Ron, we thought we heard your dulcet tones." said Fred. "Don't bottle it in." continued George. (OoTP)

"Bugger off you gits." said Ron.

"If you are all done chatting, do you want to hear something a little bit more interesting." said George. (OoTP)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 2

"Hey Harry I know of a private place that we can talk if you want to tell me your big news now." Mione whispered to Harry.

"Okay Mione, lead the way." Harry whispered back. Neither of them noticed that Ginny saw them walking away hand in hand.

Hermione led them to the fourth floor. "We can use Sirius' brother Regulas' room. He hasn't done anything with it and just keeps it locked. No one goes in there." said Hermione. As she reached for her wand to unlock it, Harry waved his hand and unlocked it first.

"I guess it's true then, that you've picked up wandless magic." said Mione, looking rather impressed.

"Yup, among other things." said Harry. After the entered the room Harry locked it again and with another couple waves of his hand put up some privacy charms.

"What was all that Harry?" asked Mione.

"A bunch of privacy charms I've learned." replied Harry.

"Okay Mione. What I have to tell you is going to sound crazy but please just hear me out first. Also, I need you to swear you'll never tell anyone unless I say so." said Harry.

"Hermione raised her wand and said "I Hermione Jean Granger do solemnly swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal Harry Potter's secrets without his permission. So mote it be." said Mione.

"So mote it be." Harry replied. "You didn't have to do that Mione, I wasn't going to ask you to take a magical oath." said Harry.

"Maybe not, but I don't want you holding back on me. I want you to trust me Harry." replied Mione.

"I do trust you Mione. With my life." replied Harry.

"Okay, so then at least now I know that someone can't even force the information from you also." said Harry.

Harry told her the entire story of his summer starting with the Dursley's trying to strand him in Seattle. The attack by this Goa'uld parasite who tried to take over his mind and the subsequent way in which he absorbed and assimilated all the memories of both Voldemort and Setesh. He explained how he freed the Goa'uld's thralls and how he now knows how to defeat Voldemort, in reference to his Horcrux's. He also explained how he plans to use this newfound knowledge of Setesh' to build his own space-ship, get to Mars and recover the hidden Ha'tak that Satesh convinced Isis to loan him as their ace in the hole if the attack on Ra went south, and get into the space-tech. business or something, including the money he got, the ID he set up, and the new property he bought and warded to be his secret safe-house, and hers too if she wants in. He also explained how he found Dudley when he returned from an errand yesterday.

"Wow Harry. First, of course I want in. I can't believe all that happened to you. Those evil Dursley's. Plus you were a Horcrux all this time, you will need to explain that to me later, that sounds truly evil and sick. And on top of it all, an ancient alien with access to space based technology. Harry, that's more than enough for a lifetime and that happened to you all in one week?" squeaked Mione.

"Yeah, well mostly it was all in one day, I took the rest of the week to do all those other things I said. But, I guess that doesn't make it sound any better. So, now that you know all that, do you still want to be with me?" asked Harry, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"Of course Harry. You're still the same you, even if this thing tried to take you from me. You won. Even with this Voldemort thing. You've absorbed both of their powers and knowledge but, they didn't change you. I've always stood by you haven't I? and I always will." replied Mione.

"Thanks Mione. I knew when I went home for the summer that I wanted to be with you. When all these things happened I was afraid that I would lose my chance. I appreciate it more than you know." said Harry.

"Well, we still have this private room, why don't you show me how much you appreciate me." replied Hermione.

...

The remainder of the summer went by with Ron avoiding Harry and Hermione and Ginny stealing furtive glances at Harry and Hermione as if to check they really were together. But by then the whole house knew. Sirius even sat down with Harry and gave him the little wizards talk and exclaimed how proud he was of him and thought she was the right one for him. Harry swore to Sirius he would find that rat again and clear his name.

Dumbledore came by to speak to Harry about what happened to Dudley and to find out the truth about Harry's wandless abilities. Harry didn't have to worry about blocking any more Legilimency because Dumbledore wasn't even trying to look him in the eye. Harry demonstrated for the Professor some minor skill in levitation and lighting and made it appear as though it was difficult for him to do. It was enough to explain what Aunt Petunia claimed he did. For Dumbledore's part he took it as more proof of his suspicion that somehow more of Tom was leaking over to Harry through that scar which by now he figured is a Horcrux. But he did not conclude that Harry was becoming uber-powerful on his own although when Harry appeared to exert himself to use this power he thought he felt a very powerful aura from Harry. There was so much that was unusual about Harry that he didn't think overmuch on it. The power he knows not and all that.

The only thing of concern left beside going to get school supplies was the question of if Harry would get in any trouble considering what his Aunt accused him of. Kingsley stopped by one day and told him that Fudge for some reason was trying to find a reason to bring Harry in for an investigation or a trial over the whole thing, but Dawlish and the other on-duty aurors at the scene already exonerated him. There wasn't going to be a formal investigation into the Dementors and Fudge just wanted to let it go quiet, so he eventually gave up on it to save himself potential trouble.

During the school year...

Professor Umbridge tried to goad Harry into publicly speaking up about Voldemort or her classes, but he just wouldn't let himself be bothered. He and Mione were cooking up bigger plans that at the end of the day didn't involve Hogwarts in the least. They were already looking past Hogwarts and just working to finish it while they divided their focus on their two new projects. 1) Plan the demise of Tom Riddle, 2) Build their space-ship.

If Voldemort tried to send Harry any sneaky little messages in his dreams, it didn't work because Harry's welcome mat was not out. So, that little adventure never took place and Sirius remained safely ensconced at home. Unfortunately due to this, when Arthur Weasley was attacked, no one knew about it in time to do anything and he was found dead outside the Department of Mysteries the next morning.

The entire Weasley family was brought to Grimmauld Place and even though Harry wasn't involved they still brought Harry and Hermione to make sure they would be better protected with the Order crowd than left alone at the school while all that was going on. Since it was the holidays, Mione did take a break from that and went home and they surreptiously managed to get Harry out from under the Order's eye long enough for him to meet her mother and father. During the holiday break Harry found the locket Horcrux and took it to his safe-house in Shawdon Wood for safe-keeping.

Professor Umbridge got caught using banned blood quills and never got as far as being named Headmistress, and although Fudge threatened it a few times, he never had Dumbledore dismissed from anything. Without Harry talking about Voldemort, Dumbledore didn't seem as credible anyway since Harry was his eye witness. Not that Harry denied it. He just didn't go out of his way to talk about it, in fact just the opposite. He was trying to keep that smoke out of his eyes. He probably knows more than Dumbledore does now about what to do about Riddle and he's not ready to share all his changes with Dumbledore so he will need to remain out of the loop. It's not as though Dumbledore even gave him the time of day this school year anyway. Before heading home for the summer Harry got the tiara necklace out of the room of requirement and stored it at his safe-house in Shawdon Wood for safe-keeping.

...

Harry made Hermione her own invisible portkey ring which he added a messaging capability to, and they used it all summer to meet at Shawdon Wood and plan out their projects. During the summer, they used Harry's knowledge from Tom and obtained the ring Horcrux from the old Gaunt cabin. The count of Tom's Horcrux's was: diary (destroyed), Harry (destroyed), Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's tiara, Gaunt family ring, Hufflepuff's cup.

Hermione convinced Harry that he should bring Sirius into his trusted inner circle not merely because he is Harry's godfather but because of his status as Lord Black he could probably get into Bellatrix's vault to get the cup. So, Harry managed to slip Sirius a note telling him to sneak out and meet him at Privet drive so he could speak to him.

Harry took him into the basement and set up some privacy wards and asked him if he would take a magical vow of secrecy. He wanted to trust Sirius but he didn't know how far his loyalty to the Headmaster or the Order went in the scheme of things. Sirius gave him the vow and then Harry told him everything he told Hermione and told him what he and Hermione have been working on.

"Ok, pup. So, let's see it." said Sirius.

Harry said "Okay, give me your hand," then dispelled the privacy wards and port keyed them both to Shawdon Woods. Harry messaged Hermione and asked her to come over so she could join him and Sirius for the rest of the conversation.

"So, with your memories from Voldemort, you have already recovered or destroyed all but one of the Horcrux's that you know about?" said Sirius.

"I think you are right that with both Lestrange's in Azkaban the Goblin's will allow me into Bella's vault because I am Lord Black. I will do it and bring you the cup." said Sirius.

"Once you have them all are you going to destroy them all, or what is your plan?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I think there might be one more. I know from Tom's memories that he did not know that he made me into a Horcrux, so that was an accident. I also know he intended to split his soul seven times, six Horcrux's plus himself. If you remove me from the tally he is keeping, he has only done six so far. So, I believe he has made or will make another. I want to get them all first." said Harry.

"Do you have an idea what this last one will be?" asked Sirius.

"It is only a guess right now but I suspect his snake Nagini. From the dreams or visions I had of him prior to the tournament in fourth year, he was awfully close to that snake. I don't know for sure, but it's just a feeling I get. I think that at some point I will need to force a confrontation with him after I've destroyed the ones we have and hope that he brings that snake with him. Then the job will be to take it out, destroying the last Horcrux, before taking him out." answered Harry.

"So, anyway, the immediate plan is to get this last one, destroy the lot of them. And wait for a good opportunity with Tom. There I think you could help us Sirius. You're inside with the Order, if they get info. on his whereabouts or some planned attack of his where he would be present we could try to ambush him." concluded Harry.

"Okay Harry, that sounds like a good plan. I'll go get it now. How are you going to destroy them anyway?" asked Sirius.

"The same way I did the diary in second year, basilisk venom. I have that all stored up here from the one in the Chamber in my potions lab just waiting for the proper moment." answered Harry.

"Oh, wait a minute Sirius before you go." said Harry. He then created another two-way portkey with messaging for Sirius and said "Here, after you put it on just will it to turn invisible. If you get into trouble, use it to escape to here." said Harry.

"Sweet. Thanks pup. You think of everything. Be back in a few." said Sirius.

...

A little while later...

"Okay Harry, I'm back. Here's the cup." said Sirius.

"Excellent. We'll just keep all this stored for the proper moment like I said."

"Now, do you want to see the space-ship ideas Hermione and I have been working on?" asked Harry.

"Sure. But, hey Harry could I borrow some of that Nish'ta, I can think of some good uses for that stuff?" asked Sirius with a lecherous grin.

"Ah, no Sirius. We're the good guys remember." answered Harry.

"Ah damn." said Sirius.

"Sirius, I think you will be proud of Harry's first idea." said Hermione.

"What's that Miss Granger?" teased Sirius.

"Idea Nr. 1 is for Harry to use his new super-powers to steal a used third generation Apollo Block II manned-space command module from NASA including a space suit, and back fit it with Goa'uld hyper-drive technology using re-processed naquadah scavenged from his transporter rings and electronics from the supply of zat'nik'tels and other jury-rigged parts." said Mione.

"Harry is confident that beside the items he has that he can scavenge that with a number of visits to the standard muggle electronics hobby stores he will be able to build the electronic and systems he needs to do this; and he can use the shield from his kara-kesh to protect him from the radiation that the modules and suits own shielding can't handle." continued Mione.

"Damn Harry. Did this Goa'uld alien really give you that much knowledge of muggle science and technology?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I mean you have to realize also that these alien parasites are way ahead of human muggles, so what I can do with even existing muggle technology is far more advanced than what our muggles can do because they don't even know some of these scientific principles and they don't have some of the materials I have, although I have a limited supply myself." replied Harry.

"Plus, I only need to make one big trip with this. I'm not engineering something to be my personal ship from now on. Although, at Hermione's insistence and she's right of course, I am designing this so that I can make a round trip if I have to. I mean, what happens if I get there and it's damaged beyond repair, or not even really there anymore? I don't think the latter is possible considering what I saw in the pictures, but the former is." continued Harry.

"However, we aren't the American Navy. If I bring that jury-rigged Apollo command module back to Earth and have to re-enter the atmosphere, that will be it's last trip. My kara-kesh cannot shield this ship from re-entry, it will just protect my body from cooking until I can get out of there. The module is designed for re-entry but there won't be anyone on the ground performing any recovery operation. No, the plan is that if I have to fly it back home, then I will re-enter until I get to a reasonable altitude over Scotland then I will port-key back home and allow the module to crash into the Atlantic, probably lost forever, with my only significant source of naquadah. I would not be able to build another Goa'uld hyper-drive again unless I found another way to power it. Which there are ways to do, but probably the resources to do this on Earth both financially and going un-noticed are very unlikely. So, this idea is a one shot plan, albeit with the round-trip option of course." explained Harry.

"Where would you get one of these?" asked Sirius.

"Well I happen to know of the location of about 14 of them scattered around at various museums. Most of which are in the US of course and several on military bases which I plan to avoid entirely. As luck would have it though, the CSM-106 'Charlie Brown' is on display at the Science Museum in London. This module flew on the Apollo 10 mission which was effectively a dress rehearsal for the famous Apollo 11 mission. This was the second crew to orbit the moon before the first moon landing." answered Harry.

"I have plans to transfigure something into a passable duplicate long enough for me to carry out my plans and so forth. I will have prepared everything here in advance so that once I obtain it I can do a quick retrofit and go. However, I still have Idea #2 that I'm working on." said Harry.

"Idea Nr. 2 will take a lot longer, but I would design and build a small space-craft from the ground up using combined muggle technology and Goa'uld science with a Goa'uld hyper-drive and my limited supply of naquadah. I believe I can also build a limited atmospheric shield emitter so that I can make this one re-usable, using power sources, conduits, and electronics from my supply of Zat'Nik'Tels and Tok'Kal" said Harry.

"The coolest part of both plans and I'm surprised you haven't asked yet, is how I will get it from the ground to break Earth orbit in the first place. I don't have enough naquadah to make a hyper-drive and sub-light engines. But, would you believe 'magic' can do that? I have to thank Tom for this knowledge though because from what I've described to Hermione she isn't aware of it being a common magical ability known to wizards. But, Tom actually mastered personal flight. I mean he can fly without a broom or without casting what you would think of as a common levitation spell. The spell is partially derived from that but, there is more to it. Combined with some of the supposedly proprietary knowledge of how to make brooms fly. But, I guess there was nothing proprietary that Tom didn't find out if he wanted to know it. Then he experimented from there. He was absolutely crazy ass nuts but extremely intelligent and creative as well." continued Harry.

"So, what I am working on now, is a deep dive into my plans for Idea Nr. 2 because that is my overall best chance of success; but if for some reason I get into a hurry I can use Idea Nr. 1 as my backup plan because that one would only take me a few weeks to jury-rig up." said Harry.

"It sounds like you will need to get your hands on a lot more material and have to build things from scratch. Do you think you will be able to get all the things you need?" asked Sirius.

"Well, this is interesting because I know the chemical formula for synthesizing a very lightweight and very strong superconducting metal from which I could engineer a much lighter and more efficient space flight design, while incorporating even better radiation shielding than what the bulky and heavy Apollo craft used. I will get much more bang for my buck with the naquadah I have." said Harry.

"Thanks to the detailed scientific knowledge of this molecular formula that I have from Setesh combined with the mastery of transfiguration and conjuring I got from Tom, I can actually conjure most of the synthetic finished materials I need at quantity. Actually it's easier just to conjure a small bit and then keep duplicating it, requires less focus and is less tiring." continued Harry.

"And before you ask, no I can't conjure power sources like naquadah the same way, that violates one of Gamp's laws." added Harry.

"I wasn't going to ask that. Actually I was going to say, you began to lose me somewhere around 'chemical formula' and from there it just got worse. You do realize I've lived as a wizard my whole life? Hermione, I assume you understand at least some of what he's talking about?" said Sirius.

"Well, most of it. But if he actually showed me the chemical formula's he's talking about he would probably lose me too. I understand the context of it but I don't have nearly the kind of scientific knowledge that Harry gained from Setesh and certainly I haven't the skill with a wand that Harry has now with what he's learned from Tom's memories." said Mione.

"Anyway, my biggest problem is machining everything to perfect specification once I have the materials. First I don't have all the right tools. Second, even with Setesh's knowledge I know the science behind a lot of this stuff because it is genetic memory he inherited from over 20,000 years of Goa'uld before him but, he didn't personally do most of the manual labor, he had servants or machines for that and most of these ships were built by Heru'ur at his orbital shipyard planet Soma-Kesh. So, I also lack those skills or experience." said Harry.

"Harry, if I understand you correctly, honestly I think it would make better sense for you just to go with Idea Nr. 1. I don't know a lot about muggle machines but I do know that for stuff like this, if you don't make things just right, you could end up killing yourself when you try to use it. I did pick up some stuff customizing my motor bike. At least with that Apollo module, you know it was built to do this and has done it once already. What do you think Hermione?"

"It's a very good point Sirius. I just hate to see Harry only get one shot at this and then lose his chance. I think you have a lot of hope riding on this plan don't you Harry? To get that Ha'tak I mean?" said Mione.

"Yeah. But, if that -did- happen such that I couldn't get at the Ha'tak, there is still a Plan 3 or bit longer term fallback plan. We could create a muggle technology company and I could invent a lot of knew stuff using my knowledge. We could potentially make billions and maybe in the process obtain what I would need over time to do it right on a larger scale in the first place. I could even end up selling space-tech. to the government and being a part of one of their programs, funded by them with their resources to do whatever. That's -not- the route I want to take initially. Even though I am thinking the business side of it will be a part of my long term plans eventually anyway. So, it wouldn't bust my dreams if I had to fall back to that plan." replied Harry.

"Harry, I get the sense there is something else about all this that is motivating you?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it's the Goa'uld in general. Knowing what I know. I believe they will eventually show back up here at Earth. I also know that if they showed up now with an intent to invade, we'd be stuffed. If I do this right, I could potentially make sure Earth is at the level of the Goa'uld militarily if and when they show up. I -feel- like this is something I should do but at the same time, I don't want to just go running to the government to be their guinea pig and just be a servant of the whims of some politicians. I want to live my own life and not simply be placed into golden handcuffs somewhere and mined for information. Because you know that's how government is." said Harry.

"There is no natural law of the universe that says I must give away this knowledge -I- have been given even though many politicians will believe exactly that; and you know there are many that would try to take it if they could, starting with government thugs, seconded by their corporate cronies. I can share when and if I want but I am not going to be compelled to do so. I want to live my life on my own terms and do what I think is right not what someone else decides is right." concluded Harry.

"Okay, okay Harry. Don't get so _me_ on me." said Sirius. "I'm with you however you want to do it. You let me in with you and Hermione right, so I am part of the team aren't I?" asked Sirius.

"Of course you are Padfoot. You know that makes me think, we need a third project. Me and Mione could become animagi like you. That is if you want Mione? I actually have the knowledge of how to do it from Tom. Then we could be like the new Marauders." said Harry.

"I'd love to Harry. Whenever you want to get started let me know." replied Mione.

"That brings a tear to my eye prongslet, but now that you mention it. Whadya think of bringing Moony in on this?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe after we've dealt with Tom. I don't want to get too many people having to play their loyalties to Dumbledore and the Order vs. me. Once Tom is dealt with, the major pull the wizarding world and Dumbledore has on me, will be over. I'm kind of developing different plans simultaneously but I'm not going to execute my space plans until Tom is done." said Harry.

"I've noticed an undertone of this a few times now Harry, you seem to have something against Professor Dumbledore. Has he done something to make you distrust him?" asked Sirius.

"I've already told this to Mione, and I don't know if you already knew something about this or not. But, Tom and now I, know about a prophecy made that he believes at least involves me and him. That is why he came after me that night and killed my parents and also why he targeted Neville and the Longbottom's. He believed this prophecy could apply to either one of us. I also know that Dumbledore knows this prophecy because it was Snape who overheard Trelawney giving it to Dumbledore when he was interviewing her and Snape who told it to Tom. Yet, I have asked Dumbledore several times since coming to Hogwarts during times that I have been in danger, even since the Philosopher Stone incident with Quirell-mort in my first year, why Tom has been after me." continued Harry.

"He simply refuses to tell me. I wonder why and I wonder what else he has been keeping from me. I find it interesting knowing what I now know about the prophecy, and Dumbledore's unwillingness to share what knowledge he has of it with me, the supposed subject of said prophecy, while he takes an unusually and possibly unhealthy interest in my personal life going so far as trying to keep me on a leash, imprisoned in a home with people who hate and abuse me, and keeping monitors on me around the clock to make sure I don't stray too far. So, just what is it that makes me so valuable to Albus Dumbledore anyway? I bet it has to do with those secrets he seems to know about -me- that he refuses to share -with- me. I do not believe he pays such attention to any of his other students and I don't like it now that I've noticed that something is going on." concluded Harry.

"I see. You may be right Harry. Actually, the thing that Dumbledore suspects Voldemort is after that the Order didn't want to tell you last summer, -is- that prophecy. Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you about it because he believes that Voldemort is going to try to use you somehow to retrieve it for him. You see, Voldemort no longer believes that he knows the full contents of the prophecy. This is what Arthur was guarding that night he was killed." said Sirius.

"Oh shit. What a waste. I know from Tom's memories that only the person or people who are subjects of a given prophecy can retrieve it from the Hall of Prophecy's. All Dumbledore would have to do is ask me to retrieve it then store it somewhere safer or just destroy it if it's so dangerous. Him keeping his secrets just got Mr. Weasley killed and for no reason if you ask me. I'm sure Mr. Weasley was only doing what the great Albus Dumbledore asked of him in service to the light. But, knowing this, I trust Dumbledore even less or at the very least I'm losing my confidence in him fast. Do you think his family knows what he died for that night, besides Mrs. Weasley I mean? This is just wrong, there are better ways to do this." said Harry.

"I need to end Tom soon so that Dumbledore can go retire or something." concluded Harry.

"Maybe you're right Harry. You've already given me new perspective on this." said Sirius.

"Alright men" said Mione. "What have we decided about the space ship, Plan 1, 2, or 3?"

"Let me hear what you two vote before I decide. "said Harry.

"I vote for 1" said Sirius.

"I was leaning toward 2 but Sirius persuaded me earlier so I vote for 1 also." said Mione.

"Okay then, I also vote for 1. That's the plan." concluded Harry.

"Alright, first we take out Tom." started Harry. "Either we are waiting for an attack on his part somewhere and try to react or we draw him out. I think I need to draw him out. We need to have the initiative and if we simply react to him, we might not even get there on time and we could walk into an ambush, when it is -we- that need to set the trap." said Harry.

"Actually, it just hit me." said Harry.

"He wants that prophecy right? Who's to say I didn't go there and get it myself and pretend I now know it? Or perhaps I should just -actually- do that. Would that make Tom come to me?" asked Harry.

"Possibly Harry, or he could send 10 different death eaters in 10 different attempts to attack or kidnap you and never actually get his own hands dirty, which is more his style." said Sirius.

"Hmm. Right. We need a way to guarantee -he- will come and also that -I- will be ready for him."

"Harry, I have another crazy idea." said Mione.

"I'm not trying to rush you into your space project but, why wait on that? What I mean is that it could take a long time to figure out a way to lure Tom into a trap or in the meantime he might do something stupid where you can catch him out. I know you said you don't want to just react to him but what if we have a plan set up for when we do react to him?" continued Mione.

"Okay Mione, let's hear your crazy idea then?" teased Harry.

"Well, you know how you have theorized that when you destroy the Horcrux's that he will feel it? What if you set up something in your lab with the basilisk venom so that wherever you are, whenever you want to, you can use a spell remotely to cause each of the Horcrux's to fall into their own cauldron of venom all at the same time. Then, if you are about to or in the middle of confronting him, you trigger that and maybe for a short while it will debilitate him enough for you to get an advantage. You might get an easy shot at him that way." said Mione.

"Well, that does sound like a good idea. It actually emboldens me though that we can set a trap for him sooner rather than later and this Prophecy thing might just be the ideal bait. It is what -he- is currently interested in anyway. I wonder though how we can make sure he has his snake with him. If I'm right. I'm going to need two easy shots real fast, one for the snake, then him." said Harry.

"Well pup, I might have an answer to some of that. First, don't think you are going in alone and that you are the only one taking shots. I think it -is- safe to say however much I hate it, that you are going to have to face Tom yourself. You probably are the only one with the power to stop him, history indicates that and I'd bet my mother's portrait that is what the prophecy says too. Of course, I'd win that bet either way." said Sirius.

"The thing is Harry. The Order is also very interested in guarding the prophecy and it is on watch by both sides, and there is an alert system within the order to respond in force to the Hall of Prophecy's should we detect that he has gone there. This will probably be one of the most cynical things you'll ever hear me say especially because it means taking advantage of our friends." continued Sirius.

"But, what I am thinking of is we do set a trap with you as the bait, Lily and James forgive me, but with your new abilities I think you can handle this or I'd never even condone it much less suggest it. We bait the trap with you and me." continued Sirius.

"Don't forget me guys." said Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you and you know I respect your abilities too. But, right now you don't have half the ability with a wand that Sirius and I do. I believe it would be too dangerous for you." said Harry, knowing he was in for it now.

Sigh. "I know Harry and I know you are trying to protect me. Normally I'd be upset about that, I know you are right but, I want to do something to help. I know if I actually go you will be more worried about protecting me than dealing with Tom and that could get both of us killed. I know that's not the way to go about this." said Mione, reservedly.

"Well Mione, how about instead of me trying to set up some complicated spell-work to trigger remotely you just stand-by for a message from me on the rings to tell you to pull that trigger yourself. Then you can immediately notify the Order that you think I went after Tom at the Hall of Prophecy's which would guarantee their response. Both of those things would be a big help and allow me and Sirius to stay fully focused on what's in front of us." said Harry.

"I think a game plan would look like this. 1) We wait until the school year restarts and setup everything like we said on the Horcrux's; 2) I sneak away from Hogwarts on Halloween, we bait the trap and be noticed by a DE doing it; 3) We expect that Tom will probably send a troop of DE's first; 4) We engage the DE's and dose them with Nish'ta and Mione sounds the alarm with Dumbledore at Hogwarts telling him a story about me sneaking away to save Sirius after getting some kind of vision from Tom; 5) The Order and Dumbledore comes as back-up and if the Nish'ta holds we capture them all, or we push them back one way or another and Mione slips away from Hogwarts and uses the ring to get back to Shawdon Wood; 6) This should prompt Tom to show unless he pre-empted that by showing in step three. 7) Once I confirm Tom's presence with the snake, I signal Mione and she destroys the Horcrux's; 8) With luck Tom is severely distracted for a moment. 9) Sirius and I immediately hit both our targets with overpowered Diffindo charms in the neck, in self-defense of course. 10) I will also wear my kara-kesh and keep it invisible as my back-up plan. We have tested that my shield can stop any curse including the unforgivables and the offensive power can get past Tom's shields if my magic isn't enough to do the job. 11) If I have to use the kara-kesh and anyone sees it we will use the rings to port-key out to evade awkward questioning otherwise we will stay behind and act the part of impetuous and reckless wizards running to where even Dumbledore fears to tread but very luckily winning the day. What do you guys think?" said Harry.

"I think you've thought of everything Harry but there is one more thing I thought of while you were going through that list. What about that Goa'uld parasite in your body? If you get hurt to the point of losing consciousness could it take back over? If so, can we get that thing out of you before we implement this plan to remove that risk?" asked Mione.

"Great idea Hermione." said Sirius. "You truly are the brightest witch of your age. Harry, she's right, you have to get rid of that thing. It could ruin all your plans if there is a risk it can do that." agreed Sirius.

"You are right. I should've thought of that myself. The fact is that I have already assimilated all its memories and when it leaves my body, I will still have the necessary trace of naquadah left in my blood stream to operate Goa'uld technology like the kara-kesh." agreed Harry.

"Let's do this now that I think of it. This will be another good use for my supply of basilisk venom. Let's go into the lab." continued Harry.

In the lab.

"Okay, it's going to come out through my mouth and it's going to hurt me quite a bit when it first happens, so I'm going to lay on this table. You guys should restrain my neck, arms and feet just to keep me situated." said Harry.

"When it comes out it -will- want to make a try for one of you so, as soon as you see it beginning to come out of my mouth, Sirius you put an immobulis charm on it and then Hermione you use a levitation charm to just pull it out the remainder of the way and drop it into the cauldron of basilisk venom. It should destroy it immediately then you both can release your charms and one of you can hit me with a mild sedative for the pain and release my constraints then I'll fully heal myself." concluded Harry.

"Are you both ready? There's no time like the present. I wish I had thought of this already myself." said Harry.

Both Sirius and Hermione gave their assent and then Harry prepared himself on the table. Sirius conjured the restraints Harry asked for. Hermione made sure the cauldron was ready.

"Okay, here I go."

Harry laid back, closed his eyes and opened his mouth and about a minute later, this ugly snake head started coming out of Harry's mouth making a horrible screeching noise. Sirius remembered his part and immobilized it, then Hermione levitated it to the cauldron and dropped it in. When the squealing stopped they looked in and saw it had completely dissolved.

"Well, that's that then." said Sirius as he cast a mild sedative at Harry and released his constraints. Harry wandlessly healed himself and took a pepper up potion.

"Well, I feel lighter already." said Harry.

Harry went over to Mione and gave her a great big hug and thanked her for thinking of that.

"Alright guys, I guess that's enough excitement for today." said Harry.

"Actually Harry, I have one more concern. How will we manage to dose the DE's that show up with Nish'ta? We will need to hit them all at once and as soon as they know something is up most of them will be able to shield themselves. At the beginning it -will- just be the two of us don't forget." said Sirius.

"Hmm. I have an idea. Mione I hope you won't be mad at me for this but I have just the guy who I think can help us. 'Dobby'" .pop.

"Great Wizard Harry Potter sirs calls Dobby sir?! Dobby comes! What does Great Wizard Harry Potter needs sir?!" said an excited Dobby very fast.

"Dobby, please just call me Harry okay? We are working on a special plan to bring down Voldemort and I think we can use some of your special talents."

"I'll do anything for great wizard Harry sir." replied Dobby.

"Dobby, this will be dangerous and sneaky. Also I need you to promise you will keep my secrets." said Harry.

Dobby started pulling on his ears and said, "Dobby cannot tell master Harry's secrets sir, Dobby is bonded to the great wizard Harry sir." said Dobby a little sheepishly.

"Dobby, why are you hurting yourself like that? Please don't do that. What do you mean you are bonded to me?" asked Harry.

"I is sorry great wizard Harry but even though I work at Hogwarts I chose to bond myself to you as my master. I know I should have asked first but there's no other wizard anywhere I'd rather be bond with."

Harry risked a glance over to Mione who just had a little sad look on her face for Dobby with a glance back to Harry that said, 'just be nice to him.'

"It's okay Dobby. I'm not angry with you. If you want to be bonded to me that's okay. But I don't want you to call me Master, just Harry and not all those other things like great wizard and all that, just Harry okay? Dobby I want us to be friends, if you want to be bonded to me that's okay but I won't treat you like a slave I want to treat you like a friend. Is that okay Dobby?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, mas..., uhm Harry. That is perfect. I is the happiest elf. You are the greatest even if you don't want me to call you that." Dobby said with an elfish grin.

"Dobby, also don't punish yourself anymore either okay? If you think there is something wrong just talk to me about it and we'll discuss it. And one last general thing for now, please respond to Hermione or Sirius if they call you too okay? We are a team!" Harry said with a grin.

"Okay, if you are willing to help us, here is what I need you to do..." and Harry told Dobby their plans to trap Voldemort and a little bit of the background of the changes Harry has gone through so that he isn't confused.

"Alright, we have a plan for when school restarts to set this trap. Why don't we just go about the rest of the summer normally to attract no attention to ourselves and then we can pick up the other projects after we take care of Tom." said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 3

Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry was dating Hermione, Ginny was dating Dean, and Ron was dating Lavender Brown. Both Weasley's were trying to get members of the other pair jealous but it wasn't working, otherwise nothing noteworthy happened in their relationships.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was up to something, probed him with Legilimency and learned of his orders to kill Dumbledore this year and the work on the vanishing cabinet. He figured that if his plans work out all of Malfoy's plans will be overtaken by events. But he kept an eye on him and would interfere if he needed to.

Dumbledore decided at the beginning of the school year that he should take a bigger role in Harry's education, and he arranged for Harry to have private lessons with him every so often. As Dumbledore began showing Harry pensieve memories of Tom's life, Harry went along with it pretending that he didn't already know all of this and more.

The new Marauders plotted that they would go forward with their scheme on Halloween. Since Tom himself liked to act on Halloween, they were hoping that will improve the chances they will draw him out. Everything really hinged on him coming out to play. Harry and Hermione spent copious amount of time in the room of requirement practicing Harry's dueling skills and the spell combo's he learned from Tom, and he practiced combos using his wand in one hand with the kara-kesh on the other.

On Halloween they put the plan into motion.

Harry, with Sirius under the Invisibility Cloak, and Dobby under his own brand of invisibility rendezvoused in Diagon Alley late at night. Harry made sure to be seen crossing the alley nocturnally and when Sirius believed he had been noticed by a known DE, tapped Harry on the shoulder to give him the signal. Then the three of them departed via Portkey to the Ministry's guest entrance.

With the rest of his team still invisible, Harry went to the keypad and entered 62442. On the other end of the receiver the voice said "please identify yourself and state the nature of your visit." To which Harry replied. "Harry Potter and a couple friends here to visit the Hall of Prophecy." then the phone spit out three visitor badges and took them into the Ministry.

The place was empty so Harry made his way to the elevator and went to Level 9, the Department of Mysteries. Fortunately from Tom's memories Harry knew exactly where to go. Once they get to the Time Room, they passed through there and Harry was sorely tempted to snatch a time turner, 'maybe on the wait out if there is time he thought,' then finally reached the Hall of Prophecy. Entering he saw a vast cold chamber with a cathedral ceiling, filled with row upon row of towering shelves with hundred of small dusty glass orbs. Harry and team entered around row 53 from the entrance of the Time Room and began the slow process of looking for one with his name on it. He figured that at any time DE's might show up so Sirius watched his back as Harry and Dobby moved down the rows looking for the orb. Finally a short distance down at row 97 Harry saw it:

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

Harry whispered to Dobby to get into position and be ready and stay invisible. Sirius stuck to his part of the plan across the room and out of sight to create a cross-fire if they need it.

Harry then lifted the orb off the pedestal. As anticipated, the act of removing the orb from the pedestal triggered some kind of alert to whomever Tom had watching this place because it was not long after that Harry heard:

_Black shapes emerged out of thin air all around him, blocking his way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at his heart._

"_To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up._

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this—prophecy, is it? And you'll just let me skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: _"Accio proph—"_

Harry was ready for her: he shouted _"Protego!"_ before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then—"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it—!"

...

Meanwhile...

Back at Hogwarts right after Harry left, Hermione raced to Professor Dumbledore's office with well practiced tears in her eyes telling him the tale of how Harry had gotten a vision from Voldemort about Death Eaters holding Sirius hostage at the Department of Mysteries, telling him that if he did not come alone to retrieve a prophecy for them that they would kill Sirius. She complained that she tried to stop Harry but he couldn't be argued with when he thought Sirius was in danger. "He made me promise not to tell you he left, but I came straight after." Hermione concluded.

"You did the right thing Miss Granger. I'm sure when this is all over, Harry will understand. Please return to your dorm and I will summon the Order and mount a rescue. Run along now." replied Dumbledore.

Mione left to find a quiet place and port-keyed to Shawdon Wood as planned.

...

Then back at the DoM...

Dobby silently and invisibly released Nish'ta bound to Harry into the air near the face of each one of the twelve DE's while Harry kept them talking.

"I can't believe the Dark Lord sent twelve of his top Death Eaters for just one little old me?" said Harry.

"Is this prophecy really all that important?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I—what?" said Harry. What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter.

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why" —you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…"

"Did he?" said Harry. He sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?" Inwardly Harry thought, 'damn if only I had kept my mind open for him we could have let him set a trap for himself here, oh well, all is well that ends well...'

_"__Why?"_ Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you… haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he said quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy, his fingers tightening over the warm glass sphere in his hand. It was hardly larger than a Snitch and still gritty with dust. "

"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter.

"The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it—and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good…" said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell—"

Harry felt the mind control take hold on his new thralls. Perfect, he thought.

"That will be all Lucius. Just be silent. That goes for all of you. Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, Rookwood, Mcnair, Avery, Crabbe, Nott, Jugson, and Mulciber... all of you drop your wands." ordered Harry.

As Harry to his great satisfaction heard 12 wooden clanks on the floor. Harry cast an incarcerous binding all of them in ropes. Then petrificus totalus to add insult to injury, then he released them from the effect of the Nish'ta so he wouldn't have to explain that, followed by a stupefy maximus on all 12 of them. "Nighty night. Accio wands. Incendio." "Well, that will be that." said Harry.

Simultaneously to Harry's incendio spell going off, Dumbledore and the Order burst into the Hall of Prophecy expecting a big fight. Expecting one they came in wands blazing with some spells ready at the tips of their wands, only for them to come up behind the 12 DE's bound and unconscious on the floor, as behind Harry appeared Voldemort and his snake Nagini.

Dumbledore started to say, "Harry, wha...", then "Harry, look out, duck!" as Dumbledore prepared a spell to send at Tom and said "Tom, you should not have come here tonight."

Harry thought across his ring to Mione. "Now, Mione, destroy the Horcrux's." Mione did as planned and all the Horcrux's simultaneously dropped into cauldrons of basilisk venom.

Voldemort let out a terrible scream and brought his hands including his wand hand up to his forehead in agony of the sudden debilitating pain.

"Now!" Harry yelled.

And Sirius called out "Diffindo" at the snake, letting the cloak fall off him to the astonishment of the Order present.

Followed immediately by Harry's yell of "Diffindo" at Voldemort's neck and in the next miraculous second everyone witnessed Voldemort's head depart from his body and roll onto the ground. His headless body fell what would have been face first to the floor and his wand fell loosely out of his hand and clattered to the ground. As soon as Sirius saw Harry successfully kill Voldemort he port-keyed out for his own safety per plan. As for Dobby it was if he was never there.

At that very moment, the Minister and several aurors and hit wizards stormed into the Prophecy Room in time to see Voldemort's head rolling on the floor.

"He's here!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail.

"Its him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it is You-Know-Who!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I see him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles.

"Merlin's beard—here—_here!_—in the Ministry of Magic!—great heavens above—it doesn't seem possible—my word—how can this be—?"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You—here—I—I—"

Dumbledore, you—you will need to tell me exactly - he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the Voldemort and his snake lay scattered.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Harry—_Harry Potter?"_

Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry.

"He—here?" said Fudge, goggling at Harry. "Why—what's all this about?"

"I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry is back at school."

He pointed his wand at a piece of broken wood and muttered, "Portus." It glowed blue.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the stick of wood walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you—you—"

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it "…half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

"I—you—"

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, Harry."

He held out the wooden stick and Harry placed his hand on it, happy that this part is all over, now to deal with Dumbledore.

"I shall see you in half an hour," said Dumbledore quietly "One… two… three…"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Hall, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of color and sound…

_**A/N: I paraphrased that scene from the original to fit the circumstances of my story, otherwise I wanted it to play out the same way.**_

30 minutes later Dumbledore returned to his office. Dobby had already spirited Mione back to the Hogwarts grounds and she was safely back where she was supposed to be. Now Harry had to explain all this to Dumbledore...

"Harry, my boy... I want to ask why, but what I really want to know at the moment is how in the world did you go to the Hall of Prophecy tonight and manage with just the help of Sirius to defeat 12 of Voldemort's senior death eaters, leave them tied up and unconscious, burned their wands, and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, just seconds later kill Tom Riddle. I saw that you had Sirius' help. I know he is good, but not that good. And what about the Horcrux's I've been teaching you about Harry. Don't you understand that he can still come back?" asked Dumbledore sounding exasperated and for the first time since Harry has known him, non-plussed which is not a normal look or sound from one Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Professor. You're right, this was a grand scheme cooked up between Sirius and me and we kept you and everyone else out of the loop to make sure it went to plan perfectly. First, I know all about the Horcrux's, more than you ever did in fact. Before we went there tonight to set our trap for Tom, I had found all the remaining Horcrux's, yes, even the one that used to be in me is all gone. You see, I'm safe and sound and Horcrux free. Did you know or suspect that I was a Horcrux too sir?" replied Harry.

"I did suspect Harry, but I didn't know. As far as I knew no-one had made a Horcrux of a living person before so, while there were signs, I had no proof, no way to know for sure." replied Dumbledore.

"Okay Harry, how did you come to know all about Tom's Horcrux's and manage to pull off a scheme like tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well it's simple really, the Horcrux in my head died, for lack of a better word and my mind absorbed all of Tom's memories while leaving none of the darkness or taint of the Horcrux itself." answered Harry.

Dumbledore got worried at that admission, asked "How do you know the darkness of the Horcrux hasn't tainted you Harry?"

"Simple really sir. I haven't changed a bit. I'm still the nice guy I always was. I have no sudden desires to enslave followers, kill or torture muggles, or take over the world. I just learned that I could flip through his memories like an encyclopedia and know what he knew when I want to. I guess I can understand why you might be worried, but I'm fine really, haven't changed at all. I just wanted to get this thing with Tom done so I could prevent him from hurting any more people as soon as possible. I'm sorry I didn't confide this in you sir and I mean no disrespect but you seem like a bit of a pacifist. That doesn't mean I've changed to be dark, the fact is I've always just been more willing to jump in with both feet to defend myself or protect others, like you saw in my 1st and 2nd year, even my 3rd." replied Harry.

"That's good my boy. I had to ask you understand. It is really marvelous. I had begun to fear the worst for you in the outcome of a war with Tom if you truly were a Horcrux. I didn't know they could die on their own and do what you said though. But, then again like I said there was no previous record of a living host for a Horcrux either. When do you think it happened Harry and do you know how?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir, I think it happened the summer after he was resurrected using my blood. At first I thought I might just be loosing it when I could see memories I knew weren't my own. But I also found at the same time that no longer did I get any senses or visions from Voldemort. You remember I have told you I had no more of those. I didn't explain why I thought that was of course. But, soon I put two and two together and trained myself with the knowledge he has. I just assumed that whatever crazy ritual he used to resurrect himself used up the Horcrux magic in my scar. This is also why I became adept at wandless magic because it was one of his skills too." replied Harry.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating Harry. You may be right, it certainly is possible. We have no other situation like this to compare it too. And you're sure you feel no ill effects of Tom's soul, his dark tendencies? I'm sorry, I am really happy for you and despite what you say I -am- glad of the result that Tom is finished before he could really get a start on a second war. I had thought we were in for an entrenched war like the last time especially with the Minister sticking his head in the sand, but you put paid to all of those problems in one night. I hope you don't mind me keeping an eye on you and asking to speak with you from time to time, just to re-assure myself that Tom isn't finding a way to use you." said Dumbledore.

"That's no problem sir. But please keep it between you and me okay? I don't trust the ministry and certainly not the press to take this and turn me into something bad or a lab rat for the department of mysteries. I just want to live my life now. I assume that those twelve death eaters will get put back behind bars and kept there this time? I know there are more death eaters out there, so the job is not totally done. I wonder if someone will try to step up and replace him now? But, we got most of the big fish tonight I think. So, I hope not. I only have one more thing -I- want to do that involves those nutters and that is to find and capture that rat Peter Pettigrew so we can prove Sirius' innocence. Will you help me do that sir?" asked Harry.

"I will Harry, both keep this between you and me and help you get Pettigrew so we can free Sirius. I noticed that Sirius helped you with your plan tonight. That was very brave of him. You both deserve it, I will help all I can. The Minister didn't see him last night, so we still have time. You played it all out very well Harry, I was impressed. If it is okay with you since the Minister saw me and the Order there I will conjure up a plausible story about how you helped us with a trap for Voldemort and that it was all a plan to use his desire for the prophecy to set him up. Some of that is not far from the truth either it seems." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Great sir. Thank you." replied Harry.

"Well, it's late Harry why don't you return to your dorm and get some sleep. I daresay you might find a young witch waiting up for you that might need re-assuring." said Dumbledore.

"Oh, before I go sir, here is the prophecy orb. I believe this is done now. I don't need it." said Harry as he handed sat the orb on Dumbledore's desk as he left.

As Harry returned to the common room he messaged both Sirius and Hermione to say, "Mission accomplished. Great work, it is done and even Dumbledore seems to be happy and content with the outcome."

...

The Daily Prophet - Morning Edition

front page headline

The Boy Who Lived - The Man Who Conquered

{insert very flattering moving photo of Harry and Dumbledore}

Last night while we were all nursing our evening pumpkin juice after a night of All Hallows Eve frolicking, young Mr. Potter in the company of Professor Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix captured twelve notorious Death Eaters, many of which were Azkaban escapees, and entrapped and killed the Dark Lord Voldemort. That is right dear readers, LV really had been resurrected but he is now defeated for good this time.

Minister Fudge congratulated Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter for a well played hand in coordinating this trap with the Ministry to get the Dark Lord once and for all. As Dumbledore, Potter and the Order of the Phoenix lured LV and his DE's into a trap, backed up by the Minister and a hand-picked group of senior aurors and hit-wizards, LV fell for the lure to obtain a prophecy that was made between himself and Harry Potter. The prophecy which has now become completely fulfilled, specified that Harry Potter was the only one with the power to finally vanquish Voldemort. We at the prophet are sure that will not come as a surprise to anyone.

The Minister stated that Harry Potter will be up for an Order of Merlin, First Class award, and all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix will received Order's of Merlin, Second Class awards, for volunteering to team up with the Ministry to plot the final downfall of the Dark Lord.

The names of the twelve death eaters found at the scene aiding LV and captured and awaiting trial are...

...

"Potter, I will get you for this. You got my father arrested... you half-blood bastard you will pay." screamed Malfoy across the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," Harry yelled back. "I did you a favor, now you do not have to complete the orders you received from your now dead master to attempt and of course fail to murder Professor Dumbledore this year, and you also no longer need to continue working on trying to repair that Vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirement who's partner is at Borgin & Burke's because there will be no Death Eater army to lead into Hogwarts in the dead of night to try to take it over." At that Harry gestured at Malfoy and the sleeves of his robe disappeared and everyone could see the fading Dark Mark on his forearm.

"So, basically, why don't you just shut up and let me eat my breakfast in peace." concluded Harry.

"Harry," Ron said. "How come you did all that without me, your best mate? I could've helped you with those death eaters and your plan to get Voldemort." said Ron.

"Ron, it is simple. I didn't need your help. You would've just gotten in the way anyway and you can't keep a secret to save your life. And...your -not- my best mate. This beautiful woman on my right is, right Mione?" replied Harry, as Mione snuggled into Harry and placed a very sweet kiss on Harry's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Right Harry." agreed Mione. "Besides, you saw the prophet Ron, it wasn't Harry's plan it was the Minister's, so go bugger him about it." said Mione.

"Mione, language." said Harry.

At that Fred and George's cat-calls for Harry and Hermione's public display of affection turned into uproarious laughter.

...

The rest of six year continued in relative peace except for the award ceremonies for the Order's of Merlin. During the Christmas Holiday's Pettigrew was found skulking around Hogsmeade in his rat form looking for scraps. He never was too bright. He was caught, confessed under Veritaserum and Sirius was given a trial, exonerated, compensated, and Harry officially got to move in with Sirius as his official godfather and guardian. The Order of the Phoenix was disbanded as it was no longer needed, so Grimmauld Place was finally just a home for Sirius and Harry, with Hermione visiting as much as could be proper. Dobby became a second house elf to the House of Black via Harry and with him there the entire place was restored and sparkling like new in short order.

The team finally brought Remus into the loop along with Tonks who he was now dating, both with magical vows of secrecy and the new Marauders were well on their way. They decided two things. One, Harry and Hermione would now work on their animagi and they needed to get Sirius a girlfriend so that the group would all be paired off. But until then, in the meantime. By the time summer came, they found and perfected their new forms. Harry had become a Peregrine Falcon and Hermione had become an Eagle Owl. They both thought it was fantastic that they had a bird form so they could fly together for fun.

During the summer, they worked on their space-ship project...

Harry finished reprocessing his set of transport rings into the necessary naquadah fuel that he needed and built a proper naquadah generator. Then he conjured the right type of materials to make his hyper-drive emitters out of and using schematics that Mione managed to find on the Internet for the Apollo command module, worked out and built the necessary mounting brackets and wiring harnesses needed to connect the small hyper-drive to the bottom of the command module when they 'acquire' it.

Using equipment they got from computer and electronic stores, Harry jury-rigged a hyper-drive navigational computer to work with his small hyper-drive. They acquired a number of SCUBA air tanks and modified them to provide oxygen to the Apollo era space suit Harry would 'acquire' and Harry practiced creating and maintaining a properly sized shield from his kara-kesh that he will use during flight to extend a radiation and kinetic shield around the entire small craft during his flight to Mars.

Then, to take the place of repulsor lifts or sub-light engines, Harry conjured additional materials that he placed some custom charms from Tom's repertoire that he will attach with special flexible mounts he created that will allow him up to 321kph of atmospheric flight speed. The good thing about this is that this method defeats gravity directly so that conventional physics regarding escape velocity are not a factor. The distance from ground to space is about 100km, so with this method he will be able to 'launch' from ground to space in 18.7 minutes.

From there once he would engage the hyper-drive, he would be able to reach his Ha'tak on Mars in less than one second. However, that is not what he is going to try to do. It is not recommended to use a hyper-drive this close to planets or to travel the relatively small distance between planets. His jury-rigged navigation computer is not going to be able to handle the safety issues involved with attempting that, so he attenuated his small hyper-drive to vastly slower speeds than it is normally capable of.

He will maintain his atmospheric flight velocity for 2 hours, leaving earth orbit until reaching at least 2,137 km, then he will use his attenuated hyper-drive to perform a slow 10 minute hyper-space jump to the same altitude over Mars, then with his atmospheric flight system based on those charmed components he created, switched to Mar's gravity mode, he will descend to the Ha'tak over an equivalent 2 hours. These modifications are meant to put a measure of safety around this unusual method of using hyper-drive to travel such a short distance. If all goes well the entire flight time should be 4 hours, 10 minutes.

So, the plan is as such:

The weekend of July 14-18 the London museum is going to be closed for renovations. Therefore they intend to 'borrow' the command module on July 15. If they are lucky, the transfigured duplicate will hold up to scrutiny until they can return the original before re-opening on Sat, July 19.

"Harry, will our communication rings still work while you are on Mars?" asked Mione.

"Sure Mione, it's only about 62 million miles. A drop in the bucket for the communication bits, not the port-key bits." answered Harry.

"So says the guy with the Goa'uld augmented brain." said Mione.

"Eww, I'm not sure I like the way you put that dear." replied Harry.

"Will you two stop your foreplay and focus here." said Tonks.

"Let's review the plan one more time to make sure we are all on the same page." continued Remus.

"1) July 15-You're going to go in under your cloak at night."

"2) You're going to move the command module away and space suit from it's display."

"3) You're going to transfigure a duplicate of each to take their place."

"4) You're going to shrink them and bring it back to the barn where we have the launching thing set up."

"5) You're going to un-shrink it and then retrofit it with all the equipment you built. You anticipate this to take the better of one day."

"6) July 16-You're going to launch and then appx. 4 hours, 10 minutes later you are going to reach your Ha'tak."

"7) You're then going to check it out and if it is in good shape you are going to recover the command module, then launch the Ha'tak and fly it to the dark side of the moon."

"8) Then you are going to shrink the command module, and fly a cloaked Al'kesh back to the farmhouse.

"9) July 17-You're going to remove your changes from the command module, sneak back to the museum and replace the original back in display.

*In between each step you will communicate with us over the rings to let us know status and that you're ok.

**So, if everything goes to plan, we will be done 1 day ahead of schedule.

"I have one question" said Sirius. "What do you need us for? This is all you, I feel kind of useless." said Sirius.

"Well, I need you guys for moral support and if I really bugger this up, someone to pass down to their grandchildren the crazy thing they saw this guy they knew try to do once." replied Harry cheekily.

"Seriously, I realize that this plan is mostly all me because only I can do this stuff right now." said Harry.

"But, my plan after this is that we will start a new technology company and begin to use bits of this tech to start slowly introducing advanced technology into the world market. Over time we should be able to develop the cash-flow and resources to build a sizable and secure remote lab where we can design and build the really good stuff in private. I want to be able to build fleets of ships if we need to someday to defend the Earth from the Goa'uld when they come back, because they will some day. While we are doing that, we try to get rich doing it. Someday, we would sell some serious tech to the government when and if they ever get interested in space in a serious way. " continued Harry.

"When we do this, I plan to teach all of you how to use this stuff too. Assuming you want to. And then you can help me with designs and managing the company and anything else we decide to get into with this stuff. I will be able to teach all of you how to fly these ships too. This Ha'tak we're recovering, while 5,000 years old, was state of the art for the time and fully loaded for war minus the warriors. Setesh had Isis give him this one to hide as their back up plan in their rebellion against Ra, but the whole thing was a double-cross, he turned both Isis and Osiris over to Ra and he imprisoned them and took away their titles and power, assimilating them into his own. But, this one was left unknown and unclaimed as was Setesh's plan all along. Problem is he didn't foresee the Egyptians soon after rebelling and Ra escaping Earth altogether or that Setesh himself would miss the ride and get stuck exiled on Earth with no way to get to the Ha'tak. He then got comfortable and lazy here living in luxury as a puffed up cult leader. Well, we've got his stuff now." grinned Harry.

"When I say this Ha'tak is fully loaded, he was preparing for his own future someday. There are 3 stargates and DHD's in storage, there is a full complement of 12 wings of Death Gliders (432 total), which is like their fighter aircraft except they fly in space too, and 3 wings of these Al-kesh bombers (108 total). The ship is huge, it is 315 meters tall by 650 meters wide and 700 meters long. It can be crewed by 1-12 people but can carry 2000 troops. It can carry 700,000 tons of cargo, has 15 transportation rings, 3 sarcophagi, it's main armaments include powerful shields and 60 staff cannons around the superstructure, but also the cargo hold has cases of weapons and other tech, including 2000 Zat'Nik'Tel and 2000 Staff weapons; extra supplies of ark bombs, healing devices, kara-kesh, long range and short range communication devices, memory recall devices, ring remotes, solar radiation shields, Tok'Kal shock grenades, gate shields, reconnaissance drones, Goa'uld tablets and page turners, and Vocuum hologram projectors. All the remaining cargo space is full of various types of refined and finished naquadah, enough to build a small outpost and a shipyard." continued Harry.

"Among my plans is to set ourselves up a small base somewhere off-world so that we can maintain most of our stash somewhere else, that way no-one on Earth could just up and take it from us-or if they do take what we have here we can leave and get to our main stash. You know there are those who would try if they find out what we have. Plus, it's always good to have a safe-house right? We've learned that the hard way already thanks to dark lords and rogue governments. With this, I have the knowledge of how to build one of the original orbital shipyards. If we can find a source of naquadah and find a way to mine it and refine it, we can build our own little colony capable of protecting itself." concluded Harry.

"I had no idea this ship was this big Harry." said Sirius.

"Yeah, this class of ship is their main 'mother-ship' for planetary invasions or large scale ship-to-ship fleet warfare. With a full complement of their Jaffa troops, just one of these Ha'tak is enough to conquer an entire planet so long as the civilization is no more advanced than say Earth is now. Guy's the shields of this Ha'tak could withstand blast after blast after blast of the strongest nuclear weapons the muggles could throw at it. The smaller vessels can't do that mind you, but the Ha'tak itself could take anything the Earth throws at it. I'm not saying that's what we want to do, just letting you know how powerful this ship is and what the Goa'uld built them for." continued Harry.

"A typical Goa'uld system lord going into battle against the fleet of another system lord might command say 10-15 of these Ha'tak into the battle, with only a handful in reserve. A mega-battle say if all the other system lords were to ally against the most powerful supreme system lord, you might see a battle of 60 or so of these Ha'tak against another 60 or so, and combined that would make up probably half of all Ha'tak in the galaxy, well at least as recently as 5,000 years ago, and as far as Setesh knew." concluded Harry.

...

July 15-18, 1997. Harry and team executed their plan and it performed flawlessly. Harry now possessed the fully loaded Ha'tak and it is safely ensconced in a crater on the dark side of the moon. He returned home with one of the Al'kesh bombers with a sampling of all the major tech from the cargo hold, plus a stargate with gate shield and DHD. Harry can gate from his Al'kesh to the Ha'tak so the Al'kesh becomes his mobile command center for the most part for a while, and the Ha'tak remains his off-world home base initially.

July 27, 1997. A Goa'uld named Apophis came to Earth at the American's SGC, killed four airmen and kidnapped another. Prompting the USA to begin a full-scale stargate program. ...Not that Harry knew any of this of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 4

July 27, 1997

During the week after the Apollo and Ha'tak caper, Harry spent most of the week with Mione and her parents getting to know them better. They finally settled on names for their animagi, with each naming the other. Hermione named Harry's Peregrine Falcon, "Swift," and Harry named Hermione's Eagle Owl, "Sage." They also made some progress on their business plans.

Harry and Hermione shared with her parents the secret of Harry's encounter with the Goa'uld and what they have done and what they plan to do. They had discussed getting married out of Hogwarts and they didn't want to leave Mione's family out of the main loop. Despite the fact they accepted magic easily enough her parents didn't believe a word of the space-ship story, so they showed them everything.

They took them to Shawdon Wood, showed them the Al'kesh, and took the stargate to the Ha'tak on the dark side of the moon. From there they flew another Al'kesh out to within line of sight of the Earth so they could truly see and believe what they were talking about. After that, they of course swore to keep their secrets but being big lovers of Star Trek, they wanted in too.

In order to prevent curious muggles in the future stumbling upon the magical part of their past and possibly getting them into exposure trouble in the magical world, they decided to get Hermione an equivalent false ID to Harry's after they get married, she will be called "Emma Walters." They of course would keep their normal identities in the magical world.

After the Grangers became believers they were ready to embark on their first extra-planetary expedition to find a resource world they could exploit for their grand plan. Harry asked the small group of people who were 'in the know' to meet him and Mione at Shawdon Wood to go over the plans she and Harry concocted.

In attendance: Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Dora Lupin, Wendell and Monica Granger.

"Hi everyone, this is the plan Hermione and I worked up. In order to begin any real ship design and building effort we are going to need a place off-world that has the resources we need." started Harry.

"I have gone through all of Setesh's memories of the status of certain candidate worlds as far as he knew them 5,000 years ago. There are several possibilities. But, the first one I've selected to investigate which might pose the least risk is a planet called Edora that Setesh knew to have rich veins of naquadah and trinium, but at the time had not been settled as a mining colony because of a vicious cycle every 150 years of meteor showers that rain heavy devastation onto the planet." continued Harry.

"Well, if the Goa'uld did not want to risk maintaining a settlement there, why should we try it?" asked Remus.

"Well, I don't plan on having a major settlement -on- the planet surface, there are only seven of us anyway at the moment. Instead, I plan to use some of the available material supply in the Ha'tak to design and build a mobile orbital shipyard and space station there. Then I plan to design and construct mining robots using nano-crystalline technology to do the actual mining and refining work on the surface. We will use ring transporters to move the refined materials from the surface to the shipyard; and again nano-crystalline constructor robots to do the ship construction. We will protect the shipyard with powerful shields and automated plasma pulse cannons to take out any asteroids that might come it's way." said Harry.

"If you can do that with the knowledge of the Goa'uld, how come they didn't do that?" asked Monica.

"I don't really know. But if you want my opinion I think they are lazy and not very creative. They scavenge and assimilate most of their technology and I think they just get used to using it in pretty much the same way they found it. The only place they seem to get creative is with weapons and that is probably because they are a feudal society who fight among themselves almost as much as they fight everyone else and they are accustomed to just having slave species do all their manual work." answered Harry.

"What about our appearance Harry?" asked Remus.

"Well, we're not going in looking like traditional witches and wizards, nor are we going in ordinary Earth muggle garb. One thing we do not want to do is attract any direct attention back to Earth. We will use a cover story and Mione and I designed this uniform that we will wear so that we look like we're from some official organization, but nothing anyone would recognize." answered Harry.

"If we need to tell anyone we meet on Edora specifics, we will say we are from the planet Shawdon. Probably only our neighbors here in Hedgeley would even get the reference. Of course we will decline any invitation to share our stargate address or anything else that would point anyone to a real place. My hope is that if we can establish a permanent outpost, that from then on we can use the real cover of being Edoran's from Edora, when we visit any other place we might travel to." said Harry.

"So Harry, are you doing this because it is your ultimate goal to wage war against all the Goa'uld in the galaxy and free all the human planets from them?" asked Monica.

"Well, by the time it gets that far I certainly hope it's not just our little operation doing that. I hope to have a stronghold of our own, take some initiative and show some leadership of course. But I think by eventually bringing these other human populations up to space-age technology militarily, including and especially Earth, that it would ultimately be a large alliance of players doing that. But, in general, yes. Does anyone here really want to see these Goa'uld parasites continue in the long term to enslave and infect humans all over the galaxy, and to pose as our gods?" said Harry.

"I don't plan to just stop with the science and technology I've learned from Setesh. First of all it is 5,000 years old by Goa'uld standards. I hope to build upon what I have learned from them and then experiment, design, and build better tech. to become stronger than they are. For one thing, other than the ships we've already annexed, all the new stuff we build even if it is based on their science and technology will be designed to not even look like their tech. so that no one mistakes us for Goa'uld and hopefully doesn't mistakenly believe that we are limited only to what the Goa'uld can do, even if that is true at the very beginning." said Harry.

"I hope to at least incorporate some useful Earth tech into our first ships as well, the differences alone might give us some edge in the beginning. I also hope that at some point we can recruit some top notch scientists via our business, because I can foresee some things we will need help on almost immediately such as computer control systems, possibly even artificial intelligence that we can use on a large scale to operate our warships since we are so few in numbers; some advanced robotics and artificial intelligence engineers would be useful too just to name a couple." concluded Harry.

"Okay Harry, so when do you want to do this?" asked Remus.

"I want to start tomorrow with the reconnaissance drone. If all goes well, I want to make an initial fact-finding expedition there with the team. Then we'll go from there. Who knows what situation we'll find." answered Harry.

"Ahem, Harry, there is one more thing Dora and I wanted to discuss with you before we set the final plan in motion." said Remus.

"You see, Dora and I are expecting..." "Yeahhhh." squealed Hermione followed by a more subdued but nevertheless excited sounding "Ohhhh..." from Monica. "Congratulations," everyone yelled.

"Thanks everyone. Yeah, so we would like Dora to remain behind for these types of missions while she's pregnant, right honey?" said Remus.

"That's right. Harry, I was thinking I could stay behind at the Ha'tak or the Al'kesh and remain in contact with you via the reconnaissance drones to sort of act like your HQ in case you need to call for backup or need something sent over to you or anything." said Dora.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea. So, the away team will be: Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus; and Dora, Wendell, and Monica will man the HQ." said Harry. Codenames: Hugh, Emma, Orion (Sirius), and John (Remus). "Remus, you're sure that only Earth's moon can trigger your furry little problem right?" asked Harry. "Uhm, well, we'll find out won't we?" asked Remus.

...

The next day, July 28, 1997

"We will all stay in contact mentally through the invisible rings. Remember the port-key mode of the rings will not work over there." Harry reminded the away team.

"Okay Dora, dial up Edora." said Harry.

There was a ~Kawoosh~ sound and an unstable vortex of energy stabbed forth in a violent cloud of energy reaching 23 meters (~75ft) long and 9 meters (~30ft) high; which just as suddenly dissipated leaving a vertical event horizon inside the ring that looked like a puddle of water or quicksilver stood up on its side.

"Send the reconnaissance drone and activate the long-range communication device." said Harry.

The recon. drone passed through the event horizon and a few moments later the DHD for the remote gate came into view, panning left and right and up revealed nothing more than a partly cloudy blue sky a small clearing and a path through some trees.

"The drone sensors read good oxygen content, gravity similar to Earth's, no toxins detected in the air. It appears safe for human travel." said Dora.

"Elevate the drone to higher altitude and re-scan visuals." said Harry.

"Ah, look at that. It looks like we have found a small human settlement after all. I'm not seeing any evidence of Goa'uld activity though and the drone sensors do not pick up any either." said Harry.

"Dora, raise the altitude a bit more so that any curious people on the ground will not notice the drone and take a pass around that settlement and let's see what we have there." said Harry.

"Harry, it looks like it's just a small agrarian settlement. Sensors indicate a population of 200 humans and no technology, that's it." said Hermione.

"Alright then, the mission is a go..."

...

A few moments later, the Away team consisting of Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius arrived through the gate dressed in light tan and brown uniforms that look between the cross of a muggle monk and a priest. They kept with the hooded look because it made them feel comfortably similar to their wizarding world robes, sans the actual robe. Other than the hood the seams were cut to military precision and they had made up insignia on their collars just to give the impression of some rank. Harry had two gold circles, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius each had one gold circle. This would indicate to the observer that Harry was in charge of the team at least. Their appearance through the gate did not go unnoticed.

"Hello there, who are you people?" asked a teenage boy.

"Hi, my name is Hugh, this is Emma, this is Orion, and this is John. We are peaceful explorers. We noticed there is a small village nearby and we just wanted to come and meet the locals. What is your name if I may ask?" asked Hugh.

"My name is Garan." said the boy.

"Welcome, I will take you to meet my mom who is also our town leader."

...

"Garan, Garan, where are you?" hollered a woman's voice in the distance.

"Over here mom, I'm on my way back now with some visitors." yelled back Garan.

"What are you doing Garan? Where did you find visitors? We never have visitors." asked the woman.

"I don't know mom, they came through the stone ring." said Garan.

"That is difficult to believe." said the woman.

"I saw it with my own eyes." said Garan.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Hugh, this is Emma, Orion, and John. We did come through the ring. Where we come from it is called a stargate. We use it to travel between different planets."

"The ancestors..." the woman mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, well where is my manners. My name is Laira and this is my son Garen. Why don't you come back to our village with us, then we can sit and talk and you can tell us more about the stone ring and why you've come here." said Laira.

As Laira greeted each member of the Away team in turn, Orion thinking this woman was very beautiful turned on the charm and kissed the back of the lady's hand and Laira's eyes lingered on him a bit before she dropped her hand and said, "Okay right this way then."

Hugh, Emma, and John shared an amused glance at Orion's antics.

...

"Haynan, this is Orion. He and his friends have come through the stone ring and are interested in trade." said Laira.

"That is a hard thing to ask a man to believe." said Haynan.

"I know what you mean." said Orion.

"There is nothing more than meets the eye here. Our fields, those few buildings…our children. What we have, we need."

"We're only interested in fair trade, Sir" said Orion.

"Well, Haynan is right Orion, we don't have much that off-worlders such as yourself might need to trade for." said Laira.

"Maybe, maybe not." started Hugh.

"We understand you are only a small village of 200 and you largely just live off the land." continued Hugh.

"We can offer medicine, healing, technology, education, construction of buildings and infrastructure." continued Hugh.

We have come from a different planet that is very crowded and there is so much unexplored and unsettled land on this planet." continued Hugh.

"We intend to start a small colony of our own very far away from here so that we don't disturb you or interfere with your resources at all. In the beginning we will be very small, much smaller than your village is now, but we thought that while we are developing we could trade for food or any other goods and services your community likes to produce." continued Hugh.

"It is up to you if you wish to develop friendly relations with us. We will leave that option open to you. As for now, you will probably only see us coming and going through the stargate, what you call the stone ring. Much of our coming and going will be through other means of transportation though, such as sky ships that travel in the air and in space." said Hugh.

"Surely not. How can you do such things?" said Laira.

"Where we come from we were an agrarian society thousands of years ago much like yours is now. Our population grew in great numbers and spread across the entire planet and we developed advanced science and technology, including machines that do a lot of the work for us that you do by hand. Since you probably have not seen much of this before it will be difficult to explain. But, you will be welcome to come visit our settlement and see what we're doing. If you are interested in learning more we can teach you over time." said Hugh.

"Where are you people from and can you show us some of these machines you speak of?" asked Garan.

"We are from a place called Shawdon, and sure, hold on a moment." said Hugh.

Hugh summoned the reconnaissance drone over to their position.

Approaching the village center, the Edoran's saw their first bit of advanced technology. A spherical metallic object bisected by a glowing yellow light hovering 5 feet off the ground flew over to settle next to Hugh and his team.

The crowd all gaped in amazement and many oohs and aahs were heard.

A girl about Garan's age, whom he introduced as his friend Naytha asked: "What is that?"

"That is a reconnaissance drone." started Mione. "It is capable of flight as you can see, it has a defensive energy shield, as well as defensive energy weapons to protect itself in case it is attacked. It has sensors, computers, and communications. We send it through gates like your stone ring to scout out new places we haven't been to before that want to visit to make sure it is safe for us to travel there." concluded Mione.

"Wow, that is very interesting. Can I touch it?" asked Naytha.

"Sure, go ahead it won't hurt you." said Hugh.

"So, this is the kind of thing that you would be bringing to our world and using here?" asked Paynan, another male villager.

"Yes, and others like it. We have craft that can carry people that we can fly in to get from one place to another very quickly. We have very large craft that can travel to and from the surface of the planet to space and across space to other planets." replied John, trying to participate in the conversation.

"This looks dangerous. It looks like you plan to bring dangerous things to our world." said Telmar, yet another male villager.

"Well we won't lie to you," continued John. "It can be dangerous if misused. Our technology does include very powerful weapons and even shields that we use to defend ourselves. We have no malicious intent to any of you though. We plan to settle far away on the other side of the planet to stay out of your way." finished John.

"I don't think that will be necessary." said Laira.

"Perhaps we will just go slowly with exchanging ideas with you until we know your ways are safe." continued Laira.

"That sounds very reasonable." said Hugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for your hospitality. We need to return home now and prepare an expedition to return to begin establishing our settlement." said Hugh.

"Certainly Hugh and fellow travelers. When you return, you will bring this handsome gentleman back with you won't you?" said Laira indicating Orion.

"Ha, ha, ha." said John. "If you keep teasing him like that we might not get him to return home with us at all."

For some reason this seemed to reduce most of any remaining tensions and appeared to indicate everyone was going to get along just fine.

"When do you think you will be back?" asked Laira.

"Hmm. Let me think." Harry thought out loud: 'Let's see, Edora is ~! #$ light years from home, so mumble, mumble, multiply by .27375, carry the 4.' "Uh, I think we will have our mother-ship here in about 1 month give or take a day for finalizing plans; and then we can return through the gate and get started setting things up." concluded Hugh.

...

Next day back at Shawdon Wood. July 29, 1997.

"Alright everyone, who wants to make this 1 month trip in our new mother-ship to Edora?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Mum and Dad but I'm definitely going." said Mione.

"I didn't figure it any other way pumpkin." said Wendell.

"We can't go dears, we need to get back to our dental practice. This past week has been fun and all but, we have our normal lives to get back to. Just don't start any intergalactic wars or something okay?" added Monica.

"We're both going, right Remy?" said Sirius.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be good for Dora to be here all alone for a month and she couldn't go, if she needed a proper magical healer we'd be out of luck." replied Remus.

"I was going to say, me too. But, I guess you're right Remy. But, you can go if you want." said Dora.

"No, I want to stay here with you. I know Sirius can look after Harry and Hermione. Why don't you guys take Dobby with you too? Then you can have more help if you need it." said Remus.

"Okay, that's a good idea. I'll talk to him later about it."

"So Harry, I think we need to get a lot of provisions if we're going to be stuck on a space-ship for a whole month. Besides food and drink, we need to bring a bunch of different potions in case we need any and the proper comforts of home, I'm not sleeping on what a Jaffa considers good sleeping. Plus, as the most muggle raised here I have to say, we need to get a big TV, a stereo, plenty of movies and music and any other entertainment we might want. In fact, I might just need quite a collection of books for the trip as well." said Mione.

"Hmm. Okay, let's do this then. We'll go out today and tomorrow and load up on everything we'll need or want, fill up bottomless backpacks for each of us. Then we will start out tomorrow evening, does that sound good? That should get us there and be able to get things kicked off for the construction projects and gate back in time for the new year at Hogwarts to start Sept. 1." replied Harry.

"Remember Dora, and the rest of you staying behind. You can't use the gate to dial to us or communicate with us while we are in motion. The gates only work when both ends are either on a planet or near a stationary celestial body such as in orbit aboard a ship and then only after the gate addresses get updated. But, I just wanted to warn you it won't work while we're gone. Also, I am implementing a gate shield on the one remaining here on Earth so that you don't unluckily get any surprise visitors." continued Harry.

"What about these rings you gave us Harry?" asked Dora.

"No, they will only work within this solar system. Once we enter hyper-space and travel a light-year or more away, they will not work. Even the long-range communication devices only work through a proper stargate connection so that won't help us either. I guess reliable long-range communications is something we're going to have to develop for ourselves someday." answered Harry.

"Now that I think about it, I'm going to use this month of down-time so to speak while we are in transit to create a lab on the Ha'tak and start doing some nitty gritty design work. I have some ideas already, I just need time to work on them. Okay, let's go shopping people." concluded Harry.

...

July 30, 1997 6pm...

Dora, Remus, Wendell, and Monica went to the Al'kesh in Shawdon Wood to see off Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Dobby. For Hermione's benefit, Sirius brought the entire Black library in a shrunken trunk. Hermione brought a great deal of her 7th year books as well as many theoretical and advanced magic tomes she happily bought with Harry's money for some additional research. Harry bought a load of university master's level books on scientific theory and applications and cleared out several computer stores, hobby electronics stores, and a bought a large variety of computer and machining tools for some tinkering. He also brought about a pound of gold and a pound of titanium for an experiment he wanted to try out.

"Okay Dora, Remus, Wendell, and Monica. First I want to thank all of you, especially you Wendell and Monica, for supporting us and having enough faith and confidence in us to let Hermione participate in this. We don't talk about it much but what we're doing can be dangerous. I don't expect any danger, but even though we are in a great Goa'uld warship armed to the teeth, if we were say ambushed by three other Ha'tak we probably wouldn't survive that fight unless they took us alive of course-and well maybe if they try that we might come home with three Ha'tak as a result." Harry said with a wicked grin that said, they will have the fight of their lives against us three wizards no matter what happens." said Harry.

"Anyway, I'm not saying this to discourage you, but I want to be honest and practical and explain what I need to tell you next." started Harry.

"I have gone to Gringotts and set up a will. As you know I've amassed a sizable estate so, I've left everything divided between the four of you, if God forbid we do not return from this adventure. Also in which case you all should take this Al'kesh with its sampling of all the Goa'uld technology that I have and tell them the story so they know what is out there and could use this stuff to try to prepare for what is coming someday." concluded Harry.

"Okay, everyone we're off. We should be back by August 31. Keep the gate shield up. I will take it down remotely when it's time to come through." said Harry.

~Kawoosh~ and the Trio gated to the Ha'tak and began their month long trek.

...

Harry called Sirius and Mione to his lab.

_**A/N: See my profile for a link to an image of a kara-kesh. For Harry's new invention, imagine that picture without the finger-bands or the large ostentatious crystal in the middle of the palm.**_

"Hey guys, I have a surprise for you. My first new invention." started Harry.

"This is an 'Armilla Virga' or Arm Virga for short, which means 'arm wand' in Latin. This little beauty will do several things for us. I have created my own alloy of gold and trinium, laced with naquadah to form our own version of what the Goa'uld call a kara-kesh. As you can see it looks similar to a kara-kesh except there are no finger bands, there is no need for them; and instead of a focusing crystal I am using a smaller and less ostentatious naquadah-trinium hard point that connects to a thread of naquadah interlaced within the gold-trinium armband. When you are wearing the Arm Virga casually your palm and of course fingers are completely unadorned. It just looks like a big fancy piece of jewelry on your forearm. The palm piece seamlessly folds back into the forearm and only flips out to take it's place in the palm when you will it to." said Harry.

"Looks nice, right? Well, wait until you see what it can do. First of all, for a proper witch or wizard this can entirely take the place of a need for a wand. Even with the palm hard-point disabled, the naquadah thread in the arm band acts as a focus that gives you the appearance of performing wandless magic, you merely would do your common wand motions with your hand if you want. In time you can train yourself not to require the motions. Unlike a Goa'uld though, you can use this to perform any spell, hex, curse, jinx, charm, etc. that we can do." continued Harry.

"It has permanent charms to turn invisible or be summoned at will and cannot be removed by anyone other than the person who is wearing it. It also contains the communications charm we use on the rings, so that as long as we are in the same solar system we can communicate telepathically with anyone else wearing one. Not to worry you can also choose not to communicate whenever and with whoever you want also, it's not a back-door into your mind. And finally it has the bi-directional port-key charm that can teleport you to and from a reset-table anchor location of your choosing anywhere on the same planet." continued Harry.

"That is cool enough, but this now answers your other question of how will we enable all of you who did not blend with a Goa'uld the ability to operate Goa'uld naquadah locked technology. This is it. With the naquadah hard-point enabled as your focus, you just need to will a neural command like any Goa'uld would normally do and you have the same exact functionality and control that a Goa'uld would have. Very neat huh?" continued Harry.

"But that's not all, if you act now and call the toll free number before the end of this commercial, you can get two for the price of one, and watch what you can do if you wear one of these on each arm."

Harry put on a second Arm Virga and willed the hard-points to extend into each palm.

"The naquadah in each of these armbands amplifies the potency of our magic, our raw power. With two of these I can will a certain amount of magic energy together to form balls of plasma energy that you can fire like a cannon ball. You can train this to be like large balls of explosive energy or narrowly focused beams of piercing and cutting energy. I'm not going to demonstrate the explosive version in the lab, but watch this." continued Harry.

He pointed down range at a 1 pound block of trinium set on a target with a second block behind it to catch the residual energy. He didn't want to start cutting holes in his own ship's bulkhead. He raised both hands up palms together about a foot apart and concentrated on magic energy building up at the center-point between his palms. Within a moment the air between his hands began to sparkle with blue energy, after it had built up a bit he shifted his hands and palms forward a bit to aim the center of them at the block of trinium and willed a narrow beam of the energy to shoot out to the target. The energy lanced out like a blue bolt of lightning at the target scorching a hole in it then about a minute later the beam cut through the entire block of trinium and started hitting the second block behind it. At that Harry willed the energy to dissipate, shook his hands free down to his side and retracted the hard-points on the armbands.

"Using that much power continuously like I just did to maintain a beam for a minute is tiring. So, watch how much you do that all at one time. Naturally, you can direct just as much energy to any type of magic shield you know of, as well as use the same plasma energy technique to create an energy shield like the kara-kesh does, that can reflect high-speed kinetic objects like bullets and staff weapon energy blasts. Also, I haven't experimented with this yet of course, but in theory you could emulate the kinetic energy effects of any magical spell we know of, so with two of these and practice you could probably use these to fly, perform a sort of telekinesis since you could simultaneously control the levitation force in two planes, etc." continued Harry.

"And wait, there is _still_ more. If you act now, I will throw in the instructions on how to use the newly combined Goa'uld neural-magic interface using another combo of the Legilimency spell and the Pensieve charm that will allow two wearer's of one of these armband's to directly exchange selected knowledge and memories with each other. Meaning, with this I can finally share with you all that I learned from Tom and Setesh. Uhm, you could also use this technique to read the mind of a prisoner as well, and so forth." concluded Harry.

"Holy shit Harry." said Sirius.

"Holy shit Harry is right." said Mione.

"This is the answer to all of our immediate problems." added Mione.

She jumped the remaining distance to Harry and put the biggest kiss on him yet, with a very enthusiastic and appreciative back breaking hug to go with it. About 10 minutes later the two came up for air.

Grinning, Harry said "You're welcome Mione! I knew you'd love it, especially that last bit." concluded Harry.

...

Over the next few days Harry made a pair of Arm Virga's for everyone on the team, even Mione's parents. While it won't give them magic they don't have, it will give them the neural interface to operate Goa'uld technology and can project a standard Goa'uld kinetic shield for them. So, it is useful to them too.

Over the following couple days Harry used his Arm Virga's to transfer selected memories of Tom and Setesh to Mione and Sirius. A few days after that Hermione called them all into -her- lab to go over a discovery that she made.

"Guys, I think I found a way to solve another one of our immediate problems." said Mione.

"Harry said that initially all he could do with the nano-crystal technology to create mining and construction robots is to give them certain basic commands. He would need to build different sets of robots essentially to perform a set of functions and then set up different routines for each group and set them to task but there would be no management of their work or revisions to plans on the fly to react to unanticipated events. So, we were uncertain how effective our first run at this would be." started Mione.

"So, following Harry's example of combining Goa'uld science with our magic, I have made some initial prototypes and performed some unit testing on adaptive nano-crystal building blocks that can be charmed with the knowledge of how to perform an entire range of tasks including experience dealing with real-life circumstances the same as we charm a portrait in the magical world with the memories of someone. We simply would not wait for a person to pass away before 'waking' these magical 'adaptive-nano-crystal portraits or bots'. So, in this case we charm a set of said blocks with Setesh memories of how mining is done, another set for how refining is done, another set for how cargo-handling and logistics is done to move the materials through the rings, another set to build the ships we want, another set to perform basic tasking around the shipyard to maintain it while we're not here, etc, etc. then we would replicate as many of them as we need to get the jobs done." said Mione.

"Wow, that is brilliant Mione." said Harry. "There are a couple things I'd like you to work on if you can. 1) When you say replicate and adapt, this gives me shivers for some reason. 2) Can you make sure that they cannot become self-aware and/or can only follow the orders we give them and cannot act of their own free will? 3) This might play into the previous point but try to work up a master-slave relationship and failsafe with these adaptive-nano-crystal bots so that we have some control, say perhaps tied into our Arm Virgo's or something so that we can *always* over-ride their programming and render them inert or whatever we need to do for safety reasons." said Harry.

"I understand what you mean Harry, I will get working on that. Thanks for approving of my idea. I will make it safe before we use them." answered Mione.

"So, Sirius, no pressure now, but have you geniused up some cool breakthroughs that will help us on our way to greatness?" asked Harry.

"Well now that you mention it Harry. I don't think this is on the level of inventing a really new idea like you two have, but I've been working on one of the problems you said you wanted to solve and that is to provide full cloaking for vessels larger than an Al'kesh. Right now we can't do that. But, I think I have stumbled on a way to do it actually not using any new technology, it's so simple I really don't know why it hasn't been done before. But, with the draft schematic of the mobile shipyard you've designed I think that instead of trying to use one much larger cloak emitter to exponentially scale which is off the charts for power consumption. We can just install 10 overlapping cloak emitters of the current largest variant, one in the center top and bottom of the station and four on each of the top and bottom of the station at the four farthest corners spaced to maximize overlap and coverage of the entire station. We will still need more power of course to keep 10 cloaks running simultaneously but, 10 of the normal size cloak power sources, we don't need to experiment with something 100 times larger to get the 10x throughput we need." said Sirius.

"Hmm. I like it Sirius. In fact this whole operation is looking like it will shape up to lend itself to being entirely cloaked at all times, even the ground operations for the ring transports and the logistics outpost. The only thing that won't be cloaked obviously is the mines themselves and the nano-bots but even then we can cloak the entrance to the mines and the nano-bots are so small they are not seen with a naked eye anyway. This is great, that way there is very little chance our operation could be casually noticed by any other off-world visitors that might come by some time." said Harry.

By the time they arrived at the destination, Hermione had perfected the safety features and fail-safe's on their nano-bots' to Harry's satisfaction and then mass-produced them to the quantities specified in their implementation plans.

...

August 29, 1997

The Trio's Ha'tak exited hyper-space right where they should have, outside the line of sight from Edora separated by Edora's twin moons. Harry navigated their Ha'tak to half the distance of the twin moons orbit of Edora and the planet and placed the Ha'tak into the same orbital pattern as the moon's with the planet so that the Ha'tak would take the same orbital track around Edora as the moons.

They implemented their plan and set up the nano-bots to construct a custom designed space station and ship yard directly above the Ha'tak that had work space and living quarters for over 1,000 people and 4,200,000 tons of cargo space, 90 ring transports, and 1 stargate. The shipyard is designed to handle construction, dock, or repair of up to 6 large capitol ships simultaneously and ample space for other transient craft to come and go as necessary. They will not need to house anywhere near that amount of people and the manual work will all be done by nano-bots, they simply wanted to build-in provisions to support up to 1,000 people comfortably. Once the station is complete, it's cloak will also cover the Ha'tak docked directly beneath it.

For it's mobility, the 3 giant docking arms can fold 90 degrees then 6 Ha'tak class interstellar hyper-drives can propel it at the same speed as a single Ha'tak can travel. For example, in one month this station could reach Earth.

This first station will be dubbed the "Marauder's Den" and once completed will be their new permanent headquarters. It is designed to handle ship designs far different than the space wasting Goa'uld pyramid based ships. For one, these warships will not be outfit to carry 2,000 troops and their equipment or bombers so they won't need all that size, plus they simply do not want to be mistaken for Goa'uld out in the galaxy. The Marauder's Den packs the same fire power of 3 Ha'tak with 180 staff cannons, controlled by an automated detection and tracking system that can protect if from the meteor showers this system is known for.

_**A/N: See my profile for a link to an image of the "Marauder's Den" space station.**_

At Hermione's urging and based on the past military experience of her father no less, she asked Harry to design in redundancy for their power systems and shields. So that the shields were designed in a tri-shield configuration so that as one set of shield emitters drops to 25%, a second fully charged set takes over at 100%, the first begins to recharge, then when the second set drops to 25%, the third fully charged set takes over at 100%, and when that drops to 25%, the first set is brought back on-line and hopefully had a chance to fully recharge.

The naquadah power plants were built in the same tri-power configuration, which provided the additional advantage that as long as none of the power systems have been taken out, that the spares can rapidly re-charge any off-line depleted shields. The overlapping cloak emitters were implemented as per Sirius' suggestion and worked perfectly. They felt confident that for their first grand production, this station could withstand an attack by up to 3 Ha'tak, possibly more, at least long enough to retreat to hyper-space, not counting on what warships of their own they might have to mount a counter-offensive.

Having finished their work on the Ha'tak and witnessing the successful start of the building project, the team ringed down to the planet.

.ring transport.

The Trio decked out in their uniform's sporting Arm Virga's on both arms, appeared in the clearing near the mountain range that their scanners detected had rich veins of naquadah and trinium.

Harry waved his arm and several cargo containers of the refining nano-bots rang down and he started on setting up their instructions to construct their refinery building and equipment.

Hermione waved her arm and several cargo containers of the mining nano-bots rang down and she started on setting up their instructions to begin constructing mines and associated equipment.

Sirius waved his arm and several cargo containers full of cloak emitters and power generators rang down and he began levitating them to their positions and installing them to hide the bulk of the mining outpost.

About an hour later, all processes were well underway and the team confirmed all their nano-bots were functioning as expected and they watched as the first set of nano-bots penetrated the mountain side in search of ore.

The last thing they did is the team set up a series of surveillance drones set to constantly monitor certain aspects of the mining and refining programs, they then rang back up to the Ha'tak and established a long range communication device in the Ha'taks remaining stargate. They then implemented several reconnaissance drones to monitor the station construction process and one to maintain constant monitoring at the long range communication device. Harry then linked all three pairs of their Arm Virga's to the main surveillance drone stationed at the stargate long range communication device.

With this, they will be able to maintain constant real-time status via the gate network from wherever they are on Earth using the Al'kesh surveillance drone and long range communication device as a relay to the Ha'tak long range communication device and it's surveillance drone and through the master-slave surveillance drone network they setup, receive status from the ground-station drones watching the monitoring operation as well. This is audio status only of course unless they are on the Al'kesh where they can then receive the visual feed.

With that all accomplished they rang down to Laira's village.

.ring transport.

"Whoa, did you see that!" several village children scurried about, pointing at the Shawdonians.

"Hello everyone, would someone please inform Laira that we are back?" asked Orion.

"Hello Orion and friends, Fair day." said Laira.

Hugh whispered to Emma, "you notice how we are just 'Orion's friends when we come around here?" said Hugh. Emma quietly giggled in response.

"Hello again my fair lady," Orion said as he smoothly took Laira's hand again and kissed it, lingering a bit longer this time than he did the first.

"Well, I see you all made another spectacular entrance. I would think that if any of our people doubted that you all had miraculous machines and strange powers, after that display they would have no more doubts." said Laira.

"It is our pleasure to perform." said Orion with a wicked grin.

"Oh dear lord" Emma whispered to Hugh, "he is laying it on think, isn't he?"

"Will you all have time to visit me in my home for an evening meal before you leave again?" asked Laira.

"It will be our pleasure," said Orion. "Please lead the way."

...

Sitting around dinner, the Trio in this instance led by Orion 'the Casanova', explained that they have finished the startup phase of the construction of their settlement. They explained that this settlement is really in two parts, the one on the planet is a series of advanced miniature machines that will mine and refine rare metals that they need for manufacturing, this naquadah and trinium that the planet has in abundance. And the other is a large space station in orbit of the planet where they will live most of the time when they are in this region of space, and where they will construct new space ships to explore the galaxy with.

"So, when you are here, you really won't be on the planet much, you'll be in your space station?" asked Laira.

"Won't we get to see you much or visit?" continued Laira.

"Oh yes, we will visit as often as you would like us to, so long as we don't wear out our welcome. It's just that our primary homes will be in the station and that is where we will do the bulk of our work. Also, this is only the beginning. For some time, possibly a few years yet, we will be traveling back and forth a lot from here to our home planet, we still have a lot of work to do back there too." said Mione, hoping to strike up a friendship of her own with Laira.

"Maybe someday when we can settle in one place permanently we might decide to build some actual living arrangements on the surface." continued Mione.

"That would be nice." said Laira.

"Hey Miss Emma," started Naytha, Garan's girlfriend. "Last time you were here you didn't wear those pretty arm bracelets. What are they for?" asked Naytha.

"Oh, these are special arm bands that allow us to remotely control a lot of our technology, they also allow us to channel or focus some of our special abilities, and if we get into danger, we can use them to protect ourselves or to fight back." answered Emma.

"Ooh. What kind of special abilities?" said Garan.

"Can we tell them Hugh?" asked Emma.

"I don't see why not, they are not from our world, the statute of secrecy doesn't apply to them, in my opinion." answered Hugh.

"Well, you will probably hardly believe me anyway, but we can show you if you like. What I and my friends can do is called 'magic' on our world. These are special abilities that can affect a wide range of things, too many to easily name really; and only 1 in 6,000 people born on our world have these abilities. Hugh, Orion, and I and John who you met last time come from a sub-culture on our world of only about 1 million of us who have these extra abilities out of the roughly 6 billion on our planet, so you can see how rare it really is even on our world. To you it will seem like we can alter reality and in some cases I suppose that is actually true. Do you want to see?" said Emma.

"Yes!" said Naytha.

Emma raised her right hand, willed the hard-point of her Arm Virga to extend and willed a little glow of magic energy into her palm, then she waved her hand and conjured a bouquet of roses. She didn't have to make all the show of course, but did so just for the demonstration.

"Wow! awesome." both kids said.

"Aw, Emma, you should've saved that for me, I was going to conjure roses for the beautiful Laira here." said Orion.

To which Laira finally responded with a blush.

"I think we should show them something that will really blow their minds," said Harry.

Mentally over the Arm Virga's he said, "_let's show them each of our animagus forms._"

"_Okay_," they both replied.

"Alright, you might not want to believe your eyes for this one, but this ability is even uncommon among our magical people. But, it is something the three of us have mastered. We can shape-shift into an animal form. I don't know if you have any of these type of animals on Edora or not, but Orion there is a dog, which you could probably already figure out from his personality if you know what they are. I am an Eagle Owl, and Hugh is a Peregrine Falcon. Both of Hugh and my forms are birds, Hugh's is the fastest type of bird on our planet, so when he is in this form we call him 'Swift' and my form of an Owl is symbolized for wisdom so they call me 'Sage' in that form, and Orion's dog form is called 'Padfoot.'"

Then all three simultaneously transformed into their respective animagi.

"Oh...ancestors. This is incredible." exclaimed Laira.

Naytha and Garan each reached out to touch Emma and Hugh respectively, and they patted their heads and ran their hands over their soft feathers. Laira, petted Padfoot and he snuggled his nose up on her, placed his chin in her lap and she pet him.

When Naytha and Garan were done trying to pet Swift and Sage, they took flight. Swift rising to a very high altitude and then dive bombing at almost 200mph then suddenly pulling out of the dive right in front of Garan. Sage just landed quietly then appeared to look reproachfully at Swift and said 'Hoot' at which Padfoot transformed back and laughed uproariously at them. Then Swift and Sage transformed back too.

"So, did you like the show?" asked Emma.

"Oh my yes. You people certainly are remarkable. You know if you had come here and not told us tales that made you seem like ordinary people my people probably would have taken you for some kind of gods or something. None of us have ever heard or seen anything like this." said Laira.

"So, you have never heard of or seen the Goa'uld who go around the galaxy using advanced technology to masquerade as gods? Those aliens like to enslave human civilizations like mine or yours to do their bidding." asked Hugh.

"No. We've never had visitors from outside our world until you arrived. But our ancestors passed down tales to us about how we originally came to this world through the stone ring, so long ago no one here can remember and no tales tell of when either." answered Laira.

"Well, we know of the Goa'uld and have access to some of their old databases of information. We know that they -do- know of this world and of it's riches in these rare metals that we came here to mine. We believe that the only reason they have not come here to settle this place and to mine it is because of the meteor showers you have each year, which every 150 years or so become huge catastrophic asteroid impacts that devastate the surface of the planet." continued Hugh.

"In fact, it is because of that history that we didn't expect to find any people living here when we first came. We expected to find an unpopulated planet. I am curious how your people survive this massive asteroid shower every 150 years?" asked Hugh.

"Well Hugh, we don't know about this massive asteroid shower you talk about that devastates the surface. But, every year we have what we call the 'fire rain'. It is an annual celebration, we hold a festival and we all sit out and watch heavens and watch the show, it is a spectacular thing to witness." said Laira.

"And you know of no time where every 150 year or so this happens and instead of it being a mere light show it becomes something far worse that impacts the planet?" asked Emma, getting concerned now.

"Well, no. I mean none of us here are that old of course. We have an oral tradition that about 147 years ago something caused many of our ancestors houses to burn and crops to be destroyed. But none of us remember any details of it." said Laira.

"Well, I don't mean to alarm you, and we might be wrong, our information is quite dated, but from what you said I would deduce that the next major event will occur then in about 3 years. You see the reason Edora experiences this beautiful meteor shower each year is due to the planets orbit around your sun and your position relative to a massive asteroid belt that exists in your star system which also orbits your son. Every 150 years the orbits of Edora and the asteroid belt align in such a way as to cause the planet to travel directly through the heart of the asteroid belt on it's orbit. This is what causes much worse asteroid events each time this happens." said Hugh.

"Well, one of the things we did to protect ourselves from this phenomenon is that we built special energy shields and many weapons on our station so that if and when these asteroids come, the station can protect itself from them." concluded Hugh.

"If your station can protect itself, can you maybe protect us too if this happens?" asked Laira.

"Well, not as it is now except of course, we could on short notice transport all of your village population to the station in mere minutes. There are only 200 of you and our station can comfortably support 1,000. So, if it comes to that, we would do that to help you. Beyond that, we will study this some more, look further at your planets history and see if we can come up with a more proactive solution to help you, does that sound good?" said Hugh.

"That would be great Hugh, thanks. I will still hope that you are wrong though." said Laira.

"You and me both." said Hugh.

"Well Laira, we appreciate your hospitality but we must be getting back home. Our operation here will construct itself automatically while we are gone but we will probably be away for a while. If you want I will leave this spare reconnaissance drone here with you. You can just keep it locked in a closet or something so it's not in your way or violating your privacy, but it would be a good way for you to contact us if you have any trouble. You just need to stand in front of it and talk to it, asking to speak to one of us and someone will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Okay?" said Hugh.

"I will take you up on that offer Hugh. Thank you very much." answered Laira.

"Okay, until next time. Fair day." said Hugh.

"Travel well and fair day." said Laira, who gave Orion a quick hug goodbye as they left.

Emma whispered to Hugh, "there is something definitely going on there I think."

.ring transport.

"Okay, we're all set then? Let's go home." said Harry.

Then they took the stargate back home to get ready to start their final year at Hogwarts.

August 30, 1997.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius returned home. They told their tales to Remus, Dora, Wendell, and Monica; and handed out their own personal Arm Virga to each of them and showed them how to use it. Monica and Wendell were excited to be more a part of this now with their own 'star trek gizmos'. Harry made them re-double their promises to keep this all very secret and not to show off these devices or tell anyone they have them. They are only for their personal use while they are at Shawdon Woods or on one of their ships.

The group got a big laugh when Remus told them, "Hey did you guys forget something that happens every year on July 31st?" asked Remus.

"No, why?" asked Harry.

"Well, you were sort of out of the star system on your birthday and well, several people including Professor Dumbledore came by to visit for your birthday and you weren't around...and no amount of scrying for you could find you either when we made up a quick little story on the spot that Sirius took you and Hermione for a month long vacation. But we weren't quick enough to think of where and we sort of stumbled over trying to answer that. At the end I don't think anyone believe that story." said Remus.

"And a fair few owls were reported unable to deliver packages to one Harry Potter, as he didn't appear to exist anymore as far as they were concerned. Oh, there was a bit of an uproar. Then there was the bit that despite your drifting apart from Ron and Ginny over the past year, they tried to throw you a surprise birthday party anyway Harry, and of course you were not up for the surprise, once again hastily made up stories didn't seem to pass much muster. So, I figure that now that you're back you might experience some kind of inundation. I don't know what exactly, but you might want to duck if you see an owl coming your way." concluded Remus.

**A/N: Review Responses**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 5

August 30, 1997 continued...

"I don't know what exactly, but you might want to duck if you see an owl coming your way." concluded Remus.

.

.

.

"Oh, crap." said Harry.

"Well, I guess we will have to work up a story that makes your story true then Remus." continued Harry.

"Harry, if we lie to everyone now, eventually it will get out and then our close friends will be very angry with us." Mione replied.

"Hmm. Okay, how about this. We make up a story that covers Remus' bum and ours and then after that settles down we gather our closest friends together and come clean to them and just tell them we didn't want _everyone_ to know so that's why we initially lied to them. Do you think that would work out?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think that is fair Harry." said Mione.

"Okay, so here is what I think we should tell everyone at first..." said Harry.

August 31, 1997 ... Harry and Hermione's Hogwarts letters arrived, the envelopes looking a little worse for wear, apparently having been sent and resent over and over again. Part of the contents were disappointing to Hermione especially.

Dear Mr. Potter,... & separately of course, Dear. Miss. Granger,...

"...As we were unable to reach you by owl all summer, we were compelled to retract our offer of Head Boy | Head Girl to you since there was none of the customary time to prepare you in advance for your responsibilities. We are pleased that you have finally turned up and look forward to your return this year for your final year at Hogwarts...blah...blah...blah."

"I'm sorry Mione. I know how much making Head Girl meant to you." said Harry.

Big sigh. "I know. It's okay Harry. At least I know they were _going to_ make me Head Girl, so I had earned it. That is the most important thing I suppose. Besides, we have much bigger plans now. In the long run this won't matter. It's not your fault Harry, it's not like we forgot your birthday we just thought of our going on the big adventure together with Sirius _as_ your birthday present. I forgot to think about everyone else just as much as you did." replied Mione.

"I guess we have been shutting out most people so much that it slipped our minds. Once this blows over we are going to need to bring our other good friends into this just like we said." answered Harry.

"Well, kids, why don't you let me go gather the rest of this year's school supplies for you so you don't get harassed while out shopping. Most people still just give me a sideways look and keep walking the other direction. So, that will work to my advantage for once." Sirius said with a smirk.

"We'll sneak you guys onto the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and you can face the music then." concluded Sirius.

...

"Oh, so Harry Potter and Hermione Granger make an appearance on the Hogwarts Express do they?" exclaimed Ron, as he is surrounded by Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Luna, and Neville; standing outside Harry and Hermione's compartment.

"Hi guys, why don't you come in the compartment and shut the door and we'll explain." said Harry

"I don't think all of us can fit in there Harry. Behind us is a line of people wanting to see if you are really here and I suspect to give you a piece of their mind too." continued Ron.

"Let's see, there's also Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Colin, Dennis, Justin, Parvati, Padma, and I can't see the one's standing behind them." continued Ron.

"Oh, uhm, err." Harry stumbled out in reply.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." said Hermione.

She took out her wand and made a complicated set of wand movements and magically expanded the compartment. Okay, all of you get in here and we will try to explain." said Hermione.

A few minutes later... with the door locked and a privacy charm up.

They were all sitting in silence waiting for Harry or Hermione to start explaining. Ginny, unable to take it anymore kicked Harry in the shin.

During the silence Harry and Hermione were discussing mentally over their invisible Arm Virga's.

"_I don't think I can go through with the big lie Mione. I mean now everyone that's in here are our friends. I know some of them are suspect in terms of their motives toward us, but still they are our friends. Do you think we should just tell them the truth and save the lie for everyone else?"_ asked Harry.

_"It's okay with me Harry, but I suggest getting them all to make a magical vow of secrecy. Just on their magic though, not on their life. It's certainly not -that- important and they are our friends."_ replied Mione.

"Ouch, Ginny, Whadya do that for?" exclaimed Harry. As most of the group in the room just laughed or giggled.

"You told us you would explain but you're just sitting there staring at your feet." answered Ginny.

"Ah, okay. Just thinking is all. See the thing is guys what we were really doing for the past month is a huge secret. We don't plan on telling everyone what we were doing, not any time soon and maybe not ever, who knows. But, we agreed we can tell you, but we need you to give us a magical vow of secrecy, just on your magic. This is really big stuff and we're not ready for it to get out yet." said Harry.

"This isn't just something like you two ran off and eloped and got married is it?" said Neville. "Because, I don't really think you need to keep that a big secret if it is. I think most of us are betting that's the answer anyway." concluded Neville.

"No, that's not it. But that is good Neville. Why didn't I think of that?" said Harry.

"Because I would've talked you out of using that as an excuse if you had sweety, unless it was true of course." replied Mione with a grin.

Several of the girls in the group giggled, including Ginny. Harry and Mione noticed that and thought, "_maybe that means she's accepted us being together now_."

"No, it's much bigger. It's the kind of thing people in government would take notice of and try to take over and other people too for their own ambitions and some of that might actually be for the worse not the better. So we are keeping a lid on it for now." continued Mione.

"Okay, I will do it. It sounds like the two of you are up to another one of your grand adventures, probably one to save the world again. I want in." said Neville. "Who's with me guys?" Neville turned to the rest of the group.

"I am.", "We are," "Me too." the room responded. No one answered in the negative so Harry said, "Okay guys, just give an oath like this, take out your wand and say 'I -name- swear on my magic that I will not reveal the secrets that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger tell me. So mote it be.'" Harry concluded.

Everyone gave their oath and then Harry and Hermione, willed their Arm Virga's to appear and between the two of them, told them the story starting with how Harry had encountered Setesh back in the summer after fourth year and everything since, ending with their trip to Edora to start the construction of their new orbital shipyard.

"Holy Merlin!" and many other exclamations came from the group. Harry and Hermione demonstrated some of the wandless magic they could now do and some of what the Arm Virga could do. Harry and Hermione had also decided yesterday to start keeping a small belt pouch on their persons as a standard part of their new uniform. They had their Shawdonian uniform in there and a few technical trinkets, including a Zat'Nik'Tel, a Recon. drone, and a Long Range Comm. device, which could link to another one on the same planet without the need of stargate comms. So, that was enough tech. to prove they weren't totally full of stuff on the whole space thing.

They summoned and performed a switching charm with their uniform and robes and back again, to show them the uniforms, and even linked up a visual of the construction of the shipyard and the mines through the network they created. It's a good thing that the clothing switching charm is instantaneous so no-one saw anything they shouldn't see during the transition.

"I know that is a lot to take in all at once, but that is what we've been up to and the direction we are headed after Hogwarts." said Harry.

There was a chorus of "we want in," and "can we come too?" from the group. Harry replied,

"Yes, sure you would all be welcome of course, but give it some time to think about it okay? We plan to finish our 7th year here and go from there. We will probably begin to make some steps toward starting our business this year so some of you could help with that if you want. But, think about it and make sure this is something you want to get into and take into consideration your families and other friends that you will need to keep the secrets from." concluded Harry.

"So, what is the big story you are going to tell the rest of the wizarding world Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well, compared to all that, this is going to sound stupid. But, we wanted it to seem very plausible given the circumstances and also very simple. So, as far as the rest of the world is concerned:" started Harry.

~Sirius talked me and Hermione into going to Las Vegas in America for my birthday and vacation; and while we were over there we made the place we were staying strictly unplottable and unscryable for our safety, you know there are still death eaters on the loose; and wore glamour's so we wouldn't be recognized. It turns out that the glamour's we used are an ancient Black family charm that also includes masking the owl location trace. We didn't realize that when we went in on it. We didn't realize we had cut ourselves off entirely from communication when we did that. Remus clued us in on what happened when we got back. Sorry.~

"Oh, and the good news is, there really is Black family glamour magic that can do that. We didn't really use it of course. But this story should stand up to any scrutiny." concluded Harry.

...

Harry and Hermione's Hogwarts Year 7 is completely AU since the events leading up to it have made all the canon events moot. No one questioned their Las Vegas story because it was well within Sirius' reputation to do all that.

Having turned 17 the past summer, Harry got an audit of his inheritance from his parents. That account was worth about 3,512,150 GBP. Add to that which he had remaining under his Hugh Walters name in Barclay's another 4,571,320 GBP left from his earlier expenditures, having exchanged and transferred his trust vault, his total combined cash starting the year was 8,083,470 GBP and 62,000 Galleons. More than enough to get a business started.

During the first week of school, Hermione asked "Harry how do you know there are not other Goa'uld on Earth, maybe also stuck from back when Ra evacuated the planet?"

"I guess I really don't know. I mean I know that Osiris and Isis were imprisoned in canopic jars by Ra. I don't know what happened to them. And actually now that I really think about it, Hathor had been exiled from Egypt by Ra and went to what is now Mexico and was worshiped there as a goddess named Ixal. As far as I know she and Ra were still on the outs by the time he evacuated. I wonder what became of her? That was a good question Mione. I think we need to look into this." replied Harry.

"How are we going to do that stuck here in school Harry?" asked Mione.

"Well, we're going to have to become unstuck." replied Harry.

"Or, we could just begin to trust the others with some of the leg work instead of assuming we have to do everything ourselves." countered Mione.

"Well, I guess we can do that. I'll message Sirius and Remus to come over for a visit this weekend and then I'll give them the knowledge of how to use the Al'kesh scanners to scan the Earth from orbit looking for traces of naquadah. I already know there is no naturally occurring naquadah in this star system, so any hits on that should reveal Goa'uld technology or maybe even a Goa'uld." said Harry.

...

One week later, Sirius and Remus returned from their trip scanning the Earth for naquadah.

"Harry, we got a lot of hits for naquadah on Earth. We took some deeper scans closer to the surface under cloak like you suggested and have the following: 1) something in a shallow underground cave in Mexico, it appears to be buried underneath an old Mayan pyramid-also there appears to be a number of people just starting to set up some kind of encampment nearby, I think they are getting ready to start an archeological excavation there; 2) two different small hits close together on the bottom of the ocean off the coast of New Jersey, USA; 3), a number of hits in a temple near Cairo, Egypt; 4) a large hit that the sensors report as a stargate underneath a Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA right in the middle of a USA military base; 5) another large hit that the sensors report as a stargate in a shallow icy cave in Antarctica; 6) another large hit that the sensors report as a set of transportation rings in what appears to be a large underground cave underneath hundreds of feet of ice in Antarctica; 7) another large hit that the sensors report as a set of transportation rings in what appears to be a large underground cave underneath the mound at Glastonbury Tor, yes that Glastonbury Tor; and finally 8) another hit that the sensors report as a DHD at a military base in Russia. The sensors confirmed that none of these hits correspond to what it would recognize as raw naquadah ore; and Shawdon Wood came up as well as the location of all of our Arm Virga's. It was interesting to note that Hogwarts wards did not stop the Goa'uld sensors." said Sirius.

"Oh boy." said Harry. "We really don't have time to pretend like we still need to go to school. We have things to do." concluded Harry.

"Have you two thought about just applying to the Wizarding Examinations Authority at the Ministry to sit for your Newts early? With both of you having Tom's knowledge now, you should pass them easily." said Sirius.

"That's a great idea" said Harry. "What do you think Mione?"

"Hmm. I suppose so. We really do know all the material already. And we have already confided in our friends, so we can meet up with them after they graduate if they still want to participate in what we're doing." considered Mione.

"Okay, we'll do it." said Mione.

...

On October 3, 1997; Harry and Hermione sat for their Newts at the WEA offices at the Ministry and both passed all of their Newts with Outstandings. Dumbledore was shocked when the Owl came to him on Thu, Oct 2. informing him to release Harry and Hermione for a day of testing at the WEA, he didn't even know they had applied. When he asked they just told them they felt prepared and wanted to get this done so they could get started on a great big new business venture they wanted to start. When he inquired they just told him that it is nothing he would understand, it's about technology in the muggle world.

That same evening they gathered their circle of 15 friends in the Room of Requirement to tell them of their plans; and that if they still want to join them after they graduate, there is a place for them in their new corporation which will be called 'Marauder Applied Science Corporation' or 'MASC'. Hermione had a good laugh at how appropriate that is since Harry is going to start this corporation under his false identity.

Oct 4, 1997 at Shawdon Wood. The group met at HQ and began to sketch out a plan.

"We need to investigate these sites and see if we can recover some of this ancient Goa'uld tech. and see if any of these hits were actual living Goa'uld. I think we need to focus on the site in Mexico first and then two in Egypt. Those places are the ones most likely to have a Goa'uld, and the one in Mexico it looks like we are in a race to discover what that is and beat another team to the recovery." said Harry.

"If you do find other living Goa'uld. Do you know what you plan to do with them? Keep them captive? Milk them for their knowledge? Kill them? All of the above?" asked Sirius.

"All of the above is what I'm thinking, ending with the latter when they are no longer of use to us. They are too dangerous to keep around I think." replied Harry.

"If we are going to keep them captive, how will we do that and where?" asked Mione.

"There are actually a lot of options with that. I know how to make the equivalent of canopic jars to imprison them in stasis, which is how we should find Osiris and Isis anyway if we do. Who knows with Hathor. If she is in a host, I suppose we can use a more traditional way of keeping her captive, as in an impenetrable cell." said Harry.

"I have to warn you though. Hathor was Ra's queen. Her body gives off Nish'ta pheromones that will enthrall the men she comes into contact with. She used that to great effect back in her old empire before being subdued into Ra's empire. She was old and powerful once, she might possess many interesting secrets that would be of use to us." continued Harry.

"Can't you just remove her from her host and imprison her in a canopic jar too?" asked Remus.

"I could, we might end up needing to do that. There is another way too, I could construct special tanks of water that we would lace with trace amounts of naquadah and place a small electrical current in that will sustain them consciously instead of in stasis like the jars. This would allow us routine access to them to mine their memories whenever we need to. I can also suppress the pheromones of the queens in these tanks." answered Harry.

"Okay, let me suggest something here." said Tonks. "Speaking as an auror now. I think Harry's idea with the special tanks are good, but what I would do is create another set of special rooms to serve as our own makeshift prison here in the labyrinth underneath Shawdon Wood, place each of the Goa'uld in separate cells in their tanks, then place individual shield emitters for each cell to keep them entirely behind a shield that we know they cannot penetrate. Then an outer door for our normal use, magically locked. This way we have multiple layers of protection against them getting out and getting anywhere even if they do, and the same if anyone were to try breaking in." concluded Tonks.

"That's a great idea Tonks. Alright if there are no objections, that will be the plan -if- we find any live Goa'uld. What we need to work on is how to investigate these sites. We're operating on Earth so we need to take extra care not to be seen or identified and it would be best if we could get away with the entire thing without anyone noticing anything unusual occurred at all. This thing in Mexico concerns me because there is already another archeological team on the ground." said Harry.

"I think you might be rubbing off on me Harry," said Mione. "Because I think this might be another mission for Dobby's Nish'ta Special Operation. Just have them enthralled, put them to sleep, quietly go in, recover what you want, remove them from your thrall, wake them as we leave." concluded Mione.

"Damn, you're right Mione. That way no risk of being seen or hurting anyone." replied Harry.

"Okay, Hermione and I will take Dobby on this mission using the Al'kesh. Sirius you have gotten good at setting up this kind of tech, so why don't you work with Tonks and Remus to set up our new prison for when we get back. Just use nano-bots to construct everything for you. Here are Setesh memories on how to construct the Symbiote Tank." said Harry.

They leave immediately for Mexico.

"Hermione, why don't you pilot the Al'kesh this time. You haven't piloted on of our ships before. You should probably try to get used to it. Just remember to keep us cloaked and way above normal flight lanes until we are ready to land." said Harry.

Mione piloted the Al'kesh to the Mayan temple site.

"Harry, scanners are picking up activity among the workers, there are at least a dozen working on the excavation itself, probably another half dozen in large tents probably set up for their research." said Mione.

"Okay, just fly us in over the mouth of the cave leading to their excavation next to the pyramid and hold position." said Harry.

"Dobby, you're up. You see those people located on the scanners, the dozen workers and the other half dozen in the tents? Just like the other times, go in invisibly and silently and dose them with Nish'ta and we'll take it from there." said Harry.

"Got it Harry, it'll be done in a jiffy." said Dobby. .pop.

A few minutes later Dobby popped back.

"All done Harry." said Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby, good job." replied Harry.

"Mione, you stay here and keep an eye on the scanners in case anyone else shows up. If I find what we're looking for I'll bring it out to the clearing and port-key with it back to the cargo hold." said Harry.

Harry went to the cargo hold, turned himself invisible, set a port-key anchor to his present location, then port-keyed to the ground.

Harry mentally willed all of his thralls to come into the clearing outside one of the main tents. Then cast a sleeping spell on them. Maintaining his invisibility he went into the excavation and saw that they had begun to dig out a portion of what looked very much like a Goa'uld sarcophagus to him. He wandlessly jarred the sarcophagus loose from the impacted dirt holding it and levitated it out to the clearing beneath the cloaked Al'kesh. Having looked around at the site he didn't see anything else of interest. He transfigured a rock into a box full of rocks and made the portions of the coverings that the workers could see before look just like the one he removed. Then he placed the transfigured copy into the same location and re-placed the dirt, packing it as hard as he could without disturbing more of the site. His aim was to make the workers think that nothing happened other than their own work and what they discovered was a big stupid box of the same rocks they found elsewhere at the site. Let them puzzle over that for a bit. Perhaps they will later find something else of value here. He felt bad for their work but nothing good would have come from opening this sarcophagus if what or who he thinks is in there is in there. He spelled it invisible.

Then, having finished, Harry woke all the thralls. He mentally commanded them each to return to what they were previously doing. Then released them from his thrall and still invisible port-keyed back to the cargo hold of the Al'kesh. Returning himself and the sarcophagus to visibility, he magically locked the sarcophagus to make sure there are no surprises on their flight back to Shawdon Wood.

"Hermione, I found a Goa'uld sarcophagus. It could be the source of the naquadah we detected or their could be a Goa'uld in there. We'll find out after we get back to Shawdon Wood." said Harry.

...

Later back in Shawdon Wood.

"Harry, we built 10 of these new prison cells that Tonks designed. Not sure how many we will need. We only filled half of them with the Symbiote Tanks you asked for. Each cell consists of two rooms, the inner room with the tank protected by a shield inside the outer room further protected by a magically locked as well as conventionally locked Titanium door." said Sirius.

"Okay Sirius, Tonks, Remus...these look good. We found a Goa'uld sarcophagus. I want to open it inside one of these cells, while we are safely outside in the outer room behind the shield." said Harry.

"Harry, I was doing some reading in the Black library. I know we want to stay away from dark magic but I'm not sure if that applies to a war with these creatures. You can decide, but I was being devilish and thinking that we could create a magic-locked titanium-naquadah collar infused with a permanent Imperious charm variant we have in our Black family library. Then you can control the Goa'uld completely and maybe there will be some strategic advantage of doing that while they are still in their host body and can look and talk like us, to us. We've already determined that removing the Goa'uld from these host bodies that are so old is an immediate death sentence for the host anyway. This collar thing is ancient black magic that was used to enslave people to a family. I'm not proud of it at all, but it could be useful to us in cases like this." said Sirius.

"Whoa! that seems like crossing a line doesn't it? What do the rest of you think?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Dora and I already spoke with Sirius about this and our initial reaction was a lot like yours but, he sort of convinced us. I mean, there are a number of mitigating factors to consider. 1) it's not a human rights issue, these things aren't human, they only look like humans when they use on of us as their puppets. 2) when they are using us as puppets they are doing the exact same thing to us, so morally -their- culture has no problem with it obviously. 3) the alternatives have always been imprisoning them until we are done using them and then killing them. So, at the end of the day I'm not sure what he is suggesting is in the balance any worse than what we were already going to do or what they have been doing to us for millennia." replied Remus.

"Well, Harry when Remus puts it like that, I see his point too." said Mione.

"Really?! Well, what he says makes sense to me Mione, but I didn't think you would ever go along with that." said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just shrugged in response.

"Okay then. I guess we'll give that a try. Do you know how to make one of these things Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry, I already made one for you in case you agreed. I set it up so that you will be the master, you are the leader of our mad little group. You just need to wear this companion ring on any one of your fingers. It is locked from ring to collar. One master can have many slaves. I know, I know, don't look at me like that. I'm just telling you how it works. Once you put on the ring it and the collar are bound to you. The collar is open as you can see here. Once you put it around your thrall's neck, it will seamlessly seal closed by magic. The titanium is for pure strength and the naquadah will enhance and empower the charm." said Sirius.

"Can this collar have additional charms then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, why?" asked Sirius.

"Well, if she is in that sarcophagus and still in a human host, she will naturally secrete a pheromone like I explained before. Since she won't be in a Symbiote Tank, we need another way to neutralize the pheromone. There is a nasty dark curse that Tom knew that had this effect on Dragon's to neutralize the natural pheromone production of their female mates in order to remove the strong lure of their mates from their partner. It was the only way to safely separate a dragon from it's mate for long periods of time. I figure if we're going dark on this, in for a penny, in for a pound. And we need something for this, unless anyone else has another idea?" said Harry.

"Will that work on the Goa'uld since it's not a dragon?" asked Mione.

"Oh, this is not just for dragons. In fact Tom knew of a number of different curses that could do similar things with species that used pheromones, but this one is the strongest, so strong it would -work- on dragons. Where as we know, most magic does not. So, I figure going with the strongest right off the bat is the way to go." answered Harry.

"Alright Sirius, give me the collar and the ring." said Harry.

Harry cast the dark pheromone neutralizer curse on the collar, cast a spell to make sure both charms are still on the collar and the one didn't affect the other.

"It looks like it's holding. Here goes nothing." said Harry, and he put on the ring.

"Alright, let's put the sarcophagus in the cell along with the collar, ready to go. I'll open it from the outside with the shield up and we'll have quite a show. Won't this all be a waste of time if this sarcophagus is empty?" asked Harry.

"Better safe than sorry, Harry." said Tonks.

"Thanks, Mad-eye." laughed Harry.

...

With everything all set and Sirius having conjured a bucket of popcorn, Harry commanded the sarcophagus to open.

A woman's hand with black fingernails slowly rose up out of the sarcophagus and a beautiful woman adorned in a fancy strapless gown, wearing an Egyptian head-dress and most importantly, a kara-kesh, sat up abruptly and said,

"Where is Ra?" said Hathor, in the typical deep throated voice of a Goa'uld.

"Ra is dead." said Harry.

"You are not Goa'uld?" said Hathor.

"No, but I met one once, wasn't that impressed." answered Harry.

Hathor raised her kara-kesh and sent a blast of energy forth that simply met the shield wall and dissipated.

"Don't play with her Harry, use the collar." said Mione.

"Okay, spoil-sport." replied Harry.

"Harry rose his hand, extended the hard point on his Arm Virga and willed the collar to fly up and place itself around Hathor's neck. Her eye's glowed for a moment then reset back to normal and Harry could feel the master-slave bond take effect. Hathor said in a very sweet human voice, "How may I serve you master?" said Hathor.

"Oh good lord, I just enthralled a Goa'uld who was the daughter and wife of Ra, mother of all Pharaohs and Heru'ur. Now I am Become Life, the Liberator of Worlds." said Harry.

"Ah, Oppenheimer." said Mione.

"No, Vishnu." said Remus.

"Well, I think that is just Harry being his over-dramatic self, besides everyone knows Oppenheimer misquoted Vishnu in the first place." said Tonks.

"Well, I am thinking that I really am going to liberate some worlds. See, you guys came up with this suggestion, but the thing is before Hathor was brought to heel by Ra she controlled many planets in her own right. If some of these planets are still out there and continue to worship Hathor and await her return, we could use her influence to gain control of those planets and their resources, then also through her reveal the truth and free the people. In the balance, possibly gain more allied worlds along the way." said Harry.

"Let's get a couple things taken care of here, then we can go plan out some next steps." said Harry.

"Hathor, remove your Goa'uld bodice and place it on the table." ordered Harry.

With a look from Hermione, he added "and keep the rest of your clothes on." said Harry.

"Also, remove your kara-kesh, and place it on the table." ordered Harry.

"Now stand there and do not move." ordered Harry.

Harry dropped the shield to the cell and summoned the bodice and the kara-kesh into his expansion-pack and walked over to her, raised both of his Arm Virga's to either side of her head, and began the process of copying her memories of planets she possessed independently of Ra prior to her imprisonment. After about 15 minutes of this, he stopped, left the cell and re-raised the shield.

Okay Hathor, you can re-enter the sarcophagus now. After she did that he commanded it to close and lock.

"Well, may as well keep her like that until we need her for something. No one gets hurt this way." said Harry.

...

Back in their meeting room...

"So, what interesting things did you find out Harry?" asked Mione.

"The only two planets from her past that might be of interest now is the seat of power of her original empire, Ta-Netjer and Javabli. However, Ta-Netjer long ago fell out of ordination of Hathor's rule after Ra forced her to give it up, and the people there now virulently oppose the Goa'uld. So, that might be a place to seek allies someday. But, nothing of hers would remain that the descendants of her once subjects haven't taken." said Harry.

"The next is much more interesting, the planet Javabli. During a more recent period of time while she compliantly served as Ra's queen, during a period of regained power, she re-established a new off-world power base for herself unknown to Ra. She left the planet to her priests to rule in her absence. If nothing has changed, then for over 5,000 years the people would have prospered in her absence and possibly have stockpiled many resources in anticipation of her return, if they still worship her. I should think we would explore that possibility, if they still do worship her. Use her influence to get access to this valuable resource stockpile, then through her and her priests, have her establish a representative government, then once established, have her and her priests recant her godhood, we will finish with her ourselves and the people can decide on their own justice for the priests and they can develop on their own from there, freed from Hathor." said Harry.

"That sounds like a dangerous game Harry." said Mione.

"It should not be too bad since I will have full control over her, and her of her priests and so forth. If they even still worship her." replied Harry.

"Harry, I'm not saying this is the right thing to do, but someone needs to play devils advocate and should at least put this idea on the table to see if it would make sense. Have you considered that instead of using her just long enough to help the people create a representative government and then to free them from their worship of the false god and her priests. That you instead simply rule this planet through her for a longer term plan. Create a benevolent hegemony where the people are treated justly and fairly and well treated. Between Javabli and Edora and who knows where next, you could start to form your own little benevolent empire out there to fight the Goa'uld." said Sirius.

"Sirius, do I have it in me to treat people well and fairly, yes. But by ruling them at all I am not treating them justly and I would not need to 'treat them' in any way at all if I didn't perceive them as my subjects. I don't believe in monarchy's anyway. and I think they should have the right to choose their own rulers." replied Harry.

"What if they choose to continue to worship the Goa'uld and in particular Hathor, despite your protests that she is not a real god? Will you kill her anyway? or then set her free as would be there will? Will they accept you or will they want to go to war against you? You would be destroying over 5,000 years of their culture. Who can say what the consequences would be or the fall-out to us directly?" countered Sirius.

"When you put it like that Sirius, I am re-thinking the entire strategy. To not go to that world at all and do anything with it. As you say, what right do we have? I have captured Hathor, a Goa'uld, an enemy to -my- people. Those other people only ever worshipped her in the first place because she compelled them too, but you're right, over 5,000 years later, she has been absent, they've gone on to do their own thing albeit still rooted in her command and her priesthood. Who is to say they don't go on to something else good on their own in the next 5,000 years without Hathor ever returning?" said Harry.

"I'm not simply going to let her go or return her to Javabli for their benefit, if we were in that situation, because she is our enemy. So, I am at a cross-roads right now, since that would create another large enemy of humans. I am not setting out in this to start wars with other human civilizations. The question has raised important arguments on both sides of that equation. I'm not prepared to answer at this point what we should do, so for now, until we can agree which way to go, we'll just keep her on ice for a while. At least she's not at risk of being set free on the Earth anymore." concluded Harry.

"What do you think of all this Mione?" asked Harry.

"I agree there are a lot of good questions on each side of those arguments, a number of moral dilemmas. But, one thing I keep coming back to is our central principle which is to free people of the rule of the Goa'uld, from their enslavement. I think that is still a sound and moral goal even with the possible consequences that come from it. So, in this situation I would say we take Hathor there, round up her priests and the other government leaders if there also is a secular government that works with them; set up a public announcement with them at the center where all the people can see and hear. Then have her admit to the entire population that she lied to them from the start all those thousands of years ago and admit that she went so far as to use chemical tricks to enthrall their ancestors into believing in her. To go so far as to give them one final command that they are all free now to exercise their right of self-determination and announce that she is then leaving in our custody as a captured war-criminal and would never see her again. Then, let their world take their own course from there. We can give them a means to contact us if they subsequently want to open relations with us, or not." replied Mione.

"Huh. That's good Mione. You are the angel's advocate you know. One of the many reasons I love you." said Harry.

"Remus, Tonks, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"Having listened to all sides of that argument, I think Hermione's way works best." said Tonks.

"I agree with that." said Remus.

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Well pup, I was only putting the idea on the table so that we would air out all sides of this. Having heard Hermione's take, I agree with her as well." answered Sirius.

"Okay then, it is unanimous. That is what we will do in the case of Hathor. We will keep her here long enough to extract a copy of all her memories, then we will plan a mission to do exactly that." decided Harry.

"Remus and Tonks, did you finish developing that special project I asked you to work on for the memory-database?" asked Harry.

"Partially," answered Remus. "We have created a device that allows us to copy the entire memory of someone or a Goa'uld and store the entire thing in one of these Goa'uld data crystals, or rather in this case an entire set of memory crystals because it takes a lot of them in series to store that much information." continued Remus.

"But, we have not made much progress yet on the muggle computer side of things where we could interface these crystals and then load that information into conventional muggle computer data storage and use it that way. The experiments show it is entirely possible. We have done it with small bits of information. But neither Dora or I have the computer expertise necessary to create the right scale computer system to do this." concluded Remus.

"Okay, that is good. We will make that one of the projects for our new business under the guise of introducing crystal data storage into the tech marketplace. For now then, we will use the technique you have perfected to copy and store the memories of any Goa'uld we capture until we can interface it with a custom designed computer for routine access. For now it's good enough to know we -can- copy and store all of it and that we can, at least one at a time, plug in one of these crystals to our existing Goa'uld tablets and page through the info when we need to." said Harry.

"It's getting late and I'm tired of this for today. Why don't we just convene again tomorrow to pick this up where we left off and start planning what we want to do with the other sites we detected?" said Harry.

**A/N:**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 6

October 5, 1997 continued...

"Good morning everyone." began Harry. "I was thinking about the remaining list of naquadah sites you uncovered and made some preliminary decisions, but I still want to get your input on what I'm thinking."

"First, the items that are coming up as located on military bases. I want to leave them alone. The reason is that it is our goal to help the Earth governments over time prepare themselves for the Goa'uld threat. If they already have discovered some of these artifacts and/or are beginning to experiment with them or use them, I don't want to do anything that would retract from their own work and restrain their progress. It isn't my goal to just go out and find and take all this stuff for ourselves, going so far as to steal it from someone else who already has laid a claim on something. The thing with Hathor yesterday is probably the closest I want to come to that. Securing any actual living Goa'uld is important enough in my opinion to prevent possible major disaster that we will go ahead with that when we think we need to." said Harry.

"So, then if there are no objections, we will leave items 4 and 8 alone. I think it is interesting that the Americans have the gate but the Russians have the DHD. I wonder if that will encourage them to work together in the future. It could also go the other way too like it often does. I just found that interesting. Since we know they have these, we will just need to do a little investigation over time, try to keep an ear out to see if they are using them and what they get up to. The rest are fair game I think."

"But first, the one place that intrigues me the most right now is the rings you detected under the mound at Glastonbury Tor. Were any of you a little freaked out when you saw a hit here? I mean the muggles think Arthur and Merlin to be myths, but we know otherwise. When I just ponder the idea that Merlin is somehow connected to this ancient technology I just think, oh shit, we need to go see what this is all about right now. Of course, this place is also a huge national monument, protected as an historical site and has tourists all the time. The good news is, you detected rings. So, hopefully we can just go in one time in the middle of the night with the Al'kesh cloaked and just ring into whatever is inside that mound." concluded Harry.

"I agree with you Harry. Glastonbury Tor needs to be the next thing we check out, this could be huge or just a big coincidence, but we need to know." said Mione, with Remus, Tonks, and Sirius all fervently nodding their heads in agreement.

"As for the rest, I agree with you. At one point I thought we were just going out to take all this stuff we could find, but it's clear you've given it some thought and I see your point about the muggle militaries. If we do anything to slow down -their- progress, we will only be hurting our own cause in the long run." agreed Mione.

"Harry, after hearing what you had to say on that, I was wondering then if there will come a time where you just want to reach out to say the Americans and Russia and offer them some help, or just let them know we're available to help if they need it?" asked Remus.

"I think so Remus." started Harry. "I'm not sure when the right time will be though. I want to get our first small fleet of ships and our own little stronghold established first, make sure that -we- know what we're doing. Then at the same time, hopefully by keeping our ear to the ground see how far along they actually are." said Harry.

"I also still want to create our own business here on Earth to market and sell our discoveries and inventions. We will be doing that under my false ID, but I am also running our space outpost under the same false ID. At what point does one or the other appear as though we are just exploiting the situation for our personal gain? and also at some point people will notice that we are one in the same, does that impede our ability to be trusted?" asked Harry.

"I have an idea Harry." said Wendell. "Instead of creating a big Earth corporation. Why don't you establish yourself simply -as- an off-world colony with this advanced technology, who wishes to establish a trade relationship with the government of Earth. Then, you can openly trade with them using your real name for the resources you need, including whatever wealth on Earth you might want to maintain for your estate, but you don't have to play both positions against each other at that point." continued Wendell.

"I see where you're going with this honey," said Monica. "Harry, you could just treat your Earth estate as one of your multiple homes. It doesn't really matter which home -you- consider to be your primary home from the perspective of the people or governments you are trading with. If there -are- any issues of jurisdiction or citizenship or dual-citizenship, you can work that out in your trade negotiations. In fact if you come at it from the point of view of a foreign power you should probably ask for diplomatic immunity to start with." concluded Monica.

"What do the rest of you think of that? It sort of makes sense to me." asked Harry.

"Well, what we could do when we decide to begin dealing with the Earth governments on this is to simply tell them that we are originally from Earth but that we migrated away to start our own colony on Edora. Then we decided to come back and offer them help with the Goa'uld threat. Like mum and dad said, we can negotiate for diplomatic immunity, rights to maintain homes on Earth and the rights to license our technologies to Earth corporations, so that we can still profit from some of the work, while we can be doing quid pro quo work with the governments. All of this from the perspective of our new colony world, not as citizens of Britain or the Ministry or Earth on the whole." said Mione.

"I can see some holes in this plan guys. I mean you could still choose to ignore them but, I'd like to hear your game plan on this." started Tonks. "At some point and probably early on in that discussion you are going to breach the statute of secrecy for the magical world. It sounds like you would have by that point technically renounced your citizenships in both the muggle and magical worlds and would be announcing citizenship from your new world. From then on it becomes a diplomatic matter between your Edora colony if that is what you will call yourselves and whoever you negotiate with here on Earth." continued Tonks.

"But, the response you will likely get from the muggle world and the magical world will probably be different. Although it is strange and new, technically the muggle world would probably just shrug it off at the end of the day and just say 'okay, they made these discoveries, moved away, now they want to come back to help, we can work with that' but, the magical world on the other hand will probably just see it as an outright betrayal 'of your kind' and will also likely believe that no matter what -you- say they will feel they have jurisdiction to 'reign us in' and punish us for our violating the statute of secrecy. The magical governments are used to running like an oligarchy of who you know and who you're related to and are very old school, with no open mindedness at all. Something I know you've all experienced first hand in these wars with you-know-who." concluded Tonks.

"Hmm. I see your point Tonksie, but you are forgetting that the magical governments already have revealed themselves to the heads of state of all the muggle governments and most even maintain some routine contact with their local muggle government. So, we can avoid that problem by simply dealing with the heads of state directly, and let _them_ violate whatever agreements they've made with the magical governments to keep them secret, _if_ they are going to at all. This way, we are technically not violating the statute either way, because we will only be directly addressing the ones who already know the secret." said Sirius.

"That is very sneaky Sirius. I like it." replied Harry.

"Well I am the sneaky one in the group you know." replied Sirius.

"What do you think Tonks, does that address your concern?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess so. It is a technicality, but if you do decide to play in the magical world's political game on this question instead of just ignoring them which like I said is the other option, that will take enough steam out of the argument that you could keep out of serious trouble. I mean I suppose the main point here is that we don't want to be ostracized or exiled from any of our communities for the actions we take. We want to be able to continue to move around and operate openly and freely, even if we wear a new uniform while doing so." replied Tonks.

"Okay then guys, while we're on to planning I just have a couple more things I think now is a good time to address since things are going to start getting serious soon, then we can get back to the fun stuff." started Harry.

"This may sound unusual coming from well _anyone_ because, who doesn't want to be in charge? But, I don't want to be in charge anymore. What I mean is that it all falls to me and it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. If you all still want me to be a leader that is okay. But soon we are going to start acting like a government and we're going to let in new people who aren't in this inner circle, and we're going to negotiate with other governments and institutions. So, what I would like to do is step back from being 'the guy' like it was in the start for obvious reasons to form our own ruling council." continued Harry.

"I was contemplating my navel last night and thought why don't the seven of us form a council to be the head of government of our new colony? I know that the only ones who haven't committed to the idea of moving off-world to Edora or to our space-station and becoming part of this full-time are Wendell and Monica, and if you all don't want to do this I will understand. But, I figured that between myself, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Wendell, and Monica we represent a good cross-section of our combined magical and muggle society's here on Earth. We have two muggles, one pureblood, two half-blood's one who is also a werewolf, and a muggle-born. It seems that we have a fair representation of the different cultures and sub-cultures of the two society's among us. I also think that each of us have brought our perspectives from our upbringing to the table and that has enriched our thinking process. So in a way I'm just asking that we formalize it." concluded Harry.

"Harry, Wendell and I have already talked about it, knowing the day would come you would ask us to be involved full-time in this. We know our baby-girl is going to be with you all the way and a full-time part of this. So, we want to join with you too. In the beginning it was something of a curious and literally out of this world project but we can see now how very serious this is going to become, so we're in." said Monica, as Wendell nodded his head in agreement, and gave Mione's hand a squeeze to let her know they are with her.

"And as for your idea of forming a council and offer to be on it," continued Wendell. "I think this shows remarkable foresight and wisdom for one so young. I was wondering if we would ever come to something like this and I figured it would be years away. I am proud to see you take a step like this so early on, so how could we refuse? I think it's a good idea and for my part, I will agree." concluded Wendell.

"Me too," agreed Monica.

"Us as well," chorused Remus and Tonks. While Sirius just nodded his head and Mione squeezed his hand in affection letting him know she agreed too.

"Okay, great that is a burden off my shoulder." said Harry.

"Wait a minute Harry, since we are now a council, I move to nominate Harry Potter as President of the Council." said Sirius.

Harry put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands and made a groaning noise.

As Wendell said "I second the motion."

And Monica continued "With a motion on the floor, I move to vote on the matter at hand... A show of hands and the ayes and nays will commence for the vote... "Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye," and Mione nudged Harry. "Uhm, Err."; "Okay," Monica continued, "the Aye's have it, 6 for and 1 abstention. The motion is passed. Congratulations President Potter."

As Harry began to hit his head on the table, still groaning. The rest of the room burst out laughing.

Sirius said "It was a noble gesture my dear godson, but did you really think you would get off that easily? You are far too young to be thinking of retirement anyway."

Argh. groaned Harry. "Okay, okay. I get it, no problem. But when the time comes to start delegating official duties, Mr. President is going to start delegating. Just remember that." Harry said, with a grin on his face.

...

That evening after midnight. The Away team for the Glastonbury Tor mission gathered, consisting of Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. Tonks, Wendell, and Monica were also making the trip but they will remain aboard the Al'kesh.

_A/N: I do not have this episode on disc so I am going to summarize over the scenes of them talking to the hologram, solving, the puzzles, and fighting the knight because I know I will mess up the details and will never hear the end of it._

The team arrived over the site of Glastonbury Tor and maintained station keeping cloaked 100 feet above St. Michaels Tower.

"Harry full scans cannot determine the dimensions of the space within the mound, it merely detects the presence of the rings." said Mione.

"Send down a recon. drone with the rings and let's see if it's safe for us to ring down." said Harry.

.ring transport.

The visual from the recon. drone showed a large cavern with several caves leading out of one end. The main cavern has a large stone in the middle. It looked safe to ring down for a closer inspection.

"Okay, it looks like it's safe for us to go down there. Let's see what the fuss is all about." said Harry.

.ring transport.

As the four transported into the dark cavern, a holographic sword appeared in the stone, and a hologram of Merlin appeared and welcomed them.

Having learned that they needed to complete several tests before finding Merlin's secrets, they managed to successfully complete the 'truth of spirit' test and the 'reflection' test. Then they removed the sword from the stone and they defeated the holographic knight. Having done that, they were able to lay claim to the 'treasure'.

A mass of gold items lay about in a pile like any normal treasure, but among them they found a book that detailed some information about the Alterans and where they came from. They also found a couple unknown devices.

"Wow. That's a lot of gold." said Harry.

"Yes, but let's see if there is any interesting technology here Harry." said Mione.

"All I've found over here in this pile of gold objects is a small book written in a language I do not understand." said Remus.

"Over here I have found something that is obviously some kind of ancient device, it is about the width of a computer keyboard but shaped like four-tiers of stairs with what appears to be a holographic emitter at the top. There are buttons and some kind of data crystal or maybe power crystal that you can access on the back of it, or is it the front of it? I have no idea what this is." said Sirius.

"Well, I found something too. I don't know what this is either but it's obviously some kind of device. It has a hemisphere-shaped base about two feet in diameter with a crystalline spire coming from the center, eighteen slots spaced equally around the base; and there is a set of stones that appear as though they would fit right into these slots on the larger object. I'm not going to touch any of this stuff until we can get this to a lab and figure out what it might do. But I recognize some of these symbols from Setesh's memories" said Harry.

"Here, let me see that book for a minute." said Harry.

"Oh, okay. This all makes better sense now." said Harry.

"What Harry?" said Mione.

"Oh, well, you know how I've told you all that the Goa'uld have scavenged most of their technology from an older more advanced race, the one's who built the stargates?" replied Harry.

"Well, this book is written in their language. You see the Goa'uld would not have gotten as far as they did with the ancient technology if they didn't learn to translate the language. That's why I recognized those symbols. All of this is stuff from the ancients, the gate builders, and according to this book, they called themselves the Alterans. This book explains all about them, who they were and where they came from. Merlin was an actual ancient. Holy crap. His real name was Moros. Uhm, yeah let's be careful with these devices. All I can tell right now is that this one is some kind of ancient computer and inter-dimensional travel device and this other thing is some kind of long-range communication device and if I am to believe the translation, it can even allow people to communicate across galaxies." continued Harry.

"Well, I don't know what the point of all this stuff being here was for. The Merlin hologram wouldn't answer any questions. The book while useful, says little. Let's ring all this treasure and all these devices up to the Al'kesh and take them back to our labs back at HQ." said Harry.

"What about the rings and the holographic emitter for Merlin and the sword?" said Mione.

"Take the holographic emitter. I think we can learn a lot from that technology. Leave the rings though. We might find a reason to come back here someday. Leave a recon. drone behind linked into our monitoring network so we can just see if anyone else ever makes a visit to this place." answered Harry.

...

Back at HQ. Oct. 6, 1997.

"So, Merlin was really an ancient named Moros." said Harry.

"Yeah, how about that?" said Sirius.

"I don't know what to make of all this yet. Let's dedicate a separate lab secured with a shield to store all the ancient technology artifacts we find, for later study. We need some real research scientists working for us to help with this stuff. I might have the knowledge downloaded like a walking 25,000 year old encyclopedia but, Setesh was no scientist himself, and quite a few Goa'uld killed themselves and a lot of other people experimenting with this ancient stuff back in their day. Let's just carefully study these things. That inter-dimensional travel device could be our equivalent of successfully hitting a human with a vanishing charm and wishing them luck trying to return from oblivion. I don't want to find that out the hard-way." said Harry.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. What is the connection between wizards and Merlin if he was an ancient? You know if Merlin is an ancient, and he looks just as human as we do, do you think that somehow we are descended from him? that we are descended from this race of gate builders? Maybe that is what makes witches and wizards different from muggles? Bah. But we don't even know that this Merlin is our Merlin." said Harry.

"But Harry, this Merlin did set up his little treasure vault underneath Glastonbury Tor, the fabled Isle of Avalon. That can't be a coincidence." said Mione.

"No, but he could just be impersonating the Merlin we know and/or co-opting our legends of Arthur and Merlin for his own reasons, like the Goa'uld have done with the ancient Egyptian pantheon of gods." replied Harry.

"A healthy skepticism is a good thing, especially for science. But, until I see evidence otherwise, I'm going with Occam's Razor on this one." said Mione.

"Well that is a good tool when you have gone so far as to eliminate a lot of other possibilities, but I don't think we can eliminate anything yet. But, I agree we can safely work from that assumption until proven otherwise. I just think all this is a little too clever that's all." said Harry.

"Anyway, let's get started on the rest of the missions. Oh, before I forget again-Wendell and Monica, do you want to sit these missions out so you can get started on setting up M.A.S.C. so we can get it from the mere paper corporation it is now to operating?" asked Harry.

"Sure, we can do that. If you've set up with your solicitor to let us handle your investments for you through Barclays." replied Wendell.

"It's all set, it is legally founded and capitalized with $5,000,000 GBP with business accounts set up at Barclay's. My solicitor received the official corporate charter back from the government approved with Mr. Hugh Walters currently owning 100% of the shares, as the Chairman, and with you Wendell as the President and CEO, and you Monica as the Treasurer and CFO. From there you have the authority to hire who you need to get started and get premises stood up." said Harry.

"I think by next week some time once we have secured all the tech. we're going to recover from these missions we can sit down and go over what the first couple of 'inventions' we want to submit patents for and begin trying to introduce to the marketplace. Don't forget, I want us to set up two divisions, one public that will deal with other muggle corporations and governments, and one secret that will be our magic division and skunk works lab that Hermione is going run." concluded Harry.

"Okay Marauders, we're off to do our thing then. Stay out of trouble." said Wendell.

...

Midnight Oct. 8, 1997, Off the coast of New Jersey.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus as the Away team, and Tonks in her usual position running the Al'kesh.

"Harry, we are on station over the coast of New Jersey where the objects are on sensors at the bottom. Are you sure this thing can travel under water?" said Tonks.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. Just keep the shields up. Take us in Tonks and position us so the ring platform is directly over the objects." said Harry.

.splash. and a few minutes later, "We are in position over the objects Harry." said Tonks.

"Okay, let me take over the sensors and the ring transport controls for a minute. I'm going to calibrate the rings to transport everything within a given volume of water surrounding the sensor echo's. This will be messy, but I figure this is the easiest way to get these objects aboard without learning how to SCUBA dive." said Harry.

"Closing and locking ring room doors."

"Locking on to the objects. Hold on now, let's see. Boy, this is going to suck. Volume of about 5ft L x 6ft W x 8ft H centered on the objects. Get ready for about 240 cubic feet or 1,795 gallons of water and muck along with our stuff." said Harry.

"Hey Mione?" asked Harry.

"What Harry?" replied Mione.

"Remind me when we work up our ship design plans to come out with a science vessel with stuff designed just for these kind of operations." said Harry.

"Yes, dear." answered Mione.

.ring transport.

Suddenly the Al'kesh sunk a little bit then rose back up.

"What was that?" asked Sirius.

"I think that was 14,360 pounds of water, muck and our stuff materializing in the ring room." replied Harry.

"Why did we feel it?" asked Sirius.

"Because while this ship can travel under water, it's inertial stabilizers are not designed specifically for it. So, it had to accept and then immediately adjust for the sudden increase in weight." answered Harry.

"Anyway, the sensors show that we got what we came for. Tonks, take us back up into the atmosphere."

"We're out Harry." said Tonks.

"Okay, I'm going to do something you all are going to hate. Go, strap yourselves into the troop transport chairs and close and lock those doors." said Harry.

"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Mione.

"You'll see. Let it be a surprise, I don't want you talking me out of it." replied Harry.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good." said Sirius.

"Harry, please try to remember that my wife is pregnant." said Remus.

"No sweat Remy old pal, that's why I'm having you all strap in." said Harry.

"Why doesn't that re-assure me much." said Tonks.

A few minutes later Harry hears back over his Arm Virga comms. _"We're all strapped in, the door is locked. don't kill us or I will come back to haunt you."_ said Mione.

"Tee, hee, hee," cackled Harry even though no-one could hear him.

"Okay, linking Al'kesh flight controls to my Arm Virga. Check."

"Charm the door to the ring room transparent so I can see the mess and muck. Check. and Ooh."

"Conjure a very strong netting, doubled over the back of the cargo bay doors so that everything can get out except the goods. Check."

"Charm my boots to the floor so I don't slide away when I do this stupid maneuver. Check."

_"Are you guys ready?"_ asked Harry.

_"Ready for what?"_ asked Mione.

_"This,"_ said Harry as he tilted the bow of the ship up 45degrees and opened the ring room external bay doors.

The ship suddenly lurched up 45degrees and all the water and as much of the muck as possible rushed out back into the ocean, leaving behind several old wooden crates covered in muck, with more muck stuck to the walls and floor.

_"Oh, Harry, what are you doing?"_ asked Mione.

_"Oh, just taking out the trash dear."_ said Harry.

Harry then removed the transparency charm on the door and opened it.

"Aquamenti maximus." said Harry, and another 1,000 gallons of water went streaming forth from his hands washing off all the walls and the floors, he aimed another spray at the old wooden crates until they were passably cleaned off.

Then Harry leveled off the ship to restore everyone's balance, closed the external bay doors, and released his lock on the floor.

_"Okay everyone, it's all done. You can come out now, see what I did in the ring room."_ said Harry.

A minute later the crew gathered in the ring room.

"Well, that certainly was one way to do it Harry." said Sirius.

"You're right Harry, I would've tried to talk you out of that but now that it's done. Ehh." Mione said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's see what's in these crates." said Harry.

"Ah, well there we go. That's one. The other one, yup, and there is number two and a golden amulet. I think I know what that will be for." said Harry.

"Okay," Harry said. Picking up the canopic jar that contained Isis. "Look here, the seal is broken and my spider senses, I mean my snake senses tell me that the Goa'uld is dead. I will seal this in another stasis tube for later study." said Harry.

"This one contains Osiris and is in perfect condition, and I sense that it is alive and in stasis as it should be. Perfect. I will place this one in another stasis tube also just to make double sure it stays safe until later." continued Harry.

"Now this! This Amulet I recognize. Osiris wore this all the time when he was in his host form. I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but Setesh and Osiris were brothers, both spawned by the former Goa'uld queen Nut sometime near the end of the First Goa'uld Dynasty. I recognize this as a key. I don't know where to yet, but this is probably a key Osiris kept for a secret stash somewhere. Let us hope it has something to do with that hit we got from a temple in Cairo because if it goes to anything, it is probably there." said Harry.

With that, let's head out to Cairo.

"Tonks, you're still driving." said Harry.

...

After a quick trip back to HQ, they stowed the Osiris and Isis jars in their own cells for the moment, leaving them in stasis. Took some time to clean the ring room properly and restored that fresh trinium alloy smell that they all liked so much.

Midnight Oct. 9, 1997, Cairo, Egypt.

"Harry, we are in position above the temple. This looks like a site that gets some routine foot traffic during the day, possible a small tourist attraction; sensors currently detect no life signs around the temple." said Tonks.

"Okay, team this time we'll ring down behind the temple where there appears to be no activity or line of site to any other buildings. We will go in invisible and silent and try to make this a regular old snatch and grab. I don't know what we're going to find if this has been used as a public spot before but I can only guess that whatever was hidden has continued to remain hidden all this time." said Harry.

.ring transport.

"_Alohomora._" thought Harry in the general direction of the door to the temple. "_Click._" "Well, that was pathetically simple." said Harry.

"I can sense the naquadah in behind the wall over there and something even larger beyond that. I have a question you guys, are you sensing that also through your Arm Virga's or am I the only one who can sense that because of the naquadah in my blood?" asked Harry.

"I don't sense anything Harry." said Mione.

"Me neither." said Remus and Sirius agreed shaking his head no.

"Okay, something I should experimented to check before, but I was taking it for granted and thought I should check. I wonder if I can add some kind of sensor technology to these things to give everyone some of these advantages. Anyway, back to task." said Harry.

Harry used the amulet by pressing it into a spot on the wall that appeared designed for it to recess into. A small piece of the wall opened up to reveal a kara-kesh.

"Well, well, big surprise, a kara-kesh. Good so far." said Harry.

"Let's see." Harry slipped off one of his Arm Virga's and put on Osiris' kara-kesh. "Hmm. that's what I was hoping for. I don't know why the sensors didn't pick it up, but there are rings right here. I guess Osiris used some method he knew of to mask them from sensors to hide what he was really doing here." said Harry.

"Okay, let's activate the rings and see what we have here." said Harry.

.ring transport.

"Ah, will you look at that. That friends, is by even Goa'uld standards an old piece of junk." said Harry.

"If we go up those short stairs we will enter a very small archaic Tel'tak, essentially the personal shuttle of Osiris. If I'm right, the top of it, which is shaped like a small pyramid is going to turn out to be what observers from the outside think is the small pyramid shaped tip of the temple. This thing is so small, the most of us it could hold is three of us, 1 pilot and 2 passengers." said Harry.

"Are we going to try to take it with us Harry?" asked Mione.

"I think we should. There is nothing in it we need, but I would think just for the sake of not leaving it laying around. I mean there are parts we can use for scrap. In fact, some of the older components and finished systems might be ideal pieces to reverse-engineer in MASC's labs to produce some advancements in Earth tech. It has a low powered shield and a light cannon turret, and old Goa'uld fire bombs, an old escape pod, as well as the rings, it does have the standard interstellar hyper-drive. This thing will actually fit into the cargo bay of the Al'kesh. It doesn't have a cloak, so if we take it I'm going to pilot it into the cargo bay." said Harry.

"How will we get it out of here without the locals noticing either right of way or definitely by morning that this place got ransacked hard, with a large hole left in the roof?" asked Remus.

"Well, one is that we just do it and leave it like you said. It should just get reported as some kind of elaborate robbery and vandalism of a minor ancient temple. Might not even make the news back home. Or, we could stage a small explosion since no one is around, make it look like something more sinister happened, but less remains for anyone to come investigate. I don't really like that idea but that's the only other idea I think of." said Harry.

"Let's take a vote. Option 1-just take it and leave a hole in the roof., Option 2-take it and blow up the temple and leave a lot of holes.

Mione-1, Sirius-2, Remus-1, Tonks-1. "Sorry Sirius, it's option 1. I know how you like to cause mayhem. But, I guess we should leave as small as mess in our wake as we can." said Harry.

"Ah nuts." said Sirius.

"Okay, you guys go back and ring to the ship, open the cargo door and signal me when you're ready. You will need to uncloak the Al'kesh for me when you open the bay doors, but as soon as I'm in, lock it up, cloak and get us out of there, back to home so we can unload and prep. for the next mission." said Harry.

...

_"Okay Harry, we're ready, no life signs on sensors, bay doors are open, we are de-cloaking now..."_ said Tonks.

Harry engaged the small Tel'tak's sub-light drives.

The temple shook as the ship broke free of it's moorings in the walls of the temple, making several large crashing sounds and a terrible mess of the temple, but before anyone who could have heard it would respond, Harry docked the Tel'tak, they had re-cloaked and were on their way home.

...

Oct. 10. back at HQ.

Harry used a supply of nano-crystals to create another underground cavern large enough to stow their archaic Tel'tak next to their Al'kesh.

"You know Harry, one day we are going to need to build our own large underground base in which we can hide a sizeable getaway, mother-ship of our own; you know just in case _everything_ goes sideways on us at some point." said Mione.

"You're right. We will have to design something special just for us and our inner circle to keep as our ace in the hole, and park it here at home somewhere like you said. We'll include that in our ship building plans okay, sweety?" said Harry.

"Perfect, Har-bear." replied Mione.

Oct. 12. Noon in Antarctica.

The team flew to Antarctica under cloak but didn't bother with night-time operations since there is -nothing- anywhere near the sites they are investigating up here, and the daylight might help with this one.

"Okay Harry, we are near the cave entrance. Landing in 3 2 1..."

"Alright team, cold weather gear and warming charms all around, let's go..." said Harry.

_"Harry, sensors indicate the stargate is buried in ice just 10 feet in front of you behind that wall of ice."_ said Tonks.

"Hey you guys, let's all play melt the ice together huh? I want to see what 4 pair of Arm Virga's on full plasma burn can do to a wall of ice. Don't you?"

"I'm in." "Me too." Let's do it you pyro." said Mione.

"Ok, everyone also raise your shield's before you do this, so we don't steam our faces off." said Harry.

Then 4 pair of Arm Virga's were raised up chest high, each with a large build up of plasma energy that looked like blue lightning, then as one, they aimed their plasma beams at the four corners of where the gate should be... and Whoooooosh! Ton's of steam and moisture came powering back at them. A cloud of vapor so thick they couldn't see through it to wear they were melting the ice. About a minute later when it would get too tiring to keep going the all stopped.

"Well, would you look at that?" said Sirius.

"One of Harry's ideas actually worked right the first time." concluded Sirius.

"Hey, you mutt. That's President Potter or Grand Admiral Potter to you. Actually I like that last one better."

Standing in front of them was a completely steam cleaned fresh as the day it was born 50,000,000 year old stargate along with it's DHD.

"Nice." said Harry.

"Okay you guys, this thing only weighs 64,000 pounds, so why don't all four of us team up on the levitation together." said Harry.

_"Dora, open the cargo hold please."_ asked Harry.

"Are you sure that even with the four of us we can levitate this thing Harry?" asked Mione.

"Do. Or do not. There is no try." replied Harry.

Once again the four raised their Arm Virga's and worked their levitation magic each taking roughly one 'corner' of the ring, they flipped it on it's side and marched in step out of the cave with the stargate in front of them, placed it carefully onto the floor of the cargo hold. Harry conjured several trinium straps to hold it in place to the deck so that it won't move during flight.

"I'll go levitate that DHD over Harry. I figure after that I can handle a mere 2 tons on my own." said Remus.

"Okay, thanks Remus." replied Harry.

A little later. "Okay, that's one." said Harry.

"Let's go see what this other site has to offer." concluded Harry.

...

"Uh, Harry, we are approaching the site but, you're not going to believe this." said Tonks.

"Sensors are detecting a faint human life sign apparently buried under about 10 feet of ice." said Tonks.

"What?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Jesus, Buddha, Merlin, and Enki. you've got to be kidding me?" said Harry.

"Alright, sit us down with the cargo bay doors facing the direction of the target with about 10 feet of slack so we will have some room to work." said Harry.

As Tonks was doing that he turned to the rest of the team.

"What the actual hell? Okay guys, Mione why don't you and Remus convert the troop passenger compartment into some kind of makeshift field hospital and Mione break out your medical kit with all your potions and the healing device." Harry continued.

"Sirius, you and I will conjure up a canopy and tent area over the top of the back of the cargo bay leading out over the work area, so we can carefully excavate this person out of the ice with minimum disruption from the elements." said Harry.

About 10 minutes later with everything ready. Sirius and Harry carefully worked on cutting a manageable block of ice around the frozen person while Mione and Remus stood by ready to provide emergency health care...or whatever was about to happen.

Harry and Sirius carefully levitated the block of ice which now that they could see, clearly held a human woman.

They levitated her in the block of ice up onto the table Remus conjured for this purpose outside in the work area.

Harry donned the Healing Device and passed it over the block of ice.

"I thought the device might indicate something at this point. I guess not." said Harry.

Slowly he and Sirius melted the ice, not wanting to make the temperature too hot or go too fast to induce shock. Of course, when someone is alive and inanimate they had no idea if that even mattered at that point. But they proceeded with all the caution they could think of.

Eventually, all of the ice surrounding the woman had melted. Harry cast a mild drying spell on her just to alleviate any lingering chill from the remaining dampness.

Then Harry and Sirius levitated her into Mione and Remus' makeshift sick-bay and isolation ward.

Harry then tried the Healing Device on her, and almost immediately the woman started to wake up. Her eyes opened and she started to move her hands. She tried to speak but only a raspy sound came out.

Mione offered her a small sip of fresh water, to see if that will help get her throat loosened up. She offered the whole cup and the woman took it and drank it all. Harry continued to apply the healing device to her and she seemed to rapidly get her energy back and started to appear more alert.

Mione asked "Hello, I am sure you don't understand me. But, my name is Hermione." pointing to her chest, "This is Harry" pointing to his chest, "this is Sirius," pointing to his chest, and "this is Remus," pointing to his chest. Then Mione pointed to the woman and said "name?" The woman pointed to the cup. Mione figuring she wanted more to drink re-filled it and the woman drank it all, then pointed to herself and said "name Ayiana."

"Harry, why don't you keep applying that Healing device too her as much as you can. Try moving it around to all the regions of her body from her head to her toes. It seems to really be helping her. I will keep trying to talk to her." said Mione.

"Okay, good plan Mione." replied Harry.

"Sirius, Remus, why don't you guys stow or vanish all the stuff outside and hide our footprints and ask Tonks to get us over to the last site a while." said Harry.

_"Harry, the ship's internal sensors are indicating that the woman in your sickbay there is about 7.5 million years old."_ said Tonks.

"Really?!" Harry said out loud. "Wow, I wonder." continued Harry.

"Wonder what? Harry?" asked Mione.

"Ayiana, are you Alteran?" pointing to her when he said Alteran.

A big smile lit up on her face in recognition. "Alteran, yes." Ayiana replied. "Harry, Terran?" she asked pointing to Harry.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry.

"Wow, a real living ancient, a gate builder, an original Alteran. How is this even possible?"

"Harry," Ayiana started. "As Hermione and Harry have been talking to Ayiana, I have been learning your language quickly. It is one of the gifts of my people. Please keep using that Healing device you have on me, especially on my head and brain, please. I feel that you are healing me of my disease; and keep talking to me Hermione. I am learning." said Ayiana.

Hermione and Harry kept talking to Ayiana now with the aim of helping her learn as many of the words in English as they could since she could learn so fast-and kept healing her. In the meantime, Tonks had re-positioned them over the other area in the Antarctic that indicated a ring transporter.

...

The ancient outpost starts in the next chapter...

**A/N:**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

_**Note: Harry is going to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown towards the end of the chapter with all that is going on and is going to radically shift directions. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

Chapter 7

October 12, 1997 continued...

Tonks settled the Al'kesh over the area where the last ring transporter was located. When it seemed that the Healing device had done all it could do, Mione and Remus cast several magical healing spells on Ayiana in an attempt to make sure she was clear of unknown diseases. They focused on spells that healed the brain because Ayiana indicated that was where her problem had been.

"Tonks, leave the cloak engaged, we are quite out in the open here." said Harry.

"Harry, when I cast the medical diagnostic spell on Ayiana it indicated that she has a magical core at least 4x the amount of a normal witch or wizard." said Mione.

"Really?!" said Harry, and at that Remus eyes perked up too.

"Ayiana, do you know what magic is?" said Harry.

"No, what is it?" answered Ayiana.

"Do you have any special abilities, like can you use your mind to will things to happen like levitate objects and so forth?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes. So you call that magic? Yes, my people have several genetic gifts such as telekinesis, telepathy, and healing." answered Ayiana.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ayiana, on our world some of us have similar gifts but apparently no where near as powerful as yours are and those of us who have this usually need a special item to focus our intent and energy that we call magic wands. Among us only about 1 in 6000 have these abilities though. Most do not. Everyone on my team here does have magic though. We came from a place on our world where magic users live separately from non-magical humans." explained Harry.

"That is interesting Harry." started Ayiana. "My people, the Alterans, came to Earth millions of years ago and seeded human life on this planet as well as many others. Your race is probably descended from our original efforts to seed life here. It is interesting though, I thought we had taken care not to seed life with our eugenically modified abilities in order to allow your life to evolve without unnatural advantages to the rest of your ecosystem. If you are descended from the original Terrans, you should not have these abilities unless of course you did develop them naturally. Which is always theoretically possible. This is very interesting, something I should study some time." replied Ayiana.

Harry sensing an opening when he heard one asked:

"Ayiana, my small team here recently discovered ancient artifacts from another alien race that apparently long ago found even older artifacts from your civilization, they have been traveling the stars for the last 25,000 years and doing terrible things to humans. We have been reverse engineering their tech which was originally reversed engineered from your tech and we've begun exploring the stars. There is a lot more to bring you up to speed on that's just a simple overview. But, I wonder if you would like to join our small group and help us. We could provide you labs with advanced technology that no one else on Earth can and you can continue your research and also help us out with our research. If you wouldn't mind? Would you like to do that?" asked Harry.

"Certainly Harry, that would be fine. My people are long gone. You said I was in cryogenic stasis for 7.5 million years? I am all alone here now and you rescued me and healed me, so I would be happy to join you and help you. Your people might be the only legacy left of my people. Maybe in time you can help me try to find them?" replied Ayiana.

Hermione spoke up, putting a hand on Ayiana's shoulder. "It would be our honor to try to help you find your people." said Mione.

...

The team briefly explained what they have been doing the past couple weeks, having scanned for and located a number of places on Earth where they have found naquadah based tech or Goa'uld. She was interested in learning more about the Goa'uld at a later time.

The thing that interested her the most was that they were sitting on top of an ancient ring transporter which is tech that originated with her people.

"Harry, I know you have found a number of places where these Goa'uld have used some of our rings for their own systems, and I do have 7.5 million years of missing history. Obviously your civilization and these Goa'uld have changed much just in a recent span of it. But, unless this has been changed, and considering you found me where you did undisturbed in all this time, with our old stargate and dialing device where it should've been. You should be sitting on top of our old defense outpost. So, why don't you take me there with you? I might be able to help you understand what you find better than you could on your own?" said Ayiana.

"That would be great. Thanks. We might as well get started now then." replied Harry.

They rang down from the Al'kesh into a pitch dark space.

Harry, Mione, Remus, and Sirius all lit up a Lumos spell so they could see. "Well, Ayiana, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"This is our old defense outpost alright." answered Ayiana.

"It's power supply must be depleted though or else it would have already responded to my presence by turning on the lights." continued Ayiana.

"Let me see." said Ayiana.

Harry and team watched her go over to a spot on the base of a large chair in the middle of the room and open up a slot, then she removed a crystalline object about the width of a hand length and as long as half an arm's length which was complete black.

"It is as I thought, the Potentia is depleted. Without one of these we cannot supply power to this station. It is a shame too because the control chair there also contains a copy of our old repository of knowledge, if we could get this working, you could have access to our old science and technology." said Ayiana.

"Is there a way to re-charge it or is there no other way to power this outpost? What about the cold fusion reactor in a dialing device or a naquadah generator?" asked Harry.

"No, those types of power sources will not fully power this station. We would not be able to activate it's shields, use it's drone weapons platform, use sub-space communications, or even fully activate the control chair. The most we could do really is turn on the lights and probably power the stasis chamber and the ring transporters. I think it _would_ be feasible to use one of those generators to power the control chair enough to access the knowledge repository and use the hologram projector, but I don't personally know enough about power engineering to devise whatever wiring, adapters, and converters we would need to connect one to the chair and in the process we could damage the chair's power coupling making it unable to properly use a Potentia again, which would defeat most of the purpose of this outpost." said Ayiana.

"I see. I think we need to spell this place secure so that no-one else can stumble across it and use it at least until we get what we want from it." said Harry.

"I think we should hit this place with the full lot Harry." said Sirius. "Notice me not, anti-muggle, un-plottable, un-scryable. Then throw a Fidelius on top of it." concluded Sirius.

"Okay, I agree." said Harry.

"Harry, there is something here that I think you could take with you to learn from without damaging anything. You said you are doing reverse-engineering correct?" asked Ayiana.

"Yes, that's right." said Harry.

"Well, come over here to the drone platform room. You see these devices, there are thousands of these in storage in the outpost. These are the most advanced weapon developed by us. Forgetting just how much explosive energy they possess, they also encapsulate a number of technologies that your scientists could possibly learn a lot from and adapt to your other technologies." started Ayiana.

"These are hybrid energy and projectile weapons that are capable of penetrating most shields and armor with ease. A single drone could destroy a wing of enemy fighters and cause severe damage to a capitol ship back in my day. While hundreds or thousands can obliterate dozens of capitol ships with little effort." continued Ayiana.

"It has an internal sensor for guidance and knows how to avoid enemy counter-measures. One of these can actually make multiple attack runs through lightly shielded and lightly armored enemy vessels. Now I know that these require a Potentia to operate, they make use of a wireless energy transfer technology between the control chair and the drone while it is in flight. If a drone is in flight and the chair loses power, the drone will simply shutdown." continued Ayiana.

"Having said all that and not knowing how advanced your weapons and shield technology is yet. You might be able to learn something and improve your devices based on it's sensor and guidance technology, it's multi-phase shield technology, it's on-board computer, it's neural interface technology, it's wireless energy transfer technology, and so forth. Like I said I have a lot of knowledge about what things are and what they do, even though I don't have the expertise in actually making these things. I am a healer by occupation." concluded Ayiana.

"That is a fantastic idea Ayiana. Thank you." said Harry.

Harry took 10 of the drones and rang them up to the Al'kesh. Then they cast certain security spells within the outpost, then rang back to the surface and cast additional security spells. Ayiana showed them how to lock out the rings so that no one else would be able to access them in the future except for them. Then Sirius and Remus cast the Fidelius spell on the entire complex making Harry the secret keeper. Then he told all present the secret.

Inwardly Harry thought "_we are out of our league on some of this technology even with the Goa'uld knowledge, we do need real scientists on our team to make the best use of this stuff."_

...

The team returned to HQ. On the way they finished giving Ayiana a basic background on Earth, muggles vs. magicals, how they grew up, then more detail beginning with Harry's story during the summer after 4th year beginning with the Setesh incident, their starting of the Edora colony, business plans, and up until today. Ayiana agreed that their approach so far made sense and that she'd be happy to stay with them and support them. She agreed that it would be for the best to free the human populations of the galaxy from these parasites. After they arrived home they carefully stowed the rest of their findings in the appropriate labs and storage.

"I understand that none of you really have the training of the kind of scientists you might need to make full use of the opportunities with this technology. Can I suggest that you try to recruit some with this new business you are starting and then maybe you can make more progress that way." said Ayiana.

"That is one of the goals of the business. We will begin recruiting soon. One thing we haven't figured out without just using magic we were taught not to use frivolously, is how to make sure any muggle scientists we hire don't turn around and betray us or our discoveries to our competitors or to the government." said Mione.

"I have an idea that might sound crazy to you at first based on what you have told me and shown me of Earth culture so far. But, let me tell you a story about my people..." said Ayiana.

Ayiana told the Marauders the story of Atlantis and how it was really a space ship the size of a city. How it normally rested on the surface, but in dire emergencies, the entire city could be evacuated into space. And how this was how Atlantis departed Earth for the Pegasus galaxy, leaving her behind all those millions of years ago when they discovered at the last minute she was a carrier for the plague.

"So, I have been listening to your other conversations about having your own home-base mother-ship in case things go badly for your group and the need to protect and secure whatever technology findings you discover and invent and so forth...my thought is, why don't you build yourself your own mother-ship? Nothing the size of Atlantis of course, but something really big otherwise that would contain all your homes and your labs and so forth, maybe you could call it a village-ship or something." said Ayiana.

"Anyway, the idea would be, build your entire business and home complex on top of a large ship like this that in an emergency you can protect and even evacuate the whole thing from the planet if you feel the need. The bulk of the ship part of it would remain underground and unseen, and shielded from sensors and the like. The part people would see above ground would appear as however you want your office buildings, and industrial facilities, or hangers and so forth to look." continued Ayiana.

"Then for your hired workers who aren't trusted with all the secrets and the ones you think are a risk for betrayal like you mentioned above have always got to come and go from your secure facilities, and you can establish scanners at exits to make sure no technology leaves the building. The only thing this doesn't stop is the people themselves taking their knowledge out the door with them or telling someone what they saw or what they are working on, but I believe you do have magic spells for that?" said Ayiana.

"Well, Ayiana you Alterans do sure think big don't you?" said Harry.

"It is possible Harry," started Mione. "We can ward the entire complex to prevent our employees from communicating in any way about what they see or do in our facilities when they are outside them. This kind of magic doesn't mess with their minds, it doesn't remove the knowledge or even control them really. It is like a form of Fidelius on the information itself. Protecting it from being communicated in any way outside of the ward zone." said Mione.

"I know. And by concentrating all of this into one big ship, uhm, village-ship? or whatever, then the warding is easier to set and maintain and actually becomes mobile with the ship itself should we actually need to move it. Mione I think you just want your big-honking mother-ship." said Harry.

"Ha, ha. That is also true Harry. I just think this is the best way to do it. We can maintain control of our entire operation in one place. We don't have to go back and forth to remote colony worlds to do most of our work in secret, just ship resources from there. Then when we want to move, we move the whole thing all at once." replied Mione.

"Where would we find a place remote enough that we could dig a hole big enough to conduct such a large-scale ship-building project without being noticed, that we could then later turn into a public facing top-side industrial and business complex that won't look like a stupid place to put such a business in the first place?" said Harry.

"Harry." started Remus. "If I could add something here. I think you are forgetting that we have both magic and technology at our disposal. It does need to be somewhat remote only so we can find enough unoccupied land to do what we want but remember with magic we can hide the entire thing from all muggles and most magicals, plus then we have cloaking and shielding and a variety of other techniques we can leverage." concluded Remus.

"Ah. boy. We keep changing our plans almost as fast as we change our clothes each day. What about the work we have Wendell and Monica already starting on?" asked Harry.

"We could just use the premises they originally set up as our 'public' corporate headquarters. We just won't keep anything top secret there. It's actually another perfect cover, because if we want to invite anyone to meet with us that we don't want to see inside our industrial complex at all, that would be a good place to do it. And other than the money to purchase the land, we don't need money to build this village-ship, we use our shipyard and nano-bot technology and resources we can bring in from off-world." said Remus.

"Next thing you'll be telling me we should just go ahead and bring the Marauder's Den to Earth too and just keep it in orbit here under cloak?" replied Harry.

"That's actually not a bad idea Harry." said Sirius, wanting to interject himself into this conversation. "Our main plan is to be able to protect Earth if it comes down to it. If we keep the bulk of our resources here it will be easier to do that." said Sirius.

"What about our wanting to start a colony on Edora?" said Harry.

"Harry, you had your heart set on starting an off-world colony didn't you?" said Mione.

"Well, I thought it was the right way to go. We did meet some really nice people there. Sirius has a new girlfriend there." Harry replied with a grin to Sirius.

"We can still form a small colony there Harry. It -can- be our off-world HQ, like a back-up location for us if we need it. Heck, there is no reason why the Edoran's and us can't travel back and forth to visit each other through the stargates whenever we want."

"And you know how to build something like this?" Harry looked at Ayiana.

"Well, I know what we did. I can guide you. I think you already have the technology to do it anyway, you just haven't been thinking to this scale. Your ship wouldn't be capable of inter-galactic travel like ours was. I actually don't know how to make one of those worm-hole drives. But, you don't need that if traveling around in your own galaxy is good enough for now." replied Ayiana.

"Ah. Let me think about it for a while okay? It seems like every other new discovery we make we change our plans another 90 degrees. I feel like the moment we decide to do this something else will come along and we'll want to go in yet another direction. It seems like next someone will say let's terraform Mars and move there at which point I will be wondering why I ever moved the Ha'tak in the first place. Oh and we need to come up with a better name than village-ship. I don't know, but that is grating on my nerves." said Harry.

...

Oct 13, 1997.

Harry was puttering around in his lab, working on a new device he had been designing based off of the Goa'uld recon. drone and long range comm. device while simultaneously contemplating his navel on which direction he should take the Marauders.

"You are brooding aren't you Harry?" asked Mione.

Harry jumped out of his skin.

"Oh god, I didn't hear you come in." Harry breathed heavily.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." said Harry.

"What makes you think I'm brooding?" asked Harry.

"Because you've just been standing their poking your sonic screwdriver at that new gizmo you're inventing for 10 minutes, not really doing anything." replied Mione.

"This isn't a sonic screwdriver Mione. Who do you think I am, the Doctor?" replied Harry.

"Doctor who?" replied Mione.

"Doctor... ...oh, damned you got me again." said Harry.

"Well I got your mind off of whatever was bothering you at least for a minute didn't I?" said Mione gently, rubbing his back.

Sigh. "Yeah. I guess I have been thinking a lot about things." said Harry.

"What things, honey?" said Mione.

"All this stuff we're doing. It feels like it's too much too fast multiplied by too much again. Too much change or changing too fast. I don't know. It feels like a combination of spinning out of control and I really didn't want to be in charge of everything. There's too much pressure for me to know the right thing to do all the time." answered Harry.

"I am beginning to think I should just build us the big honking mother-ship you want and just go explore the stars. And just before leaving dump the entire knowledge base and space-ship building specs. onto the internet and say Eff it, have a good time." said Harry.

"I have a frikking ancient Goa'uld system lord known as the goddess Hathor sitting back there in stasis wearing a slave collar to my master ring, doing nothing I might add because I don't know what to do with her next. While I'm working on a hand-held sensor device and thinking about the design of my own space-ships and my new company, and my new colony, and the wizarding world, and a whole list of other things that are sitting idling waiting for me to decide what to do next... Gahhhh." concluded Harry.

"So, sweety why don't we just do that then?" said Mione.

"What?" replied Harry.

"I don't want you to kill yourself with stress honey." said Mione.

"We can have our cake and eat it too. Build ourselves a big mother-ship that is our new home base, give it all the frills we want so we can exist independently as much as we want to, and with cloaking, hide as much as we want to. Heck, our new mobile orbital shipyard is half-done now. We can begin from that, _it_ can be our new mother-ship until we are ready or need to build another one."

"Once it's ready, we move it to Earth orbit under cloak so no one else can see it until we want them too. We gather up all our stuff including all our discoveries, and move there. Make -it- our new full-time home and we can come and go around the galaxy with it as much as we please." continued Mione.

"Once we are settled there, then pick up the phone and dial up the heads of state of the 5 permanent members of the UN security council, which includes 2 of the countries that you already know have Goa'uld stargate tech, you'd be informing the other 3 biggies at the same time which includes our home country by the way so that boogie man will be off your back too...I know you've been worrying about that as well." continued Mione.

"Then simply tell them that we have discovered this stuff, we've made good use of it for our friends and family and while we intend to remain independent of them we offer to give them a database of all the knowledge and the technology we've discovered so far in exchange for full diplomatic immunity, because you want to help Earth deal with the Goa'uld threat that is out there and you still wish to travel to and from Earth to visit friends from time to time. Then we can go do whatever we want. We've met all the obligation we ever intended to meet and we have our own destiny ahead of us to do what we want." continued Mione.

"At that point if you want to hang around and help them we can, or if you don't we don't have to, or if you want to do some of that and some of the other thing you can do that too, and see then the whole thing isn't on you anymore. The leaders of Earth can take care of Earth's overall destiny and if any of our friends want to join us in the stars then they would be welcome also. The magical world can just go stuff itself either way because we won't be living there anymore. Just don't make it a big deal like the whole world or the whole galaxy is on your shoulders or our shoulders." concluded Mione.

"Okay Mione, would you please ask everyone to come together for a meeting, all the Marauders and Ayiana. She deserves to be in on this too since I asked her to join us." said Harry.

...

"Mione would you please summarize for everyone what we discussed before in my lab." asked Harry.

...

"So, that is how I feel. I agree with Mione. That is what I want to do. I don't know if some of you will agree or disagree. I won't hold any of you to anything we decided before. Any of you who want to come with Mione and me on our great adventure you're welcome to. Anyone who doesn't you can stay here and do whatever you want, we'll stay in touch for sure either way. Ayiana, I promised you we would try to help you find your people, we'll still do that if you want to come with us, or else I'll build you your own ship if you want, whatever you want to do." said Harry, solemnly.

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I'm going with you pup, no matter what." answered Sirius.

"Remus? Tonks?"

"Harry, I need to discuss with Dora. I think we always thought we'd have homes here as well as wherever in space we might go. We will have a wizarding baby to raise soon." answered Remus.

"Well, it's true I don't know how it's going to work out yet. If our plans don't wreck our relationship with Earth you could still just go back and forth." replied Harry.

"Okay Harry, why don't we leave it at that then, consider us still on the team. But if we end up forced to choose one or the other, we'll have to think hard on that then, okay?" replied Tonks.

"Fair enough. It makes sense to me. It really does." said Harry.

"Wendell? Monica?" asked Harry.

"For right now we'll take the same approach as Remus and Tonks okay? We might not want to leave Earth forever if we are faced with that choice. But I realize that you could be faced with that choice depending on how things go. I think you'll be alright though, so keep us on the team too unless that time comes." said Wendell.

"Ayiana?" asked Harry.

"I will take my chances with you Harry. I have no where else to go. If we obtain the technology we need to look for Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy I would like to go and see. Until then, I will stay with you and Hermione. Also, if this is the route we go then I will suggest that when you get your big mother-ship here that you simply dismantle and take with you all the primary systems of the defense outpost. You can use all of that stuff and over time we will figure out the power requirements to get the chair working and in the meantime you can re-purpose the shield emitters and some of the other tech in the outpost into your mother-ship to make it more protected." answered Ayiana.

"I have one question," said Monica. "How are you going to get the 5 heads of state from the UN permanent security council on the phone?" asked Monica.

"I don't think that will be a problem when the time comes. I'm sure I can think of something to get their attention." laughed Harry.

Mione was just glad to see Harry laughing and smiling again.

"Alright then I have one more thing to add that is a detail we almost forgot about. The new business MASC. Let's just shut it down. We don't need it anymore. When we're done doing what we are going to do, it won't have any advantages over existing companies anyway. I don't need the money, so for the four of you that might still stay on Earth or at least keep a home on Earth, I'll just liquidate it and divide it among you. Half for the Lupin's, half for the Granger's. I still have about 3+mil GBP in Gringotts anyway. I will liquidate that into gold and just keep that for a rainy day. We will build our mother-ship to be self-sufficient and trade for whatever else we want, so we will want for nothing I think." said Harry.

...

Nov 1, 1997.

The Marauder's Den was finished construction on schedule. The team went to Edora to inform Laira and her people of their slight change in plans. They would be moving the station back to their home-world but would keep their mining and refining outpost operating and have regular shipments of their finished materials sent through the stargate as needed.

They agreed to a trade agreement where the Edoran's provided food and crafts and the Marauders provided the Edoran's medicine, books, and some construction assistance when requested as well as built them a shielded sanctuary powered by cold fusion reactors for them to flee into for safety should a conflagration of asteroids come as predicted in a couple years. They would visit regularly.

Harry gave Laira one of his new handheld combination communication and sensor devices that she can use to contact the Marauders Den or Sirius personally, via the stargate network whenever she needs to in the future and was advised to always call first to request the shield to be dropped before trying to enter into one of their gate addresses.

During the recent visit, Laira asked Sirius if he would stay with her so they could get to know each other better. He agreed to visit often so they could do that, so officially now Laira and Sirius were becoming a couple in a very long distance relationship.

The Marauders off-loaded onto the Marauder's Den all of the weapons and materials cargo from the Ha'tak, including all of the Death Gliders, and all but one Al'kesh, then created a crater on the other side of the planet and buried the Ha'tak. This would be another lost ace in the hole should they ever need it in the future. They likewise placed a fully functioning kara-kesh and an Arm Virga in a sealed canopic jar and buried it near the Edoran village so that if one of them came here empty handed they would have what they needed to command the ship. They charmed it so only someone with magic could find it or open it.

Harry commanded the Marauder's Den on auto-pilot and under cloak set it on a course to establish a geosynchronous orbit with the dark side of Earth's moon. Once there, he will gate aboard and pilot it to its destination orbit over Earth. The trip will take 1 month, so it will arrive appx. Dec. 1, 1997. They then gated back to Earth.

During the Christmas Holiday's, Harry invited all of their Hogwarts friends who were in on the secret to a party at Grimmauld Place. At the party, Harry got down on one knee and presented Hermione with a 2 carat diamond ring and asked her to marry him. She enthusiastically accepted and they set a wedding date for Mar 20, on the Spring Equinox.

"There is one more big surprise we have for all of you." Harry started.

"We've changed our plans in relation to our space projects that we told you about at the beginning of the year. A lot has happened and we've decided to change directions on where we go from here." continued Harry.

The Marauders, including Ayiana spent the better part of two hours bringing the group up to speed with all that happened since Harry and Hermione left school and their new change of plans. They were fascinated by Ayiana obviously and for some reason all the guys wanted to touch her to make sure she was real. They also asked her to demonstrate some of her type of 'magic' powers. They were floored.

"So, I know we told you all before that you all are welcome to join in. But, first there won't be a new business here on Earth that we are going to run to become a part of. So, unfortunately that is now out if you were looking forward to that." continued Harry.

"The other thing is you are still welcome to join us, but we could decide to go anywhere at anytime and we could even end up right in the middle of a war with the Goa'uld and we could end up on a journey to the Pegasus galaxy to help Ayiana find her way home. It may often be dangerous, you may often not be able to communicate with or return home to Earth. There won't be an entire world population there, just the few of us who decide to go, so you might get quite bored. If you don't want to mess with advanced muggle technology at all, you will get bored. We are integrating magic with technology more and more all the time though, so some of you might find that interesting. All things to think about but, as I said you are all still welcome to come with us." said Harry.

"What about other people Harry?" asked Neville.

"I know you only told the rest of us because we were all going to school with you that day. But, you have other friends who graduated ahead of you and so forth that know nothing of this. Will you offer them or other people in the wizarding world a chance to go if they want? I know Ron and Ginny can tell you that Fred and George ask about you guys all the time but we can't tell them anything." said Neville.

"Well, we could. I was thinking that once the existence of alien life and space-ships and all that becomes public knowledge and we no longer need to keep secret what we are doing anymore that we would release everyone from their vow of secrecy, then you could talk to whoever you want and pass the word. Mione and I haven't really talked about this but, I don't think we are trying to form a space-based magical colony here. I mean you all can if you want." continued Harry.

"This is one of the reasons I stepped back from trying to orchestrate some kind of grand plan, like I had all the wisdom of the universe or something. You all can do what you want. I will say this though about our own mother-ship, this is going to be I and Mione's and home and we plan to explore and experiment. We are happy to have you join us. This first version had living quarters for 1,000 people so space is not a problem. But, you will need to remember it's our home first and foremost, not an organization, not some kind of colony, we're not going to hold elections to see who is leading the expedition or something. That's the business I wanted to get out of." concluded Harry.

"Harry, if we _want_ to start a magical colony elsewhere in space, would you help us? So, we could be on our own trying something like that but you wouldn't be responsible for us?" asked Luna.

"I don't see any problem with that Luna. As long as we can obtain the resources and the materials you need, we now have the capacity to build more ships, so I'm fine with that; but resources is the issue. Some of them are rare and in limited supply, so if it's not easy for me to come up with you will need to find a supply of the resources we will need. Just make sure you're ready for what you are getting into." answered Harry.

"I only know as much as I do because I got jumped by one of these parasites and absorbed it's memories. I'm not even sure I would've survived that if it wasn't for the distraction that Tom's Horcrux caused when it was fighting both of us to dominate me. I have only been able to share selected bits of the knowledge with the rest of the Marauders via these Arm Virga's I told you about. So far only I have the _full scope_ of it in here." Harry continued, as he pointed at his head.

"I can do the same for you all, make you Arm Virga's, teach you how to use them, transfer selected knowledge to you. But, I don't think I can prepare you for everything you might encounter out there. Heck, even Setesh didn't know about everything out there and keep in mind the knowledge I got from him is 5,000 years old. I would be worried for you all if you venture into dangerous places, but I will do it for any of you if you want me to." concluded Harry.

"You mentioned we could talk to people about this when it goes public, do you know when that will be Harry? asked Ginny.

"Probably by this coming summer sometime, if not sooner." answered Harry.

"Harry, I am curious about this technology. How is it that the technology you are working with works so well with magic when they've always told us that technology doesn't work around magic?" asked Ron.

"Ah, good question. The problem with muggle technology and magic really is the way that magic interferes with what muggles call the electromagnetic spectrum. Things like radios, TV's anything with an antenna or anything that uses EM or RF even over wires to transmit and receive information, sound, or images that the muggles have is interfered with by our magic, magic leaks into the EM and RF spectrum, causing the devices to malfunction or misbehave. All of the Goa'uld and other Alteran technology we use, or are basing our technology off, of is shielded or made with materials that resist the interference of foreign EM or RF." answered Harry.

"I will tell you also that the ministry is aware of methods using runes and special ward stones to dampen this EM/RF leakage from magic in a given area allowing most muggle technology to work satisfactorily within the wards but they don't want that to become widespread knowledge because they want you to remain blissfully ignorant of any advantages or usefulness of muggle culture and technology." concluded Harry.

"Those bastards!" said Seamus.

"Yeah, it's always something isn't it Seamus?" replied Harry.

**A/N:**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 8

Holidays 1997 continued.

"Have you definitely made up your mind about the business?" asked Terry, with several other heads nodding.

"I guess some of you were really looking forward to that, huh?" asked Harry.

More nodding heads.

Harry looked over at Wendell and Remus and they seemed to be following his train of thought.

"Well, it's just I felt like I personally had too many things going on. We haven't actually shut it down yet, we had gotten the corporation started and Wendell had started looking for premises and stuff."

"I have an idea." started Remus. "Why don't you just let us run the business. This would be a great way to let your friends get involved if they want to, plus we -would- be working on a magical division of the business too." said Remus.

"I guess. There's just one other thing that has been concerning me about it. I started up the company under the false name I'm using for all this off-world stuff. Don't you think the government would try to put leverage on me through that once I go public?" asked Harry.

"Hmm. Well, if you do what it sounds like your thinking about doing, that gives me an idea that could solve that problem and simplify our lives in general. Since we've decided on a change of plans to go public sooner rather than later, you can just come clean with your _real name_ in the public from the start, from our home in space. Then you're not trying to hide that anymore; just use your false name to hold your shares in this business. Leave the running of it to them. If anyone bothers to trace down that name, they will just learn the back-story the Goblin's set up and they will conclude that Mr. Hugh Walters is simply a recluse since no one ever runs into him. The Goblin's did guarantee the secret didn't they?" offered Hermione.

"That will work. Okay, just one more thing then to make sure my false ID in the company doesn't get revealed. When I release everyone from the secrecy oath I will need you to take a new one, just to protect the secret of that identity. Then I would feel comfortable with all that. Is that okay with everyone? I'm just trying to protect the business and you all from any direct conflicts of interest that might come up between me and various governments. I still don't think it will be difficult for certain people to put two and two together. If you all are willing to take those risks after that, then I'll support it." asked Harry.

Everyone nodded their heads yes, and there was a chorus of several, "Yeah's."

"Does that mean you won't give the governments all the knowledge for free anymore too? I only ask because it would be good for us to know what we have to work with." asked Wendell.

"Yeah, I guess not. I will just give them some basic rudimentary stuff from the older technology we have. They really don't need a hyper-drive or inter-stellar communications, and things like that to start with to be able to defend the Earth. That way you guys can continue to have exclusive back-door access to the most modern and best stuff and you can sell them derivatives of those kind of things when the time is right. Does that sound good?" said Harry.

"I think that is a good way to do it and you don't have to feel personally responsible for the outcome of that business anymore either. Just treat it like a side project you are helping your friends with and let them do their own thing with it." concluded Hermione.

"Okay, guys. Wendell, and I guess you too Remus, you sounded like you wanted to be involved?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, even before you changed your mind on your role in it and everything else, he and I talked about me coming on board, we have some ideas about how I can attract some of the werewolf clans and some of the muggle educated squibs who are knowledgeable of both worlds for a trustworthy workforce, people who normally get shunned in our society who are looking for steady work and we had a line on a couple scientists that might be good people to recruit someday. We also thought we would talk with Ayiana to see if she knows of a way to cure our lycanthropy or maybe even try the healing sarcophagus." replied Remus.

"Hmm. I guess so. You know, you have to be careful with that. Repeated use of a sarcophagus will make you addicted and it screws up your mind, changes your personality. It might even be part of what has made the Goa'uld so evil all this time. I strongly recommend not using it very much, maybe once or twice in a persons lifetime max. to be careful." said Harry.

"But, now that you have me thinking about this, you know what Neville. I would hate to falsely get your hopes up, but there is a chance this healing device we found might be able to heal your parents. We would have to get them over to Shawdon Woods though, right now it's located there. Soon it will be moved to our mother-ship though. Either way let me know, but I don't know how difficult it would be to get them checked out and moved for something like this without revealing the secret or telling your Gran." concluded Harry.

"Really? I would definitely like to at least try that then. Is there no way to take the device to them?" asked Neville.

"Well now that I think about it, I could do that by simply shrinking and taking it there myself but, we'd have to operate in secret though without the Mungo's staff knowing what we are really doing there. And if this works we will need to make up a story about how they were cured that doesn't involve this. This tech is something we won't ever be divulging to the public at least not in its present form, the lure is too great and the risks to high." replied Harry.

"I actually think it would be easier to get you in with me as a regular visitor because I go all the time. They will normally let me sit in there with them for hours alone if I ask them." said Neville.

"Okay, let's give that a try then." said Harry.

"Tomorrow?" pleaded Neville.

"Okay, tomorrow. Please don't get your hopes up too high, it might not work. But yeah, we'll go tomorrow. When do you want to go?" asked Harry.

"How about I meet you here at noon. Then when we get there they will be done with their afternoon lunch and check-up and they would give us hours of time interrupted before their next regular check." said Neville.

"Okay, then it's a plan. See you here tomorrow." said Harry.

...

"That's a nice thing you offered Neville." said Mione.

"Yeah, I wish I had thought of it before." replied Harry.

"It's okay Harry, you said it yourself, you -have- had too much on your plate. Don't beat yourself up about it." said Mione.

Harry and Neville had no problem getting in to see his parents and left alone for a period of time, with about 30 minutes each inside the sarcophagus both parents were healed and were healthier than the day they were injured. Harry barely got the sarcophagus shrunk and put back in his expansion pouch and Neville barely had time to explain to his parents that they needed to keep what Harry had really done to heal them a secret for now. When, healers came rushing into the room...having finally overcome Harry's notice-me-not charm on the door.

"What? How? Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, you're both up. How is this possible? Our monitoring charms detected that your minds were healed and you were in full health." said Madam Strout.

"Madam Strout, this is Harry Potter. He found a way to heal my parents." said Neville.

"Mr. Potter, can you please explain how you did this?" asked Madam Strout.

"Ma'am, when I was learning how to fight Lord Voldemort..." Harry paused to let everyone get the cringe at the name out of their system. "I learned some advanced mind magic so that I could defend myself from him. You know how he had a reputation for using mind magic on his victims of course." Letting them think they knew what he was talking about, he continued. "Well, he tortured a lot of his victims and his followers as well with the Cruciatus curse and if they didn't have a way to heal their own minds they would have all been injured like the Longbottom's here, so I was talking to Neville one day and we were discussing his parents and I thought, maybe I could give the technique they used a try. It took me a long time to practice and learn this because it requires mastery at both Occlumency and Legilimency. Eventually I thought I was good enough at both to try, and so here we are." said Harry.

"Well, what did you actually do Mr. Potter? We've had Legilimency experts in here trying before and they did not succeed. What have you done differently?" asked Madam Strout.

"Well, I don't know what is different because I don't know what _they_ did. But, I used Legilimency to partition off the pain receptors in their mind while simultaneously searching out their conscious minds and coaxing them forward. Once they acknowledged me I was able to explain who I was and what I was trying to do. I was able to explain what happened to them, and they followed me back to the surface of their thoughts and then I was able to awaken them. After that I directed a healing spell at their nervous system and their spinal column that dissipated most of the residual pain which had been mostly in their mind at this point, having then been conscious they were able to cope and it went away." answered Harry.

"Some of what you did is exactly what our mind healers tried to do but could never get as far as you did to get their consciousness to acknowledge them and follow them back to their surface thoughts. You must be one powerful Legilimens. You should take up Healing as a career young man. We could use you." said Madam Strout.

"Thank you ma'am but, I have other career goals in mind. I don't know about the powerful bit, I'm just glad I was able to heal my friends parents." replied Harry.

...

Later, when everyone was back at Grimmauld Place, Neville and Harry filled them in a little bit. Harry took a chance and didn't ask them for any oath because he's not showing or telling them too much and didn't want to risk any kind of mind or memory magic after them just being healed and it will all be out in the open soon anyway.

"How did you come up with a story like that?" asked Neville.

"Well last night I just did a quick read on what healers normally do to try to heal patients with that problem. I simply decided to let my reputation of being mysteriously powerful serve the cause for once. I just let them think I could do something their people couldn't do, using the same techniques they use. Should lead to no more questions other than, 'boy isn't that Potter powerful or something'. Frankly, I've gotten used to it and I don't care. Like I said, it served a good cause today." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry." said Neville.

"Yes, thank you from Alice and I too," said Frank. "I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you. Don't worry we will keep your secret. We have missed so much of our Nev. growing up. Let's go home Nev. and surprise your Gran. and you can get us all caught up on how your childhood has been..."

...

"Alright Mione. Now that we have gotten all caught up with our friends and all the wheels are in motion where they are supposed to be, I want to finish the job of moving all our stuff from Shawdon Wood and so forth to the Marauder's Den." said Harry.

Harry partitioned off one corridor of the living areas that were closest to the ship's common areas, reducing the guest living space to 900. But, created all new space for labs and containment cells for their Goa'uld 'guests'.

Then they brought the Den under cloak into the atmosphere and slowly so as not to produce a re-entry wake that could be detected by Earth instruments, descended directly over Shawdon Wood, and hovered there maintaining station keeping; keeping a watch out for any Earth aircraft that might be a problem but there were none.

It took several days worth of work but they managed to get all of their supplies and stored discoveries, including all their captured Goa'uld safely ensconced in their respective labs on the Den. Meanwhile, Sirius shrunk and moved all of his belongings and all the belongings of his family that he wanted to keep and moved them to his quarters on the Den or his vault at Gringotts. He focused on helping Ayiana get started setting up her own genetics research lab and mini-library, and running the infrastructure of their mining colony operation and the logistics of the industrial processes on the Den, including taking charge of the nano-bot swarms.

Ayiana became the defacto translator for everyone researching anything Alteran, so she did a lot of that in addition to starting to do some genetic research both on human muggles, human wizards, and the Goa'uld using Isis' still preserved body as material.

They left behind the Al'kesh and it's one stargate. Remus, Tonks, Wendell and Monica, will be left in command of this ship and this gate, which will serve as the secret mobile HQ for themselves and accessible only to the inner circle, for their access to space.

Since Harry was abandoning the Shawdon Woods complex, and he and Mione were now permanently moved to the Den, they decided they would sign over the deed to Shawdon Woods as the secret 'underground' complex for MASC and build the public facing side of it above it. This will become the new primary industrial complex for MASC.

To give the company it's 'seed' technology to begin reverse-engineering work, the stuff they will let their hired muggle scientists see, they left Osiris' old Tel'tak with the Hyper-drive completely stripped out. This served the dual purpose of actually providing the source tech that the company would need to work from to start with -and- a plausible story if anyone should happen to uncover the source of their work, they will always be able to trace their work back to this one old spaceship that they can honestly say they found in an archeological dig and began reverse-engineering.

Their benefactor, the reclusive Mr. Walters, will still be unavailable for comment. Not that it would take too long for certain people in the wizarding world to guess who that really is, with Wendell, Monica, Remus, and Tonks heading up this business. But, they are not really worried about them. It's the muggle governments they are trying the most to keep in the dark about their origins.

By Feb 1, 1998.

Shawdon Wood was now just the underground complex where the new MASC buildings were being constructed on top of by nano-bot constructors but, using Earth materials. The Marauders Den was under cloak in high earth orbit far beyond any Earth satellite's to prevent those kind of accidents.

The folks on Earth and the Den could travel back and forth easily using the ring transporters for most routine travel. They only need to use the stargate for when they visit Edora or when they begin planning expeditions to other worlds. They now had two spare stargates in storage. Sirius had been making regular visits back and forth to Edora and had even brought Laira back to Earth for a couple dates and to show her where he is from. That relationship seemed to be progressing nicely. Laira was taking news of Earth's civilization back to Edora and some of the natives were getting restless for adventures of their own.

The Den still had remaining about half of the material resources that the full Ha'tak had once stored before all their construction projects, and they were now receiving a steady stream of new refined materials from Edora on a daily basis thanks to the automation of the mining operation. With the cargo capacity of the Den, they were only at 8.3% capacity with just enough materials currently on hand to build another ship the size of the Den or roughly the equivalent of 3+ Ha'taks. This was enough to begin a modest warship building program. Their new ships would not waste nearly the amount of materials or space that the Goa'uld were fond of doing.

Before they would do that, they finished the operation of removing all the tech from Earth that they wanted to keep by taking the Den to the Antarctic outpost and with the help of a large swarm of nano-bot constructors, managed to move all the drone weapons, and deconstruct and reconstruct all of the outpost systems to the Den. All of the primary systems they recovered were re-located to their respective labs for future reverse-engineering efforts.

At that stage they had many labs full of recovered technology but really only one person with enough knowledge to do any reverse-engineering work full-time, so Harry was quite busy, with a lot of help from Ayiana to leverage her knowledge and experience. Of course, she also knew right away what the ancient long range communication devices and stones were for, and even though she had never seen anything like it before was easily able to deduce the functionality of Merlin's inter-dimensional transportation device. All of these things were in queue for hard core research when they had the time to get to each in their turn.

At the moment Harry focused on designs for his first prototype warship and reverse-engineering those Alteran shields and asked MASC to see if they could find him one top-notch muggle scientist that they believe could be trusted on top of the security protocols they've devised to come to work for him directly on the Marauder's Den. For what he wants to do he needs someone with expertise in reverse-engineering as well as theoretical physics/astrophysics, mathematics, computer programming, artificial intelligence, and energy production.

Harry thought, "So much to do and who knows how much time, but at least it and I am all in one place, focusing on just this one overall program."

Hermione was happy seeing that Harry was happier and she resumed the role she wanted to play acting as head scientist and liaison between the work on the Marauder's Den and MASC's magical division; as her parents with the Lupin's help were making progress recruiting some top talent to begin creating their organization. Everything was beginning to move forward now simultaneously, each at its own good pace. Soon the company would need to begin licensing some tech to bring revenues in as seed capital was now quickly starting to drain from the coffers.

When Hermione reflected on the changes they made to their plans over time, she thought: "Harry was right, we needed to space this out and divide things up a bit so people could focus on their own parts and without all of it coming back directly to him. I'm glad we didn't have to give up on the business idea. I understand why that was Harry's knee-jerk reaction at first though. We shouldn't have put that President thing on his shoulders the way we did. I know Sirius was trying to be his usual clever self but Harry really _was_ overloaded and crying out for help and we all ignored him really. _I_ should have known better. But, the way things have turned out, it looks like it's going to be okay now." So, they all settled into a comfortable routine of sustainable progress, nobody felt rushed or stressed out. Life was good.

...

"Hey Mione, I think I've finished up my first draft of plans for a new warship prototype. Let me show you what I have worked up so far."

"First I want to remind you when you look at this that one major point for me was to avoid looking anything like Goa'uld, more like our own faction if anything else. Also, I am designing no troop transport or deployment capabilities in these first ships. We won't be doing any of that anyway. For the foreseeable future all we will be doing is fighting in air or space to defend ourselves or Earth. To that end, I've designed these warships to be piloted and operated by only one person each if necessary, optimally three for full combat effectiveness. There will be quarters for additional support staff or to transport travelers for those missions where we want to do that, but only room for a total of 33, the original 3-person crew and transport of 30 more people and only two ring transporter platforms. All maintenance work will be performed by maintenance nano-bots. These ships will be full of power generation, shields, sensors, weapon systems, and automation. Not much else. It is specifically designed to be our counter to a Ha'tak class for space warfare." said Harry.

"The other thing I have done is add in what I am calling a rudimentary remote master-slave circuit. So that, say we build a squadron of these but we don't actually have any living pilots or weapons officers to man them. We can control them all from the bridge of the Den mentally through our neural interface to the Den's computers. This is one of the reasons I am looking for an expert on AI and programming because I want to eventually design a real AI system that these ships can pilot themselves in combat efficiently with only minor input from us. As it is now, we will need to control most functions remotely performing all the decision logic ourselves. Like I said this is just the first step." continued Harry.

"So, here it is. This first warship class I am calling a Marauder Destroyer Mark I, even though it is much smaller in footprint and dimensions than a Goa'uld Ha'tak at only 150 meters long, 35 meters wide and 45 meters tall, it has roughly 25% more firepower than a Ha'tak and roughly double the shield strength, plus the tri-redundancy of our shield configuration and tri-redundancy of our dual-power systems using both naquadah and cold-fusion generators to power different systems. One main difference is that in addition to the standard 60 plasma staff cannons, I've added a plasma beam weapon as the primary weapon in the bow of the ship by rotating multiple capacitors through multiple generators dedicated to this weapon system. This can fire continuously for a certain amount of time, which will need to be determined during testing of the prototype." continued Harry.

"One of these should be able to easily defeat a Ha'tak one on one, not counting the fighter and bomber wings of the Ha'tak. The ROE for a Ha'tak engagement in the beginning at least will be to ignore the fighters in favor of a focused strike on the Ha'tak, allowing the shields to protect from the smaller craft until the Ha'tak is taken out, then the Destroyer can mop up the lighter craft. It has the same interstellar hyper-drive and sub-light engines of a Ha'tak, so they are matched in that department. Future revisions will include upgrades to all major systems once we can reverse-engineer and adapt the Alteran technologies for drone weapons, shields, sensors, engine, power, computers, etc. Plus missile weapons and other projectiles like rail guns." concluded Harry.

_**A/N: An image of the Marauder Destroyer Mark I is up on my profile page.**_

"This is really nice. I like that it can be operated by as little as one person or just slaved to the Den if needed. How many do you want to build?" replied Mione.

"Well based on existing materials manifests we have enough to build six of them but I'm only going to build one to start with, as a prototype and for testing. We might get lucky and engineer some improved tech for the Mark II as well as we can incorporate whatever lessons learned we get from testing the prototype. Don't forget the Den has the firepower of 3+ Ha'taks itself so we should be okay for a while and if something comes along that is too big of a fight for us, we will just stay cloaked and retreat. We're not going to risk our home unless the odds are overwhelming in our favor or we need to avert global catastrophe or something. Do you agree?" asked Harry.

"I do. It all sounds good to me." answered Mione.

"Okay then, I will commission the construction of the prototype. It will be ready before our wedding, so that can be one of our wedding presents to ourselves." Harry said with a grin.

"Well, I have some news for you, from MASC. Actually a few things." started Mione.

"They've had their grand opening of the main research facility and the rough out of the first light manufacturing facility is done and they have all the main offices and IT and so forth set up. It's starting to look like a real business. Remus and Tonks were able to recruit Andromeda Tonks to come to work for MASC as Head of the Legal Department. This was perfect because she already practices law in both the muggle and magical worlds." continued Mione.

"As you know the sarcophagus did nothing for the lycanthropy, but Ayiana thinks she might have isolated the problem and might be able to create a cure. So, if that works, that will be our first product to come out of MASC's magical division. We are going to make it very affordable, but this will allow us to begin marketing ourselves in the magical world. We discussed just giving this away for free, but we decided against that because we need to start generating revenues for the business so it can begin to sustain itself." continued Mione.

"For the technology division, we are going to start making a name for ourselves in advanced computer science by licensing a scaled-back early version of the oldest hologram tech and nano-crystal data storage tech that we have to a major game console maker who is looking for their next breakthrough, that way we can generate licensing and royalty revenue, get patent protections, and begin to make a name for ourselves in the tech industry. We figure that anything else we do in the future will make sense having evolved from those capabilities and we will have established our patented ownership of the technology." concluded Mione.

"That's great. Those are both great ideas. You mentioned money, is the company doing okay for money?" asked Harry. At this point in the conversation, Sirius joined them having heard Hermione from out in the hallway, and started listening in.

"Yeah it is, but neither product is ready to roll-out yet, but since you asked... Ayiana is still perfecting the serum for the lycanthropy and now that we are official, believe it or not the ministry does have some equivalent of pharmaceutical standards and licenses we have to go through with them, so there will be delays we need to deal with there. Same on the gaming console side. We have only just hired our first couple research scientists and started to build out and staff their lab. It was through one of their contacts that we got this gaming console opportunity, but we still need to produce factory ready work, get patents applied for, contracts in place, and then the company we are licensing to still needs to go through -their- development and marketing processes to get it ready for launch, right now they are hoping to make it for the next Christmas holiday season, which will be some time before we can see anything other then developmental milestone payments for that work. So...," continued Mione.

"I have been hoping to find a good time to ask you if you think we could put some more capital in the company. Now that we know what the burn rate for cash should be, that's how my mum put it anyway, we might need a bump to stay strong by Christmas since now we are spending a lot, spending is budgeted to continually increase all year for the development efforts and only real serious cash flow is expected to begin showing up in the late 4th quarter and 1st quarter next year." said Mione.

"Sure, we can do that. I can put up another 2 mil GBP but, that will be it I think. I'm keeping 1 mil GBP for our Barclay's reserve and that 62k galleons in Gringotts. We don't want to go broke if everything goes wrong you know." replied Harry.

"Hey guys, I caught the tail end of your conversation. I heard Hermione had come back when I was passing down the hall. Hi Hermione! Anyway, you know since I moved up here, I have an estate back home I want to sell and I also have a small fortune in cash laying around in my vaults. I wanted to sell Grimmauld Place anyway, so why don't you let me match you Harry, I'll also put up 2 mil GBP to the company." said Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius. That would be great. It's funny you should say that because my mum and dad have been saying the same thing. They actually already put their dental practice up for sale. They are going to get 1 mil GBP for it. They already own their house and have a lot of savings so they were going to ask if they could invest in the company too?" said Mione.

"I will tell you guys what. I will go along with all that if you will convince Remus and Tonks to accept 1 mil GBP from me so that they can be equity partners in the business too. So, we will double the capitalization of the company from 5 mil to 10 mil and the new ownership percentages will be Walters 60%, Black 20%, Grangers 10%, and Lupins 10%. As much as Remus and Tonks have put into this with sweat equity from the start I want them to have this. Will that work Mione?" said Harry.

Mione flew over to Harry and gave him a giant hug and a kiss. "You are the most wonderful man ever! I will convince Remus to accept this if I have to Imperious him." said Mione.

"Uh, you _were_ kidding right?" asked Harry.

"You silly!" said Mione. As she ran off to go tell MASC the good news.

"Hey Sirius, while you are here let me show you the final designs for my new Destroyer..." said Harry.

...

During the next month Harry spent most of his time supervising the construction of his Destroyer prototype while taking some time to tinker with his reverse-engineering. While Mione spent a considerable amount of time planning their wedding with her mum and believe it or not Ginny who had become good friends with her again after accepting her and Harry, and Mrs. Weasley. As one might expect Molly offered the services of the Burrow's large backyard for the wedding and they accepted. So it was time to iron out all the details.

During early March, Harry was called down by Mione to visit the MASC Research Facility offices to meet someone she thinks will be an ideal candidate to be his Chief muggle scientist aboard the Marauder's Den. This will be a first since he is a muggle and all kinds of security issues were involved, so they had to handle these conversations delicately. Fortunately, the candidate wouldn't be able to reveal certain information after leaving their building anyway. On the way to the meeting Mione gave Harry a copy of his curriculum vitae for review.

"Hugh, I would like to introduce you to Doctor Rodney McKay. Doctor McKay, Mr. Hugh Walters."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Doctor McKay." said Hugh.

"Likewise, Mr. Walters. Thank you for seeing me." said Rodney.

"Wendell and Remus and a few others have already spoken to Dr. McKay. We have been recruiting him for a lead scientist position in our advanced applied technologies lab. As we were talking we learned more about some of his personal scientific interests as well as discussed what about our current work interested him. I thought you two should meet because he might be the right person for your special projects division." concluded Mione.

"Wonderful. So, Dr. McKay, what _does_ have you intrigued enough about our work to come take a look at us. I understand your dissertation was in astrophysics?" asked Hugh.

"Yes, I sense the point of your question is, why I would be interested in a company creating gaming technology. The thing that actually grabbed me was not so much the application of the technology you are bringing to the table for this new Holocast announcement from Vega, but the fundamental science behind it. I think most of the people in my field blew off the claims of nano-crystalline technology to fuel your new microprocessors and embedded storage as mere marketing hype from another gamer magazine. But, I wanted to come see if it's true. You see, if you can do what it sounds like you can do I can think of a myriad of possible applications well beyond gaming or even basic computer operations, to include manufacturing, space-flight, power generation, to name just a few." replied Rodney.

"Really? How very insightful of you Doctor." replied Hugh.

"I do in fact have a very interesting special projects division oriented to those areas and more like it. If I were to consider you for this, we would need to establish the most stringent of non-disclosure agreements between us, to include certain guarantees on your part. We would need to go so far as to create a cover story for the work you really do here and the location at which you would be working. For this I can offer you a position as Chief Scientist at my special projects division. For a scientist of your caliber and interests it would be like candy land to you. You will see and have the opportunity to work on things that will blow your mind. We are going to invent technologies that will change the world. What do you think?" asked Hugh.

"I am very interested to learn more Mr. Walters, and I will be happy to agree to any non-disclosure agreements you need. I understand the risk businesses take inventing new technologies and the risks of corporate espionage. I will guarantee my discretion." replied Rodney.

"Good. Now, I understand that you currently live in Canada. Would you be willing to relocate here to the Hedgeley area?" asked Hugh.

"Certainly sir. Could I expect a certain amount of relocation assistance?" asked Rodney.

"Sure, that is no problem. Wendell could have all that arranged for you." replied Harry.

"If you are in agreement on this, Mione why don't you ask Wendell to have the appropriate paperwork drawn up, and once Dr. McKay has a chance to look over everything and sign all the necessary documents, we can take the next step to show him where he would be working so we can make him an appropriate offer and finalize everything." continued Harry.

"No hurry on the paperwork, take all the time you need to read through it or have your solicitor review it before deciding. We want you to be happy with the arrangements. Will that be okay Dr. McKay?" asked Hugh.

"That would be perfect sir, thank you." replied Rodney.

They shook hands and exchanged parting words and Hugh left them to continue the process.

...

Three days later, Wendell called Harry to let him know that Dr. McKay had signed all his non-disclosure paperwork and would be returning two days hence for the next stage of the interview and for Hugh to show him the labs where he would be working.

"Hello, Dr. McKay, are you ready to visit the special projects division and see what all this is about?" asked Harry.

"Yes, sir, eagerly awaiting my first sight of candy land." replied Rodney.

"Okay, then right this way." As Harry motioned for Rodney to walk ahead of him down the corridor he took the opportunity unseen to wandlessly cast a special charm he learned from Tom's memories that will allow him to set an anchor for an Obliviate spell. From this point forward anything that Dr. McKay learns can be erased from his memory to protect the secrets. If McKay doesn't want to sign up, he would return him to MASC with just those memories wiped, if he does accept then he will negate the charm and just rely upon the facilities secrecy wards. This was just Harry taking extra precaution.

They took an elevator down 13 floors, with Dr. McKay noting that the elevator only listed 10 subterranean floors. "Interesting." Rodney thought.

As they stepped out of the elevator Harry motioned him down another corridor to a large room with cathedral ceilings. In the center of the room was a step up into a round pedestal that didn't seem to have any purpose.

Harry motioned him to step up on the circle and Harry followed him.

"What is this place, are you going to beam me up to your space ship now or something?" laughed Rodney, thinking for sure it would just be a good little joke.

Harry said nothing, just mentally commanded the rings to activate via his Arm Virga.

~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~

Harry and Rodney were surrounded by five rings of equal size and then disappeared in a blinding flash of light with a sound that Rodney vaguely connected _with_ the sound of a star trek transporter beam.

"Why, Dr. McKay, would that be okay if we did?" Harry replied.

"No way!" exclaimed Rodney.

"This is awesome. I love this job already. I'll take it." said Rodney.

"Wonderful, Dr. McKay but I haven't actually offered it to you yet, but I am very happy to see you so excited about this. You are the first person who is not of my inner circle to see this place." replied Harry.

"We are in space then?" asked Dr. McKay.

"Indeed we are Doctor. Let me give you a tour. First, let me introduce you to the others. Hermione you've met already. She is the Liaison between MASC's Magical Division and this space-station." started Harry.

"Wait did you just say 'magical' division?" Rodney interrupted. "There is no such thing as magic." he concluded.

"Okay, if you say so. Then later on you can tell me what it is you're seeing. Continuing, this is Sirius, he is Chief of Operations of this station and keeps the place running, and this is Ayiana, she is our Chief Geneticist. I asked them all to help me give this tour because this is the core group of people you will see and work with every day until we grow and get more people onboard." continued Harry.

Harry then explained that his real name is Harry Potter and that the Hugh Walters name is just something he uses as a cover story working within the muggle world. Oh yes, they went round and around about magic but finally at least accepted Harry's point of view of the difference between magicals and muggles and understood the reference. As he insisted that magic is merely science that we don't understand yet, Ayiana interjected, "you're right of course. That doesn't mean it's not also magic." They demonstrated a few magical feats but he remained unconvinced or at least became convinced that this would be one more of the hundreds of things he will strive to explain scientifically that he discovered since first beginning this tour.

He agreed this was indeed candy land. He was consoled by the fact that other than Ayiana, the rest of the crew here was just as human and no more ancient than he was albeit for the alleged magical bits. But that what they had was a treasure trove of ancient alien technology from a couple different races and it is that, which they are going to reverse-engineer and provide breakthrough products to Earth. Rodney was unequivocally ready to accept this position on almost any terms. But Harry wanted to first explain the situation with the Goa'uld and the potential threat to humanity and Harry's ultimate goal that he would help free humans from these Goa'uld, as well as their hope to someday also discover or invent the means to travel to the Pegasus galaxy in search of Ayiana's people and the lost city of Atlantis.

To say that Rodney was floored by all this was a gross understatement but, taking the measure of the whole even though not known for his courage in dangerous situations, a point he made fairly clear to the team; he nevertheless wanted to accept this position. It was the chance of a lifetime. He promised he would not discuss what he really does at MASC with anyone not even his family. Harry explained the secrecy wards that Rodney is working under that are designed to prevent him from sharing the knowledge off premises, and whether or not Rodney is ready to believe in such things it was wise for him to know not to test it so that it wouldn't embarrass him or drive himself loopy trying.

**A/N:**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 9

March 5, 1998

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius boarded the newly constructed prototype Destroyer. Ready for it's first trial run and to test the efficacy of the new continuous beam plasma weapon.

"...We need to come up with a cover story for our fleet so that whenever we engage an enemy they don't identify us with Earth or anything else recognizable." argued Mione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because right now Earth has no space fleet of its own and if we go running around representing Earth in space warfare potential enemies will start to think of Earth as a bigger threat and we might actually attract more danger to Earth than we are trying to prevent." answered Mione.

"And by using made up names it may also cause potential enemies to start looking for us in all the wrong directions as well as indicate that Earth might be under the protection of some foreign power they know nothing about when we do have to fight someone, giving them pause for any further hostilities." concluded Mione.

"Or back to your first point, if they think Earth is protected by a foreign power it might put Earth on the map faster and bring a much larger force against it by an enemy just to make sure they can deal with Earth and whoever is protecting them sooner rather than later." countered Harry.

"Guys, there are potential issues on both sides of that equation, but I think on the whole Hermione is right. We do anticipate engaging a hostile force eventually and when that time comes we at least don't want to be identified as an Earth force initially." said Sirius.

"Okay, I will concede that point. What do you want to call us or call our fleet then?" asked Harry.

"I think we just need to use made up names so that it doesn't trace back to anywhere or anything anyone has heard of. So, we could say we and our ships are from the Volans Alliance. Our ships would be named after other constellations such as, the 'Volans Alliance Destroyer Pictor' and the 'Volans Alliance Destroyer Lacerta' and so forth.

"Okay," Harry said laughing. "Do we want cover names for ourselves if we want to identify ourselves to non-Earth people?" asked Harry.

"Nah. Our real names won't mean anything to those people, we'll just use our first names, so no chance of easily finding records on us even if they could look." said Mione.

"Ok then, prototype I christen thee, the 'Volans Alliance Destroyer Pictor.' VAS DD-101, Let's take her out." said Harry.

Harry was sitting in the Captain's Chair. Sirius was sitting at Weapons and Operations. Hermione was sitting at Shields and Communications.

"I will use voice controls on the way to the test range and then use the neural interface on the trip back to test those systems." said Harry.

"Computer, Disengage docking clamps." ordered Harry.

"Docking clamps disengaged." said the generic modern star trek sounding female voice of the computer.

_**A/N: I have posted a link to generic star trek sounding female voice of the computer on my profile.**_

"Computer, Starboard Lateral Thruster to 10%, Engage." ordered Harry.

"Starboard Lateral Thruster is at 10%." said the Computer.

"Ship is clear of the docking clamps." said the Computer.

"Computer, disengage Starboard Lateral Thruster and Aft Thruster to 20%, Engage." ordered Harry.

"Starboard Lateral Thruster is disengaged, Aft Thruster is at 20%." said the Computer.

A few minutes later.

"Ship is clear of the docking arms." said the Computer.

"Computer, engage the cloak and engage the shield, disengage the Aft Thruster, and set sub-light speed at 50% destination delta 11 (the Kuiper belt), Engage." ordered Harry.

"The cloak is engaged, the shield is engaged, the aft thruster is disengaged, sub-light engine is at 50%, destination delta 11." said the Computer.

A few minutes later.

"Ship has arrived at coordinates delta 11, sub-light engines at station keeping." said the Computer.

"Sirius, target 60 random medium asteroids and live fire all plasma cannons." said Harry.

"Targets acquired... Targets locked... Weapons firing..." said Sirius.

All 60 plasma cannons fired simultaneously. The shielding and inertial dampeners of the ship handled it such that the crew felt and heard nothing.

60 lances of blue bolts of plasma fired from the VAS DD-101 in a multitude of directions, hitting 100% of it's targets, obliterating each asteroid into fine dust.

_**A/N: I know that Goa'uld plasma cannons fire with yellow or red bolts of plasma. Harry purposely changed theirs to blue to effect one more difference between them and the Goa'uld.**_

"All targets destroyed. Live firing test is successful." said Sirius.

"Good. Hermione, time to test the scanners. Scan out to the region of the Oort cloud and see if you can find a large solid asteroid that we could use to test fire the primary weapon." said Harry.

"Scanning... scanners have found thousands of good candidates for the test, here is one about 500km in diameter, target designated tango 11." replied Mione.

"Computer, set hyper-drive speed at 100% destination 100km distance from tango 11, Engage." ordered Harry.

20 minutes later.

"Ship has arrived at coordinates 100km distance from tango 11, sub-light engines at station keeping." said the Computer.

"Sirius, target tango 11 with the primary plasma beam weapon, while it is firing call out the amount of energy delivered to the target along with status of the capacitor cycles, and the generator and firing aperture over-heating safety's. I want to see how long she can fire without burning out." said Harry.

"Target acquired... Target locked... Weapon firing..." said Sirius.

A large lance of blue light pierced the 100km distance between the VAS DD-101 and the asteroid. Striking in a spectacular display of explosive energy.

"Target hit, initial energy delivered was 400 megatons, roughly double the amount of a single cannon blast. Capacitors, Generators, and Aperture's at 100% and holding." said Sirius.

Every second one of the three capacitors would rotate to the next in series while the other two remain charging or re-charging from their respective generators; every 3 seconds is a cycle.

30 seconds later. Quite a large hole was being burned into the target at this point.

"10 cycles have completed; Capacitors at 95%, Generators at 95%, and Aperture is at 85%, 2400 megatons have hit the target." continued Sirius.

T+1 minute.

"20 cycles have completed; Capacitors at 89%, Generators at 89%, and Aperture is at 49%, 4400 megatons have hit the target." continued Sirius.

T+1 minute, 30 seconds.

"30 cycles have completed; Capacitors at 81%, Generators at 81%, and Aperture is at 32%, 6400 megatons have hit the target." continued Sirius.

T+2 minutes.

"40 cycles have completed; Capacitors at 70%, Generators at 70%, and Aperture is at 14%, 8400 megatons have hit the target." continued Sirius.

"Cease Fire." ordered Harry.

"Call the status until the Aperture is back to 100%, I want to see how long until the entire weapon system is ready to fire again." said Harry.

30 seconds later.

"Capacitors at 100%, Generators at 85%, and Aperture is at 35%." continued Sirius.

T+1 minute.

"Capacitors at 100%, Generators at 100%, and Aperture is at 50%." continued Sirius.

T+1 minute, 30 seconds.

"Capacitors at 100%, Generators at 100%, and Aperture is at 100%." continued Sirius.

"Hermione, with the sensors, check the depth of the hole we cut into that asteroid." asked Harry.

"This was a common C type asteroid consisting mostly of carbon. After the initial blast crater, we cut another 200km hole into the asteroid. If we had stayed on target another 30 seconds the asteroid probably would have exploded or cracked apart, something." answered Hermione.

"Okay, the results are 8,400 megatons in 2 minutes; and after 2 minutes of firing we need to stop for 1 minute 30 seconds to let the system cool down before we can safely re-fire it. This is the equivalent of 42 staff cannons hitting the same target roughly simultaneously, then less than 2 minutes later we can re-fire at that same target and repeat. Someday we will need a larger scale test to see how many times we can repeat that firing cycle. At about T+2 minutes 30 seconds of continuous fire, we would theoretically hit the 10,000 megaton threshold for disrupting a Ha'taks shield at the concentrated point of fire. So, if we could get the effectiveness of the firing aperture improved to the point that we could maintain fire for up to 3 minutes, we could theoretically 1-shot a standard Ha'tak with this weapon. We might anyway considering that we could concentrate the fire of our other 60 plasma cannons at the same time we are firing the primary weapon at their normal rate of fire from the main power systems." said Harry.

"Meanwhile, assuming the Ha'tak is firing roughly 40 of its 60 staff cannons that can target us, they will deliver roughly the same amount of fire power but spread out across our shields not concentrated in one spot. Yet, soon after the engagement starts we would likely be taking bombardment from their fighters and bombers which could quickly overwhelm our shields even with the tri-redundancy if we don't take out the Ha'tak in the first 5-10 minutes. Therefore ROE needs to be full fire with the primary weapon backed by the secondary weapons if the Ha'tak has already launched its air wings, if they are not launching we can standoff and wait to see what they do first. Without air wings, the Ha'tak is not a match for our Destroyer. Whenever we reverse-engineer and adapt the Alteran shields to our ships the Ha'tak won't stand any chance, but we knew that already. But, that is why that is my number one project right now." concluded Harry.

"Why don't we deploy fighters to defend against their air wings?" asked Mione.

"We will once we can get an expert combat air and space superiority fighter AI designed and perfected. Then we will create un-manned fighter drones for that purpose. I don't want to put manned fighters into combat. Human life is too precious to risk on such small platforms. Fighters just can't protect their pilots the way capitol ships can; and we don't have the manpower to do it even if we wanted to." answered Harry.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thanks." said Mione.

"Okay, let's go home..." said Harry.

...

Two weeks later, Dr. McKay arrived to start work. Since he was given quarters on the Marauders Den he ended up dividing most of his personal belongings between there and his new apartment. After getting settled in to the resources in his labs he and Harry had a conversation.

"Harry, all of this ancient tech is great but I was wondering if we could get some Earth computers up here?" asked Rodney.

"Really, why isn't all of this stuff more advanced?" asked Harry.

"Oh its not that, it's just that my work would go a lot faster if I had some human computer systems to integrate with some of this technology. There are also a number of high-end analytical and research tools that would help in this work if we had them here. Plus, I know that we can use these neural interfaces, but our human interfaces allow us to visualize, conceptualize, and even communicate what we are dealing with in terms we already understand." said Rodney.

"Okay, work up a list of what you need and I'll get it for you. Oh by the way, I don't know why I didn't think of this before, I have one more, no scratch that, make that two more ways I can show you that magic is real." answered Harry.

"Dobby!" .pop.

"Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Dobby.

"Whoa! where did that come from?" asked Rodney.

"Dobby, meet Doctor Rodney McKay, Rodney, meet Dobby. Dobby is an elf and he is my friend. Dobby, Rodney is a muggle and doesn't believe in magic." said Harry.

"Hello, Dr. Rodney McKay, I am pleased to me you. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine, sir." said Dobby, as he reached out to offer his hand to Rodney.

Rodney cautiously took Dobby's hand and said "Uh, it's good to me you too Dobby. There is no such thing as elves. What are you really?" Rodney arrogantly stated.

"Oh, I'm an elf alright Mr. Rodney, see?" as Dobby alternated between visible and invisible and .popping. all over the room so much it made Rodney's head spin.

"What about magic tricks then?" said Rodney.

"What color are your socks Mr. Rodney?" asked Dobby.

"Black." answered Rodney.

"Check again." said Dobby.

Rodney lifted up his pants leg to see pink and yellow polka-dotted socks.

"Socks are my specieeealty, Mr. Rodney." said Dobby, and with a .pop. Dobby disappeared and Rodney's socks returned to normal.

"Well, if that doesn't convince you Rodney, this -has- to. You know me already right? You've spoken to me and shaken my hand and I'm just as human as you are right?" asked Harry.

"Yeaaasss." Rodney responded slowly like he knew there was a trick question in there somewhere.

.pop. Harry transformed into his animagus 'Swift' then took off and flew around the office a little bit and settled back on the table.

Rodney looked around the office like he expected Harry to come out from a corner somewhere and admit it was a practical joke. When he didn't he walked up closer to the bird.

"So, you expect me to believe that you are Harry, right bird?" asked Rodney.

Harry let out a little falcon screech and nodded his head up and down in a way you really wouldn't expect to see a bird do in response to a question.

Rodney got up closer to look at the falcon and he said "No way."

Rodney believing he was alone in the room didn't express the rest of his thoughts out loud but he knew that falcons had brown eyes except this one had the same bright green eyes of...Harry.

"Okay, if I say I believe in magic will you turn back into Harry?" asked Rodney.

Harry again let out a little falcon screech and nodded his head up and down in a way you really wouldn't expect to see a bird do in response to a question.

"Alright, I believe in magic. But, I still don't understand it." said Rodney.

.pop. Swift jumped down from the table and in mid-air transformed back into Harry.

"That's okay Rodney, that's progress. Understanding is optional." said Harry.

...

The following week came the big day. Harry and Hermione were wed at the Burrow on the Spring Equinox as planned. All of their friends and family were there. At least the ones who were allowed to know about the magical world.

"Harry my boy, can I speak with you for a minute?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure, professor. What's up?" replied Harry as he led him to a more private spot and surreptiously cast a privacy charm, which did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"You've gotten better at the wandless magic I see?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I practice it all the time. I practically don't even need to use a wand anymore." replied Harry.

"Fascinating. Well, I wanted to talk to you just to see how you've been. Until the announcement of this wedding came about and even since until today, no one ever seems to see you around anymore. I've been wondering what you've been doing with your time, if you've made any big plans?" said Dumbledore.

"I have professor, why do you ask?" replied Harry.

"Oh, I've been wondering if you haven't made any plans if you would be interested in coming to teach at Hogwarts next year as our DADA instructor." said Dumbledore. Inwardly thinking that it would also let him "keep an eye on Harry to make sure Tom isn't using him in someway."

"I'm flattered professor, but I have big plans. Already working on them full time and all that." answered Harry. Inwardly thinking, "yeah, so you can keep an eye on me to make sure Tom isn't using me in someway."

"Really, would you mind satisfying an old man's curiosity?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure, professor, no problem. I live in outer space in orbit of the Earth in a great big mobile space station I created." answered Harry.

"Okay Harry, if you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so." replied Dumbledore, trying to sound hurt.

"I'm telling you the truth sir." answered Harry.

"Okay, Harry. Never mind. If you ever do change your mind about a teaching position at Hogwarts, let me know." said Dumbledore walking off, looking dejected.

"Hey, what was that all about?" asked Mione.

"I crack myself up sometimes." answered Harry, and he relayed the conversation to her and they both cracked up.

Dumbledore having noticed them from a distance thought. "Ha, ha, laugh it up at the old man's expense."

Harry left thinking "this will be the best prank ever when he finds out I was actually telling him the truth."

Before they left for their honeymoon, Harry sent a message to Rodney to let him know that he asked Wendell to get those computers and other things he wanted and have them sent up to him.

Harry and Mione went on a long six week honeymoon and vacation that took them around the world for one week in Las Vegas, one week in Hawaii, one week in Phuket, Thailand, one week in Bali, Indonesia, another week in Machu Pichu, Peru, then a final week in her favorite spot in the French Riviera.

They returned home and to the Marauder's Den the first week of May, 1998.

"Welcome home Harry and Hermione." said everyone. Sirius threw them a welcome home party in the lounge area of the Marauder's Den, with most of their friends attending except the one's in school. Attending were Sirius, Laira, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Wendell and Monica Granger, Dobby, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Ayiana, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Drs. Radek Zelenka and Peter Grodin of MASC.

"Wow. You guys didn't have to do this for us, after all we took off for six weeks and left all the work to you all." said Harry.

"Oh, we thought it would be a bit of fun. Plus, the group wants to give you a welcome home present. You see Rodney had quite a breakthrough with the Alteran shield technology from the outpost, and well, let's go over to the external view port and we'll show you."

"There is the VAS Pictor at station keeping 100km off of the station. We took the liberty of retrofitting her with new shield emitters, power crystals, and power conduits courtesy of Rodney's work. Due to lack of ability to synthesize certain materials we were not able to make these to the full capability of Alteran shields, and we still lack a Potentia to power them. But, watch this..." said Sirius.

Sirius had 2/3 of the stations plasma cannons begin raining fire down upon the Pictor, some 120 cannons. The shield flared and Sirius said, status is shields are holding at 100%, 5 minutes later, the shields are still holding at 100%.

"Damn." said Harry.

"That's not all. While you were away, we retrofitted 6 of your new prototype plasma beam weapon systems on each of the Den's docking arms, just to upgrade its defenses you understand. Watch what happens when we direct 2/3 of those beam weapons, 4 in total to the Pictor."

Suddenly the 120 cannon bolts repeatedly hammering the Pictor's shields, were joined by 4 large blue beams of destructive energy fired from the Den, 4 large eruptions of massive energy hitting the Pictor's new multi-phasic shields. The shield strength still showed 100% at the first hit, then as the beams continued to pore power into the 4 spots they were hitting, the shield strength started to slowly drop, 99%, a minute later 98%, another minute later 97%, and so forth.

"If you think that is good, don't forget even though the shields are new, they are still installed in a tri-shield configuration, so when the first layer of shields drops to 25%, the next layer automatically shifts in to restore 100% shields while the first goes offline to recharge and so forth." continued Sirius.

"So, if you really want to see the shield's take some damage, we'll do this..." continued Sirius.

Sirius re-aimed the 4 beam weapons to target the same precise location on the Pictor's shields, the shields's began to drop faster, 95%, a minute later 90%, a minute later 85%. Then a 1.5 minute pause for the beam weapons to rest, the shields back to 90% already, then firing resumed, 85%, 80%.

"Okay, I think that makes the point." said Sirius, as he ceased fire.

"So, even with all that continuous primary and secondary repeated weapons fire those shields hold up to a lot. If we run into a race out there that has far superior beam weapons and ones that don't need to stop to rest, you could start to have more problems. But, this little ship is a tough little bitch right now." finished Sirius.

"Language!" said Mione.

"We have just started retrofitting these same shields to the Marauder's Den, that will take a little longer, much bigger fish to fry but, we thought you would like this as a wedding present or welcome home present from the crew." said Sirius.

"This is fantastic guys. It would take four of our own Destroyers to even begin making dents in one of our Destroyers. This shield is the edge we were looking for. Thank you very much. With this I am very confident we can defend the Earth if something bad comes our way now." said Harry.

Harry walked over to Dr. McKay and shook his hand. "Congratulations Rodney, great work." Rodney's face turned red with pride.

Wendell added, "Drs. Grodin and Zelenka were invaluable too, we couldn't have gotten it all done and retrofit in time to surprise you if they didn't help out."

"Thanks, Peter, Thanks Radek." Harry turned to each and shook their hands too.

Harry and Hermione went around the room shaking hands or hugging people as appropriate, making small talk, being glad to be back home.

At one point Wendell approached Harry with Sirius, Laira, and Rodney in tow.

"Hey Harry, can we talk to you a minute?" asked Wendell.

"Sure, what's up?" Harry said, as he conjured comfortable plush chairs for everyone and motioned them to sit in, surrounded in a little circle to make conversation easier.

"Nice trick Harry," said Laira.

"Oh, I'm sure Sirius has shown you better tricks than that by now." replied Harry.

While Laira blushed red at the double meaning.

"So, Harry, I was talking to Sirius a couple weeks ago about financing. No, not for MASC. We actually are set in pretty good shape now, the two product launches are on schedule and now we are developing a couple new items of our own." started Wendell.

"No, we were thinking about the Marauder's Den itself. You can go through quite a bit of purchased resources up here with all of your work too, Rodney has made a good show of that." continued Wendell, to a little blush from Rodney.

"Well, Sirius and I, with Laira's help have devised something that might be beneficial to everyone. We have discovered that there is quite a bit of gold on Edora. Sirius and I agreed that while taking materials that are in abundance there the way coal is here is not a big deal, we didn't just want to take something as rare and precious as gold is without there being a benefit to the native population." continued Wendell, to Harry's nodding of the head.

"So, if you have no objection, we've worked up a plan with Laira for her people and your Gringotts representative Slipfang, for them to buy from us raw gold ore that they will sell into the normal Earth economy. The Goblins will take a 10% premium, the Edoran's will take a 20% share, and The Marauder's Den general fund will get the remaining 70%. We will still perform all the mining and logistics operations using our methods, we are just giving the Edoran's a cut in order to make sure they benefit from us taking this resource. With that, they can build up a treasury that they can use for trade with Earth someday or even other races if the opportunity presents itself." concluded Wendell.

"That sounds like a great idea to me. What kind of income are you thinking this will bring in?" asked Harry.

"Well," Sirius took over the conversation. "The Goblins have agreed to take 50lbs. of gold per week for us, appx. the amount of gold production one could expect of an ordinary small gold miner on Earth, that way we're not flooding the market. This will amount to just over 1 long ton per year at 2,600lbs. On an annualized basis at today's spot price of gold of $300 per oz. that would amount to $7,488,000 GBP; $5,241,600 GBP for the Den, and $1,497,600 GBP for Edora. We also decided that any production that exceeds 50lb/week we will just stockpile the raw ore in proportion, we will keep 80% of it here for us and the Goblin's premium, and Edora will store the other 20%." said Sirius.

"That is great Sirius. Well, Rodney I guess we'll be able to afford even more of the Earth tech and lab equipment you wanted to get your hands on." said Harry.

"That's what I was thinking." grinned Rodney.

"Excellent." said Harry.

"Wait there's one more thing. We took the liberty while we were talking to the Goblins to see what they could do with the 2 tons of miscellaneous gold objects that we recovered from Merlin's cave at Glastonbury Tor. They actually found a few priceless artifacts dating from Arthurian times that we all agreed we would donate in the name of MASC some pieces to the British Museum, some pieces to the Ministry's Museum, and some pieces to the Goblins museum. We pulled out a two-piece set of golden goblets for each of us in the inner circle and our senior scientists here, so 26 goblets in all for those of us here today. Just for keepsakes you understand. Then we are going to get the melt value for the rest from the Goblins. When you take out the non-gold alloys and other impurities, we're estimating we will net about 10,000,000 GBP. After we figured all that out, then the question was raised of who really owns it?" said Sirius.

"Does this belong to MASC, should it go to the Den's general fund, or does it belong to you personally? We, that is those of us who were part of this when it was just the few of us with you leading everything, believe that it belongs to you and you should get all those funds. At the point we did this we were operating solely from your direct funds and resources. So, what do you think? and if you decide to keep it all, can we still keep the goblets?" asked Sirius with big owlish eyes.

"Mione, I'm going to leave this one up to you sweetheart. What do you think?" said Harry.

"Why don't we do this. You all keep your goblets, and we divide it up into thirds, to Harry and I, the Den, and MASC. For those of you still feeling guilty about that, remember we also own the Den and 60% of MASC. So, it's a win-win for us any way we look at it." replied Mione.

...

**A/N:**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 10

Start O'make:

Unbeknownst to Harry and his friends, a few months ago in February, SG-1 from the SGC in America, whom they have so far had no dealings or interest in whatsoever were trying to gate home from a planet they call P4A-771. When fire from a Jaffa staff weapon caused a power surge at the gate while they tried to go through. Luckily Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c emerged at the SGC just like they were supposed to but, the power surge occurred just as Col. O'Neill and Capt. Carter tried to go through the gate. The wormhole tried to jump to another nearby gate, but finding none nearby that would accept an already fully formed incoming wormhole without first undergoing the required initial startup handshake control sequence, the wormhole resettled back into the original gate at the SGC and spit them out at the other end violently. It was a good thing that the SGC had not already activated their iris or they'd be, you know, ~splat~. Fortunately, they will limp away from this one with some bruises and a concussion.

:End O'make

...

The next day Sirius called a status meeting with Rodney, Ayiana, Harry, Hermione to go over some next steps they've worked up after comparing notes with Rodney after he got caught up and indoctrinated to all the projects.

"We've been collaborating heavily while you were on your honeymoon as you can see. Before we get into the exciting stuff I just want to update you on one important mundane item. With the current mining operation on Edora and using just the one stargate to move refined materials through, we are able to re-stock at a rate of about 75% of our cargo space or about 3.2mil tons per year. This might be all we need, but I wanted to remind you that since we are not in orbit of our mining planet we cannot take advantage of the 90 industrial ring platforms you originally designed into the Den, so we are limited by just the one gate. This is still very efficient though since the entire thing is fully automated by nano-bots and the operation runs 24x7 with only short breaks to reset or let someone else use it, and then redial the gate. Current cargo capacity of the den has net increased from 8.3% since we brought it back to Earth to 23%. We now have enough materials to build a second Marauder's Den class station and to start building a fleet of Destroyer's when you're ready to." said Sirius.

"So, between my knowledge of how we integrated our magic with the technology, Ayiana's unique knowledge of Alteran science and technology, and Rodney's expertise with Earth science and technology, we've managed to go through a little bit of most of what we had in the queue in the past six weeks and make some progress." cont'd Sirius.

"First, obviously we had the large breakthrough with the shield emitters, and I wanted to get us all together so Rodney could explain the details of that which will segway into what we think we can do next across the board. So, Rodney, why don't you take it from here." said Sirius.

"Yes. So first of all I was able to create a prototype central computer for the Marauder's Den that is based on Earth technology integrated with the Alteran data crystals. The first version was actually using the Goa'uld crystals during proof of concept then when I made the breakthrough with the Alteran crystals, quickly upgraded it to a Mark II prototype." said Rodney.

"What this allowed me to do, will allow all of us to do from now on, is to integrate all of our lab's and experiments into the central computer to store and share data, simulations, etc. One of the things this allowed us to do is finish the work Remus started with storing Goa'uld memories for computerized access, like a library. For instance, now in our central computer core we have all the memories of Hathor copied and indexed, as well as Osiris. Whenever you want I can work with you to integrate your private lab into the core if you want." cont'd Rodney.

"Later on, I want to follow-up with you to see if you will allow us to copy all of your memories of both Setesh and Riddle. Sirius suggested we get Riddle's as well since he had such a widely diverse knowledge of magical theory and magical experimentation that we can also index and use to improve upon our integration of magic and technology. But, we'll come back to that later. I just wanted to mention that in this context." cont'd Rodney.

"We can do that Rodney as long as whatever process we are using I can partition out my personal memories. I don't want to share my intimate personal life with the computer core. I will also suggest that if you are going to make a project out of storing magical knowledge that you work with Hermione to obtain a library of the written materials and scan them as well. From there you are likely to have everything on top of Riddle's experience. Maybe we can get Dumbledore's memories someday then we'd have the dark and light bookends around all that book knowledge." smirked Harry.

"Okay I'll get back with you and Hermione on all that then." replied Rodney.

"So, next I"... Sirius and Ayiana gave Rodney a look. "Okay, _we_ made a breakthrough with Alteran data _and_ power crystal technology thanks to a growing understanding of Ayiana's with Merlin's inter-dimensional travel device. Based on Earth's legends of Merlin and Ayiana's study of the device combined with my integration of it to our computer core, we theorize that this Alteran device is very modern compared to all our other standards of alien tech. Our best estimate is that this device is only about 10,000 years old dating to Merlin's era, now we don't know if the scientific advancements are older than that, but Ayiana confirmed that the power crystal itself, indeed the crystalline matrix of both the power crystal and the data crystal of the device were far more advanced than the ones in her day about 7.5mil years ago." cont'd Rodney.

"Therefore by running a battery of diagnostic tests, spectral analysis and non-invasive simulations collaboratively designed by Ayiana and I, and with comparative analysis of these tests across all three major types of crystalline matrices, one that is the standard the Goa'uld use, one from older Alteran technology from the outpost, and the most modern one from Merlin's device; we were able to ascertain certain derivative information about the differences in the formation of these crystalline matrices and were able to synthesize a fourth type of our own making. We were able to create two modalities the way the Alterans did, one type for data and one type for power that are far more effective than the Goa'uld's; but with our current materials we could only synthesize them using the same materials and processes from our current Goa'uld level manufacturing knowledge." cont'd Rodney.

"Thus we were able to engineer essentially our own 'brand' of crystal with the potentiality of the Alteran's matrices that fall in between the efficacy of Goa'uld crystals and true Alteran crystals. This is what has allowed me to develop more miniaturized and more effective emitters and conduits, as well as better storage crystals. The reason Sirius wanted me to explain this to you is that this breakthrough is going to work its way into upgrades into almost all of our current systems." cont'd Rodney.

"That is very good Rodney. I agree, I do see the wide ranging applications of this." said Harry.

"Mione, what do you think? If this really is our own 'brand' of nano-crystal technology now, should we actually come up with our own name for it and actually 'brand' it? I could see this making it into Earth tech at some point, would it hurt to put our mark on it?" asked Harry.

"Why don't we call it 'Volans nano-crystals', it identifies it with us regardless of which way the secret of our fleet's cover name does or does not get out in the future and is as deliberately prevaricated as the name for our fleet so our enemies won't know what it is either if they hear of it and might be one more ghost they can waste resources chasing down." replied Mione.

"I like it. Hell why don't we go with the Volans name on most things we want to 'brand' in the public out of this operation. In the future there is no reason why 'MASC' can't be seen reverse-engineering or even 'licensing' 'Volans' technology from us once we go public." concluded Harry.

"Okay, that's good then. Our nano-bots will also be improved by upgrading them to our new Volans nano-crystals, plus Sirius and I have begun experimenting with replacing or augmenting Hermione's 'adaptive portrait-pensieve magic' hybrid-technology with nano-computer technology that should eventually lead us to being able to hard-code programmable AI's and other more advanced human-machine interface computers that can then be directly linked to and controlled by our central core and remote control devices." cont'd Rodney.

"What, you didn't like my solution?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, it's not that actually. From what Sirius shared with me, what you all did early on by combining the knowledge and abilities you have was genius actually. It improved what you could have done just with the Goa'uld technology standing alone many-fold. It's just that the way knowledge is imparted to them isn't conducive to direct machine interface with human computers and human man-machine interfaces and is not conducive to efficiently managing a change program for programming upgrades and so forth. We were talking and we actually thought we might create a supervisory version in addition to the base nano-bots that incorporates both methods, so that you could impart the knowledge and experience of a trusted individual as a third-tier operator in a more advanced hybrid-computer-nano-bot network configuration." replied Rodney.

"I have also reverse-engineered and designed on paper our own brand of soft and hard light hologram emitters using these new crystals and knowledge gleaned both from the Goa'uld Vo'cume hologram and Merlin's hard light hologram projector. I plan to develop a prototype to add to the VAS DD-101 Pictor by the end of this month. This will give you one more tool for communication if you want to use it. Of course we'll implement the prototype on the Den's bridge too. By the way, when I implement this prototype I am also throwing in a prototype Earth sensors and communications package so that you can send/receive ordinary Earth RF comms. as well. This is something your current communications package lacks." cont'd Rodney.

"I don't want to be remiss in explaining that the other major part of the shield breakthrough was through partial reverse-engineering of the multi-phase shields of an Alteran drone weapon and by beginning to reverse-engineer the major shield emitters of the outpost itself. I have to admit we have only scratched the surface in understanding this because I really haven't fully broken through much of their computer core programming, but I was able to adopt some of it's properties into our emitters, again based on the portions of their capability that rely on the improvements of the crystal matrices. In other words, someday we should be able to vastly improve the shields far beyond what we've already done once we understand their computers better." cont'd Rodney.

"To that end, we could increase our ability to finish reverse-engineering all those technologies if we could make full use of the Alteran knowledge repository in the outpost control chair from the way Ayiana described it. So, I have started to build a control chair lab in which I have been experimenting with combining an alternative power source that would essentially plug-into the same power coupling it expects to receive from an active Potentia. We now have the correct crystal matrix to emulate the surface conductivity of the Potentia, so I plan to take advantage of that. Ayiana suggested we attempt this method so as not to damage the chairs power coupling in our attempts to access it. It was at her advice that we could potentially power up the chair just enough to access its on-board computer and storage to access the knowledge repository, then we could complete the previous work and much more such as hopefully learning how to create Potentia or better engines or the manufacturing processes for proper Alteran crystals, the ability to fire and manufacture these drones, etc." cont'd Rodney.

"Finally, I wanted to let you know there are still certain things I want to begin looking into that I have not had time to start on such as: the drone's wireless energy-transfer, sub-space comms, the sarcophagus, the stasis chamber, the long-range stone communication device, or the inter-dimensional travel aspect of Merlin's device. All of these are integrated with the Den's central computer core, but I haven't begun to do any isolation, testing, or simulations with any of those yet. And that is a segway to some status that Ayiana wants to share with you." concluded Rodney.

"Thank you Rodney. Wow. You almost sounded apologetic there at the end. Please don't. I can't believe you have accomplished _that_ much in just six weeks. I am impressed. This is great work. Keep it up." replied Harry.

"Thank you. Having the ability to integrate advanced Earth super-computer tech with this advanced crystal tech has just opened up so many doors for us and Ayiana's unique knowledge and insights have been very important as well as the observations and lessons learned from your previous work." answered Rodney.

"Thank you Ayiana and you too Sirius. I can see how your diverse backgrounds working together synergistically has really paid off." concluded Harry.

"So Ayiana, what do you have for us?" asked Harry.

"A few things. One I have completely mapped the genome of the Goa'uld using the preserved body of Isis, and samples from Hathor and Osiris. I'm not sure what we'll do with that knowledge yet. The major interesting thing about them is their genetic memory, but that is not news to you." said Ayiana.

"The big discovery I made, or I should say theory that I am working on, based on the mapping I have done of your witch and wizard DNA and muggle DNA, compared with my Alteran DNA, I think I have discovered something interesting. You see, it appears that one key difference between you Terrans who are muggles vs. magicals is that you magicals have the use of about 25% of your pineal gland, whereas the muggles even though they have a pineal gland, it simply remains dormant in them." cont'd Ayiana.

"The reasons this is _very_ interesting is one because it may well explain your magical abilities over the rest of your population; but the really interesting thing is that it is also the pineal gland that give us Alterans these gifts that you think of as being like your magic. The differences on the surface are that we Alterans have 100% use of our pineal gland and the fact that once upon a time many, many millions of years ago we too naturally had use of only about 25% of our pineal gland, but through DNA augmentation and some controversial eugenic experiments, we augmented our population to having a full 100%." cont'd Ayiana.

"I do not have enough samples to claim any kind of proof, but this can strongly suggest that at some point in your recent past and probably the distant future from my time, some members of my race back-crossed with members of your native Terran race, to produce your magical race of Terrans. I have no idea when or under what circumstances, but that is the most likely reason. Also, since it appears you are using your pineal gland much the same way we do, then we could theoretically explain where your magic comes from. " cont'd Ayiana.

"When I explained this to Rodney he was ecstatic that there could be a scientific explanation for magic after all. The fact is that Alterans use our pineal to perform what you call magic by being able to sense and manipulate zero point energy or ZPE. This by the way is the same energy realized by the Potentia on an nearly infinitely exponentially larger scale. The next thing I noticed is that there are some similarities between my Alteran brain scans and your magicals, as opposed to your muggles." cont'd Ayiana.

"You see your muggles have about 10% active use of their brain capacity, you magicals though have about 25%, while my race has about 75%. And I also found when I examined your genome that all of your magicals possess enough Alteran genes to activate and use our technology, whereas your muggles do not. This would be enough to 'prove' it except that our standard of proof simply requires more samples, thorough regression testing, peer review, and so forth. However it might be safe to operate from this assumption until we learn otherwise. This information might become useful in a number of ways in the future, but the first that hit me when Rodney and I compared notes on his research is that if we can get that control chair working, theoretically any of you magicals could sit in it and operate it since it would recognize you genetically as an Alteran,... I think. The proof will be in the trying." cont'd Ayiana.

"Then, if that works, because you have a higher brain capacity than a muggle even though less than a full Alteran, you should be able to use the chair's knowledge repository to download certain amounts of knowledge permanently directly into your mind. You will need to take care to be selective because not even Alterans could download all knowledge from the repository. You will have much less capacity than we have, but you should be able to go after very important parts you want or need, and/or you could have different individuals download all the knowledge in particular subject areas which is what we essentially did for the same reasons, so you could have subject matter experts in the Alteran knowledge of medicine or physics, or metallurgy, or mathematics, or even law and philosophy, etc." concluded Ayiana.

"That is amazing Ayiana and very interesting. It seems like we could be on the verge of another whole series of breakthroughs and then who knows what after that? These questions now of who might be our ancestors is very intriguing. When we first discovered Merlin's devices at Glastonbury Tor and learned _he_ was an Alteran I postulated that maybe we wizards somehow descended from him, I also hypothesized that he might have just been someone who co-opted our legends for his own purposes. I guess the latter is much less likely now. We know that the timeframes of the tech. he left behind goes to about 10,000 years ago. But we have legends of a wizard Merlin who is essentially considered the greatest wizard of our early period, during King Arthur's time supposedly about 1,500 years ago. But, was this Merlin the same as that one? Was he living and working among us humans all that time? If so, where is he now? Hermione, how would you like one of your classic research projects to chase down everything the world knows or thinks it knows about Merlin and see if we can shake out some clues on this?" said Harry.

"Sure hon, I can do that. You know, this might be fun to get our friends involved in too. I won't tell them exactly why just yet, but they still live in the wizarding world everyday and who knows what kind of knowledge or beliefs the various pure-blood's or half-blood's in our group of friends might have passed down in their families about him." replied Mione.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Harry.

...

Later that week Mione approached Harry with a small personal issue.

"I hate to ask you to do something like this but, I promised Ginny sometime I would ask you to talk to her about something." began Mione.

"You know how she has finally gotten used to us being together and finally gave up on you. That's all good. But when we started talking and getting close again in the months before our wedding I started to learn more about what her personal life has been like lately and found out that she finally broke up with Dean and isn't currently seeing anyone else and not trying to." cont'd Mione.

"I broke one of my own cardinal rules at this point, knowing what could be at stake if she was going to turn into obsessive-girl again and I used silent Legilimency on her to see her true motives. Frankly, she didn't have any, motives regarding us that is. So, what she told me and what I concluded from our conversations seems to be true." cont'd Mione.

"And I hate to say this, but as far as I could tell she really was in love with you and the whole thing with Dean really was just to try to make you jealous which we always guessed. Eventually she realized that was wrong to do to Dean so she broke it off. I don't believe she has any motives toward you anymore because she accepts us being together and I could see from the Legilimency that she honestly does not want to hurt me either, but where she is personally now is sort of lost. She's lost her confidence and doesn't understand what is wrong with her that you didn't see her the way she saw you." cont'd Mione.

"I realize this is probably just a maturity thing, but like us, she is still just a slightly younger teenager so that is natural too. I was just wondering and hoping if you would talk to her. I'm not asking you to snog her or anything to make her feel better. I know that you _do_ love her as a sister or at least you _did_ and you and I both know she is very pretty, beautiful even. I think she needs _you_ to tell her these things so that she can finish accepting and feeling good enough about herself to properly move on. I'm afraid if she doesn't she will grow old and bitter and never be happy. It won't bother me if you hug her and even kiss her on the cheek to comfort her but don't lead her on, that would only serve the opposite of what I hope you can accomplish." cont'd Mione.

Harry didn't respond, just sat in contemplative silence for a moment.

"I really hope I'm not starting more trouble for us by asking this. It's just that I feel sorry for her and now that the rough patch between us is over I want her and I to go back to being best friends again, almost sisters like we were before." concluded Mione.

"Well, if all that you say is true I guess I see your point. I do feel the way about her as you say, or I did before things got awkward between all of us a few years ago. But, I surely don't want her to feel down about herself and give up on finding another guy altogether or not letting that guy find her because she retreats into a shell. I mean, you said it so I guess it's okay for me to agree with you, she is beautiful and I know there will be guys who would love to date her. I will try if you really want me to. But, if she goes all 'jump on Harry' on me, I'm going to put the blame back on you if you start getting angry with me over how it turns out Okay? I just want to make sure me doing this isn't going to cause problems between _us_ next, because who knows what me talking to her about this stuff could do to her." answered Harry.

"That's okay Harry. I know there is a chance of opening Pandora's box here. But I just thought this would help her. How about this, I will give you this one get out of jail free card because I know I'm putting you in a tough spot. But no serious stuff. That _would_ change everything from _her_ perspective and everything we've accomplished with her accepting us and not being obsessed with you anymore could reverse in heart-beat. I assume you can control yourself if she goes all scarlet woman on you? and while I'm thinking of it, just in case I've been hoodwinked by her this whole time, take a neutralizer potion before you go see her, that way she can't potion you or something. Because now that you have me thinking about that, better safe than sorry." replied Mione.

"Okay. I'll do it. But I think it just got weirder than it was 5 minutes ago. I will come back and hand you back your get out of jail free card okay?" laughed Harry.

...

A couple days later Harry managed to catch up with Ginny during the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year at Hogwarts. So that they could have a little privacy he took her on walk around back of the shrieking shack where no one ever goes so they could sit and talk and he cast several privacy spells.

"So, Hermione spoke to me about some of the things you two talked about and asked me to come talk to you sometime. I know what she said but before I say anything about it why don't you tell me what you're feeling so that I can help you okay?" said Harry trying to sound empathetic to her feelings.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said in a soft, sad little voice.

"You know I used to have feelings for you, very strong feelings. I was jealous of Hermione for a long time. I saw how you two were together. She completes you, and makes you so happy. I wouldn't change that if I could now. I enjoy being good friends with her again too. We had such great talks when we were younger." began Ginny.

"It's just that I haven't been able to figure out, haven't been able to understand what is wrong with me Harry? How come I wasn't good enough or never got a chance? Am I not pretty enough?" Ginny said again with that small voice and started to cry.

"Oh Ginny, it's not that. Hush. Look at me. Come here, give me a hug." said Harry.

And Ginny threw her arms around Harry and buried her face into his shoulder and cried her heart out. After she seemed to have cried it all out, Harry gently removed her from his shoulder and said.

"Gin, you are a very beautiful girl and if you are worried about how I see you or any other boy sees you, you are very sexy too. Just don't tell your brothers I said that." Harry said.

Ginny wiped her eyes, and hiccupped a little laugh at that, gracing Harry with a little smile in return.

"Those are not problems at all, so get those ideas out of your head. Plus, you are very nice, very sweet; also very funny, have a quick wit, and very intelligent. You have many great qualities. The thing is, and you know this, even though I have never been the best at relationships when I was younger, maybe the little wisdom I've learned along the way will help you. What I have found is that there is just a certain kind of spark in someone's feelings and their emotions that evolves into their every waking thought of a certain person, more than it does for other people they care about or find attractive. That spark either happens or it doesn't." said Harry.

"I found that spark with Hermione and she did with me. I know and believe your feelings for me were real, I won't deny them and hurt you by doing that. But, I have to be true to my feelings too right? I believe both people need to get that kind spark together for it to work, you understand what I mean? And so here is the next important thing you need to know. I do love you too you know. Just not the same kind of love I came to have for Hermione. I know this isn't what you always wanted to hear. But, since I know you have accepted me and Hermione, I want you to know that I have always loved you like a sister, and a great close friend. I don't like seeing you hurt either. But I couldn't lie to myself about where my true feelings were, that would've only ended up with me hurting myself, see?" cont'd Harry.

"Mmmmh Hmm." Ginny made a muffled sound of agreement.

"I hope you understand and I also hope that we can be a part of each others lives again, best friends, and if you can accept me loving you like a brother, than I would be honored to have you return that love like a sister; and we can always be like family for the rest of our lives if you want. And, when the guys come running after you, if they are the wrong guy I'm going to chase them away just like any of your other brothers would, and if it's the right guy, I will shake his hand and just tell him, you and I are cool as long as you make her happy and don't hurt her. So, what do you say Gin? Friends again?" concluded Harry.

"Uhm Hmm." Ginny managed to get out and threw her arms around Harry again, took a deep breath, and said "Thank you, I needed to hear that. I love you too, big brother." said Ginny, and she squeezed him in her hug real hard.

When she let go, he kissed her on the forehead to which she returned a beautiful smile and said, "Great, Gin. Let's dry your eyes and go buy some ice cream at Fortiscue's to celebrate." concluded Harry.

...

June 26, 1998

What was just another normal day of research and reverse-engineering on the Marauder's Den was interrupted by the wailing of the 1MC, with the computer voice exclaiming: proximity alert, proximity alert, a Goa'uld Ha'tak vessel has been detected entering the star system; this repeated until everyone had assembled in the command bridge of the Den.

"Sirius, you can turn off that alarm now." said Harry.

"Okay, what have we got?" asked Harry.

"Scanners have detected two Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels exiting hyper-space just outside of Saturn on a course for Earth." said Sirius.

"Alright this will be our first real test then and possibly the day we reveal ourselves to Earth. Hopefully it will just be these two this time since we have no idea what is going on besides this. Hermione and Sirius, lets ring over to the Pictor and take her out under cloak and shadow that Ha'tak. Ayiana and Rodney, just as we planned I am going to slave the Den's bridge controls to the Pictor in case we need back up and have her shadow us. I won't reveal the Den unless I have to. Both of you ring down to MASC offices to stay out of harm's way and let our ground team know what's going on. We will keep comms. open with you the whole time, tell Remus to record everything." said Harry.

...

A few minutes later aboard the Pictor.

"Pictor, emergency launch. Report when clear of the docking arms." ordered Harry.

"Ship is clear of the docking arms." reported the computer.

"Ok, targets are designated tango 11 and tango 12, lock and approach at sub-light maintaining 100km distance station keeping and maintain the cloak and shields." ordered Harry.

"Marauder's Den, follow the Pictor at 1,000km distance and maintain cloak and shields." ordered Harry.

"Harry, we are approaching Earth. Sensors indicate one Goa'uld life-sign and thousands of Jaffa life-signs aboard both targets. However, we also detect 3 human life-signs aboard tango 11." reported Hermione.

"Are you picking up any Earth chatter on standard RF comms involving this?" asked Harry.

"Nothing so far." answered Mione.

"What do you all make of those human life signs?" asked Harry.

"Haven't a clue." said Sirius.

"Me neither, maybe prisoners of some kind?" said Hermione.

"Sensors indicate they are standing on the Pel'tak of tango 11 and only 1 Jaffa life-signs in their immediate vicinity. We could try ringing them aboard and if they are hostile secure them in the ring room." said Hermione.

"Okay, Sirius and Hermione you do that. Watch each other's backs and I'll maneuver us into position of tango 11's Pel'tak to engage the rings." said Harry.

A minute later.

"Hermione and I are in position outside of the ring room. The door is secure and we've spelled it translucent so we can see what is going on. Ready when you are." said Sirius.

Okay, activating rings. ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~

...

From SG-1's perspective.

"Captain Carter? Were you able to place enough C-4 around the ship to make a dent?" asked Jack.

"We placed charges where they should generate secondary explosions, so yes sir, should make a hell of a dent." replied Sam.

~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~

"Oh, what the hell now!" exclaimed Jack, his voice echoing through the sound of the transporter beam.

"I don't know but we've just been ringed aboard another ship. Other than the rings though, this doesn't look like a Goa'uld ship." said Sam.

"And where-ever we are, we're locked in here." said Daniel.

"Carter, detonate your charges." said Jack.

"Yes, sir." replied Sam.

"Well?!" asked Jack.

"I don't know sir. I've activated the remote but who knows where we are maybe we can't hear it."

...

From the Marauder's perspective.

~chink~ went the sound of the door to the ring room opening, followed by Hermione silently casting "Immobulis maximus."

"Or, whatever you are using for a remote control can't penetrate our hull, our shields, and our cloak." said Sirius.

"_Harry, it looks like we have found ourselves a small group of muggle commandos or something._" said Sirius mentally over the arm virga.

"_Okay, I am repositioning us into optimal weapons range of the two Ha'taks, and will follow them into orbit. Let me know what you find out._" replied Harry.

"So, what are three humans and one Jaffa that look like commando's doing aboard the Pel'tak of that Ha'tak out there?" asked Sirius.

"Look, you seem like nice ordinary humans yourself, speak good English with a proper English accent and all that. How about you just help us out? We are trying to destroy those two Ha'tak that are about to bombard Earth from space." said O'Neill.

"Sir, do you think we should tell them anything, we don't know who these people are? They could be working with the Goa'uld for all we know." said Sam.

"Carter, normally I would be the first to agree with you. But the whole Earth is about to have it's ass handed to it and we have no more time." replied O'Neill.

"Look, Carter's right. I don't know who you are, but if you are the cavalry can you let us out of here and help us destroy those ships?" asked O'Neill.

"Sirius, just vanish all their weapons so they won't be a threat to us, and bring them up to the bridge they can watch from there and we can explain a few things to them." said Harry speaking over the 1MC this time. "_It appears that today will be the day._" Harry added mentally over the arm virga; then conjured four comfortable yet 'secure' chairs for them to sit in when they get to the bridge.

Hermione waved her hands at the four members of SG-1, making sure that both her arm virga's were visible and the hard-points deployed, made a show of energy leaving the hard-points and all their weapons just disappeared, including their remote detonators, Daniel's spare pack of C-4 he never got to plant, even their spare ammo magazines.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack.

"All of our weapons just disappeared like magic." said Daniel.

"There's no such thing as magic." replied Sam.

Teal'c just thought, "life would've been so much simpler if I had remained a simple farmer on Chulak."

...

Aboard the bridge of the Pictor, with the crew all back in their normal positions and the four members of SG-1 comfortably secured in appropriate chairs conjured for the occasion.

"Okay folks, first of all. For opsec. reasons we won't be telling you much about us today, but we will allow you to watch and listen to our encounter with the Goa'uld."

"Hermione, please activate the hologram projector and broadcast me to the Pel'tak of both of those Ha'tak." requested Harry.

"Hologram activated Harry." replied Hermione.

"Kree, Hal mek, Ha'taaka." demanded Harry.

("_Attention, Hold! you slayer of children, poisoner of minds_")

"This is the Volans Alliance Destroyer Pictor, on patrol in this sector. This sector of space is under our protection. You will hold and state your intentions or leave. Any hostile actions will be taken as an act of war and we will respond accordingly." announced Harry.

The members of SG-1 exchanged astonished glances and Jack mouthed to the rest of the team, 'Volans Alliance?' while shrugging his shoulders. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c all just shrugged their shoulders indicating they had never heard of them either. Jack was hoping for at least a spark of recognition from Teal'c.

"T?, anything?" asked Jack.

"I'm afraid not O'Neill. I have never heard of this Volans Alliance before." replied Teal'c.

"Well, I can tell you that Volans and Pictor are both names of minor star constellations on Earth star charts." said Sam.

In return, Apophis projected his own hologram in reply, a little less clear and grainy than the improved hologram's of the Marauder's.

"Kree, Hasshak, Mekta satak Goa'uld Apophis, Mol kek!"

("_Attention, Weakling, I am the great and powerful god Apophis, Kill them._")

"Harry, tango 12 is opening fire with all 60 staff cannons, tango 11 does not appear to be reacting." said Sirius.

"Okay, return fire, and target the primary weapon to the hyper-drive of tango 12." ordered Harry.

"All weapons are on target, tango 12 is taking heavy damage. Our shields are still holding at 100%. Still no reaction from tango 11." said Sirius.

"Okay, Earth commando's, you were aboard tango 11, can you tell us why they might not be responding or attacking?" asked Harry.

"Well, we had just taken command of the Pel'tak before you transported us out. We had just shot and killed the Goa'uld Klorel who was in command of that vessel. Right now I assume they are struggling to restore order and who knows if Apophis even knows the fate of Klorel at this point." replied Jack.

"Don't forget sir, they have a sarcophagus, they are probably trying to revive Klorel at this time." said Sam.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." said Jack.

"Uhm, O'Neill is it? why is that good?" asked Harry.

"Hold on a minute Harry. Our primary weapon just completed it's first full cycle. I estimate that during the next cycle we will penetrate their shield and take out their hyper-drive. But, they have obviously realized that we are stronger than we look, they are launching all fighters and bombers. Our shield is still at 100%, but once those air wings get on top of us, we'll start taking serious damage." said Sirius.

"Okay, just continue on plan for tango 12. If we hit the hyper-drive just continue powering through with the primary weapon and retarget our cannons to focus on that gap in their shield and destroy that ship. I want to see if there is a chance to capture this other Ha'tak that seems out of the fight for the moment." said Harry.

"So, O'Neill, why is it good that Goa'uld might be revived?" asked Harry.

Jack quickly explained the situation with the host Skaara and that he is trying to save him. Sam quickly added that there are explosives planted all over that ship that will automatically detonate in just under 24 hours.

At this point everyone saw and heard a large explosion from tango 12 exploding in a fiery inferno. The explosion took out half of the inbound death gliders who had already made it into space, the rest, about 60 of them were still on course to the Pictor.

"Good. At this point, if the only remaining enemy fire we take is from those death gliders our shields will be fine." said Harry.

"Just before the explosion there was a ring transport from tango 12 to tango 11" said Hermione.

"Sirius, target the hyper-drive of tango 11, just disable it, don't destroy it. We'll see what we can make of this Ha'tak." said Harry.

...

Aboard tango 11, Apophis had survived the destruction of his ship by ringing over to Klorel's ship just in time. At this point, he was trying to make it to Klorel's sarcophagus to see if he was revived yet so they could both escape through the gate.

Simultaneously, Bra'tac and his two loyal Jaffa rebels re-took control of the Ha'tak at the Pel'tak, with the rest of the Jaffa not yet knowing that Bra'tac's loyalties had changed. Just before Bra'tac could do anything on the Pel'tak, the primary weapon of the Pictor struck and disabled the Ha'tak hyper-drive. Bra'tac thought "that is that then, this is indeed a good day to die."

Apophis found that Klorel was not yet revived and was still locked in the sarcophagus. Having felt the ship take the large hit that disabled the hyper-drive, he figured he could not wait for Klorel and decided to save his own hide before he ran out of time, and used the stargate to escape to safety.

"Sirius, next take out the sub-light engines. We don't want them trying to go anywhere on us." said Harry.

"Will do. Also, our cannons have already taken out 30 of the 60 death gliders that successfully launched from tango 12. We will be clear of hostiles in just a few more minutes." reported Sirius.

"Sensors detected a stargate activating aboard tango 11." Hermione reported.

"Alright, we've just about captured ourselves a Ha'tak. It looks like someone escaped. Probably that Apophis snake head saving his own skin." said Harry.

"The only problem now is that tango 11 is sure to be crawling with a thousand or more Jaffa who may now be without a leader. How do we secure that ship?" pondered Harry out loud.

_"Harry why not use the tractor beam from the Den."_ Sirius said mentally.

_"Good idea."_ replied Harry.

Then Harry commanded the Den to maneuver in position to tractor the Ha'tak toward it and hold it securely in position.

...

From the perspective of the SGC...

"General, NASA reported a large explosion in the night sky, which was followed by two smaller explosions." said Sgt. Harriman.

"It is confirmed, one of the large objects has been destroyed, and the other one is no longer proceeding on course to Earth's orbit. It just seems to be sitting there not moving." cont'd Sgt. Harriman.

A few minutes later...

"General, NASA reported that now the second Ha'tak has disappeared altogether." reported Sgt. Harriman.

"Has it been destroyed then?" asked Hammond.

"NASA said no sir, their best guess right now is that it might've left via hyper-space. But we don't know enough about how they do that to say, sir." replied Sgt. Harriman.

The room erupted in cheers. Not that they knew what happened to the second Ha'tak but they were hopeful that it meant they were out of danger.

**A/N:**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 11

"That's it then, both Ha'tak are defeated. Let's wrap this up and take our guests home." said Harry. Harry took a moment to use silent Legilimency on each of the members of SG-1, just to gather a little more intelligence on what they've been doing. He did not go too deep or stay too long. Just learned about the existence of their stargate program, their location at Cheyenne Mountain, and how long they've been at it, tried to assess if they were good guys or maniacs. He came away thinking they at least believe themselves to be the good guys and are trying, at least to the individual here.

"_Sirius, while I'm piloting the Pictor back to Earth, remotely pilot the Den back to it's standard orbit with the Ha'tak in tow, keeping the Ha'tak within the cloak of the Den." said Harry mentally._

_"Mione, while he is doing that comm. MASC and tell them that Rodney and Ayiana can return to the Den and tell Remus and Tonks to execute their plan for securing a captured Ha'tak and prisoners. Let them know we might still have one Goa'uld reviving in a sarcophagus, lock him up in one of our containment cells. Also let them know that the muggles planted some kind of explosive devices throughout the ship that are set to detonate in less than 24 hours probably a lot less by now, they need to locate them and safely remove them." concluded Harry._

From SG-1's perspective all they noticed was that the Ha'tak they had been on seemed to just mysteriously disappear. They thought maybe it retreated into hyper-space, but who knew. This new hyper-drive didn't seem to act like the one they were familiar with anyway and they didn't know what this Destroyer they were on is capable of.

"So, any particular place on Earth you would like me to drop you folks off?" asked Harry.

At that question, Sam gave Jack a look which silently said, 'watch what you say to these folks'.

"You folks really did take care of that problem for us. Thank you. I'm sure our leaders would like to extend their gratitude in person. Could you come back with us? I know there are a lot of people that would have questions for you." answered Col. O'Neill.

"Okay, where would that be then?" replied Harry.

"Well, it's kind of tricky. You see, the general population of Earth doesn't know about the existence of alien life and our government wants to keep it that way." said Col O'Neill.

"Does your government speak for all the people of the world?" asked Harry." As he settled the cloaked Pictor into geosynchronous orbit of London.

"Well no, our government is only one of many different countries on Earth." replied Col. O'Neill.

"So, let me see if I understand. Your people are just one group of the people who live on Earth but you want to keep secret from all the other people on Earth that alien life exists and is threatening your planet?" asked Harry.

"I am curious as to why you think it is ethical to embargo this knowledge and keep it only to yourselves? You don't seem capable of defending the entire planet from this threat, yet you would continue to keep this knowledge a secret? Don't the rest of the people of Earth have a right to have a chance to defend themselves?" asked Harry.

"Sir, we don't make those kind of decisions. We are the military, we just follow orders. Those are political decisions made by civilians." replied Col. O'Neill.

"Okay, thanks. I guess that's all I need to know, we'll go find someone who is in charge." said Harry.

"Pictor, disengage cloak and slowly descend into the Earth's atmosphere at 200kph, destination delta 11, station keeping at angels 100." ordered Harry.

"Alright everyone that should leave just enough of an re-entry wake to be noticed without frightening anyone on the ground and keep us above normal commercial air traffic." said Harry.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Capt. Carter.

"Our destination is 100,000 feet directly above 10 Downing Street, City of Westminster, London, England." answered Harry.

"Oh, crap." said Dr. Jackson.

"Sir, is there any chance we can get you to change your mind and at least go in with your cloak?" asked Capt. Carter.

"No." answered Harry.

"Why?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Wait, you folks really are Brits. aren't you?" asked Dr. Jackson.

"Need to know." answered Harry.

"Oh, shit. We're so screwed." said Capt. Carter.

"Why? Where are you all from?" asked Harry.

"You don't know already?" asked Dr. Jackson.

"Harry, RF comms. are picking up chatter about our entry in the atmosphere." said Hermione.

"People on the ground are beginning to notice a 150 meter long, 35 meter wide, 45 meter high 'space ship' about the size of an Type 45 class Destroyer but shaped like a submarine descending at 200kph toward London." said Hermione.

"Thanks, Mione." said Harry.

"We are from the United States, Air Force to be specific." said Col. O'Neill.

"Ah, yeah okay, that makes sense." replied Harry.

"Should be no problem for you folks then since England the and US are allies and all that, right?" said Harry.

"Oh, crap." said Dr. Jackson.

"The ship has arrived at station keeping 100 angels over delta 11." announced the Computer.

"Mione, please put the Earth RF comms on speakers." asked Harry.

"On speakers." replied Hermione.

"Unknown Aircraft, I repeat, this is the Royal Air Force, identify yourself." the bridge heard over the 1MC.

"Harry, sensors are tracking four RAF Tornado interceptors shadowing our position, with missile lock." reported Hermione.

"Unknown Aircraft, I repeat, this is the Royal Air Force, identify yourself." the bridge heard over the 1MC.

"Royal Air Force, this is Captain Harry Potter of the Volans Alliance Destroyer Pictor. We have just defended Earth against an attack by two alien Goa'uld Ha'tak mother-ships approaching Earth orbit and we have four American commando's from their Air Force that need to be returned to the ground. I would also like to speak to Prime Minister Tony Blair." said Harry, broadcasting on every known Earth RF frequency.

Back on Earth...

Colin Creevey was just sitting around the in-ground pool in his parents backyard, drinking some tea, listening to the muggle radio when all of a sudden: _sppppftttt_..., Colin spit his tea all over himself. "What?! Harry Potter did what?" ... "Dennis...come here, you're not going to believe this."

At MASC, Wendell turned to Monica and said, "well our fly is unzipped now darling. Have Remus and Tonks begun their capture plan?"

"Yes dear, they took all the magicals with them including Andromeda and Remus' former werewolf friends, and are using some kind of magic plan they cooked up with Harry and Hermione to deal with the capture of a ship if we ever had to. I don't know the details though." replied Monica.

Over at the Marauders' Den, the crew and hastily arranged security team was working on securing the Ha'tak and it's prisoners when they heard Harry over the radio and they all stopped to hear what was going to happen next.

At SGC back in Colorado.

"General Hammond, there is radio chatter coming from the RAF over London that they are tracking an unknown space ship that is entering their airspace directly over 10 Downing Street... Wait a minute sir, getting more information now... yes, the pilot of the ship is answering the RAF." said Sgt. Harriman.

"Put it on speakers Sgt." replied Gen. Hammond.

"... of the Volans Alliance Destroyer Pictor [...]"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Gen. Hammond.

"Get me NASA on the phone, no get me Area 51, no never mind, I'll call the President from my office, keep me informed of any developments." said Gen. Hammond as he ran off toward his office and a particular red phone.

Since Harry was broadcasting on every known Earth RF band and frequency at a very high power from high altitude, very few places on Earth didn't get at least some of this message, even the ham radio operators on the other side of the world caught a piece, and film footage of their ship was beginning to be aired in breaking news stories all over the world.

Civilians were certainly interested, but militaries all over the world started scrambling to a higher alert of readiness and war rooms started being activated all over the world. News anchors and radio stations who had their broadcasts interrupted by this and those who didn't all turned their attention to this development.

"Destroyer Pictor, this is RAF Tornado Red 1, please follow my squadron to an airfield that will be suitable for you to land and we will escort you in." said the pilot of Red 1.

"Negative, Tornado Red 1, we will remain at station keeping hovering at this location for our own security. We do not need to meet the Prime Minister in person, we just need to know where he is and we will transmit a hologram projection to his location and speak to him first that way." answered Harry.

"Sirius, will you please escort our guests back to the transporter room and get them ready to return to the surface. Once I've had my conversation with the Prime Minister I will return them to Earth." said Harry.

From the perspective of 10 Downing Street.

Within minutes Prime Minister Tony Blair was on a conference call with his Secretary of State for Defense George Robertson, the Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs Robin Cook, and the Chief of Air Staff Sir Richard Johns.

"George do you have any idea what is going on?" asked Prime Minister Blair.

"Not a bloody clue." replied Secretary Robertson. "Robin, this Captain Potter claims he has 4 American commandos that need to be returned to the Earth. Do you know of anything the Americans are doing with a space program of this kind?" asked Secretary Robertson.

"No, I've heard nothing of this. Did you notice that this Potter speaks with an English accent?" replied Secretary Cook.

"Alright, let's get President Clinton on the phone and see if he can clear any of this up." said Prime Minister Blair.

...

"What do you mean he can't come to the phone right now, do any of you know what the bloody hell is going on around here?" exclaimed Prime Minister Blair.

"I'm sorry sir, the President and all of his Cabinet who were on location when this started immediately left for a conference with the military. They are in transit right now, once they have arrived I will instruct the operator there to have them call you back." replied Bettie Currie, the President's Personal Secretary.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Prime Minister Blair

.click.

...

"Alright then, Chief Johns tell your airman to relay to Captain Potter that he can visit us here in the cabinet room at 10 Downing, we can see him now." ordered Prime Minister Blair.

...

Several minutes later, with a bright flash of light, Harry Potter stood as a hologram in the foyer inside the entrance to 10 Downing Street.

"Please, right this way sir. The Prime Minister and Cabinet are waiting for you." said the receptionist at the guard station.

From the Prime Ministers perspective.

In walked a shiny three dimensional image of Harry Potter. Dressed in a light tan and brown uniform that looked between the cross of a monk and a priest with a hood like wizards like to wear on their cloaks but otherwise this is no wizard clothing he ever saw, the seams of his outfit were cut to military precision and he had two gold pips on his collar that had to represent some kind of military rank. Yet, this was the famous Harry Potter he knew of all the same. Although one can never be too certain, he's never actually met the chap before.

"Uh, so Captain Potter. You are the same Harry Potter that I've heard so much about from your other ministry, are you not?" greeted Prime Minister Blair.

"I am sir. But, as I understand it only you or perhaps a select few others in your government are aware of certain facts. So, I'd recommend not discussing that further in this room unless all of these people are cleared for that knowledge. I personally do not know who is and is not." answered Harry.

"Well, actually now that I know it is you." started Prime Minister Blair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm going to take this meeting between myself and Captain Potter to my private office for a one on one chat before we re-convene with the rest of the Cabinet. Please return to your normal duties and I will call another meeting if I need to." concluded Prime Minister Blair.

...

"So, Captain Potter. Are these holograms part of your magic too and what is with this uniform? I must say the Minister for Magic has never informed me of any of this. And to see that you have your own space warship too? I am rather confused, I thought you wizards rather shunned technology? Can you explain what is going on, please?" asked Prime Minister Blair.

"No sir, I actually am not here representing the magical world in any way, shape, or form. Other than a few select friends of mine, none of them including the Ministry have any idea what I've been doing in space and with technology. I don't want to share all of my personal life just now Prime Minister, but let me give you a very high level summary so that you understand better what is going on, how it involves me, and the entire context of this." began Harry.

"A few years ago I was on vacation with my relatives in the State of Washington in America and I was attacked by an alien parasite. I know. I know. Let me stop right there to re-assure you. This might seem crazy but it's real. This event was the first time I ever heard of aliens being real too. Anyway, it turns out that these parasites are highly intelligent and have the ability to possess the mind of their victim and take them as a living host. The one I met actually was in a human host already. He saw me, somehow sensed my magic power, decided that with my power I would make a better host, and then tried to possess me." cont'd Harry.

"It turned out that due to another unique circumstance that was a result of my having survived the attempted murder as a baby by that lunatic dark wizard I am sure you've heard of, this parasite was unable to possess me and because of my magic and that other circumstance my mind actually won that battle and instead I took possession of him. So, when we 'blended' which is what these parasites call it, I took complete control instead of the other way around. In doing so, I absorbed all the memories of this alien parasite, which happens to be a very long history and knowledge going back over 25,000 years, including over 20,000 years of space flight and highly advanced alien science and technology far beyond anything Earth is currently capable of." cont'd Harry.

"That is enough to explain how I became a part of this. The rest might shock you even more. Part of the memories I absorbed includes knowledge of how this race of parasites has been enslaving humans, including taking them from Earth, although not in the past 5,000 years or so, spreading them to planets throughout the galaxy to serve them as hosts and as warriors and slaves. I learned how they travel the stars and to make a long story short, I designed my own little hyper-space capable ship and flew to a nearby planet where I knew this parasite had more substantial resources stashed and then went and claimed that stuff for myself and since then have been using that, my knowledge, and new resources I've learned how to find out in the galaxy, along with what I'd like to think of as some good old human ingenuity, and I've developed my own space warship capable of fighting these Goa'uld. I do also use my magic to help me with this because it is an advantage I shouldn't let go to waste right? But, the science and technology is extremely formidable on it's own." cont'd Harry.

"I knew that these Goa'uld parasites would return to Earth someday and when they did, in our current state they would wipe us all out or enslave all of us. So, I decided to prepare for them. I've only done a little bit so far, but enough to accomplish what I did today to defend against those two Goa'uld mother-ships. The other shocking part of the story you will be interested in knowing is that sometime in the past the American government obtained one of these stargates that are used by the aliens to travel between planets near instantaneously and apparently they've been using it to visit other worlds, searching for technology, and in the process of their explorations they have reminded the Goa'uld that the Earth is out here and have made an enemy of them. The two ships that came here today were enough to bombard the entire planet into a smoking ruin if I hadn't stopped them. I am sure that next time they will send more ships since they now know we can stop two of them." cont'd Harry.

"From what I've been able to tell from brief conversation with the 4 American commando's I found on one of the mother-ship's, they intended to continue to keep it secret from you and the rest of the world. I could not let that stand. I don't feel they have the right to bring alien threats like this to the world and not share this information with everyone so that everyone would have the right and the chance to defend themselves. It is made worse by the fact that it is plain to me that they do not have the means to defend this planet by themselves, yet they would risk everything to keep their little secret and to keep their advantages over the rest of you. That is why I am here today." concluded Harry.

"That is an incredible story Captain Potter." replied Prime Minister Blair.

"If you didn't fly here in a space-ship I probably wouldn't be inclined to believe any of it." sighed Prime Minister Blair. "But, it is what it is."

"I understand you didn't like the Americans keeping this a secret and believe me I will have words with them too. But, why did _you_ keep it a secret? Why didn't you come forward to us sooner yourself? and Why when you did come forward did you blast the news all over the globe on every radio frequency you could think of?" asked Prime Minister Blair.

"The only thing I kept secret is my personal life. I have as much right to privacy as anyone else. This parasite attacking me and everything subsequent to it makes all of it my personal business. But, at the same time I always have planned to come forward and offer this knowledge to the people of Earth and to offer to help them prepare to defend against this threat. I just wasn't ready yet. I actually was planning to come forward soon, by end of the summer at latest but this attack just moved my timetable up. And why did I broadcast the news publicly when I did come forward? That is very simple. Why not? I don't work for any government on Earth and I am under no obligation to keep it a secret. I have sworn no oaths of secrecy. I am just one of the people, or I was. And I don't think it should be kept secret from the people, therefore I am not."

"Also, I didn't think there was any hurry. I only suspected because of the memories I absorbed that the Goa'uld would return _someday_, but they have been gone for 5,000 years other than for a few who were stranded here. Perhaps if the American's never kept _their_ discoveries secret and this stuff was already public knowledge, I might've had different thoughts when I was attacked and then came upon this knowledge. But, in the beginning I had no idea anyone else on Earth had even heard of any of this; and I didn't think any threat to Earth was imminent." cont'd Harry.

"By the way, I have now found and captured or killed all the other Goa'uld that were originally stranded on Earth, so it should be clean of them now. Little did I know I would be pressed into service to fight any of them this soon. But I think the reason that the threat manifested itself so soon is the responsibility of the Americans. I simply don't know that much about what they've been doing. As for that, until this attack today and meeting these American commandos, I didn't know they were actively exploring or doing anything with their gate. I only knew that they possessed one. Oh, by the way, the Russians have the standard dialing device that is meant to go with that gate although I doubt they know what it is. I can only assume the Americans figured out how to use the gate without one."

"Furthermore, I have been told that since I was 11, that as a citizen of the magical world I was subject to _their_ laws, which includes the international statute of secrecy. So, being subject to their laws I could not come forward to any of _your_ muggle governments without explaining my magic, which would get me in trouble with what is supposedly my real government. And I wouldn't come forward to the magical government to tell them the sky is blue or anything else, nor would they believe me if I did." cont'd Harry.

"By the way, in case you never suspected it, the whole story about Fudge planning the trap for the dark retard was a complete lie made to allow him to save face. Dumbledore didn't even know about it before hand and Fudge was doing nothing but denying that he had returned and calling me a liar. The whole thing was planned and orchestrated by me and some friends. If you had the idea that I was on good terms with the Ministry of Magic that would be incorrect. That article itself illustrates how much you should trust them and how much I give a rat's piss about them." cont'd Harry.

"And the reason none of that is a problem for me anymore, is that I no longer consider myself a citizen of Earth or subject to any of it's demands. I have established an off-world colony of my own very far away with some friends of mine and some new friends that I made out there in the galaxy, my own new home-world you might say. I renounce my citizenship from the magical world and all earth on the whole. You can even consider my visit to you today to be my formal announcement of that fact effective immediately, if that actually is a concern for anyone." cont'd Harry.

"I see. Well, you're right. We would have, myself included, erred first on the side of secrecy. That is not to say we would never lift the veil of secrecy. It's just that to maintain stability and general peace, law, and order, we would just take it one step at a time. But, I can see your point given how the Americans have obviously taken those early steps already and have brought real danger to our doorsteps and still keep it secret. I can't admonish you over that. It just makes my job harder, but as you said that isn't your problem. I am also mostly unaware of what goes on in the wizarding world, other than the visits I get from time to time from Fudge, which I think I agree with your sentiments when I say I think he is a bloviating blowhard full of amalgamated balderdash. Fortunately, I do get a regular subscription of the Daily Prophet, which is how I recognized you. I understand that for you the pictures in this thing move, but to me it looks like just a regular newspaper, albeit one that might have been printed in pre-Victorian times." replied Prime Minister Blair.

"Anyway, I digress. This is a real heaping steaming pile of it. I suppose if you want you can drop off those Americans here with me, that will be a good gift for me to bring to the American President when I personally go to ream him one. Meanwhile, I know you don't need to take my advice. It seems like you have a lot of bad experience with your government, or I suppose I should say your former government at this stage. But, I suspect the news of your activity today will travel even to them and you might want to somehow get your own version of events out there if things for you there are as bad as you make them sound. Perhaps speak to the press yourself? I don't know." cont'd Prime Minister Blair.

"I assume. No, actually I know. That with how this has come out, there is going to be an emergency meeting of the UN security council to discuss the ramifications of all this soon. And I know they would like to ask you more questions at some point. Is there a way we can get in touch with you when that time comes?" asked Prime Minister Blair.

"Sure, when the American's are transported down I will give them two communication devices, one for you and one they can take home to their command. This device works not unlike a muggle cell-phone except it only communicates with it's companion that I keep on my person. It will reach me anywhere within this star system as long as I'm in normal space. It can only reach me outside the system if communicating through a stargate, which it appears the American's can do; of course for that to work they need to know what planet I'm on. Oh well, baby steps. So, if another major emergency comes up, they can contact me directly if they need to ask for help instead of the lucky catch I made today. I'll leave it to you to contact me for any emergencies of the political kind." Harry replied, with a smirk.

_"Sirius, please give their leader two of our handheld communication devices keyed back to mine, tell him he is being given one to take back to his command, and the other one he is to give to Prime Minister Tony Blair when he sees him in person in a few minutes."_ said Harry mentally, over the Arm Virga.

A minute later. "_Okay, they have them. Are we ready to send them down yet?_" asked Sirius.

"_In a minute._" replied Harry.

"Okay, Prime Minister why don't we go out into an open area so that I can have those four transported down and let you take it from there?" said Harry.

"Okay, I'll show you a good spot, and we'll have some security on hand in case they get unruly for some reason. I've taken enough liberties today without my personal security detail. They will have my neck if I don't start following protocol today." replied Prime Minister Blair.

...

There was a ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~ sound followed by a bright white flash of light, and standing there in the interior courtyard of 10 Downing Street, were the four members of SG-1 dressed looking very commando like sans weapons of any kind.

"Well Prime Minister, I'll leave you to it then. Good luck." said Harry, as his hologram disappeared in a flash of light.

...

"Alright guys, let's head back to the barn and help them roll up that Ha'tak." said Harry.

From the perspective of the RAF fighter jets who were still circling the Pictor and the people on the ground who were capable of seeing objects in the sky at 100,000 feet altitude. The Pictor just disappeared.

"Control, this is Red 1, the target just disappeared." said Red 1.

"Red 1, this is Control, say again. Did you say it just disappeared? like poof? disappeared or it flew away so fast you couldn't follow it?" said Control.

"No Control, this is Red 1. It didn't appear to move it simply, disappeared, poof like you said." said Red 1.

"Very well Red 1, radar lost contact at the exact same time; return to base." Control, out.

...

Back at the Marauder's Den aka 'the barn'.

"How goes it Remus? making progress on securing the Ha'tak?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, everything is working just like we planned. We had to move pretty fast though. We needed to make sure we secured that Goa'uld before we did anything else because he could've been a wildcard." replied Remus.

"So, where are we then?" asked Harry.

"We have secured the Goa'uld Klorel in his sarcophagus and moved him to his own containment cell, same protocols as Hathor, minus the slave collar of course."

"After that we disabled power to their stargate, their rings, and their launch bays, and gathered up all the muggle C-4 disabled their timers, stored them somewhere safe, and set a guard in the Pel'tak, just to make sure none of the Jaffa got more initiative once we started to make our move."

"At the moment we are still in the process of gathering up all the Jaffa. We are using the technique that Mione and Dora came up with for subduing and capturing large numbers of prisoners using a spell combo that does three things all in one go: first stuns them, performs a switching spell on all their armor and weapons and replaces them with a simple robe, then transfigures them into foot-long sticks about 1/2" in diameter. Our teams then carry the transfigured Jaffa sticks to a holding cell on the Den that we magically expanded to accommodate all of them. Once we have them all gathered up, we will make the cell pitch black then un-transfigure then en masse back to their normal selves. If all goes right they will never notice anything magical happened other than the original stunner."

"That sounds good so far. Thanks Remus." said Harry.

...

Back on Earth.

Prime Minister Blair has started to fend off requests from the media for a statement while he has finally got President Clinton on the phone.

"God dammit Bill, what the hell are you people doing over there? We've got two alien mother-ships about to bombard Earth from space and probably invade as well, you send up four dammed commandos and that's it? problem solved? you hope? Why the hell didn't you tell us about your stargate program or better yet why the hell didn't you tell us we were about to be attacked by a bunch of aliens. You've been running around space attracting enemies to earth without so much as a by your leave to the rest of the world or at least a whisper to your friends? I'm going to demand that you stand in front of the UN general assembly and explain yourself. Now start explaining yourself to me." said an exasperated Prime Minister Tony Blair.

"Ah, sorry Tony... I don't have any good answers for you right now. You're right we've been operating a secret space program. When this recent threat was brought up by one of our people we didn't believe it. By the time we knew it was certain it was too late to call anyone that could make a difference." answered President Bill Clinton.

"If you had been certain of the threat would you have contacted us or any of the other world powers?" asked Prime Minister Blair.

"Uh, of course we would Tony. You know that." replied Pres. Clinton.

"I don't think I do know that. What about this secret program that is the cause of attracting these alien threats to earth, when were you going to let anyone know about that? Have there been any other incidents? So much for this so-called 'special relationship' that exists between the United Kingdom and America. You're working a special program of this nature and you don't even include us in it, supposedly your closest ally? It smacks of subterfuge and guile toward us as much as any other, and we don't like it one bit." replied Prime Min. Blair.

"I don't know what to tell you. While it is true that the modern stargate program started under my administration in 1997, with a serious incident in 1994. We've had this stargate since at least 1945 when it was being experimented with then. You'd have to ask the late Presidents Roosevelt or perhaps Truman. By the time I became President this was already being held as a closely kept State secret. While events did occur that required me to respond to them, I did not find any reason to change the secrecy I simply maintained it. Tell me you wouldn't have kept something like this secret, at least from the public." replied Pres. Clinton.

"From the public yes. But I might think that if we were experimenting with alien technology that could change the balance of power on our world we might at least consider our allies as partners. But that is just different from how your country operates isn't it? You're never just equal partners, but you must always be first or first among equals isn't that right?" replied Prime Min. Blair.

"Alright that's going to far. Not to purposely stray off topic but since you went there, I am sure that as a student of history yourself you will remember the not so benevolent imperialist British empire that spread its tentacles over every corner of the globe meaning to and for a time indeed dominating nearly everyone. Don't tell me about being first or first among equals. If we learned anything from your country's example, it was how _not_ to do it." replied Pres. Clinton, hotly.

"Very well, back to the topic then. You know as well as I do, even with the little bit that was broadcast around the world, this thing is public now. The world also knows that the alien came here asking to speak to me specifically, which he did. I am going to have to make a public statement. That won't be the end of it. In fact I will have to say so myself. I'm not going to cover for you, especially given how the alien singled me out to speak to. Any whiff of that will see me crucified. So, if I were you I'd start writing your speech to the UN and to the world and prepare for a change of plans in your little stargate program." replied Prime Min. Blair, with some heat behind his words.

Later in the evening.

Kingsley Shacklebolt asked Albus Dumbledore to meet him in muggle London for a drink.

"Albus, I asked you out here simply so I could play this recording for you from this muggle tape recorder. We both know it wouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds. Let me tell you that whispers are that a fair few people in the wizarding world, especially the muggle born who spend their summers at home in the muggle world have already heard this. It is all over the muggle news, and they have announced there is going to be a live broadcast with a statement from Prime Minister Tony Blair this evening in 30 minutes. I thought we could watch it together here. This is a recording of a publicly broadcast radio transmission between an English RAF fighter jet and an alleged alien space-ship. And that is not the most surprising bit." Kingsley said as Albus glanced at Kingsley over his half-moon spectacles as if to say, 'oh really' with his eyes.

"Royal Air Force, this is Captain Harry Potter of the Volans Alliance Destroyer Pictor. We have just defended Earth against an attack by two alien Goa'uld Ha'tak mother-ships approaching Earth orbit and we have four American commando's from their Air Force that need to be returned to the ground. I would also like to speak to Prime Minister Tony Blair." said Harry.

[...]

"Negative, Tornado Red 1, we will remain at station keeping hovering at this location for our own security. We do not need to meet the Prime Minister in person, we just need to know where he is and we will transmit a hologram projection to his location and speak to him first that way." answered Harry.

"What the bloody buggering hell?" exclaimed Albus.

"You're joking about this whole thing right?" asked Albus.

"Not at all. This really happened earlier today. Not only that but we have confirmation that Harry Potter or at least someone who has done a very passable job imitating Harry Potter did visit with Prime Minister Blair today. After we got our first report of this, Minister Fudge went to visit the Prime Minister at his portrait to find out what was going on. What was going on was exactly as what was reported in the muggle media. He confirmed that Harry Potter, our Harry Potter did indeed visit him. Although he was dressed in a different uniform he had never seen before and when he was recognized by the Prime Minister went to lengths to tell him that he was not in any way shape or form representing the magical world in what he was there to do today. The Prime Minister would say nothing else on the matter." explained Kingsley.

"You know. When we were attending Harry and Hermione's wedding at the Burrow, he told me he was living in a space station in orbit of Earth but, I didn't believe him. Perhaps he was telling me the truth after all. No wonder he was laughing at my expense. It wasn't for lying to me. It was for telling the truth right to my face knowing I wouldn't believe it." replied Albus.

"So, what do you make of this Albus? You know I've never been the close minded sort but is any of this even possible? And why Harry? And how?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, all good questions, none of which I have the answer for. And worse than that, let's get to the subject at hand. If this is all true, then that means the earth is facing a threat from aliens from outer space and apparently Harry is right in the middle of it. Actually, now that I think about it that last bit doesn't surprise me at all. I wonder if I'll be able to get in touch with Harry to hear this from him myself." agreed Albus.

"Let's listen to the Prime Minister's statement, it's about to start." replied Kingsley.

...

Prime Minister Tony Blair went on live TV to deliver a statement about today's events and his visit by Captain Potter of this Volans Alliance. This particular broadcast by Tony Blair was re-broadcast live around the world. Everyone wanted to hear what he would say.

The Prime Minister recapped the events that the public knew, saw, and heard for themselves. He confirmed their veracity and truth. He then went on to describe his meeting with Captain Potter in great detail only leaving out certain personal bits about Harry's personal life, especially the fact that he is a wizard and his announcement of renouncing his citizenship, he figured Potter could out all that himself when he needs to. There's enough controversy surrounding this tonight.

He did explain how Potter was indeed formerly a citizen of the UK that had some time in the past been attacked by one of these aliens and managed to defeat it and in so doing somehow gained all of it's advanced scientific knowledge and from there began to develop his own space technology to explore space and defend from this threat if it should ever return to earth. He explained that Potter actually doesn't live on earth anymore, having formed a small off-world colony of his own; and that he keeps an eye on the goings on around earth space to help us if the aliens come back. That he acted as he did today because he did not think it was right for the Americans to keep the secret of this threat sequestered to themselves, feeling that all the people of the world have a right to know and a right to prepare to defend themselves should they come back.

Then further went on to explain that while Potter didn't previously believe there was any imminent threat to earth, knowing that the last time these aliens were active on earth was 5,000 years ago. He explained that it turned out that while it was unknown to him or any of us, that the American government had gotten it's hands on a piece of this alien tech some years ago and had been experimenting with it. And in recent years began to attract this alien threat to earth by traveling to other planets through this device they call a stargate, attracting these enemies to us.

[...]

"That is why he found a handful of American airmen on one of the alien space-ships, they were apparently trying to defeat them through sabotage. How the Americans got onto one of the ships and how they hoped to defeat them both with just four people is still unknown to me at this time. All this while America never saw fit to warn any of the other governments on earth, ours included, that there was any alien threat, nor did they do so in an effort to ask for help that we would have happily given." cont'd Prime Minister Tony Blair.

"I had a brief conversation with the President of the United States today and was not satisfied with his answers. Rather than trying to paraphrase his words tonight. I am calling on the UN Security Council to meet one week from today, and calling on the President of the United States to address the Council and explain themselves and account for their actions, so that we as a world community can begin to address this threat properly." concluded Prime Minister Tony Blair.

**A/N:**

For those interested in hyper-drive speeds. Using some round numbers from stargate wiki's. A standard Ha'tak is 32,000 times the speed of light or 32kly (Teal'c's statement in one episode of 10x is completely wrong and I am ignoring it). At that speed a Ha'tak could travel from Earth to Pegasus galaxy in 12,500 years or to the closest galaxy Andromeda in 78.13 years. Next, people want to see us use the new faster Apophis/Klorel Ha'tak to upgrade our hyper-drive speeds. Okay, sounds good. Using a round number, Carter said it would take at least a year to get from the planet the ship was orbiting to Earth based on what she knew of a standard Ha'tak. To her surprise, this new Ha'tak made it in less than a day, so for round numbers I will say the new Ha'tak is 365 times faster than the old standard at 11,680,000 times the speed of light or 11.68mly. This would put it at 34.25 years to reach Pegasus, or .21 years (2.6 mos.) to reach Andromeda. Note that this new Ha'tak is not the new uber-powerful on he gets from taking over Sokar's forces later which they call Apophis mother ship. We know that it is faster than a standard Ha'tak, but we don't know if it's faster than his previous new model, or did he just bring those Sokar ship's up to his spec. But the new Sokar mother ship had "superior shields, and had weapons which could incinerate a Ha'tak in six shots."

No, the Goa'uld Prim'ta larvae will not negate the effect of the magic on the Jaffa.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 12

The next day, June 27, 1998.

"Harry, you and Hermione need to see what's going on planet-side." said Sirius.

"We've been monitoring the news. There are riots and protests going on in most major cities around the world. People are rioting that the end is near, with a theme either that aliens are finally coming to eat our babies, or the hand of God or Allah, et al. is at hand. People are protesting the American government in equal numbers. These people aren't as shocked that aliens exist or that they finally came to start some shit but they are protesting that the Americans kept the whole thing secret and foolishly endangered our world without any means to defend ourselves; and they are really pissed about the keeping it secret part." cont'd Sirius.

"Government's are trying to quell the rioters and the protester's but, it has gotten difficult to figure out which group is which. Except that the rioters seem to be burning and looting more things as well as attacking the protester's. Some protester groups are fighting back and we're seeing a number of significant skirmishes between those two types of groups in countries where there are a lot of weapons among the population." cont'd Sirius.

"Merlin! I assume this is mostly happening in muggle communities? What is happening in the magical world?" asked Harry.

"Glad you asked. I was getting to that next. I got a call from Remus this morning. The Ministry is looking for you to bring you in for questioning and get this, has scheduled a full hearing of the Wizengamot on this matter the same day and time as the UN Security Council Meeting on August 3rd, 10am. They will expect you to be there for that one way or another and I know you were planning on showing at the UN thing. So, that's going to be tricky." said Sirius.

"I was also told by Remus that Kingsley played a recording of the broadcast with you and the RAF yesterday to Dumbledore and they sat and listened to the Prime Ministers statement together. So of course Dumbledore has also asked to speak with you." cont'd Sirius.

"Wonderful. I think I know of a way I can meet with both of them today...using holograms of course." replied Harry. "Anything else?"

"Well, you might want to know that many muggle media organizations are out there stirring the pot in their own way and among that has included them taking polls about what people think of 'everything'. In some polls, the people want to find us and in particular you since you were named and give us a medal and make us VIP's for both saving the world and blowing the whistle on this huge secret and they want to beg you to teach them how to defend themselves. Some governments on the other hand are wanting your head, well I say some, really just the US. It's not all of the US though." answered Sirius.

"Actually some of the other major powers have made statements that they want to talk to you, not to crucify you, but to pick your brain on the whole US secrets thing and of course to enlist your help in explaining and defending against the threat. The President of the US has been conspicuously quiet. There is a faction of the US Senate led by someone named Senator Kinsey who seems to think you should be shot on sight and all your advanced tech confiscated...for the US's sole benefit of course. 'That' is playing well in the media of other countries, the UK included as you can imagine. If you missed the sarcasm, let me point that out to you." concluded Sirius.

"So, good morning to you too Sirius." replied Harry. "I guess we really need to get to work now."

"I am going to try to arrange some stuff with the Ministry and Dumbledore..." began Harry.

"I want to come with you." interrupted Hermione.

"Sweety, I wanted to keep you out of this to reduce the danger to you." said Harry.

"I know but we're married. There is no way anyone is going to believe we're not in on this together. They will assume Sirius is too as a matter of fact, as well as Remus, and with him comes Tonks. They will likely suspect my parents know something too, especially since they are on record as dropping their careers to go run a new tech company, same with the elder Tonks' actually." replied Hermione.

"Okay. We're going in as holograms, at least when we meet with officials anyway. So it'll be safe." said Harry.

"Okay, but one other thing. I think we need to tell Remus and Tonks to implement Phase 1 of the emergency evacuation plan immediately. Just in case." said Hermione.

"Okay, do that." answered Harry.

"I'm going to hologram myself to see Dumbledore and get him to arrange a meeting with him and the Minister and a couple of other key people. Don't worry I will get you for the big meeting." said Harry.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." said Hermione.

...

From the Marauder's Den bridge, Harry transmitted his hologram to the Headmaster's office in the hope of finding Dumbledore.

With a bright flash of light, Harry appeared in the Headmaster's office.

"Aaah." exclaimed Professor Dumbledore, as he spun around with his wand in his hand, the other one clutching at his heart.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." said Harry.

"Hello Harry. At this age you would think things like that would not startle me anymore. But, no one is supposed to be able to apparate in here like that. And that is no form of apparation I've ever seen. And now that I've taken the time to think about it and extend my senses, you don't appear to actually be here at all. What kind of marvelous new magic is this?" said Dumbledore.

"It's not magic at all, it's advanced technology." replied Harry.

"Ah, so all the rumors are true then." replied Dumbledore.

"Depending on what they are, possibly. But, if it involves me and outer space and fighting aliens that just tried to attack the earth. Yeah, that's all true." replied Harry.

"I heard through the grapevine that you want to talk to me about it. I also heard about the Ministry looking for me to question me. I also heard about the Ministry's big Wizengamot meeting on this matter that is scheduled for next week. I came here to ask you to arrange a brief meeting today with yourself, the Minister, and I'm guessing, the head of the Dept. of Mysteries might be useful if only for their area of professional interest. I would assume if anyone in the Ministry ever thought of things like this it would be those folks. I figure then I could have one preliminary discussion all at once instead of repeating myself ad naseum." said Harry.

"I don't think the Minister is going to appreciate you dictating any terms to meet with him." replied Dumbledore.

"I don't care. If he doesn't want to meet with me, I won't bother; I will just go straight to the magical press and/or perhaps the ICW myself. There are things that need to be said and things that need to be done and time is of the essence. The muggle world is rioting and protesting. I don't need his personal involvement. But I am willing to play softball so long as the work is getting done. If he wants to play hardball instead I will just carry on without the Ministry. You should realize though that my respect for the Ministry of Magic, particularly this administration and the one previous who unjustly imprisoned my godfather are all on my _arseholes to be avoided or ignored_ list." said Harry.

"Alright, I can't say as I disagree with you overmuch. I haven't the luxury of ignoring them though. You know you've stirred up quite a bit of trouble here..." began Dumbledore.

"I didn't stir up any trouble. The Americans did. The aliens came here with the intent and the means to flatten every population center on Earth. I did the right thing by stopping them. I also did the right thing by letting the secret out. The people who have been keeping all of that a secret had _no ethical or moral right_ to do what they did. They willfully placed the lives of 6 billion humans in danger just to keep and increase _their_ personal advantage of controlling power and the monopoly on force under the control of the few at the expense of the many. But I don't want to get into all this now because I really do want to reduce the number of times I need to repeat myself. Can you and will you arrange the meeting or not?" interrupted Harry.

"I will. How about 1pm right back here in this office?" replied Dumbledore.

"Fantastic. I will be here. See you then." replied Harry and with another bright flash of light, he disappeared.

"Fawkes, old friend, I don't know why all of these things are happening. But I sense that our world will never again be the same." Dumbledore said with sigh. "This can't be Tom's doing though because he would've let the aliens burn the muggles to the ground or helped them do it and then arrogantly believe he could conquer _them_ and become Lord of all."

"Squawk." replied Fawkes, in agreement.

...

Back aboard the Marauder.

"So, how goes the implementation of Phase 1 of the evacuation plan?" asked Harry.

"Remus has it under control. He has Fred and George distributing the emergency port-key's and a communication device linked to the Marauder bridge comms. station to all of our older friends for them and their families. Ron and Ginny are splitting up the task of distributing them to our year-mates and younger friends and their families. Ayiana has volunteered to stay at the Marauder comms. station in case anyone calls in. Mum and Dad also have MASC on Phase 1 standby and ready and are aware of the coordination through Ayiana on the bridge should it become necessary to execute. We set up a special communication channel also mapped to the bridge that Ayiana is monitoring that is tied to each of our Council members Arm Virga's so that we can meet virtually at any time as a group on a dedicated channel to discuss and decide the next steps if they become necessary. Oh, also Sirius will relieve Ayiana from the watch when needed. Rodney is locking down all experiments and we're putting major work on hold until we know which way this goes in case we have to move quickly." answered Hermione.

"Wow, that is a lot of work done in the short time I was gone. I guess it was a good decision to ask the Weasley's to be the first branch on our phone tree. There sure are enough of them. Thanks." said Harry.

"No problem. Most of it was executing the pre-determined plan and just communicating with each major player first-hand to confirm. The real work is still going on as we speak." replied Hermione.

"Okay, that's good. We are on for a meeting at 1pm in Dumbledore's office. How much you want to bet that by then the meeting has grown so big we're having it in the Great Hall?" said Harry.

"I won't take that bet. I think it's a sure thing myself." replied Hermione.

In the meantime, in the muggle world. The US has pushed back on calls for them to suspend the stargate program until further review by the international community. They are keeping the SGC open and the program operating normally, citing the very same threats that still need to be prepared for and that the work must go on. American news sources reported that calls for President Clinton's impeachment for perjury and obstruction of justice in the Monica Lewinsky affair have doubled with members from his own party joining the call adding to it the basis of this stargate and alien debacle. Whispers are being heard that he might resign before the elections this coming fall.

...

At 1pm Harry and Hermione hologrammed themselves to the Headmaster's office in a bright flash of light.

"Ah, right on time as expected." said Dumbledore. "If you'll follow me to the Great Hall, a great number of people showed an interest in this meeting so we moved it there." said Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione exchanged an amused glance and then walked straight through the door, much to Dumbledore's dismay. Dumbledore followed them to the Great Hall mumbling to himself, "I don't want to know, I really don't want to know..."

...

Harry and Hermione walked into a Hall packed with people. The head table had been turned into some kind of dais shaped in a semi-circle. With Minister Fudge himself at the center flanked on both sides by other important Ministry officials, most of which Harry did not recognize. Dumbledore joined the head table in one of the seats, presumably in his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. A number of the tables and chairs that students normally sat at were moved and altered for other officials to sit and observe or participate? Harry couldn't tell.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," began Fudge. Thank you for agreeing to attend. Witches and Wizards, this hearing into the matter of one Harry James Potter and the..."

"Uhm, excuse me _Minister_ Fudge." interrupted Harry. "This is not a hearing of any kind. First, _I_ called this meeting. Not you. Second, I asked Professor Dumbledore to gather key members of the Ministry of Magic together so that I could inform you of a few things. I may even answer some questions if you are polite. But, I did not come to hear you bloviating and bluster about some nonsense. So, if you will just please inform me who is in attendance so that I know with whom I am speaking, I can get on with what I _actually_ came here to do."

"Hem, hem." began some old man on the dais with the Minister. "Mr. Potter, you will show the proper respect for the Minister and this Ministry. Do I make myself clear?" said the old man.

"And who might you be?" asked Harry, calmly.

"I am Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office." said Scrimgeour.

"Great. It's nice to meet you Mr. Scrimgeour. I will refrain from addressing most of your statement because I could write a thesis in response in regard to how much I respect the Minister and the Ministry, and I hate writing thesis, just ask any of the Professor's here. At the risk of repeating myself, did you not understand that I am not here for any kind of hearing? I simply asked to meet with a few Ministry officials so that I could inform you of a few things. In fact I asked just for Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and the Head of the Department of Mysteries. To respond to my request to meet in _this_ way, is inflammatory. So, if you were not anticipating my response, how did you expect me to react?" asked Harry, sounding like he ate a few pages from a law textbook last night.

"Mr. Potter, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Why don't you tell us what you came here to tell us and then we can go from there. Everyone in this room works for the Ministry in some capacity, there are no press members here either." said Bones.

"Now see here Amelia, I..." began Fudge.

"Minister," Bones interrupted. "Mr. Potter is correct. We are here meeting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. We haven't properly convened a hearing even if we were meant to have one. And he is correct in that we've come here to hear what he has to say, at his request as I understood it to begin with. I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Really most of us additional folks really only asked to come so that we could also hear firsthand what is going on. We appreciate you seeking us out so quickly to come talk to us." concluded Bones.

"Thank you Madam Bones. With that explanation it makes a bit more sense. As long as we can get on track to what I wanted to talk about I'd be glad to continue." replied Harry.

"Does anyone else in the room have any objections to simply let Mr. Potter speak as he requested?" asked Madam Bones.

Silence.

"Wonderful. Sorry again Mr. Potter. Please continue." said Bones.

"Okay, thank you. First of all I hope most of you won't be too disappointed. I don't know that I have so much to say that all of you will be interested. So, I hope I'm not wasting everyone's time." began Harry.

"The first thing is that I wanted to confirm for you all that what you heard in the muggle news last night from the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Tony Blair is true. All of it." Harry paused to let the mumbling and side bar conversations that broke out to die down.

"The second thing is that officially as of last night, but practically since earlier this year, I have renounced my citizenship on Earth, having immigrated to another world." cont'd Harry.

Taking advantage of the stunned silence, he pressed on.

"The third thing is that I have learned how to combine some of this alien technology with magic, and that has given me an edge in fighting these aliens. An edge I intend to continue to experiment with and exploit to its greatest effect. I sincerely hope this work does not interfere with your desire for secrecy, but I cannot guarantee that." concluded Harry.

"Do you mean, another planet Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

"What do you mean you cannot guarantee the statute of secrecy, you must obey that, we all do." said Minister Fudge.

"You can't combine magic with muggle technology, that is against the law." exclaimed Mr. Scrimgeour.

"Let's see. Yes; I'm not subject to your laws anymore; and ditto." answered Harry.

"Is that all you really have to say Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sure. I didn't ask you all here to debate anything with you, merely to inform you of these facts. But I can answer some questions for you if you keep it polite. If you want my advice, here it is: If I were you I would figure out how to cooperate with the muggle governments to help them prepare to defend this world. I think the whole world is going to have to learn to put aside its differences and form a global alliance at least a planetary defensive alliance. The muggles themselves still need to learn this lesson, and I plan to help them figure that out." answered Harry.

"This genie is out of the bottle and the next time the Goa'uld come they will come with more force. If we stop that force, they will come again with even more force. If they come to believe we are a threat to their power in the galaxy they will unite and come here with most of their combined force. They currently control most of the settled galaxy, possibly hundred of planets. Earth is one planet without significant space based technology. If I hadn't been there to stop those two Goa'uld mother-ships yesterday by now this entire planet would be on fire. Including Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, and possibly many of your homes. I assure you that your wards and your Protego shields will not stop their weapons. I know this because I have their weapons and I've tested it. The shields of the Goa'uld mother-ships can withstand weapons far greater than the most powerful muggle nuclear bombs, if you know what they are. There were two of these ships yesterday. There are a minimum of 250 of these throughout the galaxy, possibly thousands." concluded Harry.

"If you knew about this threat why didn't you come forward earlier?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, until I found a new world to live on and renounced my citizenship here I was living by your laws so, I couldn't go to any muggle governments to explain what I knew and how I learned it could I? And as far as the magical government is concerned, I neither trust you or have any confidence in you. Experience is the best teacher, don't you think?" answered Harry.

"As it is, what the Prime Minister said is also true. From the memories I absorbed from the Goa'uld Setesh who attacked me, I knew that the Goa'uld had not been back to Earth as far as he knew, at least in any significant way in 5,000 years since the rebellion in Egypt that forced the Goa'uld ruler of that time to evacuate the planet. The people then buried the stargate, making it inoperative and they simply did not return. I have been assuming they would return _someday_ so I began to make my own plans to make sure I had my arse and flank covered, which included permanently immigrating off-world and making sure I could sustain myself there." cont'd Harry.

"It was always my intention after that I would come to the muggle governments and tell them what I know and offer to help them prepare for the eventuality. I was on a timetable to do that by the end of this summer. So, as you can see this just came up to two months before I was going to be ready anyway. I'm ready enough, as we proved yesterday. It would figure that they hadn't been here in 5,000 years but a couple years after I learn about them and start preparing, they show up. That's my luck. By the way Professor Dumbledore, there isn't another prophecy about _me_ you've been keeping locked up and secret _from_ me that you know about is there? It does seem I have some strange cosmic luck." concluded Harry.

"No, none that I'm aware of." signed Dumbledore.

"I have to press you on this question of the statute of secrecy." began Scrimgeour. "It has been our law and our tradition for hundreds of years. Why would you risk that, even _if_ you technically can't be considered breaking our law anymore?" asked Scrimgeour.

"I have learned how to combine some magic with some of this advanced technology and so far it has given me an edge against these Goa'uld aliens. An edge I intend to continue to exploit with more experimentation and more effective use if I can." began Harry. "There is always the possibility that in so doing that I could expose the magical world more than you would like. First there is a higher possibility of exposing just the existence of magic in the first place. It is still possible to do that without actually exposing the secret magical world hidden here on Earth and certainly without identifying any individuals." began Harry.

"But, one problem you already have though is that it is already not _really_ a secret. It is just from the public at large. All of the muggle heads of state know about it as well as the previous holders of those offices. Many of them know who I am because of the things I became famous for. Prime Minister Blair recognized me right from the start. I had to make sure he understood that I was in no way, shape, or form representing the magical world, that what I was doing was my own independent thing. That is another thing I believed I was protecting by moving off-world, so that if _they_ don't like what I'm doing it wouldn't reflect poorly upon you either. Your secret right now only remains a secret at _their_ pleasure anyway. If the muggle heads of state all agreed to out the secret you could never get in front of it to prevent it nor do I know of any way you could Obliviate 6 billion people afterward." cont'd Harry.

"I will tell you another thing I've learned. Through some deductive reasoning and DNA testing and a bunch of other scientific stuff you won't understand, my people think we know why some people are born magical and some people are not. And we are beginning to understand more everyday of the scientific principles and reasoning behind where magic comes from and how it works. We might even be able to develop therapies in the future that could both increase the raw power of the typical witch or wizard, but we might be able to cure squibs and restore their ability to use magic; and what is sure to seem like a heresy to you, further down the road it might even be possible to invent a therapy based on similar principles to modify all muggles to be able to use magic. I'm sure that will make your head spin for a while, but never fear that isn't even on our to-do list and would require significant research and development first. But, the point is from what I've learned it might be possible. What this should tell you all is that there is a lot more to magic than what you believe you already know. And I've already proven that magic and certain science and technology can work marvelously together, each augmenting the other synergistically. But enough of this for now. I'm only telling you this much to try to open your eyes a little bit." concluded Harry.

"I don't believe you Potter. You can't combine magic with muggle technology. This is some kind of red herring to send us on a wild goose chase." said Fudge.

"Okay, I'll prove it, then I'm going to leave. Headmaster, do you believe that with your ahem, particular wand, that you could cast a strong enough Reparo to fix a hole in the castle wall if I were to blow a hole in it?" asked Harry.

"Maybe...Probably." answered Dumbledore. As he privately wondered how Harry has come to know he has a 'special' wand. "Ah, who cares as long as no one else here picks up on it." he thought.

"Alright, follow me to the front doors so I can get a shot at one of the sturdy exterior walls of the castle. All of you stay clear from that wall please." Harry said.

"Okay, first I need to come here in person for this next bit. Hermione, if they try to attack me you have my permission to beam me back out then disintegrate this place from orbit in retaliation." said Harry.

"Okay, sweetheart. Weapons are locked." replied Hermione.

There was a bright flash of light and then a ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~ sound as Harry beamed into the entrance hall.

"What the bloody hell was that Potter?" asked Auror Dawlish.

"Now that was pure technology. That is a transporter which just beamed me from space to Earth. You noticed of course how Hogwarts wards had nothing to say about it."

"Okay, on with the live demonstration." said Harry.

"Do any of you think you could blow a hole in this wall with a Reducto, Bombarda, or Confringo or some more powerful perhaps forbidden dark spell we don't know?" asked Harry.

"I know of no spell that can blast a hole through that wall especially with the school wards that are also on it. I couldn't even do that." said Dumbledore.

"Good, then this will be the perfect demonstration." said Harry.

Harry raised both his hands up to chest high and willed both of his Arm Virga's to become visible. There were a couple ooh's and aah's at that. Then Harry willed the hard point to extend over his palm on both. At which point several people flinched not expecting that. Then Harry turned and held both hands together about a foot apart and began to build up a ball of plasma energy and then turned both palms outward aimed toward the wall and let loose the explosive ball of plasma.

A one-foot diameter ball of hissing blue energy that looked like a ball of lightning streaked across the entrance hall and ~boom~ blasted a 3 foot diameter hole clear through the wall with a loud explosion and vibration that shook the room.

Next, Harry repeated the same motions but this time, focused the energy into a narrow beam. The beam of plasma hit the wall making blinding sparks blast back but, Harry held the beam in place until seconds later it burned a 2" diameter hole cleanly through the wall.

"Ok, Professor, see if you can repair it now." challenged Harry.

"Reparo." cast Dumbledore, with the Elder Wand.

Some dust kicked up and some rubble started to fly around but it gave up and stopped. It did not repair the hole.

"Hmm. I guess not. I hope you had a backup plan for fixing that hole Harry." said Dumbledore.

Harry then just raised one Arm Virga to the holes in the wall and said "Reparo."

Blue arcs of energy streaked forth and danced around all the broken pieces of the wall and filled all the openings made by Harry's explosion and cutting beam. He had to hold it there for about a minute. But then it was done.

"So then, was that technology or magic?" asked Harry.

Silence.

"Well you didn't use a wand, so it must be some kind of technology? But it sure looked like magic." said one person from the crowd that Harry did not recognize.

"This is a device I invented that is interlaced with a powerful mineral not found on this world that among many other important uses has the ability to highly amplify as well as store or conduct magical energy. This is essentially my replacement for a wand. It serves as my magical focus. You saw what I can do with two of them working synergistically together. This also has embedded in it the same technology that I found in the alien device I discovered that inspired this. I can mentally command this armband to produce a kinetic shield that can stop a vast amount of energy blast or muggle bullets and so forth, it can even stop the energy of those blasts you just saw me use and it does it without casting a spell, that part is technology. I can cast many permanent charms on these that take energy directly from the mineral interlaced in the arm band to sustain them, requiring no further magical energy from the caster after it's been applied nor from the ambient magical energy in the environment. The strength and effectiveness of the charms on the armband will not wear down or lose effectiveness over time." said Harry.

"But we didn't see you cast a spell?" asked another.

"Well, you did see me cast the Reparo. But you're right. I have become adept at wandless and silent casting so that I do not always have to verbalize a spell. In fact, those blasts you saw were magic, but no spell. With these devices, and specifically with the special hard points you see here in the middle of the palm, I can focus raw magical energy using my sheer willpower, allowing it to build up and not dissipate while not preparing to cast any particular spell. Then I can shape the type and direction of the energy by moving my hands and concentrating on what I want the energy to do. So, you see I have combined raw magic with technology to create a previously unseen before capability; and as I've shown you, one that is more powerful both in its destructive force and its repairing or healing force than a powerful wizard focusing magic through a powerful wand."

"Do you mean you can use those things to heal people as well?" asked Madam Pomfrey who was also in the room.

"Yes ma'am, I can."

"Okay everyone. I just wanted to tell you the news and try to help open your eyes to other possibilities. I need to go. The muggle world is having much greater fits over all this than you are. If you all decide you are open to working with me. We can establish diplomatic relations in the future."

Harry walked over to Madam Bones and in so doing gave his endorsement as to who he thought he could work with. Unbeknownst to the others, Madam Bones was already on the inside track being Susan's aunt and will be offered a spot in the Marauder's evacuation plan if they actually need to execute it, not that she knew that yet.

"Madam Bones, this is a special communication device, it is charmed to work only for you. It is technology that will work fine around magic. It is like a muggle telephone except this one is only keyed to connect to it's companion, which is my personal comm. device. I'll leave this with you. If you or the Ministry need to get in contact with me in the future to explore any options of working with me and my people, feel free to call. If that call doesn't start with an offer of irrevocable diplomatic immunity don't bother calling. It may not reach me if I am not in normal space or if I am out of this solar system." said Harry.

"Wait a minute Harry." began Professor McGonagall. "Would you have really asked Hermione to disintegrate us from space if the Aurors attacked you?" asked McGonagall.

"Nah, never. I was just trying to discourage anyone from trying. I can take care of myself. I just wanted to get this done without any more muss or fuss, so I can go home. Sorry for scaring you." answered Harry.

"Goodbye everyone, I will hopefully see you later." concluded Harry, he beamed back to the Den, and Hermione terminated her hologram.

**A/N:**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 13

June 27, 1998 continued...

Late afternoon...

"Harry, Tonks wanted me to remind you that you still need to attend to the interrogation of the Jaffa prisoners and the new Goa'uld Klorel." said Sirius.

Okay, I will go see to the Jaffa first. Will you get with Rodney and ask him to do a full memory scan of Klorel and build a database of his knowledge? Then we'll meet back up and decide what to do with these prisoners." replied Harry.

"Will do." replied Sirius.

...

"Jaffa, Kree! Which one of you is the leader?" said Harry.

An old bald man came up to the cell door, followed by two other Jaffa.

"I am First Prime of Apophis." said the man.

Harry cast a silent Legilimency on him.

Harry revealed his Arm Virga, extended the hard point and let flash a little bit of plasma just to let them know he was armed, then opened the cell door and said "You three, out. You're coming with me."

"Just down the corridor here, turn right, first door on your right." said Harry.

After they were in the interrogation room, he motioned to the prisoners to sit. "Sit, please...Master Bra'tac." began Harry. "As I understand it you three do not believe the Goa'uld to be gods and wish to rebel against the Goa'uld and free the Jaffa from their enslavement."

"Forgive me my Lord. I do not know what you mean. I would never betray the Goa'uld or my Lord Apophis." answered Bra'tac.

"Relax Master Bra'tac, I am not a Goa'uld. My name is Harry Potter, a Captain of the Volans Alliance. I know you can sense the naquadah that is in my blood. I was attacked by a Goa'uld who attempted to enslave me and make me his host. It failed, but the trace of naquadah remains in my blood. It was my ship that drove off Apophis and destroyed his Ha'tak and captured Klorel." began Harry.

"How do you know what is in my heart then? and what do you want with me and the other Jaffa?" asked Bra'tac.

"Well, for the three of you, since you oppose the Goa'uld I would be happy to just let you go, you can return to whatever world you want through my stargate. As for how I know, I have the ability to read minds." answered Harry.

"I doubt that if you are merely human." replied Bra'tac.

"I'm not sure if that was meant as an insult or not." Harry began, then showed his Arm Virga again and said "This device is similar to a kara-kesh in that it was seeing one of those that inspired me to invent this. I can do everything a Goa'uld can do with their kara-kesh and much more. It is with the help of this that I could read your mind."

"Very well. A quite resourceful human then. What about the other Jaffa?" asked Bra'tac.

"To be perfectly honest, I do not know. I am not really set up to house prisoners of war for an extended period of time. Are they rebels also or do they still serve their Goa'uld master?" asked Harry.

"It shames me to say that they still serve their Goa'uld master Klorel and through him Apophis. Many of us have still not woken up to accept the truth yet." answered Bra'tac.

"Do you want me to send you back to your home-world with these other Jaffa? Perhaps you could take the opportunity to turn them to your cause." said Harry.

"_Harry, Rodney is done with Klorel. Do you want to see him while he is still awake from stasis?_" asked Sirius mentally.

_"Sure, I'll be right down."_ replied Harry.

"Yes, if you are not prepared to handle prisoners then that is probably for the best. By the way, do you happen to know what the fate was of the one called Teal'c who was with the Tau'ri?" said Bra'tac.

"Yes. I rescued the team from Earth, including Teal'c and returned them home." answered Harry.

"I wonder then, if you could put me into contact with Teal'c and the Tau'ri of Earth?" asked Bra'tac.

"I should be able to do that." answered Harry.

"Okay, I need to attend to Klorel right now. I am about to free his host and place the symbiote in stasis. I will be keeping it prisoner. The fewer of these parasites roaming the galaxy free, the more chance your rebellion has to succeed. I will return you to the cell with the rest of the population. Perhaps you can explain the situation they are now in and talk some sense into some of them." said Harry.

...

"Hiya Sirius. Everything all set here?" asked Harry.

"Yup. Rodney is already hard at work on the new set of memories. He is pretty excited since now we will have up to date information on the Goa'uld and possibly some tech. upgrades. Who knows what has changed in 5,000 years." replied Sirius.

"Okay. I don't want to waste any time talking to this thing. Let's just free the host and put it in stasis." said Harry.

Harry and Sirius removed the symbiote the same way Harry did with Setesh, but this time he put the symbiote in a canopic jar and sealed it in stasis. When the host awoke, he yelled...

"Sha're, Sha're..." and started thrashing about. "Calm down, calm down," Harry said and cast a pain-killer and healing spell on him. "We have removed the Goa'uld from your body. You are free now. We do not know about anyone called Sha're however." said Harry.

"She, she is my sister. She is married to Doctor Daniel Jackson. Is he alright? What about O'Neill?" said the former host.

"So you know O'Neill and his team then and your sister is married to one of his team-mates? Interesting. But, you are not from Earth are you? What is your name?" asked Harry.

"My name is Skaara and I am from Abydos. My sister Sha're is taken captive by one of those demons too. Please help me get to O'Neill, he will know what to do." asked Skaara.

"Okay Skaara, I will be happy to do that. By the way Skaara, my name is Captain Harry Potter of the Volans Alliance. Sirius, why don't you come with us. We can take Skaara to see the Jaffa and show them he is no longer a Goa'uld. Maybe that will help them see they are not gods. Then I will take you to see O'Neill, okay Skaara?"

...

"Master Bra'tac. I've returned. I have someone to meet you. This is Skaara the young man from Abydos that was captured by Apophis and forced to host the Goa'uld Klorel." Speaking now so that all the Goa'uld could hear him, "As you can see the false god Klorel is no more and the former host, Skaara is now free. I am going to return him to his home-world a free man." said Harry.

"Harry, there is another here who wishes to speak with you since I came back and shared a little of our situation with them." said Bra'tac.

"Okay, how can I help you?" asked Harry.

"I would like to speak in private if I may?" asked the Jaffa.

"Alright, this way. Sirius why don't you escort Skaara, along with Master Bra'tac and his two warrior friends to the cafeteria and get them something good to eat and drink and I will meet up with you all when I'm doing speaking to this one." said Harry.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." replied Sirius.

...

"Okay, how may I help you?" asked Harry. Meanwhile he cast a silent Legilimency on him to check his motives and to see that he tells the truth.

"My name is Zom'ke and Master Bra'tac has told us that you Captain Potter, are the one who defeated Apophis and captured this Ha'tak. I have not heard of a Volans Alliance before, but if you oppose the Goa'uld you could be a potential ally, I am of the Tok'ra; and we too oppose the Goa'uld. Perhaps you have heard of us?" asked Zom'ke.

"I have. So, the Tok'ra had a spy aboard Klorel's Ha'tak. Are there any others that we need to pull out from the general population?" asked Harry.

"No. There were a couple others but they must have died when you destroyed Apophis Ha'tak." answered Zom'ke.

"I'm very sorry. We were just trying to defend Earth." replied Harry.

"There is nothing else you could have done." replied Zom'ke.

"I take it that you would like me to return you to your people then instead of being returned to wherever these Jaffa are going?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But you can still return me with the rest of the population. I will make my way back to my world from there. I just wanted to meet you and to see what I could learn of your people before I returned home to report my observations. My leaders might be interested in meeting with your people to work together against the Goa'uld since you oppose them and you appear to be at about the same technological level as we are. Is there any way we can get in contact with you should they wish it?" answered Zom'ke.

"That's fine. Here is a special communication device. You can contact me through the stargate by dialing Earth. I am stationed here so I am usually in Earth's system but, if I'm not another one of my people should be. As long as I am in system you can reach me by establishing a connection through Earth's stargate. I'm sorry but I don't know you well enough to give out my own world's stargate address yet." replied Harry.

"That is our way as well. Thank you Captain Potter."

...

"Okay Sirius, Master Bra'tac, Skaara. Where did the other two Jaffa warriors go?" asked Harry.

"Bra'tac asked that they be returned with the rest of the general population so that they might keep their cover in tact within the Jaffa ranks." replied Sirius.

"Alright, whatever works. Where are we sending these Jaffa anyway once we deliver you folks to the Tau'ri?" asked Harry.

"We would like you to send everyone to Chulak. I have given Sirius the Chappa'ai address. I believe that if the Tau'ri are willing, that after I meet with them they can send me on to Chulak as well through their gate and Skaara to Abydos when he is ready." said Bra'tac.

"Alright let's do it then."

"Sirius, while I'm doing this, can you get with Remus and have him put together a security team to help you herd these Jaffa through our gate to Chulak?" said asked Harry.

"Will do." replied Sirius.

"Okay, then Master Bra'tac, Skaara, if you will follow me we'll do this from the ring room to make it easy." said Harry.

...

Harry, engaged the hologram to transmit himself, Bra'tac and Skaara directly into the gate room of the SGC.

From the SGC perspective.

There was a bright flash of light and then three shiny figures appeared right in the middle of the ramp in the gate room facing the observation and control room.

Across the base 1MC the and alarm sounded and, "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert. Security teams to the gate room. Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert. Security teams to the gate room."

A few minutes later as all manner of security entered the gate room, eventually this included Teal'c followed by the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond.

"Captain Potter is it, I believe?" asked General Hammond.

"I assume given your company that you've brought us some interesting guests?" cont'd Gen. Hammond.

"O'Neill, O'Neill." Skaara exclaimed. You are alive, and Daniel, and the rest of SG-1. I am so sorry. I could not stop the demon who controlled my mind!"

"That's okay Skaara, it wasn't your fault. It's great to see you back alive and in good shape. He is back isn't he Captain Potter?" asked Col. O'Neill.

Bra'tac and Teal'c could be seen just stoically nodding respectfully at each other, seeming to communicate all they needed to for the moment.

"Oh, yes. I only wanted to arrive first as holograms to make sure it is safe. From what I understand of the news in the media right now, Master Bra'tac here and Skaara are probably more welcome on US soil than I am. That is except for your Senator Kinsey who would like to welcome me at the pointy end of a firing squad. You might want to let him know by the way that won't work out so well for everybody if he tries that." answered Harry.

"Captain Potter, I can guarantee your safety on this base if you would like to join us. There are no politicians here at the moment." answered Gen. Hammond.

"Very well. I will use our ring transporter to beam us to the surface outside your base. If you can instruct your guards in the surface to both not shoot us and escort us down I'll be happy too." answered Harry.

Gen. Hammond called the gate and informed them of Harry's arrival. He and SG-1 met them half-way at the entrance to escort them the rest of the way in.

"Teal'c, it is good to see you made it out alive old friend." said Master Bra'tac, as he embraced Teal'c in the Jaffa manly sort of way.

"You too Master Bra'tac. I did not know you were on one of the Ha'taks." replied Teal'c.

Master Bra'tac started to explain what his intentions were on the Ha'tak when Gen. Hammond cut him off...

"Master Bra'tac, gentlemen, why don't we retire to the briefing room where we can sit down and be comfortable while we talk." said Gen. Hammond.

...

After everyone re-assembled in the briefing room, Master Bra'tac told his tale about his plans.

"...and that is when I felt and saw that both our hyper-drive and sub-light engines were disabled. I thought for sure that was the end. But instead of destroying us, Captain Potter simply captured us." concluded Master Bra'tac.

"Yes. Captain Potter, I hope you don't mind answering a few questions while you're here. We didn't understand what happened to that second Ha'tak either. How did you capture it and what are you going to do with all the Jaffa prisoners, and so forth?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sure. I can answer a few questions. I won't tell you everything though for opsec reasons of course. The ship you saw us use in this engagement is one of our Destroyers that has been especially designed as an interdictor for Ha'tak. What you didn't see is another one of our capitol ships still under cloak lock onto the immobilized Ha'tak with a tractor beam and pull it out of the theater of combat under cover of it's cloak." answered Harry.

"So, as I understand it you are originally from Earth but somehow encountered a Goa'uld and acquired it's knowledge, found a way off the planet and began using the knowledge to develop your own space warfare capabilities?" asked Gen. Hammond.

Gen. Hammond wanted to press for a lot more detail but he also doesn't want to press his luck in this first meeting. Hoping to develop a friendly relationship with this Volans Alliance, despite what certain politicians or members of the media might think.

"That is correct. I don't want to get into too much detail because some of it is personal but, despite how I acquired it and my knowledge of how dangerous these Goa'uld are. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to try it out. How many people wouldn't want to build their own space ship and explore the galaxy if they could. So yeah, that was and is my first personal motivation of course." began Harry.

"Then I couldn't forget that the Goa'uld are still out there and could be a threat to me while I'm exploring space as well as come back here and threaten Earth again. So, I wanted to be ready for both. I wasn't expecting to fight them here on Earth all that soon. From the memories of the Goa'uld who failed to control me, the last he knew was that the Goa'uld evacuated this planet 5,000 years ago and hadn't returned. So, while I figured it could happen someday, I really just thought of that as a contingency." cont'd Harry.

"Of course I was aware of some other Goa'uld who were trapped here when Ra escaped, so I searched for all the locations on Earth that had any measurable trace of naquadah and then investigated those locations and recovered what I could of old technology that was just laying around because if found by the wrong person it could be dangerous, plus in the process I found and captured a few other Goa'uld." concluded Harry.

"That was a great idea Captain Potter. I wish we had thought of searching the Earth for naquadah, but really we would have had to look by hand, it would take forever. I suppose you have advanced scanners that could easily find it over the whole planet?" asked Captain Carter.

"That's exactly right Captain." answered Harry.

"Captain Potter, if I may. Which Goa'uld did you capture and do you still have them?" asked Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"Sure. We found Isis, Osiris, and Hathor. And now we have Klorel as well. We found Isis and Osiris together in stasis in canopic jars designed for that purpose. Unfortunately, Isis' jar's seal had been broken so it was dead. But, we still have Osiris and now Klorel stored in stasis in canopic jars. Plus Hathor, who is a Goa'uld Queen by the way, still lives in her human host. We keep her in stasis in a sarcophagus. We did not free her host because she is over 5,000 years old and would die from the experience anyway." answered Harry.

"I know this is a long shot asking this but is there any chance we could see and examine these Goa'uld some day? We are still studying them ourselves." asked Captain Carter.

"It is possible. If we become trusted friends or allies in the future, that could probably be arranged." answered Harry.

"So, working with us is something that you are considering Captain?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"It is very possible. I would much prefer to work with one organization though. One stargate program if you will. One organized defense for the Earth, not try to work separately with dozens of different world powers or more that continue to compete against and threaten each other in the process. So, I think if the world governments all come together and decide to put aside their differences to form a global alliance for the Earth, then I think we would be very happy to work with that alliance as a partner in some way." answered Harry.

"What if we don't organize like that?" asked Col. O'Neill. "Would you still help us?"

"I would do what I can with my limited resources, assuming I am around. But I would never share the advanced scientific and technology knowledge I've gained, and the advancements beyond that which we've already begun to make unless it is with a unified world government or alliance of some kind. I don't want to become the next Oppenheimer you understand." answered Harry.

"What do you mean, if you are still around?" asked Doctor Jackson.

"Oh well, we've already founded a colony on another planet far away from here and begun a settlement there. We may someday decide to move there permanently. We also travel back and forth from here to there for various reasons and we might just not be around the next time. We just happened to be around, our sensors picked up the Ha'taks exiting hyper-space outside of Saturn on a course for Earth and we reacted. Anyway, one catalyst for making that decision is how Earth decides to react in general to this news and specifically as it regards us. I can tell you that your Senator Kinsey has already made me think I should just pack up with my friends and leave. But, I haven't reached that point yet. It basically just comes down to whether or not we have friendly relations here or not. If it's a hostile or violent environment for us we probably won't stay." answered Harry.

"So, I guess I should be heading out now. It was nice to meet all of you and see your SG-1 again. Master Bra'tac, good luck with your rebellion. Skaara, here I want you to have this. Since you now have naquadah in your blood as I do, each from our own experience having been temporarily inhabited by a Goa'uld parasite, you can use this. This is a Goa'uld hand-held healing device. I understand that your people on Abydos do not have advanced medicine and healing, so with this you can be a healer for your people. Hopefully this will allow you to take something good home with you from this terrible ordeal." said Harry, as he demonstrated how to use the healing device and handed it to Skaara.

"Thank you Captain Potter. ... Captain Potter, I was wondering if you know how, uhm, if you could help find my sister Sha're." asked Skaara.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned her before. Why, what has happened to her?" asked Harry.

Skaara began the tale, then Doctor Jackson continued with a more technical explanation of how Sha're had been abducted by Apophis the same time Skaara was, and that she had been made to serve as host to Apophis Queen, Amenot. He also explained how very much he would like her found and saved too since she is his wife.

"Hmm. Well Skaara, Daniel; I don't know of any immediate way to do that. We aren't ready to go on an offensive against the Goa'uld. But, as horrible as it is for the both of you right now, the one thing she should be at the moment is safe. Since as it is Apophis would be the last one to allow her to come to harm now. Therefore what I will do is look for the opportunity. If we encounter her in a situation that we can make a play to try to capture her safely, we will do so and free her. Okay?" replied Harry.

"Thank you Captain Potter. That would be most appreciated." replied Skaara, with Doctor Jackson fervently in agreement.

"Captain Potter, what is to become of the other Jaffa that you captured?" asked Teal'c.

"Good question. As we speak one of our security teams are escorting them through our gate back to Chulak, as requested by Master Bra'tac here." answered Harry.

"Okay, so I assume Col. O'Neill that you still have the communication device I had Sirius give you before ringing you down to Earth?" asked Harry.

"Yes, actually I turned it over to Gen. Hammond. We keep it in the SGC Control room for whoever is on shift that might need it." answered Col. O'Neill.

"Great, okay then. I guess we're all set. I assume you can get these two back to their home worlds or do you want me to?" asked Harry.

"We can take care of that." answered Captain Carter a couple pay grades above her station, hoping to get another question in. "Sir, before you go, can I ask another question, maybe two? I am wondering about your ship? Is that some other Goa'uld type ship we haven't seen before or did you build it yourself? and if you built it yourself, do you have the ability to build more ships, like a shipyard or something?" asked Captain Carter.

"Yes, I designed and built her myself, with my own shipyard that I also designed and built. That will be about all you can get out of me on that for awhile." answered Harry.

Just to really freak them out, Harry didn't bother using any tech, he just stood used his portkey-ring for the first time in a long time and port-keyed back to Shawdon Wood. The location now the entrance way to the Al'kesh hanger in MASC's underground. "Goodbye." Harry said, as he disappeared in a swirling flash of light.

...

Harry re-appeared in MASC's underground complex and made his way up to the surface.

"Hi Harry, what brought you by unannounced today?" asked Tonks who happened to be in the underground too for some errand and joined Harry for the lift back upstairs.

"I just got back from the SGC. I dropped off some of the people we captured on the Ha'tak that are friends of their's actually. Then I indulged them by answering a few questions, which really was meant for me to get certain messages across to them. Some carrot and stick and all that, as I am sure everything I say to them and do will be sent up the chain to the highest levels. It's like having my own back door channel to the President of the US you know?" answered Harry.

"Well, while you're here let's stop by Remus' office, we have something to show you that will interest you." said Tonks.

"Okay, after you." replied Harry.

...

"Harry, what brought you by unannounced today?" asked Remus.

"Argh." replied Harry. "Tonks you tell him. I'm getting a sore throat from all the talking I've been doing today."

...

"Well Harry, take a look at this." Remus tossed a copy of a special edition of the Daily Prophet down in front of him.

"Headline - Harry Potter tells all to Minister Fudge, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, and other officials earlier this afternoon at a meeting at Hogwarts."

... ... ...

In the Daily Prophet front page, and several pages in - was a detailed report of his meeting at Hogwarts today. Byline-Rita Skeeter, of course.

"Well?" asked Remus. "What do you think?"

"For what it's worth, she reported the truth this time. Most of this is a direct quote of the actual dialog. I'm impressed. Special edition too, I expected to see this tomorrow morning." said Harry.

"We are all guessing that this is just too big for Rita to do her usual hatchet job on. She's probably just as scared or confused as most people are and this is the biggest scoop possibly ever." said Remus.

"You actually were hoping she'd be there covering this weren't you?" asked Tonks.

"I was." agreed Harry. "It allowed me to appear to agree with them that we didn't want any press for that meeting. People spoke their mind more than usual. And the unvarnished truth got out, except where I was the one varnishing it of course." said Harry.

"Sneaky bugger." said Tonks.

"You betcha. I knew I could count on Rita, convenient little beetle." replied Harry.

"While I'm here why don't you brief me on the results of our Phase 1 Evacuation Plan activation?" asked Harry.

"Sure. Here at MASC we just conducted the evac. drill; having staff go through the motions and exercise the communications plans and verified what we did or didn't miss in the plan. It remains in standby. As planned, certain staff would evac. with us to space and certain other staff will remain behind for continuation of operations of the business." began Remus.

"As for your friends. The Weasley phone-tree connected with the whole group. So, each of your original group of 15 friends who have known about and asked to be kept in the loop each are communication Captains for their families as relevant. Until the need to actually evacuate, only those Captains that you already trust even know that we're making arrangements for them, just in case. The Captains have also been reminded that if and when that time comes, it's strictly voluntary, anyone in their own family or circle who doesn't want to come with them doesn't have to and not to try to force them because we're not kidnapping anyone if we go. Next, the older group who weren't originally in on things have been contacted now that they know as much as the rest of the public and have been offered a spot for them and their families in any evacuation if we do; these include Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angie Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. Overall your main list includes 22 friends, encompassing 16 different families; plus all the employees and their families here at MASC."

"Some people have been asking if you would open this up to other people, including other people that you know from school? What should we tell them?" asked Remus.

"If we are approached, and they are good people, i.e. not dark or death nibbler spawn then they would be welcome too when the time comes. My list is just of the people I wanted to reach out to and make sure we intentionally invited. These are also the only people I know well enough that I have any right to expect some kind of loyalty from. Most other people are wildcards to me. But I won't shut people out that prove themselves or should I say haven't disproved themselves, if you know what I mean?" answered Harry.

"That sounds good, I know exactly what you mean. I get a lot of requests from new werewolves that we continue to get streaming into MASC's magical office for the 'cure', but we only have hired a couple handfuls of them and so they are already included in our own evac. plans but, many of the others are expressing an interest." replied Remus.

"Okay, well I'll leave the additional former werewolves' up to you. Just include them in the MASC evac. list. They can join the party when and if that happens. I'm still just hoping we are planning for a contingency that never has to get executed. But at the same time, it helps us to develop lists of trusted friends for other future endeavors where we might need to recruit people."

"Thanks Remus, Tonks. I need to get going. It's late, gotta get home." said Harry.

...

The next day, June 28.

Prime Minister Blair got his copy of the Daily Prophet, and was thankful to get a bit more inside information on Harry's magical side of this equation.

At the same time, the word from yesterday's impromptu meeting with Harry at the SGC made it up to President Clinton; as well as a copy of the Daily Prophet secreted over to him by someone who gets that for him when there is something he would be interested in.

The riots calmed down and looting had stopped around the world when people realized that the aliens were actually stopped and that there weren't more of them parked out in space ready for another try and that nothing was actually happening at the moment. At least that's what all the world's leaders reassured their people, and they were actually right for once.

Protests against the US governments' secrecy and stargate program only continued in countries where they usually hate the US for doing anything including breathing, and where state sponsored geo-political protests are the norm. In many of the US's major geo-political competitors such as Russia and China, there was still a regular barrage of scathing editorials and statements made in the press toward the US. 'Never let a good crisis go to waste' and all that.

Harry's numbers have been increasing in the muggle polls, from an initial average 50/50 favorable/unfavorable, to 65/35 and a lot of call for him and 'his people' to get rewarded for saving them and blowing the whistle. There are calls in some papers for the UN to vote for the Earth to join this Volans Alliance. Harry got a chuckle out of that one. He thought, "if they only knew how small that really is."

Professor Dumbledore was not able to find common ground with Minister Fudge over the whole thing especially with Potter in the middle of it which left magical Britain's factions split politically in what stance to take so they were going to do nothing at all for the time being. But Fudge was pressing for trying to bring Potter in to make an example of him and to reign him in, all in the name of preserving the status quo of magical society. With magical Britain divided, and Dumbledore having realized now that the whole magical world knows Harry's take on things and have seen the story for themselves, decided to call an emergency meeting of the ICW for the day after tomorrow June 30, which is one of his few real powers as Supreme Mugwump.

Garshaw of Belote, the Grand Council of the Tok'ra High Council met with the returning spy Zom'ke, and agreed with him that these humans of the Volans Alliance might be a good group to work with in the future. She said that they will just keep an eye on them for a while to make sure they are what they seem to be. The fact that these people have shipbuilding capacity intrigued her. She took the Volans communication device for safe-keeping and Zom'ke returned to his espionage duties trying to sow rebellion among the Jaffa, with his next stop Chulak.

**A/N:**

"truth never damages a cause that is just" - I never got so much heat from using a quote from Gandhi before. - This isn't about a person's _individual_ privacy or secrets. This is about using truth to expose unjust _public_ policies, politics, things that affect the _society_ as a whole.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 14

June 28, 1998 continued...

"Good morning sweetheart." said Hermione.

"Good morning luv." replied Harry.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking that since the initial crisis is starting to settle down that we could go around to the various projects on the Den and at MASC and get brought up to speed. I was also thinking of suspending the evacuation alert status, calling it a good drill and hoping that's it. What do you think of that?" asked Harry.

"I agree. Let's do that. We need to come up with a better way to staff the communications station on the bridge for the future anyway. I know Ayiana hardly needs any sleep or rest due to her advanced physiology but I hate to take advantage of her that way, plus day after day for a prolonged time even with Sirius relieving her for periods of time and she is going to get bored fast." said Hermione.

"I agree Mione. Maybe if some of our friends decide to join us full-time we can start coming up with official officer and crew positions for our mother-ship and get good people into regular jobs doing these things. If it wasn't for these advanced computers and hybrid-nano-bots doing most of the real work we'd have gone nuts already." replied Harry.

"Let's go see Rodney first I think he has some interesting things for us regarding his discoveries on the Ha'tak as well as in Klorel's memories. Sirius is going to meet us there." said Hermione.

...

"Hi Rodney, how've you been doing? Not too much excitement around here for you lately is there?" asked Harry.

"It's no problem boss. I appreciate that the first thing you thought of when the station might be going into danger was to send me back planet-side. But, in the future you don't have to if you don't want. I'm having too much fun with all this new science and technology." answered Rodney.

"So, I hear you have some new ideas since examining the Ha'tak and Klorel's memories?" said Harry.

"Yeah, let me go over it with you." began Rodney.

"First, I had the maintenance-bots' repair all the systems we damaged on the Ha'tak so it is back to fully operational. Fortunately most of the damage was superficial, just blown power conduits and the like. The major thing we found is a new generation of Goa'uld hyper-drive. What we have been using is much slower than what they have. If we upgrade our hyper drive's to their new standard we will increase our speed 365 fold." said Rodney.

"Wow. Will that be enough to get a ship together to take Ayiana to the Pegasus galaxy to search for Atlantis?" asked Harry.

"No, not quite that good. We would reduce that journey from 12,500 years to 34.25 years. The good news is that also reduces a trip to say Edora from 1 month to 2 hours. So, we could on a more practical basis go out there more frequently to get that second mobile space station built that you want and other things." said Rodney.

"That is great Rodney. I still want to wait on some additional tech upgrades being finished so I can get full re-design on it though before we build the next one." said Harry.

"Well, we can do that. But, I have some design ideas I'm working on that might change your mind. For one thing, I believe we can design all major subsystems in such a modular fashion that we can upgrade them in place one at a time as we need to; at least on station class ships that have the shipbuilding facilities. So that we don't have to wait to get to the next generation of a subsystem, we just keep updating as we go. Plus, we almost have enough new breakthroughs now to warrant calling it an entire new generation of ship. In other words instead of a shipyard with some living space that you call a mother-ship, but an actual city type ship that also has a shipyard function, you know shift the emphasis." replied Rodney.

"Okay, I'll take a look at your ideas on that later then. Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, of course there is confirmation of what we discovered on the ship ourselves, but with Klorel's memories we now have a completely up to date view of the full range of Goa'uld science and technology; most of it is not improved the order of magnitude that the power and drives were but a good refresh all around. Our new Volans crystals still surpass their crystals though." cont'd Rodney.

"We thought you'd be interested in this too." Rodney began, as he started up a hologram depiction of the galaxy. "We now have an up to date galactic map of the political boundaries in the galaxy as of the defeat of Ra and pretty much as it stands today; as well as names and stargate addresses for a lot more planets."

**A/N: I have posted a sample image of this on my profile. Note might not even be accurate to canon, and the political map looks like it is something created for some fandom game. It's the best I could find. That being said, this is just a story, it doesn't matter if it's really real since none of it is really real. Just eye candy to go with the story. Enjoy it or don't but don't complain.**

"That is great Rodney. So, go ahead and get started retrofitting the Pictor and the Den with those upgrades, especially the power plants and the hyper-drives. When you're done with that come see me so we can talk about your designs, plus I want to talk to you about our future plans for robots with AI and start making progress on that front." said Harry.

"Sirius, Since the Ha'tak has been repaired, I am going to re-purpose it as an interim heavy transport vessel. This will take a lot less time than designing and building one from scratch, in case we need in the near future to evacuate and transport a large number of people quickly. Take some hybrid-construction-bots and add the overlapping cloak system to it so we can cloak the entire thing, upgrade the shields to our new model of shields in a tri-shield configuration, augment the power plants as necessary and upgrade them to the tri-power configuration, and modify the passenger areas that normally would house the 2000 Jaffa, using re-construction and permanent expansion charms to make the place comfortably livable for let's say 10,000 wizards and witches." said Harry.

"We will use up a lot of the wasted 'void' space in that pyramid and feel free to augment the construction of that scaffolding around the pyramid if you need more space. Offload the Al'kesh bombers, Death gliders and other hand-held weapons to the temporary hangers we built on the Den, and replace that area with life support systems, including the first generation hydroponics and food production bays that we designed for our future new mother-ship. I think you may need help for some of this so feel free to enlist Remus and Tonks help and they can bring in anyone else they need that isn't busy at MASC. Focus on the living space first in case we have to move people sooner rather than later." concluded Harry.

"Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think we sort of saved the best for last." replied Rodney. "I was successful in jacking in an alternative power source with a Potentia-shaped plug to power the control chair. There is not enough power to access the hologram emitter, but one can access the knowledge repository. So, there's two things. One I am now working on a hybrid-computer core using our human man-machine interfaces with our new Volans crystal processing and storage design so that I believe I will be able to synthesize enough crystal storage to copy the entire knowledge repository into our own computer designed for this purpose. This will take awhile especially with the upgrade projects you just gave me. But, in the meantime you can have Ayiana show you how to safely use the chair to gather some knew scientific and technical knowledge from there." said Rodney.

Now 'that' should give you the upgrades you need to design a truly next generation mother-ship or our first generation city-ship whatever you decide to call it. I don't have the necessary genes to access the chair but Ayiana said she will work on a serum injection that she could give people like me that would enable us to use that kind of Alteran technology, but until then all you magical people apparently can use it. I would recommend you start with trying to figure out how to make Potentia. Because if we can solve that power problem, all new doors open up to us for possibilities, including possibly powering a hyper-drive that can take us to Pegasus." concluded Rodney.

"Great Rodney. That is excellent, now you've just given me and Hermione our next big projects. Ready for that dear?" said Harry.

"More knowledge? Are you kidding me? Ha." replied Hermione, laughing.

"Well, if we're done here. Mum and Dad wanted me to bring you to a meeting at MASC for another bit of exciting news on their front." said Hermione.

"Okay, after you..." replied Harry.

...

"I'm glad you both could make it. First I want to give you a little status as to where we are and tell you about our status with the superconductor project." said Wendell.

"Thanks, but before I forget since the right people are in this room. We've decided we can suspend the evacuation alert status for now. Just take some time to go over any lessons learned and button things up if we need to have another go at it." said Harry.

"Okay Harry, I will take care of that after this meeting." said Tonks.

"Go ahead Wendell, sorry." said Harry.

"No problem. There is a lot going on. As you know our first two product launches are the werewolf cure and the Holocast partnership with Vega." began Wendell.

"The werewolf cure launched and we are using a MASC front office in Hogsmeade Village to administer the cure to them. This is properly licensed and registered with the Ministry. The Ministry has told us to estimate up to 10,000 werewolves worldwide and they are working through the ICW to make it known to the other countries that we have a cure. It is a one time treatment, a cure and since there is no repeat business from this we priced the one-time dosage at 1,000 GBP. This equates to 200 Galleons. We are averaging 59 werewolves per week coming for the cure." cont'd Wendell.

"If we forecast using that number and the Ministry's estimates, it would take a full 168 weeks to administer the cure to all patients, with gross revenue from this amounting to an avg. of $59,523 GBP per week, for a total program revenue estimate of $10 million GBP. Before you ask, the reason we do not offer this treatment in multiple locations around the world is that the Ministry and ICW is requiring that we confirm and sign an affidavit after each cure is administered that the cure was successful per individual. It is not worth the cost to us of trying to administer that in multiple locations around the world." cont'd Wendell.

"The next product in development for MASC's magical division is the squib therapy that Ayiana is still working on. No ETA for that yet." cont'd Wendell.

"Next, the product that will put us on the map in the muggle world is the Vega Holocast launch. These are already in unit test at Vega and everything is looking good. Independent gaming developers are ramping up game development on time for the launch. Vega is beginning the hard core phase of their marketing. Everything is signaling a go for a GA launch prior to the next Holiday season. The game is deploying with a user option to enable or disable the hologram portion for those customers who either don't like it or aren't ready to give it a go, so if that part is a bust it doesn't wipe out the Vega initiative altogether. This gets an introductory version of a soft hologram technology into the world market using first generation early crystal synthesis technology. Patents are pending on both new technologies. Vega has a perpetual but not exclusive license to these technologies." cont'd Wendell.

"The financial forecast for this is based on the 5% net revenue royalty which is effectively a 4% net revenue royalty when you account for certain cost-sharing allowances in the licensing agreement. This amounts to 14.15GBP per unit for us at an avg. estimate price of 354GBP per unit. Their forecasts expect 372,000-500,000 units in the first 4 days to 1 week of sales, a minimum of 5,820,000 to us, and during the subsequent period that our current royalty rate is in effect which is through 3/30/2001, the forecast for units is over 10 million, ultimately bringing in potential revenue to us of 154,760,000GBP over that period. After that, the royalty rate decreases to 3%, then 2% until locking in at 1%. It is expected that this will fund the development and ramp up of the next product for the muggle world." cont'd Wendell.

"This is the big news we wanted to share with you today. If the Holocast launch puts us on the map, this product will make sure everyone knows exactly where we are on the map. Our first truly revolutionary technology launch is our first generation room temperature super-conductor. The first generation technology will not be licensed, we will manufacture and deliver product ourselves. In future generations we hope to sell the manufacturing hardware to others to distribute the capability, and that will follow with limited IP licenses. The key to delivering this kind of product over top of the breakthrough science, is to be able to produce it in useful quantities, in a timely manner, cost effectively so that it could be used in applications at least by government or other large institutions. That is where we are aiming it at first. We just received back the patent pending status for this entire product which actually incorporates several dozen patents we had to submit. I wanted to have that successfully in hand before we went over this with you." cont'd Wendell.

"I am going to turn this over now to Dr. Radek Zelenka who will brief you on the technical details that you will probably understand better than I do." concluded Wendell.

"Thank you. We have yet to come up with a catchy abbreviation or good marketing name for this yet, but what we have invented is a first generation room temperature super-conducting synthetic diamond coating produced by a new micro fabrication process that works by extracting electrons from oxygen-doped type IIa diamonds that were created in a 10-6 mbar vacuum using the photo-initiated chemical vapor deposition method during ion implantation. The superconductive crystalline material is extracted during a phase of the ion implantation and used to coat single strands or litz wire coils of carbon 60 filaments that have been doped with the alkali metal sodium. This process can be used to manufacture quantities room-temperature super-conducing wire in rolls of wire or sheets." began Dr. Zelenka.

"A summary of the manufacturing process is as follows and as you can see several steps need to be performed in parallel in parallel reaction chambers to time the coating of the diamond extract onto the fabricated base material at precisely the right moment or the room temperature super-conductivity is lost:

1a. create synthetic type IIa diamonds using the photo-initiated chemical vapor deposition method using monocrystalline titanium-nitride.

1b. create single strand (option 1) or litz wire coil (option 2) of carbon-60

2a. oxygen-dope those diamonds

2b. sodium-dope those carbon-60 wires

3a. extract electrons from the type IIa diamond using ion implantation during mesotaxy.

3b. during the room temperature super-conductivity phase of the ion implantation process of the diamond coat the sodium-doped carbon-60 wires with the extract.

4a. eject the manufactured super-conductive diamond coated sodium-doped carbon-60 wire; i.e. 'the room-temp super-conductor'.

4b. eject the highly volatile by-products by gas-flow through the reaction chamber.

5. repeat and produce at quantity.

"Major input resources that we can procure from existing industrial sources or separately manufacture for ourselves if you wish to get into that business as well: high-purity graphite electrodes, helium gas, metallic sodium, oxygen, monocrystalline titanium-nitride, and shit-tons of electricity." cont'd Dr. Zelenka.

"Major outputs besides the finished materials: many highly volatile and toxic by-products. For this we intend to develop some recycling capability's to increase efficiencies across the board and to reduce the need to find places to dispose of the stuff." concluded Dr. Zelenka.

"Thank you Dr. Zelenka, this is impressive for a first generation room-temp. super-conductor. It's enough to have them eating out of your hands for a next generation, and another, and another. By the way, is shit-tons a measurable or predictable quantity?" asked Harry, tongue firmly in cheek.

"Well let's just say that this stuff will be so expensive to produce initially that the first application of this will not be the Hoverboards we all saw in 'Back to the Future II'. The ETA for the first working prototype of a full manufacturing process is slated for 2Q of next year, probably a year after that before we can ramp up to large scale manufacturing." answered Wendell.

"Well, that's our little presentation Harry. What do you think?" asked Wendell.

"It sounds great. I think we are making some good progress on beginning to introduce some necessary advanced technologies into the Earth mainstream. I don't want to burst anyone's bubble though, but we might begin to get pressure at some point from the governments, especially if they decide to unite now and work on preparing for the Goa'uld threat, to advance the pace of this. I think I would leave it to you to figure out how at that point. But, I would be thinking about it in case it happens, and my first suggestion would be a response that essentially takes a lot of government project funding to rapidly stand up larger and multiple manufacturing plants, along with a lot of government R&D money to develop the next generation, help with applications, etc." said Harry.

"And I know we talked about this several times, but I still remain skeptical that we will be able to maintain a false face to the muggle governments for an extended period of time. At some point they will have to know or guess that I and my own space program is behind this some how, if for no other reason because of my personal connections not through my own identity which we hid, but through so many of you who have 1st and 2nd degree connections to me for a variety of reasons. In my opinion, eventually the magical world will pick up on that real quick, especially when we offer the squib cure through MASC." said Harry.

"If and when the magical world and the muggle world begin cooperating and possibly begin comparing notes at some level, I believe this veil will be lifted at some point. I just don't know what that means for the company long term. Just keep that in the back of your minds and think about contingencies. Keep a certain amount of resources in real property and stored on campus and not government fiat currency or other off-site locations in case we need to move this whole thing and all of you real hard very quickly. I don't mean to scare you all but, I have a bad feeling. Other than what I've just said I can't put a finger on it. But, this bad feeling is the same one that led me to initially think we should scrap this plan. Just be prepared in case we have no choice is all I'm saying." concluded Harry.

"Let me leave you back on a good note. I know that line of thought is a downer. This has nothing to do with the science or the business or any of the hard work you all are doing. It's just politics. There's no guarantee we'll win in that game. But, I _am_ very excited about this. Great work everyone and don't give up despite what I just said. What is the saying, 'hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.' That's all I'm getting at. Thanks everyone." concluded Harry.

...

Harry then pulled Wendell, Monica, Remus, Tonks, and Hermione to a sidebar meeting and explained what Rodney briefed them on this morning and the plans they made. Especially the work Sirius is now doing to convert that new Ha'tak into a heavy transport vessel to support at least 10,000 witches and wizards comfortably.

"Listen, just keep this secret among our Council for now alright. But I have a feeling that we are going to see a split within the British Ministry of Magic soon where we might find an equivalent split occur among the populace. Part of this _damn it_ is probably going to be just because of who I am to these people. I'm a _damned_ lightning rod for all sorts of shit because of what I got famous for. I heard through the grapevine that politics at the Wizengamot level have become severely fractured into two major factions." began Harry.

"The one good thing I found is that Dumbledore is apparently on our side, I'm not really sure I was expecting that. But, he is apparently leading the faction that favors us. I'm afraid the other faction, which holds the real power in the Ministry right now, might resort to unusual tactics to get to me through my friends, families, or even supporters. That is why I want to be prepared for a much bigger and possibly rushed evacuation if we need to do it." cont'd Harry.

"The same grapevine tells me that Dumbledore has played his Chief Mugwump card to call an emergency meeting of the ICW on June 30. He is trying to do an end around on Fudge and possibly other's like him that may be head of other member countries. But the ICW holds no real enforcement power that the member countries don't agree to. I am afraid that might lead to an even bigger fracture that spills beyond the borders of magical Britain." concluded Harry.

"Who is your mysterious informant regarding all these political problems?" asked Remus.

"Madam Bones. But please don't contact her about it. Let her keep as much of her cover in the Ministry as she can for her own safety." replied Harry.

...

Later in the afternoon, back on the Den.

"Hermione, I think you and I should get to work on that knowledge repository. Since it's dangerous for us to try to download too much knowledge at once, I think we should decide how to break down what we need most right now between the two of us." said Harry.

"Okay, that sounds about right. How do you want to do it?" asked Hermione.

"I think that I should focus on power and weapons, focusing around the Potentia; and you can focus on hyper-drives and shields. Between the two of us working together after that we should be able to come up with major technological breakthroughs and upgrades." replied Harry.

"Sounds okay to me. But, let's get Ayiana's advice and help like Rodney said. She already knows how to use one of these things." said Hermione.

"I'll call her down to the lab." said Harry. "_Ayiana, if you have a moment can you meet me and Hermione in my private lab. We want to ask you about the control chair._" Harry said mentally.

"_Sure, I'll be right there._" answered Ayiana.

...

"What can I do for you?" asked Ayiana.

Harry then explained what he and Hermione discussed about using the chair and asked what recommendations or instructions she had for them.

"Well, I think it will be real simple for you. Since you are both planning on asking the chair to download to you everything related to certain specific high level topic areas what I recommend you do is each of you download one set of knowledge right before bed. It will load very fast, just minutes. But you won't make much sense of it at first. Just go to bed and sleep. Your sub-conscious will assimilate and properly sort for ordinary recall all the knowledge while you sleep. Then you can repeat for another set of knowledge the following night. Now, until we can study the effects on you two, which you understand this now makes you new lab rats for my work don't you?" Ayiana said with a grin.

"I don't want you to try for any other large high-level topics again, just the two. After this, if you need to research a specific detailed item or finite set of information you can do so. But each time you do, let me know first so that I can take brain scans of you before and after each time. This goes for the first times you use it as well. I want to get brain scans before you sit, directly after, and then again the morning after you've slept on the download. Sound okay to you?" asked Ayiana.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." said Harry.

"I agree." added Hermione.

"Let's go get dinner Harry and then after we'll stop by Ayiana's to get a scan for tonight then make our first visit to the chair." suggested Hermione.

"Okay." agreed Harry.

"Alright you two, I'll see you after dinner then."

...

June 29, 1998

"So, how do you feel hon? Do you know everything there is to know about building Alteran hyper-drives?" asked Harry.

"I believe I do? How about you?" asked Hermione.

"I know how to build a number of different power systems now. Potentia, Stellar Matter Collectors, Cold Fusion Devices like the ones in the DHD's and even much better ones." answered Harry.

"So, you know how to make Potentia now. Can you do it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, not sure yet. I could if I had everything. Problem is we need an element called neutronium which doesn't seem to match up with anything we or the Goa'uld have at our disposal yet. But, I will say this we could still make an inter-galactic hyper-drive because those can also be powered by the older Stellar Matter Generators. We would just need to make sure you know how to build the proper multi-phasic shields we need to withstand the corona of a star long enough to charge the generators." said Harry.

"I think I have that covered. And what we want is really a special-drive called a Wormhole Drive which is what the city-ship Atlantis used for intergalactic travel when it wanted to go 'real fast'. They actually do have a intergalactic version of the hyper-drive too, which would still be slower than the Wormhole Drive, so I think we should just focus on that. But it would be best if we had Potentia to power that. I don't think Stellar Matter Generator was designed for that level of engine, just for the more ordinary intergalactic hyper-drive model."

"Okay, well it looks like we got what we needed. Let's go check in with Ayiana for scans as promised then we can go to the lab and white board some of our ideas." said Harry.

"_Harry and Hermione, do you have a minute?_" asked Remus mentally.

"_Sure._" they both replied mentally. "_We'll ring down and talk to you in person after breakfast, Okay?_" finished Hermione.

"_Okay, see you later then._" replied Remus.

After seeing Ayiana for the scans and getting breakfast they visited Remus at MASC.

"So, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Ah, let me get Wendell for this, he wanted to join this conversation too." replied Remus.

...

"I was talking to Wendell and we have been sitting on a number of requests, inquiries about jobs from a bunch of your friends who have already graduated Hogwarts. Well, basically everyone who is not still going to Hogwarts or don't already have a career going. And I was thinking that this would be a good time to start bringing some of them on to help staff a number of projects at MASC as well as assist you with staff or crew positions on the Den, and/or they can do both interchangeably. What do you think?" asked Remus.

"I think it would be a good idea. Wendell does the company have the money to fund these positions?" asked Harry.

"It does, but I figured we could split their cost between MASC and the Den out of her general funds since they would be working part-time in either or both places." answered Wendell.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me. So who are we talking about Remus?" asked Harry.

"Let's see, here's the list: Eleven total: Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil." answered Remus.

"Well, now that I think about this I see one more problem. Most of these people wouldn't know the first thing about modern muggle technology, much less the very advanced stuff we are using. How will we find the time to teach them what they need to know to even understand what they are looking at and enough to make an impact?" asked Harry.

"I have a partial idea." began Hermione. Dean Thomas was essentially raised as a muggle by his muggle mother and step-father. Seamus Finnegan has a muggle father and was raised in the muggle world; and Justin Finch-Fletchley is a muggle-born. So, those three should at least grasp the concept of non-magical technology and be able to catch on and learn faster. What if we pair up the rest with one of these while they are training up in certain tasks and becoming familiar with the whole thing until we can come up with a better training solution. I don't think we can take these folks from no knowledge to the Alteran knowledge repository over night, I think they need a foundation and demonstrate some aptitude first, but that might be the long term solution for the final training of folks." said Hermione.

"Okay, that would work. So, three main groups of trainees. Led by a more muggle-oriented team leader? shall we call it?" asked Harry.

"That's good. But I might also have one more suggestion that can augment this process for you. We have about two dozen former werewolves on employ here who are also witches and wizards, many of which have been serving in our security teams and other grunt work. But they are familiar with the overall program, both locations, the technology we are using at least from a user-level. How about we re-assign you three of them and they can each also be a member of your trainee teams to give them some adult supervision and experience getting around from day one?" suggested Remus.

"That sounds good to me. Let's do that." said Harry.

"Okay then let's group them up like this. Team 1: Dean Thomas: Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown; Team 2: Seamus Finnegan: Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Parvati Patil; Team 3: Justin Finch-Fletchley: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Padma Patil." said Hermione.

"Good, once I get everyone hired and introduced at MASC, I'll assign each team one of our crew here and send them up to Sirius to check in with him. I assume most of these teams will be working under him in Operations to start with?" said Remus.

"You assume correctly. Thank you Remus. Before they actually take the job please remind them this will be dangerous. We might fight in more space battles, they could be aboard ship when we do that. They might even need to be aboard when we travel to other parts of the galaxy or other expeditions. Make sure they are really ready for this lifestyle; also make sure they know about how the wards work in our facilities." said Harry.

"Will do." answered Remus.

...

**A/N:**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 15

The next day Harry and Hermione spent all day in Harry's private lab going over possible plans and new ship system design ideas and then sat for their second time at the control chair that evening. Harry received Alteran knowledge of weapons and Hermione received Alteran knowledge of shields. Remus sent out requests to the group of Harry's friends to meet at MASC the following day to discuss job opportunities with the company.

Rodney reported that the nano-bots are in progress of upgrading the hyper-drives, power systems, and other base systems on the Pictor as requested. Sirius reported that the nano-bots are in progress of installing the new cloaking system configuration on the Ha'tak, offloading the weapons and ships to the Den's cargo hold, and re-sculpting the interior space of the passenger quarters in preparation for his expansion work to follow.

Hermione and Harry requested that Sirius also take a couple turns at the control chair to fill in some blanks for them, in particular to download Alteran knowledge of ship design and building and mining and refining of Alteran key resources, including neutronium, etc. Sirius did so, also with Ayiana's monitoring of the process and go the ship knowledge this night, will go for the mining tomorrow.

Ayiana met with them to give her preliminary report of how she thinks their brains are holding up in regard to the knowledge repository. She explained that her initial findings indicate what she thought. That with the magical persons extra 15% brain function over the muggles that this process will work. But, that each time they use the chair, for the first 8-24 hours or so the mind is actually temporarily using all that extra 15% space to load the data raw, but then through assimilation while they are sleeping the hard-written synapses result in about 15% capacity used with only about 10% actually left 'available' to store more knowledge.

So that the second time they load an equivalent amount, it will use 10% to perform that assimilation and resolve itself back to another permanent 5%, leaving only about 5% capacity free for significant new permanent learning and retention. Therefore, she stuck by her recommendation that a magical should only use the chair 2 times this way for large sets of knowledge like this and then subsequently only use it for discrete queries of knowledge, such as 'download the knowledge of the Alteran language' instead of 'download knowledge of all known languages'.

She then went on to explain an old technique the Alterans used millions of years ago before they evolved their brains to their current capacity and developed full telepathy and control over zpe. They would use a neural interface head-band that could link to any of their computer cores and access the full database as needed, query and instruct AI's, remote access sub-space communications, etc. They could potentially use these to enable their work to be even more efficient but someone will need to learn how to make them, and how to integrate that tech. into their computer core and comms. systems.

"On the other hand, with the way you currently use your latent zpe telepathic ability with your Arm Virga's, perhaps you could instead integrate that same functionality into them, therefore not needing a separate head-band. But you all will still need to acquire the knowledge of how to make and integrate those technologies." concluded Ayiana.

While this was going up on the Marauder's Den, Albus Dumbledore was busy at his own task with the ICW. With Madam Bones having recently approached Dumbledore since he is the obvious political leader of the pro-Harry faction she offered her services to him to help out in any way she could. He then invited her to accompany him to the ICW meeting so that she could hear for herself how that goes and possibly inform Harry of any developments in her own words, if necessary.

"I now call this Emergency Meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards to order." announced Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore. "We are using the time-room as protocol dictates for an emergency meeting so that we can quickly resolve some of these matters from the relative perspective of the outside world. Every day in here will be 1 hour in real time so that if we can get this done in 8 days, hopefully we can issue a press statement by the end of tonight and quell the concerns of the population who are all now wondering what we will do in response. All necessities for overnight stays, meals and so forth will be provided for as usual."

"I trust that everyone is equally current on the recent news regarding Harry Potter and the thwarted alien attack, the announcement of the British Prime Minister, and the subsequent story in the Daily Prophet, which was a surprisingly accurate telling of the events of that meeting. If not, we have brought copies of all the relevant news reports and pensieve memories." began Dumbledore.

"The purpose of this meeting is to discuss and debate the alien threat issue overall and if possible reach conclusions as this body deems necessary in regard to any official wizarding world response. In so doing, there are at least several questions at a minimum we will discuss and debate which are:"

1-Do we recognize Harry Potter's renouncement of Earth citizenship and the formation of his new off-world colony, including renouncement of his citizenship to magical Britain and to this body?

2-Do we wish to consider some form of cooperation with the muggle governments to assist them on behalf of the defense of our world as a whole, from the alien threat?

3-Do we wish to consider the future of the statue of international secrecy? As Mr. Potter not incorrectly pointed out, the secret may be practically at the mercy of all the current and former muggle heads anyway. Mr. Potter didn't say it, but the thought left me to wonder, what if they become so desperate in these times that they chose to reveal our existence in a hope to pressure us to join in the defense? I believe he his correct in assuming that we could not subsequently Obliviate the entire muggle population afterward.

4-Do we wish to consider the question of Harry Potter's recent learning of how to combine muggle technology or at least this alien muggle technology with magic, which can apparently enhance the power and effect of magic? Do we wish to assist him, possibly with a team of experts who could join his work, assuming he would agree? Do we wish to censure him for doing this? Do we in general approve or disapprove but have nothing else to say on the matter? I for one am intrigued by what he is doing and would like to examine it further to our own benefit.

5-Do we wish to follow-up on Mr. Potter's claim that he could potentially develop a cure for squibs? If the could actually do this I would go so far as to say this body ought to offer to pay him to expedite the process and pay him whatever costs are necessary to produce and deliver this cure. I believe the population would be astonished if we did nothing in response to this.

6-Assuming a favorable decision for Mr. Potter in question 1, does this body wish to extend diplomatic immunity to Mr. Potter and representatives of his off-world colony in the hope that he might resume openly working with us instead of in secret, and open up those doors to other cooperation such as the cure for squibs, his knowledge of combining magic and advanced technology, and his obvious very high tech. capability to operate in space, build space-ships, and so forth.

"This is the beginning agenda that we will discuss and debate. From these questions anyone may move to raise additional relevant questions and add those to the debate. At the end of this meeting, we will have a vote on any consensus that we appear able to reach on any of these questions."

"Is there any motion from the floor?" ... asked Dumbledore.

[...]

And the meeting went on for hours and hours, and days and days.

It took them one day and overnight just to bring all the members of the ICW up to the same speed on the facts and to agree to the facts stated as such in the premise of the questions. Having done that they were able to begin making real progress on debate of the questions during day 2.

The days and nights dragged on. There developed more than the mere two factions that existed in the British Ministry, with this body dividing itself among old rivalries on other matters as well; some of which would seem familiar in political terms to many muggle geo-politics.

While it was interesting that so much seemed to be centered on the goings on in magical Britain, it was noted that Britain on the whole only represents 1% of the worlds magical population. The two countries with the largest populations, China (19.1%) and India (17.4%) were divided more along those two countries normal divisions than over the questions put forth. No one seemed to have a real problem with Harry Potter at all, at least in terms of his personal life. They showed some concern over the statute of secrecy but having already achieved a non-binding consensus to recognize his new colony no-one was going to press what he was doing there. But they did not have a consensus on what to do vis-à-vis Potter's suggestions and the other problems overall.

The next largest countries the US (4.44%), Indonesia (3.46%), Brazil (2.81%), Pakistan (2.6%), Nigeria (2.43%), Bangladesh (2.13%), and Russia (2.04%) were divided with Russia leading a pro-Harry faction against a US-led anti-Harry faction, as the US magicals or at least their ICW representatives seem to be reacting to the anti-Potter hysteria of some of the politicians in the US. The faction of Russia, Brazil, Nigeria, (7.28%) were decidedly pro-Harry all the way, and the faction of Indonesia, Pakistan, Bangladesh, (8.9%) were decidedly against the US faction and therefore were in the "give Harry a chance" category. The remaining members beginning with Japan, Mexico, et al. with less than 2% of the magical population down to the smallest made up a block of about 42.79%. Most of them aligned along their normal geo-political blocks or larger state-sponsor's as they normally do and followed their lead.

The entire process took 6 days in time dilation, 6 hours in the real world. The voting blocks ultimately lined up as 13% fervently pro Harry, 79% give Harry a chance, and 8% anti-Harry. With 92% favorable to giving Harry a chance, the following were the results of the votes on the main questions.

1-To recognize Harry's renouncement of citizenship and existence of his new colony and the Volans Alliance. - YES

2-To develop some form of cooperation with the muggle governments to help in a defense of the planet? - YES, an all volunteer effort, sanctioned by the ICW, led by Albus Dumbledore.

3-To consider changing our policy on the statute of secrecy? - PARTIAL, not on the whole, but the planetary defense effort led by Albus Dumbledore and at his discretion has flexibility to inform those muggles he deems have a 'need to know'.

4-To consider the recent discoveries to combine muggle technology and magic. - PARTIAL, not on the whole, but the planetary defense effort and respective volunteers led by Albus Dumbledore and at his discretion has flexibility to participate and assist in this.

5-To follow-up on the offer of a cure for squibs. - YES, as Albus Dumbledore will represent the ICW on all other matters with Mr. Potter, he will represent us in this as well.

6-To offer Mr. Potter and official representatives of his off-world colony diplomatic immunity and establish diplomatic relations with him. - YES, Albus Dumbledore is hereby appointed the Ambassador from the ICW for Mr. Potter's off-world colony and the Volans Alliance.

Whereas, the ICW has agreed on the whole in favor of Mr. Potter's suggestions proposed by Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore and as amended with the limitations specified in the foregoing; and Whereas the relationship between the magical world as represented and governed by the ICW with Mr. Potter's off-world colony and the Volans Alliance is concentrated under the leadership of one Albus Dumbledore and his volunteers, said organization shall be henceforth sanctioned and considered a legal executive authority under the ICW with the power of international magical law enforcement and war powers for the purpose of extra-planetary defense, and shall henceforth be named the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee under the leadership of Ambassador Albus Dumbledore, until he resigns or a suitable replacement is appointed by the ICW general assembly.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the International Confederation of Wizards, I am honored by the confidence and trust you have placed in me to work with Mr. Potter's alliance in defense of the home-world. When we exit this room we will return at 6:30pm local time, June 30. Thank you. The meeting is adjourned." announced Dumbledore.

After returning back to England, Dumbledore asked Madam Bones to communicate with Harry and inform him of the ICW proceedings and their decisions and to request a chance for him to meet with Harry at his earliest convenience.

That evening Madam Bones called Harry and asked him to meet her privately. He asked that she meet him outside of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, and they will continue on to somewhere more private from there.

"Hello Madam Bones. Take my hand and I will apparate us to somewhere private." said Harry.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Certainly." replied Madam Bones.

And Harry apparated them to his old office still in the underground at MASC.

"Where are we Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

"This is a secret unplottable location I used to use before I permanently moved off-world. I keep it as a safe-house for when I'm here. So, what did you want to talk to me about." asked Harry.

Madam Bones relayed to Harry what Dumbledore had done with the ICW the past 6 days, or 1 day in real time; and specifically of the conclusions and the final resolutions that passed the assembly.

"So, Ambassador Dumbledore is it now. I'm shocked and pleasantly surprised. I certainly will meet with him. In fact since he seems to be so strongly behind me on this, I will call a meeting of my whole Council and meet with him with the group. I am sure all of them will like to hear what he has to say too. This is a great break for us." replied Harry.

"It is. There is no doubt about that. Albus worked his own brand of magic with the political savvy he earned over the last 100 years. But, I hope you understand that part of the reason he did what he did the way he did, was to do that end-around Cornelius, who is still maneuvering to set the British Ministry officially against you." began Madam Bones.

"This will come out as an official press release later tonight. It probably will make a special edition of the Daily Prophet since we finished after the deadline for the evening edition. That will give us until about 11pm before Cornelius and everyone else hears about this. Albus fully expects Cornelius to strip him of his ICW seat which will automatically make him lose his chairmanship as Supreme Mugwump as well. But you see, Albus understood this and that is why Albus is now separately an appointed executive official and Ambassador of the ICW itself. Cornelius cannot stop Albus from doing what he is going to do. Nor can he do anything about the international legal protection the ICW has now afforded you and Albus." cont'd Madam Bones.

"However, this is where it really gets interesting because Cornelius can still choose to ignore the ICW for Britain's part and move against you if he wishes. Other member governments might too. But the only other one that seemed that strongly opposed to you at the ICW was the US. Anyway, the concern now is that Cornelius will be initially put back, but then emboldened to move faster than he might've because he is losing the initiative if he doesn't act soon. So, when Albus asks to meet at your earliest convenience it would be best if we could fit this in tonight, if you want my opinion." concluded Madam Bones.

"Hmm. I see, and I agree. Give me a second to communicate with my Council." said Harry.

"_Hermione? do you have a minute?_" asked Harry mentally.

"_Yes sweety what's up?_" replied Hermione.

Harry shared his memory of the conversation he just had with Madam Bones.

"_Wow! That is huge news. I can't believe it. Everything is moving so fast. I guess you want me to roust up the rest of the Council for an immediate impromptu meeting with Professor Dumbledore?_" replied Hermione.

"_Yes, if you can. Let's see, it's 7pm now. If no one is unobtainable, how about you get everyone over to MASC's executive conference room by 8pm and I will try to get Professor Dumbledore myself and we'll meet you there._" replied Harry.

"_Okay sweety, I will get everyone there, see you later._" answered Hermione.

"Okay Madam Bones, I have Hermione gathering our Council to meet us in a conference room that is actually connected to this building. I suppose today you and Professor Dumbledore at least are going to get to know a little bit more of our secrets. Now we need to go up to Hogwarts to see if Dumbledore is there. Do you know if he is there tonight?" said Harry.

"Yes, he said he would be. He wanted to stay in one place to make it easier for both of us to find him tonight if need be." replied Madam Bones.

"Okay, let's head up to see him then." replied Harry.

...

Harry and Madam Bones met with Professor Dumbledore and he agreed to accompany them to 'Harry's secret hideout' as he put it.

...

8pm, MASC's executive conference room. At the moment the only people in the building were security and this group.

In attendance: The Volans Alliance Council is still made up of: Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Wendell, and Monica. Guests are Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones.

"Thank you to agreeing to meet with me so soon Harry." began Dumbledore.

"Of course. With news like what Madam Bones gave me, it was a no-brainer. I've shared the summary with the rest of my Council here but could you go over the details of it?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, and please call me Albus from now on." said Dumbledore, he waved his wand a roll of parchment appeared and duplicated itself 8 times and then flew around the room to each of the other participants.

"Please call me Amelia or Amy from now on too if you don't mind." said Madam Bones.

"Okay then as long as you all drop the Mr. and it's just Harry from now on too. I think this goes for the rest of us? Except for Tonks of course who will always be only Tonks, right Tonksie?" said Harry.

"On the roll of parchment I sent around is a full written conclusion of the results of the ICW meeting. Yours truly is now the Ambassador to your Volans Alliance and I am given authority to work with you on all of these matters as you see there. And possibly most important first off is the ICW has formally recognized your change of citizenship to your new off-world colony and has granted you and your official representatives diplomatic immunity, and so forth as you can see there. I felt it was wise to move fast while I still had a chance to outmaneuver Cornelius this much." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus. This means a lot to me, to all of us I'm sure. It is good to know that the majority of the magical world governments think we have done and are doing the right thing and have agreed to help us. And it means even more to me that you have led this effort to support us. I wasn't sure how things were going to be between us because of the friction over the Dursley's and Riddle." said Harry.

"You're quite welcome. I know that I let you down a number of times and for good reason you've had some reason to both lose confidence in me or to lose trust in me. I cannot undo the past, but I want to show you how sincere I am in my support of you and I felt that by stepping in front of this thing inside the magical world, it would be the best way to show you that and help you." replied Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it. In some way, with you sitting there and us going to work together it almost feels like we've 'got the band back together' as is often said in the muggle world." replied Harry.

"Okay guys, if we can call the mushy stuff over with, what happens next? As I understand it we're expecting the news of the ICW decisions to hit the public in a special edition of the news at 11pm tonight. Should we immediately be doing something different than what we're doing to prepare for the fallout or what?" asked Sirius.

"Amelia, do you want to take this?" asked Albus.

"Sure." replied Amelia. Then she recapped for everyone what she has told Harry today and on another occasion and her and Albus's belief that Cornelius would try something.

"Okay," said Remus. "Let me tell you what our contingency plans are so far in case something like that does happen." Then Remus recapped for Albus and Amelia their evacuation plans, basically how they work and who has been included so far.

"Well I should've known you'd be planning ahead. I'm sure the war with Riddle has taught you a lot. I think this is a great start and actually I can't see a reason to change any major part of it, but I think we might want to look at how we can expand from your inner circle group of people you believe you can trust because you know them, to include more or less anyone in the British public that might choose to openly support your side when Cornelius makes his play, whatever that is going to be." began Albus.

"I have the task now to take from that pool of people whoever wants to volunteer to become an official part of the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee yet right now we wouldn't know who those people are. I'd hate to have to wait to see people get hurt by publicly standing up for us in order to be prepared to help them. Incidentally, while we don't see any immediate equivalent problems with other magical countries at least those neighboring us. I do have commission to recruit volunteers from magical people the world over." continued Albus.

"I suppose one step I could take is to create a sort of unplottable safe-house for this new group as well. But frankly, all I really need to do is move myself and it's HQ outside of the reach of Britain and we ought to be safe enough as it is. Well, this is a part I haven't given much thought to. I in fact do not have any members in this volunteer committee yet. So, it behooves me to have that arranged before I accept anyone into it." concluded Albus.

"Yes, that all makes sense to me too." said Harry.

"But to tie into what you said. Once you do have your own HQ set up for your committee and it's safe-house and what not, you can organize a set of evacuation procedures like we have. Once you have organized something like that to one central location of yours, then we can map that into our plans and include your site and personnel in an overall evacuation off-planet if that ever becomes necessary. Will that work?" said Harry.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. Fine, we'll do that." replied Albus.

"So what do we think is going to happen tonight and how might we want to plan in advance to respond to it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, back to the topic of the moment." replied Albus.

"We can't be sure of course and because it will be so late, Cornelius might simply wait until tomorrow morning to hold a press conference or issue any decrees. But, having said that, regardless of the exact timing. I am expecting first for myself to be stripped of my positions in Britain, which is no problem, I've accepted that. Although, I do mourn for what might happen at Hogwarts. But, Minerva is ready to step up. Hopefully it goes as easy as that." began Albus.

"Additionally, knowing Cornelius' arrogance as I do, and Amelia agrees with me. We believe he will simply pronounce that Britain does not recognize the decisions of the ICW and will not honor them. I do not believe he will go so far in his initial announcement of pulling out of the ICW but I fear that is where his actions will lead him. Next, I expect that he will issue warrants for both myself and you Harry, as subversives to the government and for many other trumped up allegations. Making us personae non grata, and probably arrest or something worse upon sight." cont'd Albus.

"I do not know if that will immediately extend to your family, Hermione. Or your close friends, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. But it could, and if not immediately, depending on the public's reaction could come quickly after. The public strongly supports you Harry as probably will come as no surprise. The Minister will and had aligned himself with the sort of people who always opposed you. To be sure they are in the minority but they do hold the majority of power. Same old problem to be sure." cont'd Albus.

"So then becomes my next fear, that the public's justifiably righteous reaction may push Cornelius' back against the wall and then he begins to turn to all manner of coercion and violence under color of British law. The timing of this happening is up in the air. My best guess to get directly back to your question is that we probably won't see any significant action tonight. But tomorrow might be a long. long day; and whatever doesn't happen tomorrow is probably coming at some point." concluded Albus.

"Then why not make your ICW base somewhere far away in a country that demonstrated itself fervently behind us such as Russia who is also a strong power in the muggle world. I doubt Minister Fudge's reach will extend that far." said Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I guess I was being delusional to think we could stay close to home. But it seems like for a while home might be the least safe place to be. I think you are right dear girl. You always were a very bright one." said Albus, as Wendell and Monica's back straightened with obvious grins of pride, to hear their daughter's former Headmaster speak of her in such a way. "Yes, I will inquire into that. I have my Russian ICW contact of course, and few others. Perhaps that is the best way. What about you Harry? We are still in Britain are we not? Are you safe to remain here? And still your close friends and their families might be at the most risk initially."

"I will answer that but before I do let me tell you some things." said Harry.

"First is that all of our major facilities, especially this one are erected with special wards to protect any information you learn while here. You can remember it but you cannot communicate it in any way, shape or form. It is partially based on a modified Fidelius among other things." cont'd Harry.

"I wanted to explain that so the next thing I say will make sense. I would like to key both of you into these wards so that you can speak of these things outside of our walls allowing you to do your jobs but in order to do that, I will need a separate magical vow from you to protect our secrets and to guarantee your loyalty. We have a lot of secrets to protect, many more than you probably can imagine, including the other people who are involved and know these secrets." concluded Harry.

"You don't do things by half at all do you?" said Albus. "I will happily give your vow, what about you Amelia?" asked Albus.

"I will too. But before I do, would you rather I didn't so that I could remain a sort of spy on the inside of the Ministry? I could play that up. Currently Cornelius sees me as merely an objective neutral. The worst he's seen me do in opposition to his faction is to play devil's advocate, which is part of my job description." said Amelia.

"Well, I will tell you another secret and you think about that. Your niece Susan is one of the friends in our inner circle and serves as a Captain in our phone-tree for organizing an evacuation for her family and trusted circle of friends that aren't already part of our larger circle. The fact is if we had already ordered an evacuation, you would've been the first person she notified of the circumstances and asked if you wanted to accompany her off-world. She has her own communicator device and emergency port-key in fact as do all the other Captains. So, the point is that if stuff hits the fan, she will probably be a target of it if Albus is right and that would put you in a conflict of interest situation even from Fudge's point of view, don't you think? So, overall I am wondering if it is worth your time to even try that spy approach if there is a good chance we'd blow your cover soon anyway?" asked Harry.

"I see your point. With that information I guess I will just take the vow too. I will still try to keep my head down though so not to expose Susan quicker than she might otherwise be. I suppose once it gets too hot for me at the Ministry which could be any day now really then I will be one of your first volunteers Albus." said Amelia.

"That would be marvelous Amelia, but not for the circumstances." answered Albus.

"Well, why don't you two give your vows, then we can take you on a little tour of what you are getting yourself into." said Harry.

Vows of secrecy and loyalty were given and Harry keyed them into the wards.

Harry then explained the building complex they were in, part of MASC, which is the company he only knew as the one who cured lycanthropy with a small office in Hogsmeade.

"Ah, I should have known." said Albus.

Harry went on to explain MASC's dual purpose for their muggle and magical divisions and how he is trying to use the muggle division to begin to infuse some of their advanced technology into the muggle mainstream world.

"So, I think it's time to show you some of this alien tech. and a quick visit to our space station. Whadya think?" asked Harry.

"I'm up for it if you are Albus." said Amelia.

"Let's go." replied Albus.

"Do the rest of you want to go with us on the tour or do you all want to turn in for tonight?" asked Harry.

At the end it was just Sirius, Harry, and Hermione who were returning to the Den anyway who took them on the tour. The others made their excuses and went to retire for the evening. They each took turns shaking Albus and Amelia's hands and thanking them for supporting them and welcomed them aboard team Potter, which got a bunch of laughs.

"So, this underground area was actually my secret hideout back when I was first exploring this stuff as a student of Hogwarts. You can't give me detention now so I'll tell you I spend almost as much time away from Hogwarts over here as I did at the school." Harry said, cheekily.

"No comment." replied Albus.

"Now it is the underground for the MASC office and industrial complex that is on the surface, which is located in Shawdon Woods just outside Hedgeley just a little northwest of Hogwarts. So now you know that secret and how close we are to home." said Harry.

Down here, behind this door is the secret underground hanger of one of our smaller space-ships. It is called an Al'kesh bomber. It is one of many I appropriated from a dead Goa'uld. We leave this one on Earth as MASC's planet-side access to space. It of course can launch and fly to evacuate this place that way. It can even cloak so as to do that invisibly. However, inside this ship's cargo area we maintain one of our stargates which can allow you to travel between any two points in space between two stargates. This ship also has what are called ring transporters, which work on a shorter distance and primarily with another set of rings somewhere else on the planet or in orbit, that is their effective range. We use these for most simple trips to and from the surface here to our station in orbit. I won't demonstrate the stargate tonight, we'll save that for when we have more time." cont'd Harry.

"Now, we will all just stand on that circular raised platform in this alcove and we will activate the rings and it will transport us to the station." cont'd Harry.

There was a ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~ sound followed by a bright flash of light and Albus's voice echoing through the transport saying, "Oh my." said Albus.

"Welcome to the Marauder's Den. This is Sirius, Hermione's and my home. We really do also have an off-world colony on another planet but we don't spend much time there right now. We spend most of it here working on our projects." cont'd Harry.

"Come on over here to this viewport and look outside." said Harry.

Amelia and Albus looked out and saw the majestic sight of the big blue marble as many people describe Earth from space the first time. From this view and off on an angle at a distance they could also see the dark uninviting moon.

"Marvelous Harry. This is a sight I certainly never thought I'd see. It is beautiful to see Earth from up here. I guess if I still harbored any doubts that you were working and playing in space these days, this shed any of those." said Albus.

"I agree Harry. Thank you for showing us this." said Amelia.

"Well, considering the kind of work we will do together going forward I thought I should answer some of your questions, in part by showing you some of our major resources."

Harry led them to the docking area and showed them the VAS Pictor which made such fantastic news the other day and described the true capability of the Marauder's Den, to which both Amelia and Albus were shocked. Then he showed them their captured Ha'tak that they are refitting to be a heavy transport vessel.

"So, look at that, it's huge isn't it? That is what a typical Goa'uld mother-ship and you might as well say attack-ship or invasion-ship looks like. They waste a lot of interior space on that thing and yet it is capable of carrying 2000 soldiers and a lot of air wings for fighter craft and bombers. We are refitting this, and Sirius is going to use expansion charms to comfortably support up to 10,000 witches and wizards. So, if you ask me how many people are we capable of evacuating and transporting, we have that ship; plus the Den which can comfortably carry almost 900 more. Plus we can always send people to our colony through the stargate." said Harry.

"Of course, this is all about the numbers we can support comfortably for living conditions for extended periods of time. For emergency evacuation and quick transport to say our colony world which is now only 2 hours away by hyper-drive, we could carry a lot more than that if people want to squeeze in for a short trip. Possibly as many as 100,000 on the Ha'tak, but remember at that rate we're not feeding anyone or giving them a place to sleep, we are just shuttling them from one place to another, standing room only for 2 hours or more depending on where we really go." concluded Harry.

"One last thing though, the refit of this Ha'tak just started so it's not really ready to support that number of people. How much time do you think we need before it's fully ready to do all that Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Off the top of my head I think another week, so let's say by August 7 we would have this fully operational." answered Sirius.

"Well Albus and Amelia, that's just a quick tour. There is a lot more we can show you some other time. There are even other people who live and work aboard this station with us who are all tucked in right now. If you visit again during working hours we can introduce you to them. This isn't all of our resources and we are in the middle of designing more and getting prepared to build something that will put all of this to shame. Most of this is tech. we've appropriated, scavenged, modified, or with untested knowledge designed and built hastily. The next generation of ships will be something else." said Harry with a little pride creeping into his voice.

Harry and Hermione escorted Albus and Amelia back to the surface so they could go home. Sirius went ahead and turned in for the night. Followed by Harry and Hermione. Tomorrow would arrive soon enough.

**A/N:**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 16

**A/N: Attention! everyone-pretend you saw me write a sentence in the last chapter where Harry gave Albus one of his communicators. Because, ...I forgot to. Abracadabra, poof, there it is.**

**A/N: Ack! I screwed up my calendar. I was working on the end of June and then as I had the char's mention some upcoming dates I skipped over July and went right to August. I guess I am really am starting to go senile. Oh well. Anyway, the date for their friends to meet to discuss MASC is July 1 not Aug 1. The dates of the UN SC meeting and Wiz. mtg. are July 3 not Aug 3; and the date for Sirius' work on the Ha'tak to be complete is July 7, not Aug 7. So, Abracadabra, that is fixed too.**

July 1, 1998.

Despite the havoc expected today, at least in the press. Remus and Tonks met as planned with the first group of Harry and Hermione's friends who requested to work with MASC. They all eagerly agreed to try out the training in teams that Hermione and Remus outlined and decided to start the next day July 2. Just to give time to let their parents know their decisions. Ginny attended with Ron because she was curious. The three former werewolves who were also home-schooled witches or wizards were assigned to their teams as follows: Team 1: Vincent Brimble, Team 2: Felicity Gibson, Team 3: Nigel Humphreys. They apologized to the kids that Harry, Hermione and Sirius could not be there today for this meeting because they are busy making plans to deal with the political storm that is about to hit.

Meanwhile, Albus decided to recall the Order of the Phoenix to see if any of that old crowd would like once again to serve the cause of light, this time to help Harry in the defense of the planet as part of his ICW volunteers. He asked them all to meet him at Hogwarts today since it is closed and there is no time like the present. Without giving anything more away than what they already knew or could guess at from recent events and the ICW announcement he asked if any would like to join his committee and be active volunteers with this effort or if not that, would they be supportive from the sidelines, or if any simply were not interested one way or the other.

All of the Weasley's wanted in and they spoke for the ones not present as well. Fleur Delacour, Bill's fiancé, Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom all agreed to join. Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid agreed to continue to play their part at Hogwarts and support from the sidelines there. Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, and Dedalus Diggle all decided to just retire from any more fighting citing that it never seemed to end and they are too old or in some cases just wanted to keep their head down.

Severus Snape decided that he'd had enough of following that Potter brat from one thing to another. That he wouldn't join an organization that put Potter somewhere over him in a position of authority. That his sworn fight to help bring down Riddle is done and that he is more likely anyway to throw in his lot with the purebloods and traditionalists that are backing Fudge on this alien thing, but officially he could just put him down as not interested one way or the other. He will also remain at the school.

Others that he already new were 'in' one way or another but not attending because of the Ministers press conference scheduling conflict were Amelia Bones (new member), Kingsley Shacklebolt; and not attending for other reasons were: Charlie Weasley and Aberforth Dumbledore.

As expected after the special edition of the Daily Prophet announced the decisions of the ICW, Minister Fudge called a press conference at the Ministry for early that afternoon to give his response to it.

"All of you by now have heard of the events regarding aliens allegedly attacking Earth and Harry Potter's involvement in allegedly thwarting that attack, and the rest." began Fudge.

"The Ministry has been unable to confirm the facts behind any these stories, we only have communications and pictures that could be fake for all that we know." cont'd Fudge.

"However, regardless of the truth of these matters or not the Ministry has decided that whatever this problem is, it is a muggle problem. Not a problem for the wizarding world." cont'd Fudge.

"It is also obvious to us that Harry Potter has been violating the statute of secrecy in the muggle public and inciting unrest. And as usual it seems as though Albus Dumbledore continues to follow Potter's legend around like a lost little puppy." cont'd Fudge.

"You all have seen the results of a recent ICW meeting that Albus Dumbledore called in his capacity as Supreme Mugwump and as representative of this Ministry. Dumbledore, having known this Ministry's stance on all of this beforehand, attempted to go around my authority and the will of this Ministry to represent a false set of facts and proposals to the ICW, before we could stop him." cont'd Fudge.

"Therefore, first. The British Ministry of Magic hereby nullifies the decisions made by the ICW in the matters pertaining to Harry Potter. We hold that they were unduly swayed by timely misinformation and that we will not hold with that here in Britain. We likewise encourage all other Ministries to follow suit and join us in an investigation of this conspiracy." cont'd Fudge.

Second. Due to his actions, Albus Dumbledore is stripped of all his positions in Britain. He is, effective immediately removed as Britain's representative to the ICW and therefore is no longer that body's Supreme Mugwump. He is, effective immediately removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;" and he is, effectively immediately removed from his post as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." cont'd Fudge.

"Third, both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter are wanted for questioning by the Auror department for an investigation into the conspiracy at the ICW and all other related matters. If they do not turn themselves in for questioning at the Ministry within 24 hours, they will be considered fugitives from the law." cont'd Fudge.

"Fourth," as Fudge turned to face Amelia Bones who as off to the side watching the press conference, "Amelia Bones, for your direct participation in attending said ICW conference with Albus Dumbledore, you're fired!" concluded Fudge. Then he walked off the stage and began heading back to his office flanked by his auror and hit wizard security detail; ignoring all calls from the press for any questions.

...

Back at Hogwarts.

Only the members agreeing to join the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee remained with Albus, listening to the press conference on the Wizarding Wireless Network. "Well, that is that then. My decision is made. We will found our committee headquarters outside of Britain. While Cornelius is in power here there is nothing we can do. I will not start a civil war in Britain over this. Let those who will follow us, come. Let those who wish to stay and be part of that fools delusional little world, stay." said Albus.

"Where will we go, old friend?" asked Moody.

"Well the only countries at the ICW that spoke fervently in favor of Harry and our mission were Russia, Brazil, and Nigeria. Most of the rest went along of course, but really they just didn't oppose us. Of those three countries, Russia has also made public statements in their muggle press that they would like to speak with Harry about working with them. That along with the fact that Russia is one of the few muggle countries who can stand up in opposition to the US if it comes down to that, leads us to Russia. I will contact my Russian ICW colleague and ask for his advice and assistance in creating an operation for ourselves there." answered Albus.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. What do you think Potter is going to do?" asked Moody.

"I'm not sure he'll do anything. He was prepared long before this with secret identities and safe-houses, and that's just on Earth. He doesn't actually need to come to Earth at all from what I was given a brief tour of last night. If I didn't believe I know what is in his heart on this right now I would say that I'm afraid he would just leave us to deal with it ourselves. But, he is nowhere near that yet. Especially since right now unless Harry slips up or provides his enemies and opening, there is no one on Earth who can even touch him right now." answered Albus.

...

"Mr. Lupin, do you think any of that stuff Minister Fudge just said is going to change Harry's mind on any of this? How will he react do you think?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"No. No major change of any plans. We have been planning contingencies for this or worse. He might decide to react in some way but it won't change our overall plans." answered Remus.

"I will remind all of you though. This is part of the possible danger you all can get into working with us. It's not only hostile aliens we have to worry about. Working with us will be the same as siding with us as far as politicians are concerned, and if they can't get to Harry, which they will realize by no later than this time tomorrow, they may try to get to him through his friends. Do you all understand?" cont'd Remus.

"If you are worried about your safety or the safety of your families, you might want to just re-consider this and possibly even publicly be seen taking a stance against Harry. Not that we really would want you to act on that of course, but _saying_ so in public and staying away might be safer, if you decide to back out of this. If things get too hot for us, we may very well permanently leave the planet, which would mean taking everything and everyone with us that matters to us. Minimally, one idea on the table is possibly moving our entire operation to another, friendlier, country. We'll see." concluded Remus.

"Well, I know my whole family is behind Harry on this and we've already discussed that we will pick up and move if we have to. This isn't just about British pureblood politics and local dark wizards anymore. The whole planet and the lives of everyone on Earth are at risk and if Harry is standing in the front lines, we're standing with him. But, I have an idea that might help all of you prepare though." began Neville.

"All of us have those emergency port-keys and communicators and of course we are still bound by the secret of Harry's identity here at MASC and the information protected by MASC's wards. But... now there is plenty of info. out in the public, up to an including what the Minister just said. I say everyone should go home and sound out your immediate families about this. See if they would support Harry or oppose him or what, and see if push came to shove they would leave with you if you decided to follow Harry, for their own protection so that you didn't place a target on their back, etc. This would open up that discussion and you could make family plans, without them having to know _everything_ you know. What they now know and a with a what-if discussion of possibilities, I think everyone should be able to figure out 'what to do' within their families if the worst happens around here." concluded Neville.

"Well," Ginny said. "We Weasley's are behind Harry just like the Longbottom's but, I think Neville has a good idea. If we do this and spread the word to the other FOH's that aren't here, we can get most people that Harry cares about organized one way or another." concluded Ginny.

"FOH Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Friends of Harry, silly." answered Ginny.

"Well, what do you think of that Mr. Lupin. Would Harry be okay with that?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I think that would be fine. Good idea. Go for it." answered Remus.

...

Back at the Ministry, in Minister Fudge's office.

"Thank you for taking the Ministry in the right direction Minister. I know that father will be pleased. Don't forget, you will always have the Malfoy family behind you." said Draco Malfoy.

"Father, Mother, and I understood that you had no choice with the arrest of my father and his friends because of how that half-blood filth Riddle had to be taken down and how public the whole thing was. But his ways were not really our ways, you knew that. We only wanted to uphold pureblood traditions, he became a monster. You know we regretted supporting him but, we always knew you had the right way of it. If Potter hadn't interfered we would have been able to take him down from within. But that's all neither here or there. This new set of circumstances will allow us to put Britain right finally." concluded Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Soon we will be able to move more openly to put things right and we'll get your family and friends out of that hell hole. Thank you for your family's continued support." said Fudge.

"The pleasure is ours sir. Good day." Draco Malfoy said, and as he left he said, "oh by the way, here is the vault key I promised you..."

...

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked Harry, having just listened to the WWN press conference.

"Eh. This is right about what we expected. Let's get a meeting together with all the major players, including Dumbledore and his lot. It's time we sit all together and plan out next steps so that we can work together and deal with all this in the best way for everyone. Rodney, Ayiana, I think you should come too. I think it's safe for some of these other folks to meet you guys now and I'd like to get all our best minds in one room for a bit to brain-storm." said Harry.

"Rodney, I want to ask again. Are you sure you're with us on this? At the end of the day we could well be making ourselves personae non grata with at least some of the countries on Earth." asked Harry.

"It'll be okay. I don't expect to be on the front lines. With what I know is out there I think I'm safer behind your shields than the nothing they are doing down there." answered Rodney.

"Okay. I will try to get in touch with Albus and see if we can plan something for later this afternoon."

...

Later this afternoon.

Remus sent all the kids home to get ready to start tomorrow and to follow-up on Neville's idea to properly sound out their families and to pass that word along to the rest of the FOH's. Then Remus had the same conversations with Drs. Zelenka and Grodin that Harry had with Rodney. They all understood that these muggles are taking there own particular brand of additional risks and wanted to ensure they were committed before bringing them further into the planning circle.

They all decided that meeting in MASC's still quite obscure underground offices is better for everyone than the other options right now. This was the first gathering of key players that included people not originally in Harry's inner circle. Therefore, he saw this as his inner circle taking a big growth spurt. Need to get everyone up to speed and on the same page and all of that.

Attending are: From the Marauders Den: Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Dobby Potter, Sirius Black, Laira (from Edora, remember her?), Ayiana, Dr. Rodney McKay; and from MASC: Remus Lupin, Tonks Lupin, Wendell Granger, Monica Granger, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Dr. Radek Zelenka, Dr. Peter Grodin; and from the ICW Homeworld Committee (still forming), Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Alice Longbottom, and Frank Longbottom.

The newcomers in the ICW group were astounded to meet the 7.5 million year old Ayiana from the Alteran race, now believed to be their ancestors. They spent quite a while recapping her story as well as Laira's which brought the point home quite well of there being human living on other worlds. Plus, those who were not in the know were now aware of the real name of their off-world colony, Edora and that the Volans Alliance is a cover to protect Earth and Edora from any unfriendly reprisals aimed at Harry and his crew.

"Well everyone, I think it's time we get down to business a little bit. It is good business for everyone in the room to get to know each other a bit and share our experiences but, the main reason I wanted to get us together is so that we could find out what each other's plans are, brain storm plans about how we'll work together and so forth." said Harry.

"So lad, let me see if I understand all the options on the table that are in front of us so far," began Moody.

-"MASC's primary complex is located just northwest of Hogwarts but is unplottable by wizards and protected by certain wards; we could all co-locate and operate out of there."

-"Your Marauder's Den space station and shipyard is in orbit of Earth and can fly to other parts of the galaxy; we could all co-locate and operate out of there."

-"Earlier today, just before this meeting in fact. Albus received word back from Russia's ICW rep. Anatoly Novykh that he would be very happy to help us set up our ICW operation in their country and offer's space for us to bring as many British wizards and witches there to safety as we need to. He further asked on behalf of the Muggle Russian Prime Minister, Vladimir Putin for us to arrange a meeting between his government and yourself.; we could all co-locate an operate out of there."

-"and we have the option of starting a real settlement of our own on Edora and moving there instead."

"Is that about it?" concluded Moody?

"Yes. But there are variants and other factors to all of that. We don't _have_ to co-locate our operations for one thing, not that it's a _bad_ idea, just pointing it out. We want to help Earth prepare itself to defend itself. And we want to operate this business to help introduce advanced technology into the Earth mainstream, furthering the previous point." answered Harry.

"So, I'm not sure that moving to Edora is a good option. However, we might think about starting a settlement there anyway, to send our families and friends who won't or don't get involved in the business or pointy end of our fight, to keep them safe entirely off-world. Of course, Edora has it's own risks too we would need to mitigate." began Harry.

"But, what I have been considering as the best alternative which can provide the measure of safety we need on Earth as well as maintain our optimum ability to perform our mission here is to relocate MASC, since if I am to follow the letter of the law. As of 1pm tomorrow I am a fugitive in magical Britain, it won't be long after that my family and friends are targeted to get to me. The same for all of you from Britain at least who join the ICW." cont'd Harry.

"So, what I propose and I'm sorry Wendell and Monica, you two have put the most work into getting us set up in Shawdon Woods; is that we officially re-locate the business to a place that Albus' friend Anatoly Novykh can find us in Russia. We make that our new main Earth HQ and the ICW committee could make a complex adjacent to ours, so working together would be very convenient then. Radek I know you are from the Czech Republic, any problems with Russia?" said Harry.

"No problem Harry, but thanks for asking." asked Dr. Zelenka.

"So what do you all think of that?" asked Harry.

"I guess the only thing I can say right now is that if we are going to do that, I would like to be in on the conversations that Albus has with his ICW friend in Russia, as well as their muggle counterparts; because there are a lot of procedures to go through. I realize you all can magic up most of our facility, at least the important assets and move them quickly, but to operate the business legitimately in the muggle world, for trade and so forth there is a lot to do to make that happen." began Wendell.

Wendell let out a big sigh... "Plus, if the US both muggle and magical is going to be the political enemy everyone seems to be predicting, we may run into a lot of problems with international trade. But, frankly now that I think about it, considering what we're trying to offer the world the only thing sanctions from their end would do is ensure that the US lags behind the rest of the world who doesn't lock us out of the system. So, okay. As long as I can get in on those talks and can get the help we need, I'm in." concluded Wendell.

"I suppose we are talking about permanently moving our families too then?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"Well, I would. But I know that some of you have much deeper roots still left in Britain. I guess it comes down to how much do you trust the British Ministry of Magic to leave your homes and your estates and other assets untouched? I have a bad feeling about it myself but, you will have to make that call for yourself. I will say this though. I will help everyone move that needs it, logistically with our ships. Or with financial help." answered Harry.

"What ships do you have that can help us move?" asked Albus.

"Ah, well I have a lot more ships than pilots right now. Pilots will be the shortage. But, I was kind of being glib, I can't see anyone actually needing this. We should be able to use magic for all this I would think. But, if you really wanted transport we have hundreds of these smaller ships called Al'kesh bombers that we salvaged from the Goa'uld that have room for 12 crew, 50 troops, and cargo space, with ring transporters, and a cloak. These would probably make nice hi-tech moving vans, and stay invisible while they're doing it. Right now I only have 5 pilots who know how to fly those and that includes myself. But, since you called me on it, that's what I can offer." answered Harry.

"Although now that you have me thinking about it, as of July 7 we could enlist our new converted Ha'tak and do it all in one go using it's space, or if that's not enough, we could even use the Marauder's Den. I dare you to need more cargo space than she has. Although, she is over half full of refined materials and salvaged ships and weapons." said Harry.

"Okay, back to the topic. You love talking about your ships and weapons don't you dear?" said Hermione.

"Are there any objections to Harry's idea or questions?" cont'd Hermione.

"I have a question, well more of a statement." began Laira. "As our people have gotten to know you more and more, we have reached a consensus that we would love to have you join our settlement if you wished. Our people are warming to the idea of learning your ways and we've learned that what we do has value to you as well, supplying you food and our crafts, and perhaps our fellowship. So, we would like to extend you a formal invitation to begin a settlement there alongside us. It would make us happy." said Laira.

Sirius gave Harry and Hermione a look that said he would really like it if they said yes.

"I think that is a great idea. If no-one has any objections, what we will do along with moving our Earth HQ and operations to Russia along with Albus and the ICW, is to also start that settlement on Edora. And to facilitate this, I think since we will have the Den's engine's upgraded soon, that we should relocate the Den back to Edora. We can perform our next major shipbuilding operations there, next to our main resource supply as well, with it also providing protection to Edora. Then when we finish designing and building our new city-ship, we will fly that back here to Earth to serve as our new space-station here." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I think that is a great idea. The only thing that leaves me wondering about is warship capability here at Earth should another Goa'uld attack fleet come?" said Sirius.

"How about this. We finish the designs for the Destroyer Mark III, then build 6 of them simultaneously on the Den. Make sure they are built to fight together with a slave circuit from one of the ship's bridges if we need to, or possibly even from a command center on Earth. We leave that squadron of ships in orbit of Earth for defense, _then_ move the Den to Edora and start the next leg of the project. We can get started building some infrastructure for an Edora settlement in the meantime." concluded Sirius.

"Alright, I can go along with all of that. What do we do with the Ha'tak we are refitting, does it stay here or go?" asked Harry.

"This is going to sound like an off the wall idea, but this just hit me Harry. Once the refit is done, and once we are cleared to move to Russia. Why don't we land it and form our new Earth HQ around it. We can bury it in an Earth-berm not unlike the Goa'uld used to do. We just leave enough of it showing on the surface so that the visible part looks like a clever little pyramid replica or something, also exposing a large main entrance for our people to come and go from, when they're not using the ring transporters or apparating. Now, the logic is this. If we ever need to evacuate _this_ new operation in the future, we get everyone onto this ship that is now sized to comfortably support 10,000 people which is the center of our operation anyway, and go. There's certainly nothing on Earth that is going to stop a shielded Ha'tak from launching, and if it's cloaked too?" said Hermione.

"Damn, that's genius hon." replied Harry.

Hermione beamed smugly, which made everyone chuckle.

"Okay, I think we got it. Move to Russia, Build 6 new Destroyers, Start Settlement on Edora, Build new city-ship, and sort out Earth in parallel with all that. Does anyone have any _other_ big projects we need to put on the table?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, don't forget you need to build me a ship with an inter-galactic drive so that I can reach Pegasus to search for Atlantis." said Ayiana.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that. But, first you mean so that 'we' can reach Pegasus and search for Atlantis don't you? I know at least Hermione and I won't miss that trip for anything. As for the inter-galactic drive. Hermione, Sirius, and I think we might have what we need to design one of those now. If so, that's going in our new city-ship when we start construction on it." replied Harry.

Ayiana raised her fist up in the air, brought it down fast and said "Yes!"

"Ha, ha. I love it that you've picked up so much of our 20th century idioms and gestures Ayiana." said Harry.

"Well sometimes our gift for languages can be a curse." replied Ayiana.

"So says the chick from 7,500,000 BCE." answered Harry, cheekily.

"Harry will you stop flirting with her, she's too old for you, you know!" said Hermione.

"Well folks, when they get like this, it means the meeting is over." said Sirius.

"So, seriously, all puns intended. If there are no objections to those plans, that's a wrap. Anyone?" said Sirius, seriously.

Silence.

...

**A/N:**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

**A/N: A couple people noted this and I double-checked and you're right. Putin wasn't in power yet when this occurs. I had googled it. I must've just gotten bad info and went with it. I see now that was incorrect. However, since this is fictional fiction, not merely simply fiction, and Putin really will be in power soon, and in real life Putin IS power in Russia. I will keep it this way. I probably don't represent his personality right either but, I'm just using the name to go with the position anyway.**

Chapter 17

July 2, 1998

In the evening edition of the Daily Prophet it was reported by the British Ministry for Magic that neither Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore turned themselves in for questioning nor have they contacted them in any way. Therefore effective immediately, the two are considered fugitives from justice. If anyone should spot these two at large they should contact the Auror office immediately.

Earlier that day...

"Prime Minister Putin and Minister Anosov, thank you for agreeing to meet with us so quickly." said Albus Dumbledore. Also in attendance were Ambassador Anatoly Novykh, Alastor Moody, Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, and Wendell Granger.

"It is our pleasure Ambassador Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and colleagues." began Prime Minister Putin. "Ever since the events of six days ago we have hoped to have a chance to meet Mr. Potter to discuss his Volans Alliance and to learn more about how we can defend ourselves against the alien threat."

"I am sure it is no surprise to anyone that Russia is at a cross-roads with the US over this issue. Of course the major powers have been competing with each other forever, but to keep something of this magnitude from all of us. Well... I know that we are not always considered by outsiders to be the better angels of reason in all things ourselves, but I would like to think that for something like this, we would not hesitate to at least work with all the other powers." continued Prime Minister Putin.

"But, you did not ask to see us to discuss that. I merely wanted to ensure you know of our opinions on that matter. Ambassador Novykh has explained to me your request regarding land, diplomatic immunity and commission to operate here. I am surprised that you find it so uncomfortable in the United Kingdom to continue to headquarters yourself there. It was my take from Prime Minister Blair's statement and from the follow-up's in their press that they support your decisions and it would seem they would be happy to approve of your continuing to work there. So, if you could explain that reasoning please and exactly why you wish to settle here for your work?" said Prime Minister Putin.

"Thank you Prime Minister." began Albus Dumbledore.

"It probably is very likely that we can continue on common ground with the muggle government, the problem is the magical government of Britain. Minister Fudge is singularly against anything that I and Mr. Potter do so I cannot be certain that some of it is not merely personal. However, he has declared his government in firm opposition to the ICW's decisions, going so far as to nullify them in Britain and declaring Mr. Potter and I as fugitives." continued Dumbledore.

"The problems are several fold. Of course despite the fact that the magical world remains by and large hidden from the muggle world, we do in fact share the same space and the same ground as it were. Our combined operations include both muggle business and industrial activities as well as magical ones. We are just now with the blessing of the ICW beginning to formulate a plan as to how to work together. You see despite Minister Fudge's admonition to the contrary, the ICW has decided to allow the magical world overall through a committee chaired by myself, to assist the muggle world in this defense. Fudge and old time wizard traditionalists like him, oppose anything like this. They merely want to keep the walls between the muggle and magical worlds absolute, regardless of the good reasons for us to come together." concluded Dumbledore.

"I see. That _would_ make things difficult for you. I assume part of it is that you do not wish to fight yet another wizarding war among your people over these old traditionalist ideas, while also trying to help us defend the whole world from the alien threat. I am pleased to hear that most of the leaders of your magical world are ready to stand with us against such threats. That gives me some hope." replied Prime Minister Putin.

"Yes. Thank you. That and we hope that if we are sufficiently out of his reach that he will not start such a war either. It is sorrowful that we have to watch our homeland deteriorate into what they will make it become but, this is not the time to fight that war, again. I take hope from the fact that the ICW and indeed most of the magical world is behind us, and we wish to fervently thank you Minister Anosov and Ambassador Novykh for your support and your leadership at the ICW." replied Dumbledore.

"You're welcome and I understand. Considering everything, I suspect this is a wise move for you then. To avoid unnecessary bloodshed and divisions. I assume you plan to address those problems in your home country once we have the defense of the whole world on track then?" asked Minister Anosov.

"Indeed Minister. That would be my hope. Someday we will want to return to clean up the mess they make of it there." replied Dumbledore.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, can you tell us what you have been up to and what it is you would like from us in terms of land in order to operate your business and so forth?" asked Prime Minister Putin.

Harry and team spent a little while going over the parts of their history and their plans that they considered to be non-sensitive or not too great a risk to tell and explained their two-pronged approach of using ordinary commercial business operations to slowly seed advanced technology into the world mainstream that would uplift everyone in time through the common mechanisms of patent and licensing agreements and thereby also facilitate the major powers to leverage the same technology to design and build better defenses for the Earth and eventually their own space-craft without disrupting the balance of power and the economies of Earth -and- their approach of continuing simultaneously to develop their Volans Alliance and their own private off-world settlement for their people, their own resources, and their own ships to defend themselves and to help defend the Earth.

"Mr. Potter, I can only assume that you understand just how much the UK government is going to be sorely oppressed by the loss of this resource to their country. I also assume this is another reason you want to move though. So as not to foster a war between the UK government and your magical government. A first for such a thing I would believe, yes?" asked Prime Minister Putin.

"Exactly, sir. We simply do not want what we are doing to be the catalyst for these other problems or the cause of brand new ones such as that. We want to focus on our two goals and prevent those sort of things in the bargain. If we are successful the whole world will benefit." answered Harry.

"Well, I would not lie and say that Russia would not like an advantage of this nature over the other major powers either. It is in all of our natures, I think. However, I understand your plan and it is sound. At least with you being in Russia, and operating first through Russian companies and commerce, we are certain to have our fair share of the growth and opportunity this brings us and it will elevate our leadership status on the world scene overall. Okay, I am on board in principle. I will see to it that you are granted the diplomatic immunity. Minister Anosov do you have a plan that would make this work? asked Prime Minister Putin.

"Yes Prime Minister. After receiving Ambassador Dumbledore's request, Ambassador Novykh and I sat and came up with something we think would work for everyone." began Minister Anosov.

Minister Anosov produced a map of central Russia and displayed it in the center of the table for all to see.

"What we have in mind is for your government to lease to Mr. Potter and Mr. Granger's company, Marauder Applied Sciences Corporation (MASC) a 1000 sq. km. area that is surrounded by additionally vast un-settled areas in the Western Siberia Plain, this puts them out of the way of exposure and gives them much room to grow if needed. Most of the land is poorly drained and full of swamps and floodplains, but with the aid of magic and I don't doubt some amazing technology, they can make use of this land in ways we cannot. This would grant them an area roughly 32km square and we would locate it right at the edge of this major inter-continental highway and railroad that passes through that region. The spot we have in mind is roughly 30km east of the next major city in the area, Omsk. This puts them in reasonable range of conducting commerce and keeps them out of the public view for the most part. The ICW committee can simply co-locate with them and I would leave it between them to sort out any arrangements between them." began Minister Anosov.

"Interesting. That could work Anton." began Prime Minister Putin. "What do you think Mr. Potter, Mr. Granger, Mr. Dumbledore, would this be suitable for your combined needs?"

"It should be fine Prime Minister." answered Harry.

"I agree." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Hmm. Okay, then what would you have in mind for our compensation, how would you pay this lease?" asked Prime Minister Putin.

"We could pay you in Galleons, through the Ministry of Magic, or pay you in Rubles directly. How much will you ask for the lease?" asked Wendell Granger.

Prime Minister Putin produced a calculator, entered in some figures and said:

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but 32km2 is 7,907 acres. Our average AUM land lease for non-specific use is руб 593 per acre which would put your lease at about руб 4,688,851 per year; or £ 80,137 GBP per year. We will grant you this favorable rate in exchange for giving Russian businesses the first right of refusal for your products or product licenses." answered Prime Minister Putin.

"Hmm. We can accept that as long as it includes your agreement not to restrict trade of our products and licenses either directly by us or through other companies on the basis of Tariff restrictions or export controls or some other restrictions. It is important that these technologies have the free and open chance to make it across the globe. As our new company will be re-flagged a Russian company going forward, paying Russian taxes and the like, all of our patents, licenses, and commerce will benefit Russia." replied Wendell Granger.

"That is workable so long as you agree that if we need to defend against trade sanctions by other countries, or within the legal processes of the World Trade Organization or UN, that your company will bare it's own costs in that arena and assist us with the information and support we need to conduct that legal defense." replied Prime Minister Putin.

"That is fine Prime Minister. We actually believe that for any country to sanction you or us for the free trade of our technologies, they will only be serving to in effect be sanctioning themselves and missing the train so to speak." answered Wendell Granger.

"That is what we usually find as well Mr. Granger but nevertheless the other world powers continue to delude themselves, or perhaps it is mere propaganda to delude their population, that such things harm anyone but themselves at least when used against other fully developed powers such as ourselves. Very well then, we have an agreement if there is nothing else from your side." said Prime Minister Putin.

"No, Prime Minister. Thank you for your help." said Wendell Granger.

"Well, I will leave it to you Ambassadors to assemble the correct paperwork for me to sign off on. And I expect to get a nice visit and tour of your operation once you're settled in. I take it Mr. Potter that until we can get the planetary defenses up to speed that you will continue to watch our back in space?" said Prime Minister Putin.

"Yes, sir. We will. But that is a good opening to another point. The UN Security Council meets on these issues tomorrow. I assume you will be attending. It would be to the world's benefit if you all could find a way past old differences to form some kind of planetary defense alliance and cooperate and work together for a unified stargate program for instance. It would make our work so much more effective and through such an organization we could actually begin accelerating your technological advancement to build real space ready defenses." said Harry.

"Why don't you attend as well Mr. Potter? You could make that case to the Council yourself. Coming from you it might carry more weight than coming from me. Considering in fact our countries past differences, many of which remain current differences." replied Prime Minister Putin.

"Well sir, I haven't been invited. I'm not a member. It's not my place." answered Harry.

"Well, you have been invited now. If you wish you can accompany me to the meeting." answered Prime Minister Putin.

"Prime Minister, let me confer with my colleagues here on that for a minute." replied Harry.

"Certainly, if you wish a private room to consult each other we can arrange that." replied Prime Minister Putin.

"Oh, no that won't be necessary. It doesn't matter if you hear this. In fact it might help you even better understand some of the political issues we deal with all the time in the magical world." replied Harry.

"So, Albus, Moody, you guys are the experts on the statute of secrecy. I know that you have discretion now from the ICW to reveal it to people you deem have a need to know. So, how do you think we go about this? I don't always feel like I can do a proper job, or a complete or honest job describing my role in things and what we can and are doing without revealing magic. Do you think this Council should be given the right to know? Even better, if the Prime Minister wouldn't mind, could you come with me as well to represent that side of things?" asked Harry.

"Well, let me see. This UN Security Council is typically made up of the heads of state correct?" asked Albus.

"That is correct Ambassador Dumbledore." answered Prime Minister Putin. "But also in the room is commonly our Ambassadors to the UN and their assistants, then our many assistants and advisors and some interpreters who are not already in on that secret. Also, usually the results if not the minutes of the meetings might be at least partially released to the press shortly afterward. Also, by the way, yes, Ambassador Dumbledore may also attend with my delegation as well if you would like. You can see how our delegations to these meetings can grow unexpectedly though. How would you handle that for your secret I wonder?" said Prime Minister Putin.

"Excuse me," began Wendell Granger. "I am no expert certainly, but could you not perhaps take the occasion to ask for a separate smaller meeting of the UN Security Council 'Permanent' members, the ones with Veto, which if my memory serves me includes Russia, plus the US, UK, France, and China. Perhaps in such a meeting the secrecy thing is more manageable and then at least most of the major world powers are in the room, especially the other major actors in this question right now, namely the US and UK for it's part." interjected Wendell Granger.

"Yes, that could be done. I can easily ask for such a meeting while we are there. Perhaps Ambassador Dumbledore you could attend under something of a cover, dressed possibly more subdued like a non-magical business man instead of your wizard robes? Then when we are in the smaller meeting you can reveal yourself when the time is right." said Prime Minister Putin.

"Alright, that will work. What, you think my robes too much do you? It was all the fashion in my day you know." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes Albus, but your day was before some of our parents were even born, and you might want to remember that is wizard fashion. I've told you for years that if you want to go unnoticed in the muggle world and avoid uncomfortable questions you need to dress like a muggle when out and about in their world." said Alastor Moody.

"Oh very well Moody. At least my eye doesn't spin around in my head like a mad-man." replied Albus Dumbledore.

"Glamour charms old friend, glamour charms." replied Alastor Moody.

"Okay then," said Ambassador Novykh. Since he sponsored this meeting it was his job to get it back on track and to a proper closure.

"I think we've concluded everything that is important today. I will work with Ambassador Dumbledore and Mr. Potter to begin making arrangements for their new lease-hold and I will get back to you gentlemen this evening for port-key's and other arrangements necessary for you to accompany the Prime Minister tomorrow at the meeting. I know that the Prime Minister will actually leave later today to make his travels in time. You two can just pop over and meet him in a good location. I will make the arrangements with the Prime Minister's staff and give you the details. So, are we all set then? Much work to do yet today." concluded Ambassador Novykh.

Everyone stated their agreements and said their thanks. The Prime Minister stood to make ready to leave and the others then stood, shook hands, said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to make ready for tomorrow.

...

Back in the USA, at a secret meeting between Colonel Harold Maybourne of the NID, the civilian Director of the NID, and Senator Kinsey.

"Senator, have you managed to get our agenda pushed through with the President and the UN Ambassador for tomorrow's meeting with the UN?" asked the NID Director.

"It appears so. Clinton is so weakened by this on top of the Lewinsky thing that I don't expect him to do anything but just follow our lead from now on. These President's are so caught up in their legacy and he's still delusional enough to think that agreeing to play hardball _along with us_ now, that he is going to save any face. The only thing he's going to get out of this is if we fail, he'll get to take all the blame for that too." answered Senator Kinsey.

"Senator, what should we do about the people at the SGC? They are still just carrying on with their normal mission like the President told them to." asked Colonel Maybourne.

"Actually, let them be for the time being. As you know, the thing was never to really shut it down, that was just misdirection to maneuver us into taking control of it. Meanwhile we all know there _are_ real threats out there. Every little bit of progress they can make may help us still. But, soon I expect VP Gore to take charge of this thing for the Administration and I've been working him for a long time. I believe he will turn to me for my experience with this program, which means to the NID also. We need to let this play out a little bit more. But, right now I want the SGC people to think it's business as usual. At the end of the day they are military. When the boss upstairs changes and new orders come down and people start getting re-assigned. This will fall into our laps." answered Senator Kinsey.

"Okay sir, what about this Harry Potter and the Volans Alliance and their apparent cozy relationship with the UK?" asked Colonel Maybourne.

"Right now I don't know what his play is or what our play needs to be. Obviously if we can gain influence with him or better yet gain control of him that would be on the agenda. But we haven't the first clue where to look for this guy yet. It is an unfortunate truth that with the weapons tech. at his disposal he would be a terrible enemy, so I don't want to provoke him. If we can get the UN thing turned to our favor maybe we can work him into a partnership with us wherein we eventually become the senior partner, as we should be. Once we get access to that tech. his advantages will begin to reduce over time." replied Senator Kinsey.

"I was thinking you might want us to try to contact Harry Potter through the communication device he left with the SGC. If we could get President's orders to the General to have him contact him for us or to simply turn the device over to us..." replied Colonel Maybourne.

"Not just yet Colonel. Let's play this through the UN first. The President is our cover on all this. If this gets screwed we're not in any cross-fire yet. There are still many ways we can come out looking like the good guys in that Potters eyes. Let's exercise some patience. We should know before too long which way that wind is blowing." answered Senator Kinsey.

=== Start O'make ===

"Hail Hydra" the Senator whispered.

"What was that Senator?" asked the NID Director.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all don't worry about it. Just something I saw in a comic book once, thought I'd try it see if it worked." answered Senator Kinsey."

"Damn." Senator Kinsey muttered to himself.

"Are you okay Senator?" asked Colonel Maybourne.

"Sure, let me ask you something. What is the Matrix?" asked Senator Kinsey.

"Uhm, I don't know sir. What _is_ the Matrix?" replied Colonel Maybourne.

"That's not the right answer Maybourne. You're supposed to _offer_ me one of two pills and say 'You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes.'" replied Senator Kinsey.

"Oh...Kay... Uhm, if that is all for today Senator, I'll see you later..." said Colonel Maybourne as he slowly backed away toward the door.

=== End O'make ===

...

"General, can we see you for a bit?" asked Colonel O'Neill, accompanied by the rest of SG-1.

"Certainly Colonel. Please come in and have a seat all of you. What can I do for you?" asked General Hammond.

"Well sir, we are wondering if you have any idea what the President is going to do tomorrow at the UN? I mean, are we going to try to cooperate with the other world powers or are we going to piss them off more than we already have?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Easy there Colonel, that's our Commander-in-Chief you are talking about. Besides I've told you before that all I get from him is for us to continue with business as usual and to leave the politics to him." answered General Hammond.

"The team and I were talking and we're just surprised he hasn't called on us, or you sir I mean for any advice on this. He would normally do that in the past. We're just worried that we're about to... Well, I don't know what... I guess I'm not supposed to say. But, well sir, we think. Ah, hell. Daniel?" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Well sir. I think what Jack is getting at is that since I'm not military I can say what I think. And I probably feel more strongly about this than any of you since I am civilian, but if it was worth anything I'd tell you that I think this Harry Potter is right. This shouldn't be a secret anymore. You know as well as I do that even what the four of us were trying to do was against orders and the fact that our government didn't even do _that_ much will make the story even worse for us when all this gets out. I just think we, that is the President should own up to our mistakes, and offer an olive branch out the other major world powers and open up this stargate program as a joint effort, to share and to form some kind of joint defensive effort for Earth. I think we should, forgive me for saying, get our shit on this planet in order; and then ask them for help." said Daniel.

"Well, for what it's worth, _if_ the President had asked my advice. A fair bit of that is what I would have expressed of my own opinion. It's above my pay grade to suggest what foreign policy and alliances we should be in. But, if asked I would have to agree." replied General Hammond.

"That's it sir?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Colonel, what else can I do? This is a matter for the civilian politicians. Not military. And furthermore it's outside my chain of command. I am only expected to pick up that red phone and contact the President of the United States directly when there is a military emergency happening in real time coming from this base. Not to call to chat about politics or to see how he's doing or to solicit him to see if he'd like some of my advice." replied General Hammond.

"I understand that sir. But I have a bad feeling about all this. We've seen Senator Kinsey slaughtering this Potter in the press but he's left the President alone and he's not said a word to us. Along with that, his pets at the NID have been silent and that is not like Maybourne. I feel like they are up to something." said General O'Neill.

"You always feel like they are up to something Colonel." said General Hammond.

"He's usually right though General." added Daniel.

"Alright, look. Doctor Jackson your requested time off for the next few days for personal reasons is granted. I will get another one of the civilian scientists to back-fill you on SG-1 for tomorrow's mission. I know a guy who knows a young lady named Doctor Elizabeth Weir, who is a sharp up and coming Foreign Services Officer who works for our UN Ambassador at the UN. I will get you his contact information after this little meeting. What you choose to do with that is up to you and I don't need to know anything about it. 'Just putting a colleague in touch with an old friend. Is that understood?" said General Hammond.

"Crystal sir. Thank you." answered Daniel.

The rest of SG-1 stood up with a smile on their faces and Colonel O'Neill said, "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me Colonel. I didn't do anything." replied General Hammond.

"Yes, sir." replied Colonel O'Neill.

"Dismissed." ordered General O'Neill.

Back at MASC...

"Hello Amelia, what can I do for you?" asked Remus.

"Well I'm sure you heard the Minister firing me live on the WWN. So, I am just stopping by to ask you to let Albus know when he checks in that I'm ready to go full-time with his ICW group." began Amelia.

"In fact. With the way Fudge is acting. I'm just going to get out of Britain altogether I think, to get out from his reach. I know this man. He is just starting a ball rolling down hill. He's declared Mr. Potter and Albus fugitives. Given the direction he is on, I'll probably be next. That means Susan is no longer safe here either. I am going to pack up all of the Bones estate tonight, close out all but on knut in my Gringotts account then leave the country." said Amelia.

"Right. I understand. Sure of course I will do that. But, if I can make a suggestion. Just come and stay here for awhile. We are getting ready to move this entire operation overseas. Stay with us and move with us. You'll be safe here until we move. Before Harry had them start the MASC business here, he owned this land personally and had it unplottable and unscryable and protected by many other wards and technology. "Underground there is actually a series of apartments left over from when Harry lived here himself. Most of us visible actors here who have a place in the wizarding world are already doing what you are doing and are also going to temporarily use one of these apartments. There's still a number left. We made a few more since Harry left, for this purpose. You are welcome to one." replied Remus.

"That is perfect Remus. I appreciate it. I will go get us moved then and gather up Susan." replied Amelia.

Remus put the word out to the trusted inner circle friends what they are doing with Amelia and opened up the underground apartments at MASC for people who are wishing to make this transition for the safety of their estates and their families. Albus sent along word through Remus that if any households did not know how to do the Fidelius charm for themselves, which many won't, he will be by at an opportune time to do that for them but, if they feel insecure now, don't wait to make the move. Remus and Tonks set about getting ready to make more underground apartments if they are needed.

According with Neville's previous FOH suggestion, many key families were already in some state of discussing these possibilities when the offer came from Remus. Therefore many were stepping up that decision making process. Some really don't _want_ to leave magical Britain at all, but since Potter and Dumbledore are leaving and not planning to fight a war even a political one over this now, most of the FOH's were beginning to feel the bite of the pressure of being an FOH. Just like Remus warned them.

To the kids, this did not change their resolve, but it led to many heated and several multi-faceted conversations in certain families. One unintended consequence is that in some cases, the FOH may follow Harry but the rest of the family is going to stay put for awhile. Many of them have roots in their jobs, some including muggle careers in mixed households, etc. So the decision was not so universally clear cut. None of the families opposed to their child's involvement, at least their adult children, but weren't ready to over-react on the whole just yet.

Sirius, somehow having a decent relationship with the Goblins, probably due to his work thanks to Harry with Slipfang, went and had a meeting with him to explain the dilemma of his people. Slipfang then arranged to have duplicate vaults, for a fee of course, made at their Moscow branch for each person that they identify as one of their clan in this move. They agreed it would be best if everyone kept their vaults open in the London branch and leave one knut in it like Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks have done long ago and Amelia and Albus just did, so that if the MoM does get it into their head to come down on them employing ancient and archaic laws, that all they will find of these estates is one dusty knut. To the Goblins it made no difference at all since the contents of said vaults would be transferred to the Moscow branch. Business is business. Unlike the humans, there is one worldwide Goblin nation. The humans could learn something from the Goblins.

That evening, Albus Dumbledore was able to secret himself into Hogwarts to say goodbye to Minerva and to pack up all his personal belongings from his office and quarters. He went to the heart-stone of the school's wards and re-charged them fully one last time and before giving up his control of the wards, went to the Library with a bottomless trunk and made a duplicate of all the books and old scrolls in the Library, just in case. Then he turned the wards over to McGonagall's control. Albus cleared out his Gringotts vaults leaving only one knut like the others and risked a short visit to his brother Aberforth to whisper his plans to him and how to contact him and then returned home. His home is safe for now as it has been under Fidelius for years. But when the move comes he will pack up and move his entire estate like the others and just hope he continues to have a home to come back to when he can return to Britain someday.

**A/N:**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 18

July 2, 1998 - late evening. Daniel Jackson having learned from the General's friend how to contact Dr. Weir, left her several messages which he had not heard back from yet. Figuring that she must be on travel or something, Daniel got on the first plane to New York, hoping to catch her at some point, assuming that would be her destination. Even though he still did not know what he would say to her when he did. He was still working on that.

July 3, 1998 - early morning.

When Daniel got on the ground in New York early the next morning, he had a return message from Dr. Weir saying that she would be happy to meet with him but not today, she was very busy with the UN Security Council meeting. While Daniel was on route to the UN complex he tried calling her again but, did not get through this time either and left another message saying that he hoped to speak to her before the Security Council meeting started because he had information that might be useful to her about the program they would be discussing at the Council meeting today.

At 8am Daniel arrived at the UN complex and began looking for directions to where the Security Council meeting would be held until he was stopped by security.

"I'm sorry sir but no uninvited guests are allowed past this checkpoint today as we have a very important meeting beginning soon." said the guard.

Simultaneously he overheard the guard at the station two aisles over from him say, "Thank you Dr. Weir, you have a good day too."

Daniel turned and rushed over to where Dr. Weir was and said "Dr. Weir, Dr. Weir, I'm Daniel Jackson-I've left you a few messages. I was hoping I could speak to you before the big meeting."

"Dr. Jackson. Very well." began Dr. Weir. "Officer, please sign Dr. Jackson in as a restricted guest assigned to me for escort and I will take him with me for a short meeting." said Dr. Weir.

"Okay, Dr. Jackson, please just step over here and show me a photo ID and I will need to scan your fingerprints." said the guard.

"There you are Dr. Jackson. Wear this red restricted access - escort only badge on your jacket and visible at all times. Today is not a day to be fooling around. If security finds you unescorted with or without this badge they might shoot first and ask questions later. Understand?" warned the guard.

"Yes, sir. No problem." replied Dr. Jackson.

"Okay, Dr. Jackson, follow me please. We'll have to talk a little on the way. I need to get some things from my office then my time will be up. You said you have something important for me regarding today's meeting?" said Dr. Weir.

As they were walking...

"Yes, thanks for agreeing to see me. I assume you are aware of the stargate program since it's been all over the news. Now I have to be careful of course because of many classified details but, I came to offer my assistance as an expert on the subject of the stargate and the aliens we've encountered in case you need one."

"How is it that you are an expert Dr. Jackson?" said Dr. Weir.

"Well you see, I actually work _for_ the stargate program. I'm the one who translated the ancient language that allowed the government to figure out how to use it." said Daniel, somewhat breathlessly as he's been running from one place to another this morning to catch up to Dr. Weir.

"I see. Are you one of the people who go through the gate regularly to explore other worlds as well?" asked Dr. Weir, as they boarded the elevator.

"Yes I am. But I won't be able to tell you much in any detail because of the security. The main thing I came to share with you, to share with someone, is to let people here know that the people on the ground, while mostly military and unable to express their own opinions on the political decisions of their chain of command; do favor opening up the program and working with the other powers in doing so." began Dr. Jackson.

"You see. We've pretty much been shut out of the loop in preparing for this meeting. We have no idea what the chain of command is going to recommend today, but with all the vitriol in the news, some of us thought that we should find someone here that could benefit in someway from our expert opinion on the matter, as well as answer other questions that I can for you, that I'd be permitted to anyway." concluded Dr. Jackson.

"Okay, come into my office for a minute." said Dr. Weir, as she scurried around to a printer, picked up some papers and stuck them in her folio.

"Sit for a minute." said Dr. Weir.

"I understand you couldn't tell me much anyway, if what you say is true. So why bother rushing up here to see me this morning? First, I'm not involved in a big way, at least not until they _do_ decide to negotiate with the other powers regarding this." said Dr. Weir.

"Some of us are afraid that some other members of the government delegation might try to convey to the Council that we at Stargate Command are vehemently opposed to sharing and opening up this program when precisely the opposite is true. You know, misrepresent what we actually believe." said Dr. Jackson.

"And why would they do that?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Well I don't want to level unsubstantiated allegations at anyone..." began Dr. Jackson.

"Oh but you are." interrupted Dr. Weir.

"Well I suppose, yes and no. Not at anyone in particular because I don't know who exactly the players would be. But, the thing is we or at least our senior flag officers are normally consulted by the President and his office for any preparations regarding meetings of this nature and we've been shut out entirely the past week. At the same time, several people that we know of who normally do actively lobby within the program to shut us down or to shift control somewhere else or otherwise harass us, whatever their game is...have been conspicuously quiet toward us and the press regarding this and have likewise not said a peep in the press regarding the President in all this. You would think with all that is going on now, this is when they would be their loudest." said Dr. Jackson.

"That is not much to go on Dr. Jackson. It has only been a week and this is an emergency meeting, perhaps everyone just hasn't had the time to react the way you would normally expect. Besides until the program got outed the way it did no-one had ever mentioned this in the press one way or the other. I didn't know about it until I saw it on the news, like most people." said Dr. Weir.

"Well ma'am. Maybe it's not as deep or complicated as I might have made it sound but, we are still concerned that someone would try to misrepresent the expert opinion of the people in the actual program. If that doesn't happen then I guess this will have been a waste of trip. We don't really know but, it is an emergency and I didn't want to take the chance. The main thing was to let you know what the people in our program think and to warn you that someone might misrepresent that." said Dr. Jackson.

"Alright Dr. Jackson. You understand that I have no way to verify _your_ story either. For all I know you could be some crackpot pretending to work at stargate command and making up the rest of this stuff. I'm not saying that is the case but what you've given me isn't enough to get me to try to do anything about this just now and I am out of time, I have no time to run any of this down."

"Look, I will escort you out and go on to the meeting. I'm just an observer at this stage anyway. I have your number in my phone. If I hear anything that sounds like what you're talking about or suspicious in some way related to this I may follow-up with you. Is that alright?" said Dr. Weir.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Weir. I should've realized I couldn't accomplish that much on such short notice and such short time, but I appreciate you keeping an open mind and a level head about this. I understand your position." answered Dr. Jackson.

...

July 3, 1998 - 760 _United Nations_ Plaza, New York, New York 10017

The United Nations Security Council met consisting of the 5 permanent members of the Council, and the 10 elected members of the Council; the United States, United Kingdom, Russia, China, France; and Gabon, Gambia, Kenya, Bahrain, Japan, Brazil, Costa Rica, Portugal, Sweden, Slovenia.

The meeting was opened by the current President of the UN Security Council, Ambassador Sergey Lavrov, of Russia. This meeting was also attended by the Heads of State of each member of the Council.

The President of the United States took the floor to deliver opening remarks to the Council and Heads of State, as requested. President Clinton looking more beaten down and haggard in the political sense than anyone had ever seen him and contrary to his normal posture in front of a microphone, opened by taking full responsibility for the mistakes of their stargate program during his administration.

Back at the NID secret location.

Listening via the electronic surveillance they always have set up for such meetings:

"What?!" exclaimed Senator Kinsey. "That feckless backstabbing son of a bitch. That is not the stance we agreed to take!" said Senator Kinsey.

"Senator, it looks like your little game with the President is failing." said the NID Director.

"Ah. We will just see about that." said Senator Kinsey. As Kinsey scrambled to get VP Gore on the phone.

...

Back at the UN.

President Clinton continued by giving a general history of the stargate program dating back to its discovery in 1928 without naming any names. He explained that the US could have shared the knowledge of this discovery and their research any time between 1928 and WWII and then after WWII, after the first experiment which they believed failed, say in 1946. But, he could not answer for all of that.

However, he sounded regretful that under his administration since 1994 and the discovery of Ra, that they've let it get this far out of control without even so much as a whisper to their allies, which was rightly pointed out to him recently.

Back at the NID.

"No! No! No!. God dammit, this will not stand." exclaimed Senator Kinsey.

"Relax a little Senator. We still have Ambassador Richardson on our side in this. This may be a PR disaster for our goals, but we should still be able to block any important resolution out of the Council with a veto if necessary." said the NID Director.

"Do you honestly think Richardson will vote contrary to what the President is saying while sitting next to him?" asked Senator Kinsey.

"I do. If he knows what's good for him. What can the President do? Fire him? I can assure you, he has much bigger plans than his Ambassadorship." replied the NID Director.

"I hope you're right. But still this is going to bring this political fight into the open. Nothing good ever happens when the truth gets to see the light of day... ...ahead of schedule." said Senator Kinsey.

...

Back at the UN.

Having said all that, President Clinton went on to say that he still believes it is in the best interests of the world at this time for the United States to continue with their stargate program and to continue to seek out advanced technologies to improve our ability to defend the world.

"That concludes my opening statement, I return the floor to the Council President, Mr. President..." concluded President Bill Clinton.

Back at the NID.

"See, the President stuck to the bottom line in his presentation." said the NID Director.

"Yes, but he revealed everything and soft-pedaled and sounded remorseful over the whole thing up until he finally said in a neutral tone that he still believes we should continue on at this stage." said Senator Kinsey.

"What kind of waffling bullshit is that? It makes us look weak. We should have stuck with a stronger tone. Remind everyone who the last great superpower in the world is. Dare anyone to stop us!" said Senator Kinsey.

"Perhaps that is just his style of politics. They don't call him Teflon Bill for nothing." began the NID Director.

"Look. I often appreciate your single minded focus for the cause. But, the political winners and losers don't really matter in the end as long as the cause is won." concluded the NID Director.

Little did Kinsey understand part of that barb was aimed at him and his aspirations.

"What did Gore say anyway?" asked the NID Director.

"Nothing. I couldn't reach him." answered Senator Kinsey.

"Well, make that your next action to follow-up on then, get his take on the events of the UN once they come out and continue to work that angle. Those events might very well still transpire very much as we've worked them." said the NID Director.

"Okay, I will see you later then." said Senator Kinsey as he exited the secret meeting location.

"So, did you catch all that?" asked the NID Director.

"I did. That man is a hot-head. He's going to expose our operation some day if he doesn't watch it. You need to get him reigned in a little bit." said the distorted robotic voice.

"I agree. I will continue to work on it." answered the NID Director.

"See that you do." replied the distorted robotic voice.

"Well, let's continue listening in shall we. Kinsey has no patience at all or he really is just that arrogant. I can't believe he left at the end of the President's opening remarks as if that is the end of the meeting." said the NID Director.

"Yes, well to him I am sure all he thinks he needs to know is that any necessary veto is in our pocket. No subtlety that one." said the distorted robotic voice.

...

Back at the UN.

Each country's Ambassador took turns making their opening remarks in reply. No one had any positive spin to put on any of it accept for a few who at least acknowledged the US's remorse and taking responsibility for their mistakes. Russia, China, the United Kingdom, and Japan all made calls during their remarks for the US to open up their program as a shared responsibility among the major powers of the world. There was a consensus among all except the US delegation that the Council should vote to liberate the stargate into UN custody for a new united program to replace the current one.

During the questions and answers phase of the discussion. One member asked the US delegation what the official opinion of those who work in the front lines of the US stargate program thought of their chances to defend the world and their opinion for the future of the program given recent events. Ambassador Richardson replied that he heard directly from NID, the department with oversight of the stargate program, that the officers actively involved in the program still believe it is in the best interests of the defense of the world if they continue to operate the program in the manner that they have been under US leadership.

The Council held two key votes. The first, to censure the US in general for it's actions and mistakes regarding the stargate program. This measure passed unanimously with the US abstaining. The second to liberate the stargate into UN custody passed unanimously until it ultimately failed with a veto by the US.

With all the predictable bloviating and meaningless votes finally concluded, Ambassador Lavrov of Russia, President of the UN Security Council announced that immediately following this general Council meeting there would be a closed door session of just the five permanent members of the UN Security Council, Heads of State only.

...

After the room was cleared of all non-permanent member representatives and delegations, only the five Heads of State and their Ambassador's remained along with a very dapper and business like Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's extravagant beard and long hair were masked by a glamour charm.

The Council President, Ambassador Lavrov said "Fellow Ambassador's if I could also ask all of you to step outside for a while. Prime Minister Putin has brought two very important guests to speak directly to the five Heads of State only. I too will be leaving the room for this part. Thank you."

After the room had cleared and only the five Heads of State were left with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Harry cast a series of privacy charms, one of which is designed to foil muggle listening devices by creating the same noise as a muffliato charm. Now that Harry Potter and Dumbledore were no longer trying to go un-noticed, Prime Minister Blair recognized them right away.

Back at the NID.

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

"Damn it. We really need to know what is being said in that closed door meeting." said the distorted robotic voice.

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

"I know sir, but something just took out all our surveillance. It's still working but all we're getting on any channels and frequencies is this infernal buzzing sound." replied the NID Director.

Bzzzzzt.

"Well see if you can fix it." replied the distorted robotic voice, sounding annoyed.

Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

...

Back at the UN.

With the seven gentlemen sitting around the table, Prime Minister Putin said. "Honored colleagues, it is my understanding that each of you share at least one secret with me that all or most Heads of State become made aware of once they take office. That is the existence of a world of magical people, wizards and witches who live along side us, invisibly, keeping to their own little world."

"I am sure that Tony will have recognized Mr. Potter and probably Mr. Dumbledore by now from the many times he must have seen them in their Daily Prophet as well as Mr. Potters recent infamous visit at 10 Downing." continued Prime Minister Putin, with a smirk.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Dumbledore came to me with quite an interesting tale and very interesting requests to which I humbly consented to in the best interest of serving the interests of the world. In doing so, Mr. Potter also made several important points and has certain interesting suggestions to make regarding the world's defense against these aliens. So, I asked him to accompany me here today to explain his thoughts to you himself than rather them be interpreted as coming from me. Mr. Potter, please, you have the floor." said Prime Minister Putin.

"Thank you Prime Minister Putin. It is nice to see you again Prime Minister Blair, and nice to meet you President Clinton, President Zemin, and President Chirac."

Pleasantries were exchanged and President Clinton felt decidedly like he was being backed into a corner.

"I have been told by Prime Minister Blair in the past that most of you know my personal back story because of the infamous events of my life that occurred in Britain owing to a certain dark wizard. So, I will skip over my background unless you ask some questions, and I believe you all should know Albus Dumbledore. Sir?" said Harry Potter, gesturing to Albus.

"Yes, most tales of my exploits might be from before your time. But until recently I held the highest post on the Court of our magical government in Britain as the Chief Warlock and also held the post of Supreme Mugwump, essentially equivalent to your UN Secretary General and President combined into one, for our equivalent of your UN. Today I no longer hold any of those posts but I am assigned as Ambassador with executive privileges from the ICW as representative to Mr. Potter's Volans Alliance and to your esteemed body. It has been delegated to me to brief additional non-magical people that I deem have a need to know into the existence of magic if it will assist in furthering the cause of defense of our world against these aliens and to enlist other magical volunteers to assist in the defense." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you Ambassador Dumbledore." continued Harry Potter.

Harry then went on with Albus jumping in as necessary, to explain to the Heads of State what they shared with Prime Minister Putin the day before.

Prime Minister Blair was most aggrieved to hear of the change in venue for the company that the Volans Alliance is sponsoring on Earth to sustainably and safely proliferate advanced space age technology into the world's mainstream. And he vowed to have strong words with Minister Fudge. Harry asked him not to provoke Fudge, because preventing unprecedented hostilities between the magical and muggle governments is one of the reasons they left to begin with. Ultimately the UK would reap the rewards of this program as much as any other country, it's just that Harry and even more importantly the new ICW Homeworld Defense Committee needs to be able to operate openly without a hostile magical world climbing down their back all the time.

Similarly President Clinton was surprised to hear that the US magical community had come out as strongly against Potter and Dumbledore as they did in their ICW since he personally had not had any words with them about this at all. Either they have their own axe to grind or someone else is pulling their strings; or perhaps they are responding patriotically to what they think is the predominant spirit of the country's resolve as had been disseminated in the press recently. But Clinton likewise understood why they would not choose to operate openly in the US either because of this.

"So the first thing for today was to inform you of what we are currently doing. For my part with the Volans Alliance, what we will and will not do. And for the ICW's part now that they've decided to assist you and how the two of us will work together as well. Please understand that the most effective way for our two organizations to assist you is if you also were one organization and cooperating with each other. That brings me to the next points." continued Harry.

"The Volans Alliance and now with assistance of the ICW is aiding MASC in their mainstream proliferation efforts, but that is just one leg of the plan to uplift Earth's technological base. The idea behind that is to get certain basic sciences and fundamental technologies infused into common everyday Earth tech as soon as possible, but while all of that is more advanced than what you have now, it is also entry-level stuff. You need that knowledge to build upon, so we need to spread it as far and wide as we can so that your people everywhere can begin to learn and master these new sciences and become an integral part of your pool of trained labor helping you apply these technologies in your defense industries to build and maintain the defenses you will need." continued Harry.

"There was some debate internally as to whether we should reveal the sponsorship and true point behind MASC to you at all. But what we decided is that since the ICW has sanctioned our actions and we are moving out of the UK with our new country's magical and non-magical government's explicit permission to operate with diplomatic immunity, so we no longer see a need to hide our presence from the magical or non-magical worlds anymore. It would be against everyone's economic and strategic self-interest to oppose us in what we are doing." continued Harry.

"Having said that, I also came with an additional offer to _encourage_ you to openly work together as I suggested. If you can do this and I come to believe it will hold I will begin to proliferate certain advanced weapons and defensive technologies directly to your unified government or military alliance, whatever you might call it. Helping to further accelerate your advancement. President Clinton, ask your stargate personnel what they wouldn't give to have a supply of Goa'uld staff weapons, Zat'Nik'Tel, and Glider air and space superiority fighters and a supply of other key Goa'uld weapons and defensive technologies such as their Tok'Kal shock grenades, kara-kesh, healing devices, ark bombs, long range communicators, reconnaissance drones, ring transporters, ring remotes, hologram projectors, gate shields and sun shields; and the knowledge how to make more; and thereby seed your own opportunity to study and experiment with those technologies to produce weapons systems and space faring technologies of your own design once you know how they work." continued Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to come off sounding like the wrong person to ask this considering everything, but unfortunately out of everyone in the room besides yourself I might know the most about this right now." began President Clinton.

"I have read every stargate mission report and to the extent my non-scientific mind could grasp it, tried to understand the forces arrayed against us. I could not help but notice in your examples of suggested technologies you offer to proliferate to us you've not mentioned a hyper-space capable ship, something like what a mother-ship or one of their larger bombers are capable of. Once again, coming from me it sounds disingenuous to be sure, and not that I have the right to speak on behalf my colleagues right now; but are you holding back on us? reserving the most advanced technology for yourself?" asked President Clinton.

"Yes I am." answered Harry.

"Why?" asked French President Chirac.

"Baby steps. Here is basically an oversimplified example of how I would categorize the level of advancement of the technologies at my disposal. Beginner-level, Intermediate-Level, Advanced-Level, and Experimental-Level; you may even consider one more level, New Discoveries, as we are always exploring and trying to discover more science and technology all the time." replied Harry.

"The areas we have in mind for worldwide commercial proliferation through MASC are Beginner-Level. You need these first to make any progress at scale with the Intermediate-Level and then beyond. The areas I have in mind for the Volans Alliance to proliferate to your 'Earth Alliance' or whatever you might call it are, Intermediate-Level. You need to master that and the sciences behind it before you are ready for the Advanced stuff. Hyper-space is in the advanced category as are the power systems necessary to power them, the class of shields necessary to protect you in hyper-space, the most advanced level of crystal-based computers necessary to pilot a ship through hyper-space, and so on and so forth. For that matter, the element necessary to fuel that scale of power doesn't even naturally exist anywhere in the Earth's solar system, so you will need to either colonize a world that does have it or make extra-planetary trade agreements with one that does. When I believe you are ready I will teach you the Advanced science and technology and even help you design your first Earth built hyper-space capable ships if you want." continued Harry.

"I feel that by the time you are ready for the Advanced-level in your military programs we should be able to begin proliferating non-weapons grade Intermediate-technology through MASC for worldwide commercial applications; this would by in large be next generation versions of much of the Beginner-level stuff. It is possible the ingenious Earth scientists may make those upgrades themselves without even needing out further help, evolving your own brand of Intermediate- and then Advanced-levels. My hope and what I like to think is that after some time of a wide scale program to proliferate the science behind all this, that the world picks up it's own pace after that. I fully expect that what millions of scientists the world over can do with their own imaginations when they learn how these things work will surpass what one person such as myself could hand to you or teach you. At that point my goal will be fulfilled and Earth will be able to stand on its own to develop its own formidable advanced space age defenses. That's all I want to do, then I want to go live peacefully on my new colony with my family and continue to explore the stars and experiment and discover new things in my own right. I'd be out there doing only that right now if the Earth didn't need my help to get caught up at the moment." continued Harry.

"I personally, with my 'clan' as Ambassador Dumbledore calls us, are Experimenting beyond that, not merely with scientific principles and new applications of technologies beyond the Advanced-level, but we are additionally experimenting with mixing our magic with this Advanced-level technology, this is one of the things the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee was commissioned to do, to work with us on that. We've already had success in mixing it with the Beginner and Intermediate-level technologies. We wouldn't be ready to share our 'experiments' with anyone no matter how much we trusted them until we are sure they are fool-proof, safe, reliable, and can't be used to destroy us. In short, as any advanced power would, we will keep our most advanced stuff to ourselves to preserve and protect ourselves at all costs. In fact, there will be some obvious limitations for some of what we are creating in that for certain applications of our mixing magic and technology for example, only magical people will be able to operate at least some of that, or to use it to its maximum effectiveness, again another reason why the ICW has joined us, to expand our manpower if and where we need it to make effective use of these advancements. There are actually a few pieces of Goa'uld technology that can only be used by a Goa'uld or someone who had at least temporarily been host to a Goa'uld such as a kara-kesh or healing device, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." continued Harry.

"Well, I for one applaud Mr. Potter and Ambassador Dumbledore for the initiative they have taken and willingness to help us and work with us." said President Zemin of China. "If the United States agrees to openly share the stargate with at least the powers in this room, we would be open to cooperating in such a defensive alliance. Our magical people have informed me that in their opinion, Mr. Potter and Ambassador Dumbledore are people to be trusted. So, I will place my faith in Mr. Potter's plan and I thank my colleague from Russia for stepping up to help them in their time of need. I likewise offer the assistance of the People's Republic of China in your endeavors." concluded President Zemin.

"Mr. Potter, a question. You discussed mineral resources required to make some of the advanced stuff work. You apparently have access to that yourself. Would there be an option wherein we could trade with you directly for a supply of that material?" asked Prime Minister Blair.

"Yes, when you all are fully operational with a real alliance of your own, we could discuss that. I wouldn't be opposed to it." answered Harry.

"Bill, what do you say?" asked Prime Minister Blair. "Can you get the US government behind this? You all just a while ago vetoed the resolution to 'liberate' the stargate to the UN." asked Prime Minister Blair.

President Clinton let out a big sigh and said. "I know. I don't need to explain to any of you the pressures of this office. Add to that this major screw-up and other issues..., my credibility and political capital back home is near zilch. In fact, I had told Ambassador Richardson ahead of time to vote the other way on such a resolution if it came up and you saw what he did. Of course, I can go home and fire him now. I still might. But you can see the problem. My own administration is divided on this, hell my whole party is. Power has been essentially been handed to that jackal Senator Kinsey who has been personally after control of the stargate program since the moment he heard of it. And don't think he doesn't have Presidential aspirations himself, he does." continued President Clinton.

"Don't worry Tony, I'm getting around to your answer. It's just that I'm still trying to figure out what it is. Well one part of the problem was the secret and Mr. Potter put paid to that. So there is no way to be more crucified than we already are for that, but it's out there. Which also means that the whole Congress now knows about it, well at least the basics. As it turns out Senator Kinsey until now has been the only member of Congress briefed into this program, why you might ask? Because he is the Chair of the Senate Appropriations Committee and he was essentially the first one to catch the program spending billions per year without us being able to explain where the money went. We had to brief him in. Since then he has been a terror." continued President Clinton.

"Actually, it was at his advice and his pets at the NID that I didn't take the initial threat of those ships seriously enough. Hell just before that incident and all throughout it, it was he that threatened to shut down the program by cutting off the funding. I listened to him and his so-called experts at the NID and failed to do anything that should have been done. If I'd listened to General Hammond who is the commander of the Stargate Command we would have called all of you in for help and sent all the people we could on any mission we could think of to stop them. But instead I gave them the order to stand down because of Kinsey." continued President Clinton.

"Tony, I think I know the answer to your question. It is _maybe_. Or better to say, _yes_ I'll go in with you, but only _maybe_ my idea will work. Great answer right? I think what I will do since the basic secret is now out, there is no more reason to not brief all members of Congress on the program; then subsequent to that I will ask some loyal members of my party, there are still a few believe it or not. To get a bill co-sponsored in both houses on this very question. For the first time since this damn thing began, the people's representatives can answer this question." continued President Clinton.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know how long this will take but, this is probably the best way to approach this right now, within my power and without relying on political capital I don't have. It occurs to me that this tactic should dilute the power Senator Kinsey has enjoyed over this question for a long time. At least it will give me cover to ignore him more than usual. I also need to watch my back with the NID, the civilian branch of our government who has oversight of all such programs. They seem to be cozy with Senator Kinsey as well. I ask all of you to keep these moves I will make as private between us for now. I will have greater chance of success if I can make my first moves a surprise. You will know them when you see them because they will be all over the press. I think that is my best plan right now. As you can tell, you've convinced me. I just need to get my country over that hump." concluded President Clinton.

"Very well. That will have to do." said Prime Minister Blair.

"President Clinton, in fact all of you, please accept this communication device from me. It will work just like a muggle telephone except it only connects to my direct line; and no it doesn't really go anywhere near your telephone systems, so your communication is secure when you talk to me on it. If any of you need anything related to this or have more questions, feel free to contact me. I fear I may soon need a secretary though." said Harry.

Harry then levitated four new communication devices out of his expedition pendant that yes, he still wears. It has become part of his 'image' now and no less convenient. The couple people in the room that never saw much magic in person before were all 'ooh and 'aah', and 'so that's what magic looks like.'

"Thank you Mr. Potter." said Prime Minister Putin.

"You're welcome sir. I should've given you one yesterday. It just slipped my mind." replied Harry.

"Let's go around the room then," began Prime Minister Putin. "Let's see if we have a consensus, first that we agree to work toward an Earth alliance that will allow us to further ally with the Volans Alliance, second that we will support or at least stay out of President Clinton's way in his endeavors to get the US officially on board with this plan." said Prime Minister Putin.

"On question 1, the answer is unanimously yes, and on question 2, the answer is unanimously yes, with a resounding 'good luck'. So does anyone have any other questions before we adjourn?" said Prime Minister Putin.

"Will there be any kind of public statement or announcement of what we've all agreed here?" asked Harry.

"No. Sidebar meetings like this, while not against the rules, also do not carry the weight of formal protocol. It is essentially understood that when the five of us agree on a major world policy, that it will turn out to be the way of things. But, protocol will eventually require for the matter to be officially brought up on the floor of the General Assembly, then pass there. Then to the full Security Council, and pass there. That is actually the most tricky part since the elected members of the Council outnumber us. Each of us can veto any resolution, but we still only have one vote to pass a resolution." answered Prime Minister Putin.

"After that of course, it then needs to pass into law in each of the member countries, at least the ones who will participate. And President Clinton is trying to get an early version of that passed quickly on his end so that he has the mandate to work with us and the political cover as well. Other than in the US, I would predict this should have no problem passing into law in any of our countries respective assemblies." continued Prime Minister Putin.

"As you can imagine when the five of us unite behind a resolution, there are many ways to put 'political pressure' shall we say on those smaller countries, usually one or more is in the sphere of influence of one of us, and then usually we will get the majority we need. In the meantime. We will merely let what passed out of the full Council earlier today make the light of day in the press. The press will know that we met of course, but our sidebar meetings are off the record and as long none of the seven of us talk, it will remain private. This is what I recommend we all do. President Clinton will need all the cover he can get at least until he can get his items onto the schedule of his Congress. So, let's not pre-empt him on that shall we?" replied Prime Minister Putin.

"Agreed." replied President Clinton, to head nods from the rest of the attendees.

"Good luck President Clinton. Don't forget if you need any of my people's assistance in the meantime, give me a call." said Harry.

"I will remember. Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Okay then, everyone thank you for indulging me on this. I assume this has been as illuminating for all of you as it has for me. This meeting is adjourned." concluded Prime Minister Putin.

...

Meanwhile back at Dr. Weir's office, she sat pondering. "When a question came up about the stargate personnel's official stance on the future of the program, the Ambassador responded just the way Dr. Jackson implied that he would. Hmmm. Of course I have no idea if Jackson is any of the things he says he is. This will bare watching closely. I wonder what is going on in that sidebar?"

...

Back at MASC and the Marauders Den.

The three teams of Harry's friends were finished being set up and introduced to the staff Earth-side and then Sirius came down from the Den to take them on their first trip up there, showing them how to use the ring transporter to get back and forth. They explained that the plan is they will spend one week working and training on the Den, doing on the job training with Sirius, and then one week at MASC doing on the job training with Remus, and repeat ongoing until they are ready to get into specific training; in the meantime while they are learning they should think about what they enjoy doing and figure out what they would like to specialize in so they could customize the next phase of their training for them. Explained that once they've had a little training they will each also get their own Arm Virga and begin learning how to use that. In the meantime, he broke the three teams up into groups to get some on the job training, supervised by their adult team leader as assisted by their student team leader with muggle experience. All the groups will eventually rotate through each training area so that at the moment no one is focusing on their specialties or aptitudes yet. Since Amelia was 'moved in' to MASC and Susan was starting her training, she just took them up on the offer to follow the trainees around with what they were doing so that she could ooh and aah at everything too and maybe start to learn something herself.

He decided that first he would enlist these teams to help him with finishing the work on refitting the Ha'tak. Team 1 will continue the work of commanding the nano-bots to refit the launching bays with the hydroponics bays, life support systems that are going in there and get the necessary plant life from Earth side to get it set up. Team 2 will work on refitting the already re-sculpted troop transport area that had been expanded with magic to be fit for human living to support apartments and common areas for a community of up to 10,000 people. For this their magic experience will be helpful and they will begin to learn how they are using magic with the technology. Team 3 will shadow Sirius with the rest of his tasks, finishing up installing the overlapping cloaking generators and commanding the nano-bots to button up the other necessary ship systems maintenance tasks. Their adult supervisors already knew how to perform the basic parts of these tasks so Sirius didn't really have to supervise them much once they got set on it. Sirius was already starting to grumble "why did I have to be the teacher?... mumble, mumble, grumble." and thought to himself "Well, I guess it's better than doing the politics...shiver."

Meanwhile back in Russia.

Wendell, accompanied by Hermione and Moody met with Minister Anosov and Ambassador Novykh who were working on arranging the official paperwork with the regional offices in Omsk to get the lease-hold set up for MASC's new location. They took a drive out to the location and scouted it out to make sure it would be suitable. Hermione said it would be fine.

When the Minister asked if they would need any help for development of the land or construction, she told them not initially. They will use magic and some technology methods of their own which will go faster but later on at some point when they start building secondary buildings and more public spaces adjacent to their headquarters spaces that they could enlist the help of local contractors when that time comes. They agreed that the Minister would just let them know when the paperwork all goes through and is signed so that they can start work.

**A/N:**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 19

During their hot debrief from the UN meeting Harry and Dumbledore recapped the conversations with their senior staff.

"One other interesting thing I took note of is that President Clinton, while sounding like he was merely venting or casually informing us of mundane details; - actually clearly informed us of who by name in his government is for us and against us, people we can trust and people we cannot. We now know that this Senator Kinsey is a main opponent and we know how he got into his position with the program that he did, and we know there is another civilian branch of their government called the NID that he is 'cozy' with that are of similar minds. Next we know that the President trusts General Hammond and his SG-1 team and essentially informed us that they would be on our side in this." said Harry.

"I found that to be some of the most informative parts of the conversation for my part. Whether he intended to or not, and I suspect he intended to based on the reputation as a political mastermind I've read about this President - I think he meant for us to know these things. So, I want to begin thinking of ways we can look into and if possible monitor the activities of this Senator Kinsey and the NID and meanwhile be prepared to watch the backs and assist this General and his staff." concluded Harry.

"I think you are correct. I will ask Kingsley to begin using his contacts in the muggle world to investigate these thoughts. I know he is close to jumping ship to come work for me full-time now, just waiting for the heat to turn up at the Ministry. We have talked and we're going to form a bit of an intelligence or espionage operation for our defense group under him. Perhaps when he is ready to go full-time on this you could assign someone from your group to work closely with him on that as a joint operation?" replied Dumbledore.

"That makes sense to me. Good idea." replied Harry. While everyone else in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

...

Over the next couple of months (mid-July through mid-October) the state of politics and public awareness as well as support in the US took a turn for the better due to President Clinton's machinations. He did not fire Ambassador Richardson in order to keep his next moves, or the fact that he was making moves under the radar.

As promised President Clinton cited Article II, Section 3, of the US Constitution and called a special session of Congress to consider the extraordinary occasion of the thwarted attempted attack from space. During this session he had the team from Stargate Command, led by General George Hammond - brief the entire body of members of Congress on this history of the Stargate Program and distributed printed summary reports of all the missions. At conclusion, the General and his team recommended to Congress that they open up the Stargate program to share with the other major powers of Earth in an effort to form a defensive Alliance to protect Earth in the future.

Unfortunately during this period of time, Senator Kinsey's political party controlled both Houses and he believed he had the advantage. However, Speaker of the House Newt Gingrich, having been moved by the President's and SG-1's briefing of the details of the program and the alien threats; allowed the Bill to come to the floor of the House to approve a measure to follow the recommendations to seek an defensive alliance. The Bill passed the House with overwhelming support 290-145. The 145 against were mostly in Kinsey's camp believing that the US should maintain control of the stargate for it's sole benefit.

Unfortunately for Kinsey, Senate Majority Leader Trent Lott went against his hardcore wing of the Party and allowed the Bill to come to the floor of the Senate. Citing the overwhelming support in the House of both parties, and the changing sentiment of the American people who were now lobbying him 2-1 to let the Bill come to a vote. Having considered it political suicide at that point to continue to prevent the vote, he scheduled it which passed 54-46, with just enough members of his party voting with the President on this to get it passed.

Vice President Gore stoically informed Senator Kinsey when pressed privately on this that Kinsey was wrong on this matter, always had been wrong and that he only let Kinsey believe what he wanted him to believe to keep him on a leash and that for all intents and purposes, he could go Eff himself sideways.

...

Meanwhile Harry's clan and Dumbledore's ICW group moved quickly to setup shop in Russia. When the refitted Ha'tak was ready to begin it's mission as the new Earth HQ for MASC and the ICW group they flew it under cloak to it's new home centered in between the towns of Tatarsk and Chany, Russia east of The City of Omsk about 10km north of the M51, which had been secretly prepared for by Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Moody using the usual charms to hide their work. They decided to name their Ha'tak the VAS Ursa in honor of it's new home. Ultimately, while they did bury most of it in an Earth berm per Hermione's original suggestion they decided to build a minor ordinary looking industrial building structure overtop of the pyramid point that would've been exposed. This was to avoid unnecessary interest some people might pay to their facility by people who know what the pointy top of a Ha'tak normally looked like. This structure became protected by the same ward scheme that Harry implemented at his original Shawdon Woods and MASC facilities. With only those individuals keyed into the wards able to communicate anything they learn inside the location with anyone outside of the wards.

...

Simultaneously in the magical world, as Harry's clan and many of the FOH's began to conspicuously disappear from Britain, taking up their new home in and around the Ursa or in some cases on the Marauder's Den - Minister Fudge issued decrees to pardon certain well respected pureblood's who further investigation had uncovered were actually double-agents working within Voldemort's circle in an effort to topple him from within. Thereby the twelve that Harry captured on the day Voldemort was destroyed were released having all been vouched for by Lucius Malfoy. With the release of these people and the dignity of their Houses restored, at least legally. They resumed their roles in the Wizengamot and from that point forward, power in magical Britain was firmly in the hands of the Dark and Pureblood fanatical families. They left Fudge in as Minister as he served as an effective public stooge. Rookwood even got his job back in the Department of Ministries. Thus causing Saul Croaker to quit and go to Dumbledore's ICW group. As more and more decent folk left magical Britain, more and more it fell under the absolute control of the nutters. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt quit to go full-time with Dumbledore. The only 'inside' man that Dumbledore and Harry had at the Ministry anymore was Percy Weasley. Percy was firmly in Harry's clan along with the rest of his family but he had been able to maintain a cover with Fudge with the latter believing him to be his stooge. Percy kept to his cover and pretended to be happy as a Junior Undersecretary or Junior Bootlicker to Fudge to serve a role as spy for his family and friends. He kept his head down and his eyes and ears open.

For Prime Minister Blair's part, he cut ties with Minister Fudge's office and had their secret portrait removed and had Dumbledore and his group scan his entire complex for more magical bugs or booby traps. Finding none, he had Dumbledore place a portrait of himself in his office - from then on the Prime Minister would maintain ties with the ICW Homeland Security Committee, and would take his news of the goings on in the magical world from them.

On the other hand, a new problem began to develop in that the families of the FOH's who still had children at school age in Hogwarts felt they had to remove their younger children from Hogwarts citing that it was only a matter of time before they or even Hogwarts itself would be targeted by the hate groups that were now in charge of their government. Therefore, the ICW along with Harry's clan assisted with the relocation of those affected children to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in southern France and kept a couple of their people posted there for additional security in case something unusual were to happen there as well. Harry and Dumbledore met with Minerva McGonagall to establish an evacuation plan should she ever feel the need to implement it. For the time being, since she was accepted by Fudge as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts she maintained that role and stayed apolitical in order to keep control of Hogwarts in the side of the Light. Severus Snape quit his job and fled the country once he heard that Malfoy and his group were released, believing they would come after him now that they knew of his duplicity against Voldemort.

While all of this was going on Dumbledore when he wasn't busy assisting with other political matters and the setup of their new HQ at Ursa, worked with Amelia Bones, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and the newly recruited Saul Croaker to begin connecting with or making new contacts around the magical world outside of Britain looking for other volunteers to join Dumbledore's ICW committee under their new mandate. Kingsley Shacklebolt became one of those who took up residence near Beauxbatons to provide a measure of security and contact for the school age FOH's that were there.

People were running around in many directions like busy little bees to get this new HQ setup and the move of MASC's complete operations. You don't even want to know how much coffee that Wendell and Monica Granger, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and the other leaders at MASC were going through to get the business side of things moved.

...

And while all of that was going on the first group of FOH's that joined Harry and the clan at MASC and on the Den got through their first introductory training period by dividing their time between projects on the Den with Sirius and projects at MASC with Remus, which now included accompanying him on trips to the Ursa to help set up the new HQ location. Everyone was happy to be a part of it and busy making progress while keeping up with the political progress happening in the US which they knew from Harry and Dumbledore meant that things might end up going the way they want, so hope and morale started to grow within the group to displace the sorrow and longing for their home and in some cases family members still left behind in Britain.

Harry spent time with Rodney, Ayiana, and Sirius when the latter wasn't busy teaching, and Hermione when she wasn't busy in Russia - designing their new ships for the next stage of their construction plans. On the table were the new Pictor Class Destroyer Mark III's, a new City-Ship design that would be capable of inter-galactic travel, their plans for a permanent settlement on Edora, and a next generation AI design that would include a new generation of more human-like robots that they could use to staff certain crew positions for their growing fleet. With full access to the Alteran knowledge repository with translation matrix designed with help from Ayiana, integrated with their human computer core, they could now research the knowledge as needed. Having done so led them to certain conclusions.

"Harry, I think that we should post-pone the design of a new city-ship at the moment." said Sirius.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Rodney, why don't you explain what you explained to me." said Sirius.

"The specifications that we have for the kind of inter-galactic FTL drive that we are capable of building with our known available materials is designed especially for traversing the great voids between galaxies but is actually slower than a hyper-space drive for intra-galaxy travel. For example this new drive could transport us through the void between the Milky Way galaxy and the Pegasus galaxy in 1 week, but because of safety and navigation issues travel within a galaxy is much slower at FTL than hyper-space." said Rodney.

"I could've told you that." said Hermione, her head full of the Alteran knowledge of FTL and hyper-space travel.

"So, why don't we just design our new city-ship to have both kinds of drives?" asked Harry.

"We could do that. But we figured why not wait until we can learn how to obtain the necessary materials to build proper inter-galactic hyper-space drives and worm-hole drives to build something that big; since essentially the entire city main super-structure is built around those systems." replied Rodney.

"In the meantime, we thought we would do as you suggested but merely as an upgrade to this..." continued Rodney.

As Rodney displayed a picture of the ancient Alteran ship Destiny.

"Whoooo. Sexy." said Harry.

"So, as I was discussing this with Sirius, his head being full of the knowledge of Alteran ship design and ship building, thought of this." continued Rodney.

"This is the Destiny. According to the Alteran database - Destiny was constructed and launched over 50 million years ago from Earth. They launched several automated ships prior to Destiny, each with the purpose of constructing and seeding Stargates throughout the numerous galaxies they crossed, with Destiny itself planned to follow in their path to explore those planets." continued Rodney.

"After beginning this process, the Ancients initially planned to wait until the ship reached a sufficient distance from Earth to board it. However, because of other endeavors, such as ascension, they never followed through on the plan. Because of this, Destiny has continued on a pre-programmed path on its journey throughout the stars, alone, for millions of years. It has facilities on board to support a crew 64 people including stasis pods should they be needed." continued Rodney.

"Ayiana, do you know what happened to the Destiny?" asked Harry.

"No, this is ancient history even for me. I mean I have heard of the Destiny project. It was taught to us as history, but what Rodney uncovered in the database is probably all that is known about it. It was abandoned as far as I know." answered Ayiana.

"Yikes. That means this ship might still be out there along with it's companion seed ships traveling to and exploring new galaxies, seeding stargates hither and yon. Oh, well. Not a problem for us at the moment. Interesting though." replied Harry.

"Okay, I see what you and Sirius are getting at Rodney. Build one of these with upgrades of our own to bring it up to our spec. including adding a hyper-space drive. Then we use the hyper-space drive to get to the edge of the galaxy very fast, the Destiny FTL drive to cross the void, then back to hyper-space to explore Pegasus." said Harry.

"Exactly." said Sirius.

"This way we can help Ayiana get to Pegasus sooner rather than later. Because while I do have the knowledge of Alteran metallurgy, mining and refining now, that comes with the knowledge that there aren't any of the key materials we need until we begin exploring for them to find them. That would take who knows how long. We need Potentia to power the most advanced drives, and as you know we need a steady supply of neutronium to make those as well as the emitters themselves and many other of the most advanced tech. So, while we should begin looking for that, let's not hold off on our other immediate plans." concluded Sirius.

"Okay. Fair enough. I agree with you guys. But, when we build one, let's build two. This ship class, lets call it the Destiny Mark II Battleship can be our new flagship for our Milky Way or Earth defense fleet, a place we can call home while in space around Earth while the Marauder's Den is back on Edora serving our longer term plans there. And the other, well that can remain yours Ayiana. I did promise you an inter-galactic ship. Who knows what we'll find in Pegasus but you'll need something of that class to deal with it I think. First though, we need to build these 6 new Pictor Mark III's that you and Rodney have designed so we can leave Earth with some defense like we promised the UN.

"Okay Rodney, what do you guys have for the new Destroyer?" asked Harry.

"It is fairly straight-forward just with major upgrades across the entire platform." began Rodney.

"It will be made about 25% larger to incorporate some more systems. It will have our latest tri-shield package and latest tri-power package, along with an upgraded primary beam weapon wherein we have improved the emitter problem, the weapon can fire three times longer for six minutes now and only needs 10 seconds to cool-down before re-firing. In short, one of these Destroyers will be able to one-shot kill a current Goa'uld Ha'tak of the class we obtained from Klorel before we upgraded it. The command and control systems will all be replaced with new human-interface computer technology with our first generation AI and neural interface; along with an upgraded and longer range communication and sensors package." continued Rodney.

"Along with this is an upgrade to your standard Arm Virga's to incorporate a little advanced human-interface tech. and neural interface. This new feature of the Arm Virga can be used by all humans just like the original Goa'uld shield and sub-space communications components. So, your ship crews aren't limited to just magicals anymore, if you choose. And the hyper-space and sub-light drives will be upgraded to the latest we reverse-engineered from the Ursa." concluded Rodney.

"As a segway from that to the next topic, this is inclusive of the new Destroyer as well since these will be deployed there as crew and maintenance bots. I have designed this new first generation of human-like robots that will serve as crew and maintenance staff. These are made of the more advanced AI enhanced Volans nano-crystals. These no longer use magical portrait or pensieve integration, but true human-machine computer AI integration. These nano-crystals can be programmed from the central core to shape-shift into whatever is necessary such as a human-form robot for more pleasant human-interaction, or into whatever necessary tool one might need at the moment, or into the form of our standard maintenance or constructor bots, etc. All controlled by the core AI and addressable and under the command by any of us wearing an Arm Virga with the new AI and neural interface upgrades." continued Rodney.

"I will conclude by adding that much of these changes are patterned on what we've learned about similar technology invented and used heavily by the Alterans. Theirs were far more advanced however, again based on the elusive neutronium, which were actually true nanites each with their own miniature nanite AI computer core that could be programmed and could swarm to assume collective AI's, shapes and functions we could only dream of right now. But essentially, I've patterned ours using what he have of advanced Volans crystal technology to perform the closest I could to what they did with neutronium. However, unlike theirs ours do not have any ability to self-replicate or adapt. So, the big work now is to create, test and maintain whatever programming and simulation abilities we want them to have. That is where we will initially get future second and third, etc. generations of these. And I will need more programmer manpower to do anything much more significant with them. Right now, I just created a template pattern that could be easily controlled by our computer core AI for simple commands and instructions by us and integrated pre-programmed packages of knowledge that we downloaded, converted and then uploaded from the original adaptive nano-bots. So, these new ones are at least as capable of performing those tasks as they were." concluded Rodney.

"This is all fantastic. So, the first thing to do is get 6 of these new Destroyer's built. How fast can they be built Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Well, with the knowledge I got on ship building I made quite a lot of improvements to the construction arms and with Rodney's help and believe it or not some creative ideas from some of the kids I've been training over the past couple weeks, we've updated the programming on the constructor bots. Rodney made a priority of mass-producing the new constructor-bots for the ship-building arms of the station in anticipation, but we still need one more week to finish the upgrades because we were waiting on final approval from you before we finalized everything and made changes permanent. After that, with all six docking arms working simultaneously on the six new ships, it will only take one month to have the six built and ready for testing." replied Sirius.

"Okay, let's get started on that then." said Harry.

Simultaneously with all of that still, events continued to unfold at Stargate Command. The SGC formed an alliance with the Tok'ra in October. The Tok'ra asked for more information on the Volans Alliance which they had met briefly through Zom'ke and then Garshaw in July but the SGC kept the Volans secrets as requested by Harry only going so far as to say that they are in the middle of trying to develop a working relationship with them as well, possibly even an alliance against the Goa'uld. The Madrona Touchstone incident never happened because the NID never gained their own independent access to a stargate. During this period the President kept the NID and Col. Maybourne firmly out of the SGC going so far as to threaten to fire the lot of them if they didn't just stay out of politics from now on.

...

November 1, 1998

The six new Pictor Mark III Class Destroyer's were finished and tested and had left space dock, having been christened, VAS DD-102 through DD-107, named Vela, Pyxis, Pavo, Musca, Lupus, and Lepus, respectively. Following that they took the opportunity to upgrade the Pictor herself to the new spec.

With this having been accomplished and the US government now officially negotiating with the other major powers of the UN to form a defensive alliance for Earth, the new US Ambassador for the Stargate Program, one Dr. Elizabeth Weir who was able to turn circumstantial evidence against one Ambassador Richardson in his duplicity at the original UN meeting and having struck up a working relationship with one Dr. Daniel Jackson of the Stargate Program, arranged through the SGC to have the Volans Alliance bring their fleet to Earth just for a small flyby and photo op. so that the people of Earth new that while they were busy with politics making the right progress to form an alliance to fight the Goa'uld that their new friends the Volans Alliance had a significant presence in their Solar System to help defend them from space, and was keeping an eye out for them until they were ready. This was arranged in order to raise morale the world over and let them know that their world had extra-planetary friends that can and will help them.

Announced in advance so the people could make plans to see or take pictures and so forth. All seven Destroyer's with the Pictor in the lead, flying in a V formation at very low altitude made an appearance over Moscow, Paris, London, Washington DC, and Beijing - in honor of the five major powers and permanent members of the UN Security Council who are working to form an Earth alliance.

In each case, to illustrate the friendly nature of these events - squadron's from each respective countries Air Force's flew in formation with the Volans Alliance as they made several appearances. The people of the world had begun to go from frightened and in shock from the events of late June to excited and in awe of the changes going on in the world.

Following these event's Harry and Hermione, appearing together at all events agreed to several casual televised appearances in prime time TV news and on a couple late night talk shows to show that they were practically as human as everyone else just with other unique abilities and advanced science, and that they had only come to help their human cousins on Earth. They answered some questions about life on other worlds and the true expanse of the stargate network but kept it light and non-specific, and did not begin divulging large strategic secrets including if not especially how they came to know all of these things.

To the muggles, except for the few in the know, most continued to assume they were originally from another planet. Harry would not disclose the name of their planet for security reasons, citing that everything broadcast on Earth's TV found itself out in space as well. They needed to protect their home world and would not give their potential enemies a roadmap to it. The magicals the world over new exactly who they were of course. So there was a dichotomy split along those lines of their understanding and beliefs about what was really going on. The magicals the world over breathed a sigh of relief when Harry and Hermione made it plain by how they conducted themselves during their public appearances that they had no intention of trying to out the magical world if they could help it. Some even came to realize that the way they expressed themselves, if the public world wide began to accept their differences and accept them as friends, that perhaps someday even they could open up about their secret and live openly among the muggle public as well. New seeds of ideas were beginning to be planted, especially among the young people of the world.

...

MASC and the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee were adequately moved to their new home in Ursa. The Russian government decided to actually give their district the official unincorporated town name of Ursa, they were so moved by the Volans Alliance calling their facility that. So Ursa is both the name of their Ha'tak secreted underground and the name of their own private little town there.

Wendell and crew had their product launches still on schedule and the MASC Lycanthropy cure office was moved to the magical district of Moscow. All of the old facilities at Shawdon Woods were cleaned out and under Fidelius charms as are all the homes and estates of all the people who moved their entire families to Ursa with Harry. The Weasley twins along with Molly decided to put their WWW business on hold and closed it up and moved to Ursa to become part of Dumbledore's ICW group and work with Harry, following Ron and eventually Ginny. Bill and Charlie Weasley kept their separate homes and jobs but kept in the loop with their family.

The crew at MASC came up with a training simulator as an off-shoot of some new arcade gaming technology they are working on. The training simulator can be connected to derivative copies of approved portions of their computer core knowledge database to provide similar basic training on the Marauder's Den technology and their tech and magic hybrid technology to new members from the magical world or muggle world as more and more of them began to be attracted either to work at MASC or the ICW under Dumbledore. They began using a training hall set up in one of the new buildings at the Ursa MASC complex for training new people to replace the method they used for the first group of FOH's that got personalized one on one training from Sirius and Remus. There was no time for that sort of thing anymore. Tonks stepped up to run the entire training program for whoever came through, this gave her time to keep her feet grounded to care for baby Teddy while staying actively involved with the work. An off-shoot of this off-shoot from MASC's original idea was that they were now designing military grade training simulators they could propose to the world's governments once the alliance got approved.

By December 1, the main portion of the Marauder's Den crew along with the Den, were scheduled to depart for permanent re-assignment to Edora to begin the next phase of their plans with the Destiny Mark II's and the settlement. It was decided that Remus would step up to be the Vice-Admiral of the Volans Alliance Earth Defense Force. All 7 Pictor class Destroyers were placed under his command. He became busy training 7 3-man bridge crews from among the trained FOH's to crew the Destroyers. Until then the new 6 ships were slaved to the Pictor itself as his flagship, with trainees slotted as future Captains of the other six included: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. Other FOH's preferred and showed better aptitude toward the weapons officer or communications positions and were being trained thusly. Neville Longbottom accompanied by his girlfriend Luna Lovegood were taking the trip to Edora with the Den and crew. Neville wanted to focus his love of Herbology with the new Hydroponics technology they were working on in their city-ships and for their settlement. Luna beside wanting to go where Neville went wanted to learn diplomacy and take that career path, so she thought learning to interact with the humans on Edora would be a good start.

Prior to departure, the senior members aka 'the Council' and others in Harry and Hermione's leadership circle gathered for a little feast to discuss progress so far and plans going forward and overall just to have a nice send off to the crew going off-world for a while.

"Well guys, it's not that big of a deal we're only going to be 2 hours away by hyper-space or a stargate jaunt away in mere minutes. We'll all stay in touch. Plus don't forget Albus, I'd like you to keep us informed of developments in the muggle politics as well as your little espionage operation looking into the NID and Senator Kinsey." said Harry.

"Will do. We haven't made much progress on the latter yet. We do not have many contacts in the US, and I'm not sure we can rely on the ones we do. Something smells fishy to me with the US magical government. So we are trying to crack that nut open first. Kingsley did have one off the record with Dr. Jackson and Dr. Weir about what they thought might be going on so he's trying to develop some muggle contacts through them. But we are proceeding cautiously, this isn't our backyard." replied Albus.

"That's fine. It seems like Clinton has managed to marginalize them for the moment anyway, I just want to make sure we are in a better position to deal with any long term problems these people might be able to cause." replied Harry.

"So, how long do you think you all will be gone?" asked Monica.

"We think for this first part about three months. But like Harry said we can still come back and forth when we want and we probably will once we get settled in and the work started up." replied Hermione.

"Sometime after that we'll probably come home for a while but then plan our expedition to the Pegasus Galaxy with Ayiana to help her find Atlantis. Who knows how long that will take. We'll leave one of the Destiny Mark II's behind at Edora under Sirius' command along with the Den of course; in case you all need it especially for it's inter-galactic capabilities, while Harry, me, Ayiana, and Rodney make the journey to Pegasus." concluded Hermione.

"What about the settlement on Edora. Aren't we going to begin re-settling some of our people there once it's ready?" asked Moody.

"Yes. But, we don't have any master plan set up for that. You all probably with Albus need to figure that out I think. I mean I don't really know how many magicals will want to go when the time comes. But, I guess what I would suggest is that since Sirius will be staying behind based out of Edora from now on, that you assign someone from ICW to liaise with him to work out a plan and schedules, what have you to begin helping re-settle anyone who wants to go there. You guys can work on that while were away in Pegasus." answered Harry.

"Mine and Mione's main concern right now is to develop an adequately shielded complex to support everyone who will live there including the native Edoran's as we promised them in the first place; to protect against the devastation of the 150 year cataclysmic asteroid shower. We've devised plans to do that which include a combination of structurally reinforced underground structures and massive amounts of shielding but until I know that will work I want to just worry about that right now. We're going to first build a prototype of what we have in mind on the opposite side of the planet and then manually tractor some nasty asteroids in to it to see how it holds up under a real test, before we even try to build it near the populated areas."

"Hey Harry, when you mentioned the other side of Edora that just reminded me of something I wanted to suggest to you." said Sirius.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Well since we'll be there anyway and once the Destiny Mark II's are done we don't have another immediate shipbuilding plan, I thought I could go ahead and dig up the spare Ha'tak we buried there and upgrade it to the Ursa class spec. and then we'd have two of them lined up. Not a biggie, but could be useful in the long run." said Sirius.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." answered Harry.

"Well folks, dinner has been yum yum. But I guess we should head back to the Den and get ready for our departure. Remus, you got the defense covered here?" said Harry.

"Yes boss, that is I mean, Grand Admiral Potter - we're all set." replied Remus cheekily.

Many hugs and handshakes were made between loved ones and friends who might not see each other for awhile and the crew returned to the Den and departed for Edora; leaving 7 Pictor Class Mark III's in formation in geosynchronous orbit of Ursa.

For the folks remaining on Earth - it was time to get back to work.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and Setesh's Blunder**

Chapter 20

"Fair day everyone." greeted Laira to the delegation from the Marauder's Den as she gave Sirius a big welcoming hug and kiss.

"It's great to be back Laira." began Harry.

"So everything is all set with your elders then, no problems with us starting up a real settlement here now?" continued Harry.

"Yes, everything is fine. For the most part everyone is looking forward to getting to know new people. Our community is so small you know and now that everyone has gotten used to your technology and your magic. I think more people are excited than anything." replied Laira.

"In fact Garan and Naytha have both expressed interest in learning your ways and asked me to ask you if they can watch what you are doing and maybe someday you would let them learn how to fly on one of your space ships with you." said Laira.

"That's fine. We need to sort out who is exactly doing what yet. But I'm sure it will be a learning experience for them. They are welcome to tag along. We'll let the longer term future take care of itself." replied Harry.

"We have some tests and experiments to run with the underground shelter system we want to build. We are going to take the Den over to the other side of the planet and work on that. Once we get everything figured out, we'll come back here and start on building our settlement adjacent to yours as we discussed. Anyone who wants to go with us is welcome. We'll probably be away from here for a few days though." continued Harry.

Harry and crew with Laira, Garan, and Naytha tagging along for the trip took the Marauder's Den to the opposite side of Edora and instructed construction bots to build a realistic yet scaled down version of the underground complex they designed with trinium reinforced walls and the array of overlapping shield emitters designed by Hermione, along with a set of modified inertial dampeners built into the complex with the intent to completely mask the shockwave effects of any motion caused by multiple large asteroid strikes on the shields and surrounding areas that are unshielded. They placed within the mock-up several of their robots to act as human like sensor drones to record the experience of being in one of these facilities during the asteroid strike.

Garan and Naytha were both very excited to be on the bridge when Harry flew the Marauder's Den to the edge of the great asteroid belt they heard so much about that is the source of their annual fire rain. They were shocked even though they were prepared for it ahead of time, when tractor beams lanced out from the Den and captured a half dozen of the large asteroids and brought them in closer to be towed back to Edora space.

Having towed them back to their mock-up location at Edora, Rodney set a program in motion with the tractor beams to hurl them one at a time appx. 1 minute apart at the shielded facility at speed simulated to be what should happen normally. All sensors were set to record everything from every angle and their sensor robots were ready with real-time communication established back to the simulation computer.

"We're ready to begin the test Harry." said Rodney.

"Okay. Hermione, please engage your special shield package." said Harry.

"Shields engaged." replied Hermione.

The hologram display of the Edora test site showed Hermione's shields lit up in seven sections of differing altitudes and angles yet all overlapping at the key area of protection for the facility. Hermione pointed to various parts of the test site and explained how the first outer layers of these shields were designed to act as a destructive force against the incoming asteroids causing them as they descend through the seven layers to break up smaller and smaller until by the sixth layer the remains should be nothing more than mere dust or other small particles, then the final seventh layer closer to the surface surrounding the facility should theoretically keep out even that much. The concern is that not all asteroids are composed of the same materials so that certain rare metallic substances might be affected less by the outer layers of shields. This could leave larger surviving chunks to make it through to the seventh layer of shield. All that having been said, the final shield should stop everything that remains. However, when these chunks or dust settle to non-kinetic speeds they will begin to blow around and settle and some will get through the shields once their resistance is neutralized and make it to the ground and the surface of their buildings at that point. Some of it could be hazardous material such as toxic or radioactive substances - so the plan was then to have a company of their robots perform a complete sensor sweep and clean up operation before allowing the people to emerge from the underground complex.

"Okay, Rodney ... activate your asteroid bombardment sequence." said Harry.

"Activated" replied Rodney.

The crew and guests of the Marauder watched in silent awe as these six massive asteroids one after the other exploded against the powerful shields of the mock-up facility. The shields worked as advertised and the final shield stopped everything from getting through. But, the amount of leftover dust and debris caused by this was far more than they had accounted for. When they dropped the shields, the facility was literally covered in dust and particles from the destroyed asteroids.

The other positive news was that as hoped with the special dampeners they designed, the robot sensors on the inside of the facility felt and heard nothing of the impacts to the shields. This actually far exceeded their expectations. They anticipated that it would help some, but not eliminate those affects altogether.

The main thing they needed to adjust for is cleanup. From this particular test there were no toxic or radioactive materials detected. However beside the thick layer of ash and dust over everything, the air was thick with the stuff. They wouldn't want anyone trying to breath in that environment.

Necessity being the mother of invention and all that, the team turned back to the Alteran database. They had discovered this technology already but had not focused on it just yet because they didn't see an immediate need to change how they were doing matter transportation. But, they decided to make a machine based on Alteran beaming technology combined with the matter construction technology extant in their current nano-bots, combined with an AI program that Rodney would need to write that could after such a bombardment was over, rapidly and automatically recycle all of the raw dust and ash from the destroyed asteroids and effectively transmute it all into something useful such as building materials, bricks and blocks or whatever and transport it off premises.

With that having been decided, they returned the Den back to orbit above the settlement. They decided to go forward with the idea and Rodney would begin working on his matter recycling machine or what Hermione called, their new Alteran Vacuum Cleaner. Meanwhile they got started on building their new settlement next to the Edoran's, and initiated the building process for their two new Destiny Mark II's, dedicating 3 docking and construction arms to each project.

The settlement was designed not to interfere with the Edoran's too much, except that once Harry got their new Volans underground city dug out and apportioned enough to be carrying on, they dug tunnels over to and underneath the Edoran's existing settlement with an equivalent design but smaller complex for their own use. In this way, both the Volans and the Edoran's would maintain a presence on the surface as much as they wanted but also had their underground city complexes to likewise use as much as they wanted. For the Edoran's this meant new room to grow into, as well as now the underground shelter they all needed. The other benefit the Edoran's got from the Volan's being their neighbors is that they now had provided to them free electricity, and hot and cold running water are courtesy of a shared cold fusion power plant and water and sewer facility the Volan's built for the two of them. Both settlements would be protected by Hermione's special shield package that is powered by redundant cold fusion reactors.

This took about a month even with all their robots, and they were building new robots as fast as they could. There were very few real people and a lot of work to be done. The native Edoran's were getting many eye opening demonstrations of what you could do with science and technology and the occasional short cut taken with magic. After this first month they had at least finished a complete basic building of the complexes with all the wiring and plumbing laid and roughed in to the various private dwelling spaces and startup above ground commerce and trade spaces they created, aka a new town center for them all to share.

At about that point is when Rodney announced that he had made his first prototype matter recycling machine and would be taking it over to the mock-up test site on one of their Al'kesh to give it a test run. Ayiana volunteered to accompany Rodney just to keep him company on the trip. Everyone thought, "Hmm. isn't that special."

"I think it's about time." said Hermione. "I could tell the way she's been looking at him. Always lurking behind him when he is working on his little projects, sneaking up and rubbing his back when he seemed stressed while he worked, like none of us would notice." Hermione giggled.

"I think they would make a nice couple." said Harry. "They are both real smart and love science. I wonder if that will work between a modern human and an ancient Alteran?" continued Harry.

"What do you mean? Will _what_ work?" teased Hermione.

"You know Mione, '_that_'". replied Harry.

"Well I'm sure they both have the right parts if that's what you mean. But if you mean are they compatible to reproduce? Yes, Ayiana and I spoke about that before, she believes they are, or that is to say that _she_ is. I doubt we were discussing her prospects with Rodney at the time, just her prospects in general." said Hermione.

"Okay, well that's the last I want to hear about all that I suppose." said Harry.

"Well, you did ask." replied Hermione.

"Indeed." concluded Harry.

...

Albus contacted Harry over sub-space with Remus' help to let him know that they had made some progress on their intelligence operation in the US with the help of infiltrators through the ICW he was able to place through other US magical allies.

"It's not looking very rosy right now Harry. And we're still taking it very slow, just trying to gather information right now. But, if our growing suspicions are correct this could turn out to be very rotten at its core." said Dumbledore.

"Why, what is it that you are starting to suspect?" asked Harry.

"I don't want you to jump the gun yet Harry, I am lacking a lot of proof and many gaps needed to be filled in connecting dots, but it might turnout that someone in the US magical community is involved with the NID somehow."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." replied Harry. "That is just... wow, and they were complaining at the ICW that _I_ was trying to breach the statute of secrecy." continued Harry incredulously.

"I know. But that is how those kind of people work. They always use accusations like that to misdirect. But like I said, we don't know for sure yet. Other disturbing coincidences have begun to surface in addition to that. It has been noted by our intelligence network that one Lucius Malfoy and several of his accompanying cronies of whose acquaintance you would recognize have been taking international portkey's over to the US recently. We are working on getting someone closer to the Malfoy's inside that circle somehow to see if we can get something on that from within Britain as well as the tails we are trying to put on people in the US. It is not easy for us to operate in the US right now, the US magical government has to be assumed to be compromised at this point and they are just as able to monitor magic used in their own country as we were in Britain. It's tricky." concluded Albus.

"I think that this just underlines the reasons why we need to push for having the stargate moved outside of the US sphere of influence. I know we discussed this possibility before but, when it comes time to put cards on the table, I would try to get Russia and Britain with your side on the ICW to push for that stargate to be relocated to a more neutral location where they could all setup a unified Stargate Command. The current SGC would participate of course, but they would not own it and it would be a bit further out of the reach of the US magical community as well as this NID. Perhaps suggest to the Russians that they offer up their DHD that is supposed to be paired with that gate anyway, and they could move it to a more neutral country that would still be inside the big 5 at the UN but not any of the so-called super-power's whom despite sharing power at the top continue to compete with each other, say perhaps France? or any other good place you all could think of that is outside the big 5." suggested Harry.

"I will make that suggestion, it is a good idea. It looks like they are getting ready to have a big international conference on this soon anyway. We will work through our Russian sponsors and I'll also try to make sure Prime Minister Blair is on board. Then I will see what I can do with France and China. If we can get a consensus from those four on it, I think that will all the cover President Clinton will need to make it happen." said Dumbledore.

"So, how are your projects on Edora coming along?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry then brought him up to speed on what they've done so far and Dumbledore reminded him that certain family members back home would like to remind them that they promised to take the stargate back home to visit once in awhile. Harry promised he would gather everyone together and arrange that soon.

"Oh, before I go Remus wanted to talk to you." said Dumbledore.

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to transmit the latest batch of SGC mission reports. You will probably find the last two rather interesting, especially the last one that just occurred wherein one Colonel O'Neill encountered an Alteran knowledge repository and accidentally downloaded the entire thing. It was starting to kill him because he couldn't handle it but somehow enough knowledge leaked through to cause him to built a one time power boost to the SGC's power relays to maintain a stable wormhole with an 8-chevron address and dial the Asgard home world in another galaxy. There the Asgard were able to remove the knowledge from O'Neill's brain, save his life and send him home. It appears these Asgard have had their eye on Earth for sometime and think we might be the 'next great race' or something. You should look it over." said Remus.

"Hmm. That is interesting. I will look through these. Thanks Remus." said Harry.

Harry thought to himself. "I was wondering if we would ever run into one of these other 'great races'."

...

The following week the Edora expedition returned home for a visit and a dinner with friends and family.

During this visit Luna and her Dad informed Harry that they would like to be the first to volunteer to re-settle on Edora. After that, the Longbottom's including Neville asked to do likewise; at least until Britain is safe for them to return to someday. Sirius announced that he would be making Edora his permanent home and his engagement to Laira, native of Edora. Naturally, Harry and Hermione would set up one of their homes on Edora. They are not sure when they won't really be living in space but for what it was worth, they would consider Edora their new permanent home also. Molly Weasley said she would also go and set up a temporary home for the Weasley clan there but she would be back in Ursa most of the time until at least most of her kids decide they want to re-settle there if they do. Likewise Amelia Bones said the she and Susan would set up a temporary place their too until it was safe to return to Britain but they would also go back and forth to Ursa to help with the work here. It was a small start. The only ones living there permanently in the beginning will be Sirius Black, Xeno and Luna Lovegood, and Frank, Alice, and Neville Longbottom. Neville is going to begin cross-planting all the magical flora and fauna species to Edora as well as set up and operate an Hydroponics operation for food production. This small group would begin to make ready for any other people who might come along in the future that would wish to re-settle there and assist in their transition if that time comes. Meanwhile they would begin cross-pollinating culture with the native Edoran's and provide a stable presence for the Volans Alliance on the surface of Edora.

With everyone fed and watered and caught up on their hugs with family and friends, the Edora expedition returned to work.

...

The Edora expedition continued settling in. The families that said they would move either permanently or temporarily had their new homes set up and began to intermingle a little bit with the native Edoran's. Some of the native Edoran's took up the offer of the Volans to use some of the pre-built commercial space set up in the new town center to set up shops of their own. So, the new Volans had a place to gather and sample some of the wares, crafts, and foods of the Edoran's. For the Volans part, Xeno was making plans to setup a small shop called 'Magical Menagerie' where it would serve as part mini magical museum for the curious Edoran's and a small magical shop for curiosities the Edoran's could partake in from magical culture that he would have imported from Ursa from time to time in small quantities, like pumpkin juice, magical candies, and small magical artifacts that can't hurt anyone. Likewise Neville was making plans to set up his own shop for 'Magical Herbs and Potions' toward the same purposes, but that will take a bit longer waiting for his crops to begin yielding. All in all a nice little joint town center was beginning to form; and people from both sides were enjoying the opportunity to experience new cultures for the first time. There was no currency on this world, everything was currently the barter system or just given freely. It was good enough for now.

During the Holiday's, the new residents of Edora returned home to celebrate part of it in Ursa with their friends there; but then returned to Edora and introduced Christmas trees and the rest of the tradition to the confused Edoran's who were simply happy to learn about one of the Volans festivals and to have an opportunity to share it with them. This group was joined by some of the others who still lived on Earth to see the celebration back on Edora and to witness the new town and fellowship that was beginning there for the first time. Even Dumbledore took his first trip to Edora to see things for himself. He was quite proud of what Harry and Hermione, and all the rest of course especially Neville and Luna, what they were accomplishing there.

While the main crowd was on Edora, they broke in some of the Edora HQ office spaces and a large conference room to have a serious meeting about the status of what is going on back home. It was also a good chance for the main body of Earth bound people who made the trip to have a tour of the place and mark any territory they might want for a future home away from home for themselves there.

Wendell brought everyone up to speed about the successful launch of the Vega Holocast system world-wide, which was dumping Rubles into their coffers faster than they could count them. He also gave them the status of the MASC industrial complexes and let Harry and Hermione know that since MASC and ICW had all of their main building complete and fully operational that they had begun opening up the outer ring of their complex to non-warded industrial and office buildings to co-locate ordinary Russian businesses and contractors there for much of their future work plans. Integration of their work into the muggle world was beginning to pick up pace and various patents and licenses for technology in the beginner-level of science that Harry identified was beginning to make ready for introduction on a wider scale than just the few product launches they were involved in so far. So, that mission is proceeding at good pace.

Albus then brought everyone up to speed on the political side of things.

"The UN5 have so far worked up a non-binding draft agreement that they all have agreed to which at present has the Stargate Program relocating with the US Air Force still playing a lead role in an as of yet undetermined location in France, where the UN5 would jointly build, staff, and operate a unified Earth Alliance Stargate Command and Joint Space Operations Command. So far this looks good. The problem now, particularly in the US where this deal now becomes public knowledge, is that fighting over it's approval will begin." began Dumbledore.

"Meanwhile on the intelligence front President Clinton was able to work through certain trusted individuals in his staff to have a new secret program setup inside their own intelligence apparatus. He declined to give me names or details but those who we know that know about such things tell me it is probably the US's own NSA that is doing this, but anyway there is supposedly and unofficially mind you a covert mission underway to track the goings and doings and communications of the employees of the NID. And with help from an ICW representative we have inserted for their assistance, attempting to do the same for Lucius Malfoy and his cronies. Officially of course they are doing nothing in regard to Senator Kinsey because he is considered untouchable by their laws until after he has been indicted by Congress for a crime... so officially, they are not tracking him. Unofficially I can tell you that _we_ are." continued Dumbledore.

"In the meantime, President Clinton has granted the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee provisional security clearance to have a representative on-site in Stargate Command to provide for direct coordination as issues come up going forward that our organizations can benefit from working together on. It is expected that through our representation, if the Volans Alliance assistance would be needed that we could arrange for it. Of course, the SGC personnel will not know that we are magical. They will only be told that we are British nationals on loan to the Russian government for a joint project for the Stargate Program and we will be there officially only as observers. I was thinking of assigning this task to Amelia Bones, who is ready to get back into action and has now been fully trained on the use of these fabulous Arm Virga's. So, for any magic she needs to do it will be explained away as Volans technology loaned to us. Does that assignment meet with your approval Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"It does Albus. Thanks, that is all good news and good progress." answered Harry.

"Amelia, don't forget - you can contact me or Hermione directly any time you need to. When we go away for our Expedition to Pegasus that is coming up, you will need to contact Remus for our Earth fleet, and Sirius for our Edora fleet. But working with them at any time or in any emergency situation, if you can't contact me or Hermione, they can bring the full force of the Volans Alliance to bare if they need to." said Harry.

"Thanks, that is good to know Harry." replied Amelia.

Everyone said their goodbyes and returned to their duties.

...

On January 6, 1999 - as it so happened Amelia's first day on the job at the SGC, SG-1 recovered a dying Apophis from a mission where they thought they were going to meet Tok'ra. They brought Apophis back to Earth and the following are excerpts from a pensieve memory of events she witnessed and then sent on to Albus and then Harry.

_After Apophis got some medical treatment he admitted that it was an ancient and powerful Goa'uld named Sokar who was after him and that the Tau'ri owed him, that they should save his life because it was their allies, the Volans Alliance filth that caused him all his trouble. He demanded to know where he could find the home world of these Volans... and when Apophis would explain no more, Daniel explained to the team who Sokar was. _

_"Basically, he was the original Satan." said Daniel._

_"Ah, isn't that special." replied Col. O'Neill._

_._

_._

_._

_The Tok'ra Martouf/Latesh(g) and two other Tok'ra came through the stargate and tried unsuccessfully to convince the Tau'ri to return Apophis to the coordinates they found him, to Sokar. Or else they could expect Sokar to destroy Earth in retaliation. As they discussed that..._

_A second uninvited guest dialed Earth, this time it was Sokar who was able to slowly damage the trinium-based iris shield over the gate. Finally Capt. Carter was able to dial out after modifying their dialing computer to dial much faster and then they returned Apophis' now dead body to Sokar through the gate, only to be reminded by the Tok'ra that Sokar has a sarcophagus and will probably only revive him to torture over and over again._

_As the Tok'ra prepared to leave, Martouf gave Capt. Carter a Tollan communication device to be able to reach them in the future. He told her that "the Tollan are our friends and the Tau'ri are our friends." In return Col. O'Neill gave Martouf a GDO and Capt. Carter showed him how to use it._

"Well, that was interesting. Albus, thank Amelia for forwarding that. At least we know that Apophis survived and was paying attention and bought our cover story. I wonder how much the word of us has spread to the other System Lords. Well, the Tok'ra are probably right. Sokar probably will revive him and they will know what he knows if they don't already. Tell Remus to watch their six in space. Who knows if we will get some additional challengers now." said Harry.

For the remainder of the month Amelia kept sending interesting mission briefings in the form of pensieve memories. Everyone remarked that their SG-1 team in particular seem to be magnets for attracting all sort of unusual extra-planetary attention. The Ma'chello character, then pod people who live in a symbiotic relationship with plants, and now this genetically engineered boy with the Reetou. What was going to happen next? Time travel?

At the end of February 1999.

Sirius announced that the construction of their two new Destiny Mark II class Battleships were done. Each ship was 747 meters long by 518 meters at its wingtips. Each one contained at least a miniaturized or scaled down version of each of the capabilities of the Marauder's Den, so that if they got caught out somewhere where they needed full access to their computer core, or the ability to mine and refine materials or the need to construct anything they would have some ability to do so. There were several other major key differences to these new Destiny ships. Since they had not yet exploited the technology to build stargates from the Alteran database, they used two of the three they still had in storage to deploy one to each of these ships to fully equip them; and of course in addition to their standard sub-light and FTL engines, it included their latest intra-galactic hyperspace engine and full cloaking capability. These two ships were also equipped with Rodney's first attempt at building their own Volans brand of site to site matter transporters that did not rely upon rings, which they derived from the research they did in the Alteran database to build the matter recycling machines. These ships also contained rings just in case they still wanted to use them for any reason.

The normal Destiny class stellar matter converter power plants were there to power their FTL, but they equipped these ships with many cold fusion reactors and standard naquadah generators to power other ships systems so that the FTL could have the solar powered systems dedicated to that function. Weapons were completely upgraded with three of the Volans primary beam weapons, one each on the nose and each of the wing tips, in addition to a normal complement of 60 staff cannon weapon batteries and an additional 60 smaller pulse weapon anti-fighter batteries. The normal complement of three shuttles were built per spec. except they were fully upgraded with an intra-galactic hyper-drive, naquadah generators, the latest shields, cloaks and ring transporters; with one additional staff cannon on its nose added to its normal complement of 2 pulse weapons on its wing tips. The Mark II's and their shuttles were upgraded with Volans computer core AI's so that the ships could all be piloted by any one of them through their neural interfaces and the shuttles could all be piloted remotely if necessary.

The two new ships were christened the VAS BB-101 Cygnus, commanded by Vice-Admiral Sirius Black, as his flagship for the Edora fleet. The other VAS BB-102 Columba, commanded by Captain Ayiana, Commander for the Pegasus Expedition. It was decided that before they embark on this expedition, they would take the Cygnus and the Columba to Earth to showcase them to their compatriots at Ursa. They also decided that they were not going to perform another show and tell tour with these ships because they do not want to come off as braggarts that need to show off each new toy to the other kids on the block. They would come in under cloak, land them at the Ursa complex, and give just their own people a tour. Right now they just wanted to show the finished products to their team back home. Then they would stock up the Columba for the long expedition to Pegasus and Sirius would return to Edora with the Cygnus.

"Albus, we are coming home and bringing our two new Battleships with us to give everyone at Ursa a tour, and to get stocked up for our big expedition to Pegasus." said Harry.

"Okay, when will you be here? We'll be arriving in about 2 hours and landing on two of our new secret landing pads." replied Harry.

"Alright, I will put the word out for anyone who wants to stop by and get the tour. I have dibs for first in line though." replied Dumbledore.

...

Two hours later, the two giant warships that looked like some kind of prehistoric birds of prey slowly descended out of the burnt orange sunset toward the Ursa complex secret landing sites. Many of the muggles and magicals that worked at MASC and the ICW turned out to see this spectacle. These ships were huge, almost twice the length of a Nimitz class aircraft carrier. They glistened with power yet as they descended under their anti-gravity atmospheric drives they made no sound at all.

Moments later the two Battleships engaged their landing struts and descended cautiously onto their landing pads, then disengaged their anti-grav. engines and the ships settled onto their struts with a thud.

From both ships their crews used ring transporters to beam to the ground. From one came Ayiana and Rodney, and from the other came Harry, Hermione, and Sirius.

"Look honey, it looks like the 29th century version of two couples taking their new sports cars out for a cruise around the galaxy." said Wendell.

"Yes dear. Leave the jokes to me dear." replied Monica.

Monica ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome home dear. Your new ships look beautiful. They look like something the Romulans might have built in Star Trek. I'm not happy that you're getting ready to turn around and leave on us again though." said Monica.

Her dad caught up to them and also gave Hermione a hug and shook Harry's hand.

There must've been almost 200 people on the Tarmac, everyone who currently worked or resided at MASC and Ursa. Many wizards and witches Harry had never seen before. He had to assume these were some of Dumbledore's new ICW recruits.

So, they gave everyone a tour of the closest ship which happened to be Sirius's. No sense in seeing both since they were identical. These weren't cramped little submarines like the Destroyer's. There was plenty of room to walk around. The bridge was like some kind of sci-fi writers paradise with fancy high-tech consoles and the most comfortable command chairs they'd ever seen. Harry and crew described the ships specs and firepower and the main new purpose behind these ships which contained their new FTL drive for inter-galactic travel and how they charged them up by flying directly into the photosphere of a star for the stellar matter collectors to charge their generators. Everyone was amazed that they had shields that could withstand the entire ship entering passing through the Corona and staying in the photosphere of a star for extended periods of time. Hermione explained that the shields they erect when they do that are special ones designed just for that purpose. They aren't the same shields they use in combat or for navigating through hyper-space with. It took a couple of hours to give everyone the full tour, the ship was that big. And that was without bothering to enter into and look at all the different spaces. Just key ones like engineering, power, weapons systems, their cafeteria, living quarters, stasis pods, command bridge, auxiliary control bridge, a couple of their remote labs and their computer core.

After the tour, the group retired to MASC's cafeteria where Wendell had brought in a catered dinner for everyone and they all just sat and socialized and got caught up.

Harry gave Remus a manifest of all the gear and supplies they wanted to stock the Columba with for their expedition to Pegasus. Not only a years supply of food for each of them, just in case. But they loaded it up with the latest in Earth entertainment systems and movies, music, etc. so they wouldn't get too bored. It would just be the four of them going after-all. Remus handed it off to one of his people to have them begin to acquire and prep. all of that for loading onto the Columba starting tomorrow morning.

...

The next morning, the leadership circle came out to wish Harry, Hermione, Ayiana, and Rodney - a safe journey.

The Columba, on its way to Pegasus to search for Atlantis, launched and Monica prayed that she would see Hermione again. She never said it out loud but this trip of theirs scared her. As much as she'd seen and heard so far, traveling to an unknown galaxy seemed even bigger than what she thought they ought to be experimenting with right now...but she understood and agreed with their promise to Ayiana, so she just quietly gave them her blessing.

Sirius and Remus got together and hashed out some last minute details in terms of staying in communication to provide for the defense of Earth or Edora if it came to that. Sirius took command of the Cygnus and flew back to Edora to get started on his project to upgrade their original Ha'tak that laid buried on Edora at the moment as their spare.

Remus and Albus returned to work on cross-training their magical and muggle counterparts on their technologies and magic, as Remus had 7 Destroyers to fully staff up and train for combat; and they had new volunteers coming from all around the world for the ICW Homeworld Defense Committee every day now. Some were being put to work at MASC, others were preparing a magical defensive force under command of Moody and his volunteers. In time more people from the ICW volunteers would request to move to Edora, and eventually small but burgeoning population developed there to rival the size of the original native Edoran population.

Amelia helped bridge the gaps and communication between the new Stargate Command as plans were being made to move it to France; after the world powers ratified their plans for a defensive alliance.

The new world order on Earth in the Milky Way galaxy began to unfold in the direction Harry set it upon...meanwhile his adventures in the Pegasus galaxy were set to begin...

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this Part of the story. I plan to write a sequel as Part 2 - continuing with the Columba and her crew's adventure in Pegasus as well as the continuing adventure in the Milky Way.

*** * * ANNOUNCEMENT * * ***

**Chapter 1 of Part 2, the Sequel is posted.**

**God help me.**


End file.
